Doubt and Trust  DGM
by D-grayhitman Reborn
Summary: Ace is an exorcist and a member of the Black Order.As time passes, she will encounter many hardships, but also friendship and happiness.Will Ace be able to find her path and keep on moving forward,even if there are times of doubt? LavixOC
1. New Guy at HQ!

Hey everyone! *bows* This is my first story. :) I put in a lot of effort, so I hope you will enjoy it at least a little. *nervous* English is not my born language, so please have some mercy. I really hope you can understand what I'm even writing here. xD Well, anyway, this will be a Lavi x OC story (maybe some Lenalee x Allen), though it will take a while to develop.^^ Also, I don't plan to make it easy for my OC. Oh, and one more thing, (after that I will leave you alone, I promise = for the time being.^^) Lavi will probably have his first appearance in chapter 3, since I follow the anime/manga and also want to develop/show more of it my OC's character, and so on. :)

Edit: I'm about to change a few things/details in my story, as well as being about to correct some grammer mistakes ^.^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray man. The only thing I own isare my OC/'s.

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - 1 The new Exorcist<strong>

Flashback~~~~~~

"Hey Mom?" asked the 7 year old girl her mother, as she looked up from her book.

"Yes, my little sparrow?" her mother smiled at her curious daughter, who pouted, when she heard her nickname.

"What's love?" she asked, with open-minded eyes.

"Love? Hmm, love is something incredible strong. It is the strongest power on earth." she answered.

"So, you say love is important?" she asked.

"It is the most important thing on earth." she laughed gently, as she stroked the girls hair.

"Then why can't I find a single word about it in history books? I mean, if it really is important, then feelings shouldn't be forgotten, right? Because I really want to know, what the people felt when they had to face

hardships." she said, while flipping through her book. Her mother looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, then smiled pained.

"Some people forget what love is capable of, or maybe even what love feels like. You know, love is a doing word, but it is still a very complicated thing." she looked at her daughter, who seemed to be confused.

"So, you say, that some people in this world do not know what love is?" she asked with a confused, yet curious look in her eyes.

"Yes my dear, sadly, some people don't." she answered with sad voice.

"Is that why war exists?"

"Some humans seem to be carried by feelings like hate, grief and sorrow. After all, love can bring many painful things with it." she answered, while looking the 7 year old girl deep in her eyes. Eyes, that were so full

of emotions. When she saw that her daughter seemed to be even more confused, she giggled.

"Ace, you will understand one day, my dear. Let's hope you will find true love, in this world leaded by bitterness. "

"But I love you and daddy." she said firmly. Her mother giggled.

"Yes, I love you, too. And that, my little sparrow, will never change, even if I disappear…"

~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~

"Who is this kid? We can't let outsiders in. Why didn't you drop him off the cliff?" supervisor Komui asked.

The science division, the Supervisor Komui Lee, his sister and Exorcist Lenalee and another Exorcist and named Ace Farron* watched a white haired boy with a golden golem, who was on his way to the Black Order.

"The same reason why we didn't drop you off already…" Ace remarked deadpan, calling over her shoulder.

"Look here, brother, he has got Marshall Cross' golem with him." Lenalee said and pointed at the golden, flying ball next to the boy.

"Excuse me. My name is Allen Walker and I've come on Marshall Cross' Marians' recommendation. I'd like to speak to the Order's management." the boy said in front of the Black Order's huge door.

"He said he wanted to speak to someone. You heard about this, Supervisor?" Reever asked his boss, who simple sipped on his coffee , which was in a light blue coffee mug with a ridiculous looking, pink rabbit on it and simply said:

"Nope."

Reever sighed and told the Gatekeeper to take a look at him. Ace raised her head. She knew this was getting ugly and sighed annoyed.

The poor boy was shocked and turned white, when the door suddenly came closer, with eyes that were about to fall out of his head.

All of a sudden, the Gatekeeper yelled:

"He's outta here! He's cursed! He's outta here!" then mentioned the pentacle above his left eye.

Ace face palmed. "This fool always makes such a fuss.. Someone hit him before I do it."

When Ace heard that Kanda was on his way, she shook her head:

"Poor Boy." she sighed.

"Who? Kanda?" Lenalee asked her silver haired, 18 year old friend, who answered:

"Not exactly…"

Lenalee wanted to ask something again, but was interrupted. The boy activated his Innocence. When he said something about a letter of recommendation from Marshall Cross, everyone stared at Komui.

"I bet you scatterbrain didn't even look through your work, eh?" Ace said grinning with an raised eyebrow and leaned back with her arms crossed behind her head.

When Komui ordered someone to go look for the letter on his desk, everyone just gaped at him in disbelief.

"How the hell is someone supposed to look through that chaos? You'll need a machete to find that stupid letter." Ace pointed out and snorted.

Komui looked a few seconds at her. When her eyelid began to twitch annoyed, he flinched and said:

"I'll help!" then ran in his office. He knew, pissing off Ace wasn' t the best idea.

Everyone sighed stressed out, after he left.

After minutes of searching (meanwhile the poor Allen still head to fear his head being chopped off by Kanda), they found the letter, which was indeed a letter of recommendation. Reever snapped and yelled at Komui, then

told Kanda annoyed to stop his attack. After that Komui told his sister and her friend to go and help Allen.

"What a hassle." Ace sighed.

"But you will get to annoy Kanda!" Komui protested.

"I know and that's cool. But when I say hassle, then I mean you!" Ace huffed and turned on her heels.

"Stupid Supervisor…" she mumbled.

After arriving, Lenalee told Kanda to stop scaring Allen, hitting his head lightly with her clipboard, which pissed him off more. When he wanted to say something, Ace said raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms in front of her chest:

"Don't be so bitchy, girly-face. Let him through already."

"What you damn Chibi-monkey!" he yelled back. But before he could get the chance to hit her with Mugen, Lenalee stopped them, telling them to get in.

"I'm Lenalee, the Supervisor's assistant, nice to meet you. And that is.." Lenalee introduced herself, as they walked inside and then looked over to Ace.

"Yo, I'm Ace. Nice to meet you." she said, offering him her hand to shake.

After that he tried to introduce himself to Kanda, which ended with Kanda pissing off Allen, not wanting shake the hand of a 'cursed one'.

"Sorry about him. He just came back from a mission and is tired." Lenalee tried to excuse Kanda, but was interrupted by Ace.

"Not true. He's always pissy." she told him and made an annoyed grimace, while facing Kanda.

*SMACK*

Lenalee had hit her with her clipboard.

"Ouch! Why'd you hit me?" she asked her and rubbed her head. Lenalee only giggled, and told Allen to follow her, again. On their way through the Order, they heard people whispering behind their backs about Allen. He noticed it, but ignored it, anyway. Ace send them a glare, which made them twitch and shut up.

On their way, they showed him the dining hall, the training room, the lounge, individual rooms, and the medical room and explained a few things.

"So many of us call this place 'The Home'" Lenalee said smiling.

Ace rolled her eyes. She cared about her friends, which wasn't the case when she first came here, but she still wasn't sure about calling the Black Order 'The Home'.

But then she grinned, shook of her thoughts, and threw her arm around Allan's shoulder, then said:

"Yeah, or they just leave and never come back."

He twitched. "Like my Master…" he sweat dropped. Ace shrugged, slightly grinning, slapped friendly on his back and pointed at Lenalee, telling him that they should keep up.

After some time, they found Komui, who greeted him with a very cheerful manner and lead the way to the science department.

_"Komui you noisy Supervisor with a sister complex… and a damn coffee mug." _Ace thought annoyed.

"That was some ruckus back there, wasn't it?" he asked Allen cheerfully, mentioning what happened with Kanda earlier.

"And who's fault is that!" the science department shouted at him, which he ignored and Ace face palmed.

~~~.~~~

Later, he looked at Allen's innocence, pointing out that there was some nerve damage. He ordered Lenalee to get the anaesthetic. Ace's face darkened and she turned around, sweating nervously, knowing what would happen next.

When Allen activated his Innocence Komui pointed out, that it was a parasitic type and sipped on his ridiculous looking coffee mug. After that, Komui took out his HUGE tools to 'repair' Allen's arm.

When the science department heard him screaming, they knew Komui had started his rather 'rough' treatment.

Ace grimaced and shook her head slowly.

"Poor boy…" everyone sighed, hearing his screams.

~~~The next morning~~~

"Morning, Allen, Jerry" Ace greeted Allen and the energetic cook the next day and yawned.

"Ah, Ace! Good morning!" Jerry greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Miss Farron." greeted Allen her, only to get hit on his the head.

"Ouch!"

"Just Ace! Not Farron. And even less Miss…" she said with a raised eyebrow and her expression was calm, yet had darkened, but smirked slightly after they flinched.

"Anyway, what are you gonna eat? You know, Jerry is the best cook in the world and makes you anything you'd like." she said and she threw her arm around his shoulder.

"Really anything?" he thought for a moment. Then said: "Au Gratin potatoes, French fries, dry curry etc….." That continued until Ace started staring at him in disbelief.

"_I'm a parasite type, too, but I don't eat that much_… _not even 1/3 of that_!" she thought.

After that, they heard some shouting, turned around and found Kanda, who got into a fight with a Finder.

Ace rolled her eyes annoyed and sighed, while Allen grimaced.

After that, Kanda grappled the throat of the Finder and Ace had enough. But before she could even say something, Allen grabbed Kanda's arm, telling him to stop.

"Let me go, beansprout." Kanda said pissed.

"Bean sprout?" Allen repeated rather puzzled.

"I hate your type." Kanda said, glaring at Allen.

"I second that." said Allen and glared back.

Ace was about to interrupt their 'fun', but Lenalee and Reever were first to do so.

"Kanda, Allen!" he called them. They turned around, 'flames of rage' surrounding them. Reever saw that, hid behind Lenalee and said:

"You've got a mission."

~~~A little later~~~

Ace accompanied Lenalee, not wanting to leave her alone with the two squabblers.

In Komui's office, Reever tried to wake him up, which didn't work at all.

"Let me try." Ace sighed and walked over to Komui, bending down to him and said in his ear:

"Oi scatterbrain, Lenalee is getting married."

The second she said that, Komui jumped up from his chair and screamed, crying:

"LENALEE!~" He hysterically hugged her and cried. "How can you get married without telling your dear brother! I'll never allow it!"

Lenalee was very embarrassed, Allen and Kanda sweat-dropped, Ace covered her ears, being annoyed from the noise and Reever explained that this was the only way to wake him up.

However, Lenalee hit him, calming him down and leaving a bump on his forehead. Then he told Kanda and Allen, that they would go on a mission together- much to their disapproval.

"Whaaat~, you already don't get along?" Komui asked amused, obviously playing dumb.

"Who's fault is that, stupid?" Ace asked frowning.

"Yeah, remember what happened when they met." Lenalee added.

He flinched and dropped the topic very fast, continuing to tell them about their mission.

As they headed off, Ace and Lenalee looked at each other, sighing.

"Poor Allen, I bet Kanda will make it extra hard for him." Ace face palmed, while Lenalee giggled at her friend.

"Anyway, I was about to eat, until those two squabblers interrupted me. Wanna come with me?" Ace winked at her teal-haired friend.

"Of course, let's go." she answered her smiling.

~~~~~ A few days later~~~

"This is bad! I can't find Allen anywhere." Lenalee said, as she ran into the dining hall, where Allen's welcome party should actually was about to start.

"Huh? Then let's go search for him." said Ace to her teal-haired friend and got up from her chair.

They split up and Ace ran through the whole Order. When she couldn't find him, she walked back to the dining room, thinking that he had maybe arrived until now.

When she came in, she knew that wasn't the case, as she heard Komui shouting hysterically for his sister, again. She sighed annoyed and mumbled: "Dumbass" under her breath, then turned on her heels before Komui would see her. However, this was already to late, as he jumped, and held her down on her legs, still crying for his sister and she fell down, her face hitting the ground.

"Where is Lenaleeeeeee!" he asked her hysterically, pissing Ace off even more.

"How the heck should I know? We split up to search for Allen, you jerk." she said angrily and tried to free herself from his grip.

"Find Lenalee, fiiiind her!" Now Ace had enough. Her expression darkened and a dark aura surrounded her, as she glared at him.

"Let-me-go…" she said very calmly, but with so much venom in her voice, that Komui sweated nervously. When he still didn't let her go, Ace simply knocked him off with her fist. Seeing her 'Wanna die?' glare, the other people in the room stepped back.

She scoffed at Komui, still glaring, put on her hoodie, that were attached at her exorcist uniform, and walked out of the room.

"_She's scary_…" they thought, gaping after her nervously.

~~~.~~~

A few moments later she found Lenalee and the Finder Toma, who were talking to each other. After they heard were Allen could possibly be, they headed of.

They arrived at the graveyard and found Allen and the Millennium Earl, who were talking to each other. Lenalee's eyes widened in shock, while Ace's expression darkened.

They heard Allen talking about his past, about his adaptive father, who toughed him so many things and how lonely he was, after he died. He also said how the Earl had convinced him to bring his adoptive father, Mana, back, turning him in an Akuma in the process.

"The one who toughed me who the Earl of Millennium was, what Akuma were, and who taught me what happened to me was Master." Allen said. Lenalee's eyes widened.

"Allen's master… General Cross."

Allen remembered the word of General Cross.

_"The souls within an Akuma have no free will. They are imprisoned for eternity, and become toys of the Millennium Earl. There is no way to save them, apart from destroying them."_

"After seeing many Akuma souls, I understood. Their tears are not of hatred, they're of the deep love they have for the one who turned them into an Akuma. As if to express why they weren't strong enough to keep on

living!" Allen said firmly. "This curse is my guiding light!." he said and activated his innocence.

Ace glared. Just seeing the face of this grotesque creature, which had such a disgusting sadistic smile on his 'face', made her remember all painful things she had to go trough, her friends had to go trough and she despised him with everything she had.

"Allen Walker, I should have killed you back then." the Earl said with his sweetly, yet so disgusting voice, jumped on an Akuma and started to attack.

"Allen!", Lenalee yelled and Ace was about to activate her innocence, but both were stopped by Allen, who, of course, had survived the attack.

When the Earl was about to attack Jean, the little boy, whom Allen had tried to help, Lenalee activated her innocence, Dark Boots, and saved the boy. After that, she jumped at serval Akuma, destroying them with her strong kicks.

Allen was stunned and Toma explained her Innocence. "She can flutter in the sky like a butterfly, and hit the ground with a force stronger than steel."

When the Earl attacked Lenalee, Ace just "Che"ed, and activated her innocence, too.

The Tattoo, which looked similar to ivy, surrounded her left hand and went up to her wrist. Her 'Innocence Cross' was on her palm.

Allen saw her tattoo, that surrounded her Innocence cross, expanding and starting to glow in a turquoise colour.*

Then she clapped her hands together. When she pulled them apart again, he saw that parts of her tattoo separated from her skin, then became solid, and something huge and black appeared between her hands.

Not a second later, he saw her holding a gigantic black boomerang*, with turquoise signs on it, reflecting her tattoo. Her weapon was almost as big as she was, and looked pretty heavy. But Ace flicked the boomerang over her shoulder with ease and held it with chains that were on either end. The Innocence cross was clearly seen on one side of her weapon.

She threw the boomerang, destroying 7 Akuma's with only one toss. She caught it and defended herself from an attack of an Akuma, shielding herself with her weapon.

Allen was even more confused when her Anti-Akuma weapon suddenly changed its form. The boomerang now changed into some kind of black surfboard, which was attacked with a chain on her left leg. She started flying and attacked another Akuma with the sharp edge at the front of the so called "Airboard*"

"That is Mistress Ace's Anti-Akuma weapon: 'Dancing Prayer'." the Finder Toma explained. "

"A- amazing!" Allen spluttered, as he watched Ace destroying more Akuma's with ease. Then, Allen attacked again, but was distracted when Lenalee got hit and fell down.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled. "Allen, go look for her, I will take care of them." Ace commanded.

When the Earl tried to attack Allen and Lenalee, Ace changed the airboard again into a boomerang, and threw it at him. Before she could hit the ground, she caught the boomerang and changed it into the airboard. Again.

All 3 of them now started destroying the rest of the Akuma, as the boy named Jean, whom Allen wanted to help, now suffered because of his friend, that was now an Akuma, realizing he had to be destroyed.

The Earl disappeared, after Allen tried to attack him, leaving the friends tired.

~~~Back in the Order~~~

Back in the Order, Komui jumped at his sister, hugging her and asking her crying, where she was, which only caused him to get hit by Ace, who had enough of Komui for that day.

Then Ace thought: "_Stupid moron, with a stupid coffee mug_."

* * *

><p>*dies* I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Yeah, I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun writing it and that more chapters will follow.<p>

In the next chapter, we will encounter Komui's Komurin, more stupid coffee mugs and maybe an interview with Ace.^^(there, you'll get more infos about her)

My poor, cute Ace won't like that. xD *runs away, because Ace heard that.* Ace: DON'T CALL ME CUTE... *glares at author*

Anyway here are some references about Ace's Innocence, since I don't know if you get what I was trying to explain. XD (It's all my fault, I'm sorry *cries like Komui*)

*Well, her tattoo is black and looks ivy-like, surrounds her left hand, and goes up to her wrist. When she activates her Innocence, her tattoo expands until it reaches her left shoulder.

* Boomerang: You know Sango from Inuyasha? I mean something similar to her boomerang. Only that Ace's is black and has no leather bands, but instead, chains.

* Airboard: Well just imagine a surfboard in black, that can fly, and is attached with a chain on Ace's left leg.

* Ace's appearance: (I hope you will understand what I'm trying to explain here xD)

Hair colour/haircut: silver, has layered hair, a side-swept bang, the top layer of her hair is short and reaches to her chin, but is very fringy, some strands of her hair are placed behind her ears, to prevent it from hanging in her face, and at the back, her hair reaches down to her hips, hough she usually wears it in a ponytail.

eyes: pale turquoise

Uniform: Her exorcist uniform has a hoodie, like Allen's. Her coat has the same length like Lavi's coat, but is tight and she wears it with a belt.

She wears white, lose pants, that go over her knee and have elastic bands on the ends of the trouser legs. Her boots are short, buckled and black and she also wears fingerless gloves.


	2. Komurin and Coffee Mugs

Hey everyone! My second chapter is up! YAY! ^.^ Anyway, I wanted to apologize if my first chapter was confusing. :D I had a lot of fun writing the second chapter and I'm really happy that you decided to read it. :D I just wanted to say that the second chapter mostly follows episode 8 from DGM! :D However, like I promised in my first chapter, I 'interviewed' my OC Ace below the actual chapter. Only describing her character was boring, so I came up with the interview. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D One more thing. Lavi will make his appearance in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own D-Gray Man. The only thing I own is/are my OS/'s

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doubt &amp; Trust - 2 Komurin and Coffee mugs<span>**

"What the hell…?" Ace mumbled when she woke up because of a loud noise. She really wasn't a morning person.

"What is that stupid Supervisor doing again?" She walked out of her room and looked down, over the handrail, where the noise came from. When she raised her head, she saw Allen and Lenalee.

"Lenalee, Allen, morning." she greeted almost sleepwalking, then walked over to them and they greeted her back.

"What's are you two doing?" Ace asked, yawning. Lenalee giggled at her drowsy looking friend, who tried to tie her silver, fringy hair, that almost reached her hips, into a low ponytail.

"We were about to get my brother his coffee." Lenalee answered her question. Ace looked at the tablet Lenalee carried and grimaced when she saw Komui's coffee mug.

When they entered the office, Ace raised an eyebrow. "Geez, what are you up to now?" Ace asked Komui with a doubting voice, as she gaped at the ridiculous huge robot and crossed her arms behind her head.

Then Komui explained cheerfully and energetic his new Komurin 2.

When she saw that the robot began drinking Komui's coffee, she grimaced, her expression darkened and her eyelid began to twitch.

"I have a bad feeling about this." she thought and looked over to Allen, who also began to panic.

Only seconds later, the robot began to move and looked at Lenalee.

"I am Komurin. I strengthen the exorcist's. " Komurin 2 said, while his head began to smoke. The science department members began to panic when Komurin said that Lenalee needed muscle training.

"You want to make Lenalee into a bodybuilder! NO! I can't stand this!" Komui screamed and cried in shock, picturing what Lenalee would look like.

Lenalee tried to run away, but the robot grabbed her, anyway.

"I bet he's schizophrenic… How the hell can _that _Supervisor be capable of his job sometimes…." Ace thought to herself, when Komui hysterically began to argue with Reever about saving Lenalee.

Then Komui tricked Komurin and said that Allen damaged his Anti-Akuma weapon. The robot immediately changed his priorities, but numbed Lenalee, anyway. Allen dropped the coffee mugs he carried in shock.

Number 65 observed everything and told them, if it was the most normal thing on earth:

"Don't worry! She is still alive."

Allen and Ace looked doubtfully at the blue, mechanical creature and she threw a coffee mug at him, shouting:

"That's not the problem here, you stupid blue gum bubble!"

Meanwhile, Reever told Allen to run away. Allen did as he was told and Ace followed him and Komurin 2, who chased him. She usually didn't care about something like that. However, as soon as it involved one of her

friends, she would be very unforgiving.

"Why do I have the feeling that this won't be the last Komurin I will see?" Ace thought annoyed, still chasing after Allen (who was everything but happy) and a robot that was completely out of control.

"Innocence, activate!" Ace activated her Innocence, jumped on her Airboard and flew after Allen.

After some time the robot said to Allen, as he still chased him:

"Wait! You shouldn't endanger yourself any further!" and began shooting rockets at Allen.

Allen panicked and his face turned very pale, while trying to avoid the rockets.

"What kind of messed up logic is that?" Ace said and shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"Oh I forgot, Komui build him…" she toughed and snorted.

Then she speeded up, flying text to Allen and said:

"Maybe you should stop running?"

"WHAT! But then I'll get hit by the rockets!"

"Well yeah, but if you stop dodging, it will be easier for him to hit you, and maybe Komurin will stop chasing you…" she said grinning.

"Are you trying to tease me?" he asked her and began sweating nervously. She only grinned wider at his expression.

Then Allen ran into the direction of the science department, Ace next to him, still flying on her Airboard.

There they encountered the whole science department members.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! You're safe know." Reever shouted over to Allen.

"Why do I have the feeling he's not?" Ace thought and raised an eyebrow.

When Komurin came running into their direction, Reever and the rest of them got out a huge canon.

When they were about to shoot, Ace's face turned deadpan, suspecting what was about to happen.

Seconds later, Komui came jumping down from the floor above, held onto Johnny and prevented him from shooting at Komurin.

As the platform they where standing on began to whirl around, Kanda appeared, asking about the ruckus. Meanwhile Komurin 2 broke completely, dancing on one spot.

"I know where its weak spot is." Kanda said, turning to Allen.

"Where!" Allen asked, hoping that the drama would end now.

"That is your fate to find out. " Kanda answered, as he turned on his heels and walked away, leaving a pissed Allen.

"Hey, come back here, girly-face!" Ace shouted after the grumpy samurai.

Right after that, Komurin grabbed Allen, forcing him to activate his Innocence, but Allen was stopped by Komui, anyway. Said Supervisor shot a needle in his neck, which numbed him.

Ace, had enough. Hurting her friends was really a no- go! She got up on her Airboard, changed said board into the Bommerang and threw it angrily at Komurin, breaking one of the robots legs in the process.

"Enough is enough, stupid robot!" she growled.

Now Lenalee woke up, hearing that Allen mumbled something and saw Ace changing her Boomerang back into her Airboard, then activated her own Innocence.

Lenalee attacked the robot together with Ace. Though the robot shot rockets at them, both avoided them and destroyed Komurin 2, after some attacks.

Ace looked together with Lenalee for Allen, who was bandaged like a mummy inside of Kumurin's leftovers.

The science members released their anger on the leftovers of Komurin, leaving a crying Komui, who didn't want them to hurt it.

"It was the coffees fault! Hate the sin, not the sinner! Hate the coffee, not my cute, little Komurin." he said, first hysterically crying, than smiling, as he started thinking about the robot.

His behaviour pissed both, Ace and Lenalee off.

Ace smiled evilly and cracked her knuckles.

But before she could hit him, Lenalee place her hand on Ace's shoulder and said, smiling:

"Please, let me." Ace shrugged and nodded.

Lenalee kicked her brother over the handrail, while Ace send Komurin after him.

Both went satisfied over to Allen, asking him to come with them. When they came into the dining room, Allen was stunned to see that the Dark Order's members had planned a welcome party for him.

Lenalee gave him his own mug, as Ace threw her arm around his shoulder and everyone welcomed him home.

"Welcome home Allen." they said, leaving a very happy Allen.

"I'm Home." he answered happily.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Like I promised you in my last chapter, I will start interviewing Ace now. Let's hope she will answer how she is supposed to. (And that I will survive her rage. When calm people are angry, it's so scary. *cries*)<p>

Me: Welcome Ace. It's nice to meet you!

Ace: You created me, and you say it's nice to meet me?

Me: Geez c'mon, don't be like that! I'm very excited about our interview!

Ace: Who even said that there will be an interview? I never heard of that!

Me: I said so in the last chapter! Play along, or I'll stop writing this fanfic!

Ace: Geez, alright. But no stupid questions!

Me: Alrighty, here comes my first question.

Ace: Yeah I'm very excited… *grumbles*

Me: *Ignores* Ace, would you be so nice and give us some information's about you? Like your height, your weight, your birthday, etc.?

Ace *sigh* Why not? Alright, I am 160 cm tall, my weight is about 105 ibs and my birthday is on the 12th August. Oh yeah, and I'm 18 years old.

Me: 160 cm tall? Don't you mean _159_ cm _small_?

Ace: *SMACK*

Me: OUTCH! *rubs head* Alright I'll be quiet. *grumbles* What is your blood type?

Ace: AB negative.

Me: How would you react if you were transformed into a fish?

Ace: What kind of question is that! If you continue asking stupid questions like that, I'll transform you into a fish...

Me: But than, I wouldn't be able to continue our fanfic! Fishes don't have fingers, you know?

Ace: *Glares*

Me: *cries * You're sooooo mean! *coughs* Yeah… anyway.. How do you define stress and tackle stress?

Ace: Komui can be stress, some kind of stupid rabbit can be stress, too. How I tackle it? Hit it, until it shuts up. *nods*

Me: *…* (Note: Dear readers, please remark not to piss off Ace! Nobody guaranties that you will see tomorrow! I'm risking my life to interview her!) *coughs again, sweats nervously* What are your hobbies, or what do

you like?

Ace: My hobbies are reading, sleeping, drawing, looking at the night sky, scaring Komui and annoying Kanda.

Me: Who would go and annoy Kanda on their own free will? *raises eyebrow in disbelief*

Ace: I'm good in dodging Mugen.. *grins*

Me: *giggles* I see, poor Kanda. Anyway, what do you dislike?

Ace: Hmm there are lot's of things… I seriously don't like clowns, anything pink, or cute, spiders, or bugs in general.

Me: What about Komui's coffee mug?

Ace: *grumbles* Don't remind me, but I don't have anything against rabbits in general.

Me: *grins* So you like rabbits?

Ace: Well yeah, I… wait a second! What the hell are you implying!

Me: Oh… nothing.. *smiles*

Ace: …

Me: *drops topic before gets killed* Since when are you in the order?

Ace: Since I'm 8 years old.

Me: So you know Lenalee since she came to the Order?

Ace: Yep.

Me: What is your relationship with Lenalee?

Ace: She is a very good friend, almost like a cute, little sister.

Me: You just said that you don't lie cute things…

Ace: "… " *sweats*

Me: "*laughs* I see. . ^.^ So, what about Allen?

Ace: Allen's cool, very polite and kind. I hope we'll be good friends in the future!

Me: And Komui?

Ace: *coughs* Well, I… he's annoying… and has a sister complex?"

Me: *raises eyebrow*

Ace: Fine, fine… Well I *gulps* I-I have to admit, that he has a serious side to him. Even though he annoys me a lot, I actually really respect him, since he cares for everyone in the Order. But don't tell him that!

Me: I won't!

Ace: Good!

Me: What is you're favourite food?

Ace: Hmm.. I'd say any kinds of fruits and tempura, but NO wasabi, I hate spicy food.

Me: Do you have a diary?

Ace: No, but I have a certain list…

Me: A list?

Ace: Yeah, 1000 strategies to annoy Kanda. *grins*

Me: There are only 1000 things that annoy him? *gapes in disbelief*

Ace: No, I'm still writing it.

Me: I see. Anyway, how do you care for your long hair?

Ace: Nothing special. But I'm a girl, so do more then just using soap, like girly-face does.

Me: Do you like cookies?

Ace: I love cookies!

Me: Can I have a cookie?

Ace: No.

Me: *cries*

Ace: I was joking. *gives cookie*

Me: Thanks! You're only pretending to be mean, right? *smiles*

Ace: … Maybe, maybe not. But anyway, could you leave the readers alone now? I bet you're starting to annoy them.

Me: I take that back. You're not pretending.

Ace: *sticks out tongue and grins*

Me: *pouts* But, yeah you're right. You're dismissed.

Ace: YAY! *bows to the readers and runs out of the room*

Me: *looks deadpanned after her, then turns to the readers*

I hope you enjoyed this 'interview'. *bows*

Anyway, in the next chapter, we will finally encounter Lavi!

*Lavi sticks head in the room* I will finally make my appearance! *jumps in the air and cheers*

Me: I said in the next chapter! This is chapter 2, so get outta here, stupid rabbit!

Lavi: *pouts playfully* But… but..

Me: No "buts"!

Lavi: *cries and hugs the author* Don't be mean!

Me: *points at something* I see Kanda in a pink dress!

Lavi: *gets big eyes and runs out of the room* YU~~~~~!

Me: Geez, before he comes back, I'll say goodbye for now! See you in chapter 3! *bows and waves*


	3. A Rabbit, a Panda and a Vampire

Hey everyone! I'm so happy that I finished chapter 3! YOOOSH! ^.^ Well, I just wanted to say that Lavi FINALLY makes his appearance! :D Also, I hope that I can show Ace's personality better in the next chapters. xP Well anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much, as I enjoyed writing it! :)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. The only thing I own isare my OC/'s

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - 3 A Rabbit, a Panda and a Vampire<strong>

Ace hated this. She clenched her fists and her nails started digging in her palms. Numb from any pain, she didn't even notice that her palms started bleeding.

"Damn…" she hissed. "Why didn't that Supervisor contact me earlier? And why, just why didn't I go with Lenalee and Allen? I Will never forgive the Noah…" she thought.

Komui had contacted her the day before. He told her, that she needed to come as soon as possible, because she had to go on a mission. Then she remembered what he told her after that. Komui said,

that Allen and Lenalee were hurt by one of the Noah.

She felt her rage rising again, but tried to stay composed, not wanting to have an emotional outburst.

Now, she were on her way to meet up with Lenalee, Allen and Komui. She inhaled, still trying to calm down. Then she remembered her first meeting with Lenalee…

~~~Flashback~~~

The 10 year old girl sneaked in the room and carried her favourite book under her arm. She sat down next to the 8 year old girl, who was tied down on her bed.

"N…nice to meet you, I.. I'm Ace. Your name's Lenalee, right?" Ace began a little tense. She wasn't used to talk to someone, neither was used to do the first step, because she usually was alone, and never was very talkative.

When the teal-haired girl didn't respond, Ace sighed a bit disappointed.

"Hey, you know, this is my favourite book. I could read it to you, if you want me to." Ace showed Lenalee the book, but the girl still kept quiet. Ace eyes softened and she placed her hand on Lenalee's head, gently patting it.

She remembered how she felt when her mother, her father and her grandmother died. This feeling was horrible.

"Everything will be fine. I won't leave you alone. I'll try and watch out for you, even if I don't know how….." Ace smiled somehow pained, as if she remembered something painful.

Lenalee looked into the girls piercing, pale turquoise eyes. She could find no lies in Ace's eyes, but instead found eyes, that were overflowing with emotions. And though her expression was calm, Ace's eyes looked at Lenalee encouraging

with gentleness and honesty. She didn't know why, but somehow, those eyes made her feel at ease.

"Wha.. What kind of book is it?" Lenalee asked shyly. Ace smiled and flipped her book open.

"It is a history book."

~~~Flashback end~~~

She had a pained expression when she thought about that and bit her underlip. She told Lenalee, that she would watch out for her, yet she couldn't protect her.

"Why do I always make promises I can't keep? I really am so useless… Why can I never protect anyone I care for..?"

When she raised her head, she saw a carriage and knew it belonged to the Order. She speeded up with her Airboard, catching up with the carriage soon after. Then she landed with a 'Whooom' on the roof, probably shocking the ones inside of it.

~~~ Meanwhile in the carriage.~~~

"Brother, shouldn't you tell us about the mission?" Lenalee, who was sitting next to Allen, asked Komui.

Lavi and Allen had to sit in 'Seiza', having their legs bent under themselves for a couple of hours. They really shouldn't have pissed off Bookman.

"Another Exorcist will be taking part on this mission, so I'll wait with the explanations until we meet her." Komui said.

"Huh? Another Exorcist? Who?" Lenalee asked her brother.

"Farron." he simply said and looked serious all of a sudden. "I asked her to come as fast as possible." he continued.

"Ace? That's good." Lenalee smiled relieved, being happy that their friend would come with them.

Lavi, who grimaced and shook in pain, looked up when he heard Ace's name. Then he started grinning.

"So the Chibi will come with us~"

*SMACK*

Bookman hit his apprentice on the head.

"Keep quiet and enjoy your punishment!" the elderly man said angered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old panda."

*SMACK*

He hit the redhead again.

"I told you not to call me that!" Bookman said, even more pissed and Lavi whined in pain, rubbing his head.

Suddenly, they heard a noise, which came from the roof.

Soon after, a head looked trough the window, shocking everyone inside the carriage.

"I'm not a monster, you know? Don't look so scared." Ace, who's head were sticking upside down inside the carriage, said.

"Ace!" Lenalee smiled widely.

"Geez, Chibi, you surprised us." Lavi said, grinning at the silver haired girl.

Ace narrowed her eyes at the boy with the eye patch and said annoyed:

"You shut up, stupid rabbit. Don't call me like that."

Komui interrupted them.

"Why don't you come in first? I wanted to explain the mission."

Ace then jumped trough the window, her feets first, landing in front of Lenalee and Komui. Then she sat down between said Supervisor and Bookman.

"You sure are fast. I thought you would meet up with us at the station." Komui said.

"You're just so slow, that I caught up earlier." Ace simply said, then looked at Lavi, then nodded at Bookman. She knew those two since they joined the Order.

"I didn't know that you two were coming along, too." she said and leaned her head to the side.

"Yep, I had to. Someone needs to protect you, Chibi." Lavi said and smirked at her.

"If your continue to mock me, you'll need to save yourself, because of me." she said calmly and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be like that~~~" he said and put his face in a pout. She ignored him and then looked at Komui.

"So Supervisor, please tell us about the mission. Or am I just here to baby-sit?" she asked with a slight grin.

"Alright. A few days ago, a General was murdered. He was found in Belgium, nailed backwards to a cross. The words 'god hunt' were carved onto his back." he said. Then he said, that he carried a variety of Innocence with him and that 9 were stolen in total.

"He kept singing until he took his last breath." Komui continued.

"Millennium count?" Lavi asked, rasing his eyebrows, as Komui told them the song General Yeegar sang, which also included the words: 'Millennium Count' and 'precious heart'.

"The Noah Allen and Lenalee encountered called him that, too." Komui said. Ace listened quietly, sitting there with crossed arms. But hearing the name of the Millennium Earl and the Noah made her feel sick.

"What's the precious heart?" Allen asked.

"One of the 109 Innocence that we are searching for. The core of all Innocence, called "The Heart". It is the root of all the power of Innocence, and can return all Innocence to nothingness. If we have it in our possession, it will be the first time that

we can gain the power to stop the end. But it is also the Earl's target." Komui explained.

Then, he also explained to Allen, that nobody had a clue where 'The Heart' was, and that now, the General's had become the targets.

"Yeah, at any rate, the Apostle for that Innocence would almost certainly have as much strength as a General." Lavi pointed out, rubbing his nose.

"Yeah, but… a simultaneous assault by Noah's family and the Akuma would be too much, even for a General." Ace sighed, finally saying something.

"Yes and this mission this time, is to guard the Generals. And you lot will guard General Cross." Komui said. Allen's eyes widened in shock and his face fell. He didn't want to do that at all~~~. Komui looked at Allen, the out of the window and said:

"Orders for the Generals don't come from me, but from the commanders in chief. Therefore, we don't know their location all the time."

Now Komui looked at them with his demonic know-it-all face, making Lavi, Allen and Ace twitch nervously.

"Then again, three of the remaining General contact Headquarters regularly once a month, and so we know where they are.. The problem is one! General Cross Marian! No word in 4 years! We can conclude that he's either dead or ignoring orders and playing around. I bet it's number 2!"

"_Why do I have the feeling our situation will get more complicated now…" _Ace menta tally facepalmed and her eyelid began to twitch.

"However… Then you appeared, Allen!" Komui looked at Allen with a more demonic face than before, and Allen began to sweat nervously.

"I-I have no idea where master is!"

"Komui, how do we go about a locating missing person?" Lavi asked kinda bored.

"We will let Tim guide us." Komui answered completely serious."

"Timcampy?" Allen, Lavi and Ace asked confused in union.

"Cross was the maker of this little Golem, and therefore, he should be able to tell us where he is." Komui explained, then added, as if he was completely insane:

"After that, since Allen is familiar with his movement patterns, it'll be like drowning a trapped rat!"

Ace facepalmed, then tries to turn away from Komui, simply wanting to ignore the 'insane idiot', while Lenalee just sighed.

"Brother…."

~~~Later that day~~~

As they waited for their train to arrive, Allen started dreaming bad about his master. While he was being asleep, Lavi drew on his face, only to get hit by Bookman.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bookman asked irritated.

"Ouch! Allen's dreaming about General Cross again!" Lavi answered whining.

"…" Ace started at the scenario in disbelief, then snorted amused when her eyes fell on Allen's face.

However, like Allen, Ace wasn't in a good mood, either.

Protecting a General was one thing, but protecting him from the Noah and the Earl, when they didn't even know where he was, was another. Also, just thinking about the Noah and the Earl made it hard for her to stay composed.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her daydreams, when she heard Lenalee shouting:

"Hurry up and get on! If we miss this one, there won't be another train until tomorrow."

Ace walked over to Lenalee, who's mood seemed to be as bad as hers.

"What's wrong? You seem down." Ace asked the teal-haired girl. Lenalee looked on the floor and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't ..." Ace began but was interrupted by Lenalee, who told her what happened between Allen and her, while they fought against Road Kamelot.

Ace was quiet, yet noticed rage welling up inside her. She remembered that Lenalee and Allen, her precious friends, were hurt by one of the Noah.

"The Earl… the Noah.. I wont forgive them for hurting someone precious to me…again." she thought and clenched her fists.

Lenalee noticed that her friend tensed up.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a worried voice and touched Ace's shoulder. Ace looked up and closed her eyes for a second. She felt a little guilty that she never told Lenalee anything about her past, but she thought it was better like this.

Ace mentally slapped herself and tries to shake off her thought and feelings.

"Eh? Err… Nothing, this mission is just kinda annoying." She smiled slightly at the 16 year old girl, with a pained look in her eyes.

"That's obviously not all!" Lenalee yelled, still very worried.

_"I should have gone with you two…" _she thought, shrugged and leaned against a wall. "Rather than being worried about me being annoyed about chasing an irresponsible General, shouldn't you talk to Allen?" Ace added and grinned slightly, jerking

her thumb in Allen's direction.

Lenalee smiled. But she knew that there was still something else going on with her friend. Ace was very good with hiding her emotions. But no matter how much she tried to hide her them, her eyes were always telling her honest feelings. That's why Ace

often tried to avoid eye contact, like she did now.

Because in fact, Ace was a very compassionate and sensitive person. She was just scared of being weak, also thinking that it was her duty to protect the people she cared about. Lenalee knew all that, but also knew that Ace would deny all of "something so irrelevant" anyway.

"If you have something you want to talk about, I would love to hear you out." Lenalee said gently, but she knew how Ace would answer.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks, but everything is alright." Ace said, slightly smirking and walked in the cabin with a wave of her hand.

"She did it again! I knew it! She never wants to talk about her feelings! This girl is the most stubborn and defiant one on earth!" Lenalee thought a little annoyed.

Meanwhile, Ace thought:

"Am I the only girl on earth, who doesn't want to talk about feelings, or what?" she sighed.

~~~In the train~~~

"General Cross doesn't claim expenses from the church, so we don't have any receipts from him. " Lenalee said.

Ace yawned, being very unenthusiastic about going after a lazy General, while Lavi asked Allen:

"Eh? Then how does he pay for everything? Out of his own pocket?"

"Master borrows money. He lives off this lovers and acquaintances in different places. When we were really broke, I made money by gambling." Allen replied.

Everyone just gaped at him, having the words: 'You went that far?' almost written on their faces. When Allen's and Lenalee's eyes met, she turned away and avoided him.

"Poor boy, you better apologize if you don't want to be treated like air for the rest of our journey." Ace thought a bit amused at Allen's expression, as Lenalee turned away from him.

Then Bookman asked Allen about his eye, which made Lenalee even more mad than she was before.

~~~Later~~~

When the train paused, Lenalee went to get some food. As soon as she left the cabin, Ace said to Allen, while looking out of the window, her head resting in her hand:

"If you don't want to be ignored for a very long time, you should go and talk wit her." Allen looked at the 18 year old girl and nodded, then walked out.

"Brats.." she mumbled under her breath. Lavi, who heard her mumbling, snickered.

"Whaaat~ You're trying to pair them up?" he asked, still snickering. Ace turned her head to look at him.

"Well, they would make a cute couple.. But no. I just felt sorry for Allen. It's tough to be ignored by her." she smiled wryly.

He smirked at her and ruffled her hair.

"Wow, the Chibi is so nice~!" he said energetically, obviously mocking her.

"Stupid rabbit, don't call me Chibi!" she hissed back.

Then, he suddenly head locked her and rubbed his knuckles on her head.

"Ouch! I'll kill you, idiot!" she said angrily.

"Not from that position you're in!" he snickered evilly.

"Just how strong is this guy!" Ace thought, while trying to free herself.

As soon as Lenalee entered the room again, the train departed.

"Huh? Where is Allen?" Lavi asked, still having Ace in a headlock, who was still struggling.

Then there was silence in a room before Lavi and Ace yelled in union.

"We lost Allen!"

~~~.~~~

"You mean us?" Ace and Lavi asked unenthusiastically, as the pointed at each other.

"Please, Ace, Lavi! Allen must have missed the train! Go back and find him!" Lenalee said worried.

"What is he, a little kid?" Lavi asked, still not very excited about the idea.

"I agree with him. He can take care of himself." Ace said and sighed.

"Go. You both are faster. You can fly to him with that stick and Ace can fly with that washboard." Bookman said.

"Hammer, old panda/Airboard!" Lavi and Ace said as sweetly as they could in union, yet were obviously annoyed.

"Don't push your luck, moron." Bookman said angrily, not wanting to be called panda.

"Fine, fine~ I have a bad feeling 'bout this tho~~~~" Lavi said. Ace just dropped her head.

"Whatever." she sighed.

Then both were up and away to search for Allen.

~~~Later~~~

"No waaaay…~~~" Lavi and Ace said in union in disbelief, as they stared at the scenario. Lavi sticked his head out of a barrel, where he and Ace were sitting in, having his head underpinned with his arms, Ace doing the same.

They heard the villagers talking about a vampire named Krory.

The villagers jumped in shock when they suddenly saw the 'visitors', which nobody had noticed.

Allen asked them, shouting in shock:

"Lavi, Ace! Why are you here!"

"We came to look for you." Lavi answered, still sitting in the barrel.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked deadpan, eyeing Allen with an raised eyebrow, who was tied down on a chair.

Then, one of the villagers suddenly shouted, pointing at Lavi and Ace:

"More black clergyman!" Then they jumped at the two and tied them down next to Allen.

Then the villagers explained how a traveller had asked them for directions to Krory's castle.

They showed them a picture of the traveller, and Ace, Lavi and Allen were sure: The traveller was Marshall Cross.

"God has not forsaken us! Three Dark Priests, the seal of the Order on their breasts, have come to save us from the wicked vampire! Save us, please!" they begged the 3.

"These people should go see a psychologist. A vampire.. Yeah sure…" Ace thought and grimaced.

~~~Later~~~

"I see… I guess we should obey the orders, since thy were left by General Cross." Lenalee said, speaking to Ace, Lavi and Allen over a golem.

"Lenalee, you, Bookman and Tim go on ahead." Allen told her.

"Ok. Be careful you three. You'll become vampires, too if you let that… vampire guy bite you." she replied.

"Right…" the three answered in union, being on a loss of words, as they thought:

"She believes in vampire stories…"

"Geez, there are no vampires." Ace face palmed.

They suddenly stopped, standing in front of the gate to Krory's castle.

Ace, Lavi and Allen gaped at it in disgust.

"He's got bad taste…" they mumbled.

Lavi and Allen tensed up, as they heard a sound, and the leader of the townspeople, with his scary grimaces didn't really help them. Ace, however, would go hunt down any vampire, if she could get away from 'Frankenstein', which was how she described him.

All three of them had an ominous feeling and Allen took off his gloves and Lavi teased him.

"Oh~ Why are you taking your gloves off, Allen? You scared? " he asked grinning.

"No, no." Allen started, laughing nervously, as Ace eyed Lavi suspiciously. When Allen looked down at Lavi, he saw that he had his hand already on his hammer, ready to fight any time.

"I see you're fingering your weapon an awful lot, Lavi.." Allen pointed out. Ace meanwhile, bit her underlip and grinned. Seeing her friends being afraid of a 'vampire' was too funny.

His hand still on his hammer, Lavi disagreed, but it was obvious that both of them were scared.

"I'm so~ not scared." he said and started to laugh nervously. Then he added, as he pointed at the silver haired girl:

"But Ace is, and I don't want her to worry."

Allen turned around to look at his friend. She looked annoyed, but seemed rather calm, her hands placed in her trouser pockets, while looking at Allen and Lavi. Then she suggested bored:

"You know, if you tow are so scared, then next time we go hunt down a 'vampire', we should do that on the day."

Suddenly, they felt a chill and were on alert, standing back on back.

"There's something here !" Lavi said and Allen added:

"Yeah, and it's coming closer!"

"Yeah, but it's so fast!" Ace said. Then, a few seconds later, something ran past them, so fast, that they couldn't even react. Then they smelled something sweet.

When they heard a scream, they turned around and saw a man biting in the neck of one of the townspeople.

"Arystar Krory!" 'Frankenstein' shouted shocked.

Lavi's and Allen's faces fell and their jaws almost dropped on the floor, as they looked at the grotesque picture.

"Ha, so he is a vampire!" Ace pointed out as if she saw the daylight.

"We told you so from the beginning!" the townspeople yelled at her in unison. Ace just shrugged and Lavi face palmed.

"Frankenstein, Dracula… what comes next? Bugs Bunny?" she grumbled irritated.

Seconds later, the townspeople ran away, leaving the 3 exorcists behind. Ace gaped after them for a second, with a 'what-the-hell' gaze, then turned her head to Krory, again.

"What shall we do?" Allen asked his friends.

"Trying not to be his dinner?" Ace suggested, shrugging indifferently.

"We can't let him kill the villagers any longer." Allen said. Shooting Ace a unbelieving glance.

Lavi smirked, then said:

"True enough. Innocence, activate!" He threw his hammer in the air and Allen activated his Innocence, too. However, Ace was faster to do so, already holding her boomerang.

As Krory showed them his rather sharp set of teeth, they attacked him.

When Lavi hit Krory, the 3 of them thought it would have squashed him.

"Wow, nice one!" Ace grinned at him. He grinned back, and said:

"Take that!" but when he looked over to Ace again, he saw her jaw almost dropping on the ground, as she gaped at the place where Krory was standing, who was supposed to be as flat as a pancake.

He looked down and saw Krory holding his hammer with his teeth.

"Oh crap! Nice teeth, man!" Lavi said as he gaped at him really surprised.

Suddenly, Krory threw Lavi's hammer- together with Lavi- away. But Allen surprised him and caught Krory with his Anti-Akuma weapon.

Ace ran over to Lavi, who was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked and held out her hand.

"Yeah." he simply said, grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

Then they turned around and their jaws dropped down.

Krory bit in Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon and began to suck his blood.

"Allen, watch out! Your blood! Your Blood!" Lavi panicked and yelled.

Ace just looked disgusted and grimaced.

All of a sudden, Krory let go of Allen and made a rather disgusted face as he shouted:

"It's bitter!" then ran away, together with the villager, whom he had bitten before, leaving the 3 Exorcists stunned behind.

Then Ace said slowly, still gaping after the vampire:

"What… the hell…? Allen… it seems like your pull date ran out, or he just didn't like you blood type…"

* * *

><p>*dies* Well, I can just hope that you enjoyed chapter 3 and that it wasn't confusing! (this chapter follows mostly the manga) :D I had so much fun writing it! Well, anyway, chapter 4 will be up very soon! ;D<p>

I would be so glad, if you would give me your opinion about my story, Ace or whatever you like! :DD *waves and bows* Until next time!


	4. STRIKE! Lavi Out Of Order

Hey everyone! Well, like I promised, my next chapter is up! :D I apologize for any confusions, or mistakes, but hope you'll enjoy it, anyway. xD

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - 4 STRIKE! Lavi Out Of Order <strong>

Allen looked puzzled at Allen's hand, where Krory had bitten him. The villagers, which had watched everything from far away, looked shocked and awed at the white haired boy and Ace's and Lavi's expression darkened.

They eyed him warily and slowly stepped back. Even Timcampy kept his distance and Allen stood there all dressed up and nowhere to go.

Ace stepped together with Timcampy behind Lavi, who had garlic hanging around his neck and held a stake behind his back.

"We're not worried. We're not worried at ALL." Lavi and Ace said with a big grin, which looked very suspect to Allen.

He started sweating nervously, as he looked at the two and thought:

_"Yes you are. You DEFINETLY are!"_

Then he walked past Ace and Lavi, being annoyed at the situation.

"Well, whatever, let's just get to the castle." Allen said, as he put on his hoodie.

"Oh, you're really getting into it." Lavi said cheerfully.

"He's got one of the villagers. We don't even know if he's dead or alive." Allen said.

As they were about to go, they heard the villagers cheering them on, though from very far away, being afraid that Allen could turn into a vampire.

Lavi sighed slightly annoyed and said:

"Well, we'll have to try, at least."

Then the villagers shouted after them:

"We'll stay here! We couldn't hope to survive a battle between 4 monsters such as yourselves!"

"Then, we're monsters, too?" Lavi asked with a slight worried tone in his voice. Ace face palmed.

"We're monsters…said the Frankenstein…" and Allen added:

"Uh, that's so hurtful…"

~~~Later~~~

"Damn it, why do we Exorcists have to fight vampires?" Lavi had a slight annoyance in his voice, still not wanting to enter the castle, at all.

"Why do you suppose the master came here in the first place? It's weird that he would leave that massage, just to send us on his wild goose chase." Allen said, as they walked further into the castle, Ace and Lavi eyeing said castle suspiciously.

"I guess he either didn't want to work, or knew that we were searching for him and made us do this because he needed time to escape." Ace pointed out.

"Hmm maybe, but is their even any relation between the master's visit and this vampire business?" Allen asked, thinking about it.

"Oi, oi! If not, then what the hell are we doing here?" Lavi asked.

Suddenly, Lavi passed out, as Ace and Allen noticed a weird smell.

"Lavi, Ace, this smell.." Allen tried to begin but had to place a hand in front of his nose, not wanting to pass out, too. Ace did the same.

"What the hell is this?" Ace asked annoyed. When she turned around, she saw a huge pink flower. She narrowed her eyes and then said:

"First the vampire, now the flowers… What the hell is up with their teeth?"

Suddenly more flowers appeared and hissed at Ace and Allen. Allen grabbed Ace's wrist, who was still staring at the flowers, and pulled her after him.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" both yelled in union, as they tried to doge the attacks.

"Innocence, activate!" Ace turned around and activated her Innocence, Allen did, too. She threw her boomerang, while Allen shot at the flowers.

When they turned to look for their still passed out friend, they saw that some flowers had tangled him and held him up.

"Lavi! Wake up!" Allen shouted, but Lavi was still in dreamland.

"Damn, stupid rabbit, wake the hell up!" Ace yelled irritated at the redhead, but he was still unconscious.

When they destroyed a lot of flowers, Lavi fell on the ground. Ace was about to check up on him, when she and Allen heard a voice.

"Hey what are you doing!" Ace was about to turn around, wanting to look for the source of the voice, but then saw that Lavi was waking up.

"These are Lord Arystar's precious flowers!" the voice said. Ace turned her head, only to find a pretty woman in a fancy purple dress and blond hair worn in two pigtails.

When Lavi saw her, it looked like Armor-Yoshi had shot him in the head, then his eye shaped into a heart.

"STRIKE!" he shouted excited.

When the blondie saw this, she winked at him.

Allen stood there and gaped stunned at him.

"Lavi…?" he tried to get his attention, which didn't work. Then suddenly, a few flowers began to move around him, causing Allen to panic.

"Lavi! Hey Lavi, wa- wait!" Allen shouted, still stunned, but was completely ignored by Lavi, who was still in his flirtatious mode.

"Ace why don't you.." he wanted to say something, but when he noticed the dark aura that surrounded her, he stepped back and held his hands up in a defensive position.

"Scary….." he toughed and panicked more.

"Oi, oi A-Ace…" he tried to calm her down, which didn't work.

"A vampire, bloodthirsty flowers, and a pissed off Ace… why me~." he thought and sighed.

"What a cute kid. How about it.? Wanna be my lover?" the blondie asked Lavi in a seductive way.

The heart in Lavi's eye grew bigger.

"Really~~?" he asked excided.

*SMACK*

Allen had kicked the lover boy on his head, then shouted and pointed at the woman.

"We're gonna get eaten! Why are you so concerned with THAT?" The woman's expression became very dark, as Allen named her as 'that'.

"You really are a brat Allen!" Lavi yelled back, rubbing his head.

"WHAAA… WHAAAAT?" was the only thing Allen could splutter in his anger. Then Lavi looked at Ace and said:

"Oi, Ace, tell him he's ...~!"

*SMACK*

Ace face palmed annoyed and hit him with her boomerang in the back of his head, causing him to fall, with his face first, on the floor.

"Ouch.." he mumbled.

"Geez. Do your job, go flirting after that." she sighed irritated. Ace decided to ignore the sudden weird feeling in her stomach and faced the blondie, who meanwhile said, sounding very pissed:

"I am master Arystar's assistant, Eliade. Why have you come here?" While she said that, she stared at Ace for a short moment and their eyes met, which made her eyes widen for a second.

"What're looking at, blondie?" Ace raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

"How cute! Is the pretty girl jealous?" Eliade asked and laughed arrogant. Ace looked at her in a confused way, then snorted amused.

"Nah, I mean your dress fits you, but I'm not into this slutty style myself."

Eliade flinched and looked seriously angry. Lavi's face still faced the floor and Allen gaped puzzled at his silver haired friend.

_"Ace… I don't think that's was what she meant…"_ he thought.

Than Eliade smiled in an evil way and turned to Allen and Lavi again.

"Vampire extermination." Lavi said straight, who was meanwhile standing again. Then Allen said:

"We're looking for the villager that the Baron took with him!"

Eliade showed them the corpse of Franz. Then she threw it in the crowd of flowers, which ate him.

Moments later, the corpse seemed to have affected the flowers.

The Exorcists noticed that right away, and got away as fast as they could. Only seconds later, a huge explosion damaged the wall to the outside.

~~~Outside~~~

"GRAAAAB!"

"We.. We're incredible…! I thought we were gonna die. For a minute there I really thought we were dead!" Lavi said and panted heavily.

"Got by with just a few bruises. This specially made coat is really something…" Allen added.

"Geez, I've had enough. Were not here to play gardener or fashion designer. Let's just stuff some garlic into that oversized bat and get outta here." Ace sighed annoyed and stood up, brushing off the dust from her clothes.

"Can I throw up a bit? My stomach got hit…" Lavi said, as he held his stomach. Then he vomited, which got Ace's attention.

"Don't face this way~!"

Then Allen interrupted them.

"Lavi! Ace! Look at that." he pointed at a cemetery.

When they stood on said cemetery, they looked at the rather crude graves.

"Are these the graves of the villagers?" Allen asked.

"Eh?" was the only thing Lavi said, while Ace counted the graves, then said:

"8 of them." and Allen added:

"It matches the number of the victims the Mayor had mentioned."

"Didn't Krory do 9 people?" Lavi asked and Ace answered:

"The Mayor said the first victim evaporated, didn't he?" Allen meanwhile, broke one of the gravestones.

"AHHHH You broke it!" Lavi panicked. Ace said teasingly:

"Allen, you should't destroy other peoples properties."

"I just touched it lightly!" Allen said and began to sweat nervously, as he bowed in front of the grave. Then he suddenly said:

"Lavi, Ace, look at this!" Ace and Lavi walked over to Allen, only to find pentacles on the ground.

"It is the virus in the blood of Akuma." Lavi said.

"Then these graves contain Akuma!" Allen said.

Lavi and Ace meanwhile, looked at the other graces, only to find pentacles there, too.

"Come to think of it, these stupid flowers had pentacles on them, too." Ace pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe… it's because.." Lavi started.

"They ate Akuma…?" Allen finished.

"Guess, it's time to dig for some 'treasures', huh?" Ace was not very enthusiastic about the idea, but rolled her sleeves up, anyway.

They started digging and soon after, stood in front of the first coffin.

"It's out." Lavi said.

"Yeah it is." Allen added.

"Hmmm.." Ace stared at the coffin, then they said nothing.

Only seconds later they turned to each other.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" they shouted.

Allen lost, while Ace and Lavi gave each other a high five.

When Allen opened the coffin, he found indeed an Akuma, which skin had already rotten away, same could be found in the other coffins.

Ace held her nose. This smell really was disgusting.

"But if he only attacked Akuma…" Allen started thinking.

"Then this ain't a vampire extermination. " Lavi said.

"Yeah, that Krory is a…" Then Ace looked behind Lavi and her eyes widened.

"Lavi, watch out!"

It was to late. Krory, who was standing behind Lavi, already send him flying in the next wall, causing him to pass out, again.

"So it's you three. You've made me angry." Krory growled.

"Yeah? And you made us do extra work," Ace jerked her thumb towards the coffins. "I think we're even."

_"But this isn't a mere vampire examination. Krory… he may be.. our ally."_ Ace thought, not taking her eyes of Krory.

Then Krory attacked. However, both had a hard time dodging his attacks. Krory was incredible fast and both, Ace and Allen, didn't really want to fight someone who could be their ally.

"Wait! We have no intention of exterminating you now!" Allen tried to convince Krory.

"Stop whining! Are you scared by seeing your friend die?" Krory asked taunting.

But after Allen disengaged his weapon, Krory stopped attacking for a short moment.

"All the villagers' corpses in that garden are Akuma. Did you know that?" Allen asked.

"Are you really a vampire?" Ace asked with a doubting expression.

"A vampire?" Krory asked and then disappeared, only to reappear behind Allen, biting in his neck.

"I don't know about anything like Akuma. I just like the thrill of the hunt." Krory said, while having some of Allen's hair in his mouth.

"Let someone else tell me how to live my life? My apologies, but I must decline! And so I kill. And I'll kill you, too." he added. Ace whistled and grinned cockily, while flicking her boomerang over her shoulder:

"I wanna see you try."

Then Krory attacked them, again. He hit Allen so hard, that said boy crashed trough a wall in the castle.

"Hmpf, Already finished?" Krory said disappointed.

"I'm still here, you fake, oversized bat!" Ace said, attacking him with her boomerang directly, without throwing it. He stopped her, bit in her boomerang and send her flying in the air. She changed the boomerang into the Airboard and suddenly saw, that Lavi appeared, who had already activated his Innocence.

"Peh! Don't think that you can fuck with me, bastard! I think I'll bloody you up a bit before sitting down to talk!" Lavi said pissed and grinned cockily.

"Sounds like fun." Krory said, but Ace remarked deadpan:

"No, sounds like work."

* * *

><p>YOOSH! I hope you liked chapter 4! :D Until next time! *bows* JA NE<p> 


	5. Love Is Painful? The Lovely Flowers!

Hey everyone! YOOOSH! The next chapter is up! :D This chapter follows somehow both, anime and manga, so I apologize for any confusions, or mistakes. Also, thank you for reading it! :D Please enjoy! *bows*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 5 Love Is Painful? Lovely Flowers!<strong>

"…is why! Akuma are machines that wear human skin!"

"..Hmpf.."

"You know, you were sucking Akuma blood."

"..Hmpf.."

"Ain't those hard teeth of yours Innocence?" Lavi said, as he grinned and pointed at Krory. Krory said nothing and just looked at Ace and Lavi.

"You're strong. Back when I was explaining everything… It didn't look like you were holding back so.. Gimme your answer when you wake up, 'kay?" Lavi grinned cockily.

Then suddenly, Krory started screaming.

"Eh? Hey, what's wrong?" Lavi asked a bit puzzled and surprised.

"Maybe his wisdom teeth are coming through." Ace pointed out and shrugged.

"I'm running out of fuel? Impermissible!" Krory shouted and the started hitting his head on a tree. Lavi und Ace didn't really know what to say and just gaped puzzled at him. Then Ace turned to Lavi.

"Don't you think we should..."

"Gotcha!" he grinned and knew what she wanted to say. Then he turned to Krory and said with a big grin:

"Well… Whatever! I don't know what your deal is, but this is my chance. So, no hard feelings, 'kay?"

_"I'm outta here.." _Ace thought and flew higher up with her Airboard.

"Innocence: second opening! Kouka Kaijin! HIBAN!" Lavi activated his fire seal and a huge fire snake hit Krory, crushing him through a few of the castle's walls.

"Hmpf.. Don't worry… I held back a bit." Lavi said cockily.

*SMACK*

"Ouch!" Lavi turned around and saw Ace, who had hit him with the side of her hand in the back of his head.

"You were only supposed to knock him out, not to toast him." she sighed irritated, but then grinned.

"But that was sure impressive."

As she said that, he grinned back. Then they heard a loud noise and seconds after that, a scream.

"Huh? Ace, I think a woman screamed somewhere…" Lavi pointed out.

"No that's just Allen…" she realized what she just said, then added:

"Lavi, look!" Ace pointed at Allen, who came flying through a window. Both didn't hesitate and helped him.

Lavi grabbed his coat, while Ace grabbed his hand.

"Lavi, Ace!" Allen yelled surprised.

"Yo Allen, where are you going?" Lavi grinned at him.

"You guys saved me. Seems like you're alright now." Allen said.

"Somehow, I guess." Lavi said and smirked.

"Safe and sound… but seriously annoyed at this mission." Ace responed with an annoyed grimace and a twitching eyebrow, then added:

"Anyway, let's go and search for the toasted fake bat." she jerked her thumb in the direction Krory was.

~~~ In the castle~~~

Lavi and Ace stared at Eliade, who held Krory in her arms. Rubbing his eye, Lavi said:

"Something is wrong… Allen, don't tell me that woman is an Akuma.. I can see it. There's a soul next to her."

"I knew your luck with woman was bad…but that bad.. " Ace said to Lavi and tried to pull herself together, but couldn't help feeling sick as she saw that. Allen looked puzzled at his two friends, then turned his head to Krory and Eliade, again.

"No way…!" Allen couldn't believe it.

_"Did Mana's curse become stronger..?" _he thought.

When Ace looked longer at the soul of the Akuma, she didn't even know what to say anymore. She started to pant heavily and had to concentrate not to pass out.

"Is it possible, someone other than me.. can see it…?" Allen didn't really know what to say.

Meanwhile Eliade kept calling out to Krory, who was still passed out. But when he woke up, he, too, saw her soul..

"The soul that's been called back, trapped as the energy source for an Akuma? Is that right… Allen?" Lavi stammered, still not believing what he was seeing.

"But why can we… see it, too? Because of your eye?" Ace tried to compose herself.

Suddenly, Eliade turned into her Akuma form, smashing Krory into a wall.

"I was going to tame you and make you serve me, but fine! I cannot let you become an Exorcist! I'll kill you!" Eliade shouted.

"Ah, shit! Kuro-chan is already tired from playing with me earlier! If we don't help…" Lavi said shocked, as he remembered his fight with Krory.

"Kuro-chan…?" Allen looked puzzled.

"_Playing...? He almost burned him to a crisp..." _Ace thought and remembered Lavi's fight with Krory as well.

Only seconds later, the pink flowers broke through the wall and attacked Ace, Lavi and Allen.

"I chose the wrong job!" Ace said annoyed and tried to dodge their attacks, but was, together with Lavi and Allen, already tangled up by them.

"Whaaaa? Flowers breaking through the walls?" Allen shouted and tried to free himself.

"There were some of those crappy flowers left?" Lavi cried in shock, as more flowers appeared and attacked them.

"Were is the weedkiller when you need some?" Ace said irritated and struggled against a flower, which had lifted her up on her right foot.

"Damn it, what's wrong with you flowers? I can't get through to Kuro-chan like this" Lavi's yelled and panicked slightly.

"These guys need to tell me the number of their tooth doctor." Ace said, as she tried to prevent a flower form biting her head off. It almost got her, but she pulled away early enough. Then she finally freed herself and stuck out her tongue at the flower.

"Bleeehh! Bite me, stupid weed!" But it was to early to be happy. Not a second later, another flower caught her, wrapped up her whole body and held her upside down. Then the flower began to shake her like a cocktail.

Her face started to turn green and she yelled: "Why~ meeee? Let go, or I'll throw up on you!"

"We have to get to Krory!" Allen yelled.

Lavi tried to activate his Innocence, but one of the flowers snatched his hammer. A second later, he found himself inside the mouth of a flower.

"Lavi!" Allen called out to his friend.

"He's not roast rabbit! You'll get an upset stomach if you eat him." Ace pointed out, still fighting the flower that shook her.

"AHHHH! I'll die! I'll get eaten! Save meee!" Lavi panicked and yelled from the inside.

"Lavi, Ace! Calm down! Just do exactly what I say." Allen told his friends. Ace looked at Allen, as if he was completely nuts and Lavi shouted pissed:

"Are you insane! If we calm down, we'll be eaten!"

"I told you earlier. When I was with my master, I took care of a flower like this!" Allen tried to convince his friends.

"Seriously? So you can stop these guys?"

"Yes!" Allen said. "The flower won't bite anyone that loves them. That's why you have to try and convey your love from the depths of your heart!"

"Convey my love?" Lavi asked surprised, still struggling not to get eaten.

"Say that you love the flowers!" Allen told his friends.

"FINE!" Lavi shouted. Then the boys yelled in union:

"I... LOVE…YOU!"

"Ace, you must convey your feelings, too!" Allen shouted over to her.

"Convey my feelings? Yeah sure, because they're sooo~ lovely..." she said sarcastically and snorted annoyed.

"Chibi-chan! Hurry up!" Lavi yelled.

"Fine I got it! And don't call me like that, stupid rabbit!" She inhaled, but instead of yelling it, she said it calmly.

"I love you~." She said, almost whispered and winked at the flower, which were trying to eat her. Both, Lavi and Allen flushed deep red. The flowers let go of her immediately.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…." The boys shouted it over and over, again.

_"No luck with woman… or weed…" _she snorted amused at her thoughts, as she watched the boys.

The flower that had almost eaten Lavi, let go of him. He inhaled, being relieved. The moment he did that, the flower bit him again.

"I love you, I LOVE YOU!" he repeated. Then the flower spit him out and he landed on top of Ace.

"Ouch!"

"Geez, that was damn close~." he exhaled relieved.

"Oi Lavi…"

"Huh?"

"Get off… now…" her eyelid began to twitch annoyed, then he jumped off her and helped her up.

When they were on their feet again, they started blowing kisses at the flowers.

Suddenly, some of the flowers began to wither.

"What the…?"

Weird, purple bubbles, which were flying through the air, absorbed the moisture from the flowers.

Then, Ace, Lavi and Allen tried to get through to Krory.

"Where is Kuro-chan!" Lavi looked around. When they looked up, they saw Krory fighting against Eliade. While they watched, Lavi was almost hit by one of the purple bubbles, which Eliade shot at Krory.

"That's bad! Don't get hit!" Allen grabbed Lavi and pulled him away. Lavi grabbed Ace's wrist and pulled her along. They ran around, trying not to get hit, which was easier said then done.

"We still can't get to Kuro-chan, after all!" Lavi said angrily, as they still tried to avoid the purple bubbles.

They tried to get to Krory, again and started to convey their feelings for the flowers once again, so that they would let them through.

Then they suddenly stopped and saw Krory sucking Eliade's blood. Their eyes widened in shock, as they watched this.

"He's sucking… her blood?" That was the only thing Allen could say.

After a few seconds, Krory's body looked normal again, and he stopped sucking Eliade's blood. He hugged her and began to cry.

"Hey… I wanted to love you…" Eliade whispered weakly. She reached her hand out to him and whispered, again, and it sounded like she would begin to cry any moment:

"I… to love you…" Then she died, crumbling into dust in his arms. Her soul was freed. Krory and the others watched her soul flying towards the sky.

Suddenly, the rest of the purple balls popped and it started raining.

"It's wet!" Lavi remarked, somehow not being happy about getting soaked and looked up to search for the source.

"Rain? Even though were inside the castle…" Allen said. Ace just grabbed the end of Lavi's scarf and held it over her head.

They walked over to Krory, who was just standing there, then silently fell on his knees. As Allen called out to him, he suddenly started shouting:

"You stupid flower… you ugly, crap, nauseating, piece of shit flower!"

All three gaped at him with shocked expressions, then were already inside a flower's mouth, who was pissed because of Krory's words.

*CHOMP*

"Wahhhhh!"

"Kuro-chan, what the hell are you doing?"

"WHO wants to die first? You or the stupid flower?"

The three shouted, but then turned to Krory…

Tears ran down his face and with a pained expression on his face, he said:

"I… no longer have the will to live anymore… I killed the person I loved… "

Allen, Lavi and Ace gaped at him with shocked expressions.

"_He's suicidal! And his personality changed!" _They thought in union.

"Now kill me flower, you dumbass!" Krory shouted, pissing the flower off more.

"Wahhh! Stop that, idiot!"

"Please calm down!" Allen said and tried to hold his mouth shut.

"I want… to die… The person I loved… with my own hands…" then Krory broke out in tears. Ace's eyes widened at his words and something in her chest started to throb painfully. She clenched the scarf she still held over her head and just wanted to scream.

"With your own… hands…" Allen repeated his words slowly, as he looked at Krory with a sad expression.

"What kind of monster have I become? I sucked the blood of the person I loved to restore my own injured body… A body like this, even at the cost of killing, Eliade! A monster like me has no right to live!" he cried out.

Ace eyes widened once more and she bit her underlip. She understood his pain... She understood how he felt...

All 3 of them just looked at him. But suddenly, Allen said firm, as he gripped Krory by his collar:

"If it's so painful… then become an Exorcist! Destroying Akuma is an Exorcist's job! Today you destroyed an Akuma called Eliade! And… from now on you will continue to destroy Akuma! That will be your reason for destroying Eliade today! If there's a reason,

shouldn't you continue to live for that reason? You're a person with Innocence. Like us. " Allen shouted, no almost cried, as he said this to Krory. Krory started sobbing and Lavi and Ace just looked at them, being completely quiet with thoughtful expressions. Then Ace looked at the ground and smiled pained. Her heart still throbbed painfully…

_"Mom… Dad… "_

Lavi noticed that something was wrong with her and asked, as he searched for something in her eyes:

"Are you aright?"

She looked at him, then at Krory again and her eyes looked lonely and sad.

"Is that love?" Ace asked, as she still watched Krory crying.

"Huh?" he looked at her, questioning. What she said next was not more than a whisper, as well as saying it to herself rather than to Lavi.

"Because, if it is… then it looks really painful…"

~~~Later~~~

"I'm certain that this person came to the castle." Krory said, as he looked at the badly painted picture of Marshall Cross.

They walked down a dark, long hallway, Krory holding candles to light the way. Ace, Lavi and Allen walked behind him, having their wet uniforms taken off, showing Ace's black, tight, sleeveless shirt, that she wore beneath her uniform.

"He was an old friend of my grandfather's. He came to return something he was guarding." Krory continued.

"Something he was guarding?" Allen asked, as Ace and Lavi eyed the hallway.

Krory picked up a pot and turned around, facing Ace, Lavi and Allen.

"Ah! Th- This pot… It's Rosanne!" Allen spluttered.

"You recognize it?" Krory asked.

"More than I'd like to…" Allen had a somehow shocked yet slightly disgusted expression. Then Lavi asked:

"What was planted in it?"

"A man-eating flower's baby." Krory answered.

"I knew it…" Allen said. Then Allen began crying, while Timcampy began to chew on his head. Krory looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Don't worry.." Lavi started.

"He's just taking a trip down the memory lane." Ace finished and shrugged. Then Lavi asked:

"So… is that all he came back to give?"

"Yes. Although, that flower was a little strange…" Krory said. Krory told them, that the flower had bitten him and that it had withered after that.

"Now that you mention it, the flower could have been the Innocence you were talking about." Krory added, having a questioning expression.

"It certainly seems that way. " Allen said, who was meanwhile back from his trip to memory lane.

"But I don't understand how that Innocence could have been that flower," Ace pointed out. _"… named Rosanna…"_ she thought and it shook her, while looking slightly disturbed.

Then Lavi turned to her.

"The fact that the General came to give it back, could mean the Innocence may have been dormant here in the first place." he said.

"When my fangs grew out, I became so thirsty… And that's how I met Eliade." Krory told them and let out a heavy sigh.

"Right now, we're searching for that man. Kuro-chan, don't you know anything else?" Lavi asked.

"Come to think of it, he said was travelling far, so he asked me to lend him some money." Krory said.

The three just gaped at Krory.

_"Even here…" _Allen thought in disbelief.

Krory became quiet after that. It was clearly seen, that he was incredibly sad. Ace, Lavi and Allen looked at each other, questioning how they could cheer him up.

"Krory…" Allen began, but Krory interrupted him.

"I'm fine. I have a request. Could you wait for me outside the castle? I'll go and prepare for the journey."

The three smiled at him.

"Yes." Allen said. Then they turned around, to go and wait for Krory.

~~~Outside the castle~~~

Lavi stretched himself and sighed relieved.

"Dawn will be coming soon. Man, that was one hell of a night."

"In the end, the only clue we found, was that my master was here. I'm not even sure why we came." Allen said depressed. Lavi and Ace just looked at Allen, but then Lavi said:

"Well, Kuro-chan is our friend now. So it wasn't for nothing. So, don't make that face, as if you have done something wrong. The outcome may be not very promising, but for now, Kuro-chan's got the reasons he needs. Things'll be fine."

"Lavi's right, Allen. So… for the things you said before… Thank you." Ace said and stopped walking. The boys turned around and looked at her.

"Ace, wha…" Allen started, but Ace interrupted him. She walked past them, not wanting to make eye contact.

"My father was a historian. He was killed when I was 8 and my mother suffered so much that… she turned him into an Akuma. I couldn't help my father, nor my mother. Almost everyone I knew was killed. It was really a massacre. When my mom… the Akuma tried to kill me, my Innocence activated for the first time and I...destroyed it. " she let out a heavy sigh and was silent fir a few seconds before turning around with a slight smirk. Her eyes however, still mirrored her feelings of sadness.

"What's with those faces?" The boys just looked worried at her, but then smiled. Then she sighed annoyed and placed her hands in her pocket trousers, dropping the topic. Then she said:

"Hey, guys?"

"Huh?" the boyes looked at her. Ace grimaced and sighed annoyed, again.

"If someone ever tells us to hunt down a vampire… _again_... please remember me to take along some weedkiller." The boys just laughed, while Ace really _never_ wanted to see one of those flowers, again.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise. They immediately truend around and saw that Krory's castle exploded and began to burn.

"NO! KRORY!"

But then, they saw something appearing out of the flames. When it came nearer, they saw Krory, who said:

"Haha, what's with those faces? Did you think I died? Everything is alright."_ "If I don't, for what exactly did I destroy you for?"_

* * *

><p>YAY! I hope you liked chapter 5! :D Poor Ace... :( I'll reveal more of Ace's past little by little... Anyway, I'll update again very soon! :D Until next time! JA NE :D<p> 


	6. Confusion? The Calm Before The Storm!

Hey everyone! YAY! My next chapter is up and I hope you'll enjoy it. :D Again, I used things from the manga and anime, so I apologize for any confusions or mistakes.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! The only thing I own isare my OC/'s

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 6 Confusion? The Calm Before The Storm!<strong>

Ace, who was sitting next to Krory, gaped together with Lavi and Allen at the depressed, crying man in disbelief.

"Don't be so depressed, Kuro-chan. It can't be helped, can it? No matter how much I tried to explain, they wouldn't believe me." Lavi tried to cheer him up. Lavi was right, the villagers didn't belief anything they said.

"Yeah I know how you feel. As you would expect, they got angry at me, too." Allen said.

"You should have just let me stuff that Frankenstein back into his laboratory." Ace snorted annoyed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She would have really liked to give that damn Frankenstein some of 'those' flowers as a surprise present.

"Oh c'mon! It's fine even if you can't go back. As long as a man can still breathe, it's all good." Lavi pointed out enthusiastically.

"Why don't you look around the train for some fun? It's the first time you've ridden one, isn't it?"

Krory calmed down and then said happily:

"Y-Yeah. That's true. I'll walk around a bit." As Ace, Lavi and Allen waved after him they thought:

_"He really is a different character when he's in action."_

~~~three hours later~~~

"Kuro-chan, hey! How do you spend three hours wandering around on this small train?" Lavi asked, as the three searched for Krory.

"Could it be that he got lost?" Allen pointed out.

"In a train? He can only go back and forward." Ace said and continued to look around for Krory. When they entered the next train compartment, they were dumbstruck. They found Krory, who was sitting there only in his underwear, crying and in front of him

three males and a young boy, poker cards in their hands.

One of them said:

"Sorry. Right now, young kids aren't allowed to enter here. Now Sir, Let's have another match. What will you wager next?"

"N-No, but.." Krory cried.

"What are you doing, Krory?" Allen asked.

"Th-These people invited me to play something called poker… And before I knew it, it turned out like this…" Krory answered, still crying. Ace face palmed.

"He got suckered…"

"Hey, hey. Are you running away?" one of them said.

"You've already accepted the match, haven't you? If you're a man, stick with it 'til the end!" the one with glasses and messy hair said, who gave ace the feeling that she somehow wanted to punch him.

Suddenly, Allen held out his Uniform coat, then said, smiling friendly:

"All the trimmings on this coat are made of silver. If I bet this for all of Krory's clothes, will you have a match with me?"

"H-Hey Allen! What are you saying..?" Lavi asked his friend and slightly panicked.

_"I have a bad feeling about this…" _Ace thought ominous, as she eyed the males suspiciously. Said male looked at her for a few seconds, but turned to Allen again.

"Haha, Alright." he laughed cockily.

~~~later~~~

"Call." Allen said with a big smile, as he placed his cards on the table. Lavi and Ace just gaped speechless at their friend.

The three males who had cheated Krory before, were now sitting only in their underwear and looked speechless as well.

"Straight Flush… I win again!" Allen said, still smiling very friendly, but a very dark aura surrounded him.

"This is easy." Allen thought and still smiled.

"That's so wonderful, Allen!" Krory cheered excided. Lavi said nothing, but then whispered:

"Hey, what's going on? Aren't you unbelievably good at this? I thought you were an unlucky boy."

"That's because I'm cheating." Allen answered quietly, still smiling, as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"Never judge a book by its cover, eh?" Ace whispered stunned.

"Are you serious? So that's your true character?" Lavi asked him shocked.

"They challenged Krory first. Also, I don't feel like loosing in cards. When I was training, I perfected my skills with my life in order to pay back the master's debts and earn money for food."

"Skills…?" Lavi and Ace looked at each other, still not believing what they were just seeing.

"When gambling, I'll win no matter how many times I play… I won't go easy on them! They're coming at me 3 to 1 too, so it's even!"

_"Allen sure is dark…" _Lavi thought, somehow intimidated by the 'dark Allen'.

~~~China~~~

"I'll be seeing my master at last. It's a bittersweet feeling." Allen said depressed, as he, Lenalee, Ace, Bookman and Lavi, who had reunited, were in a boot, Lavi rowing.

Lenalee was patting Ace's back, who's head were hanging over the boat, being seasick.

_"I hate boats…" _she thought and tried not to vomit.

"Oi, Chibi, are ya alright?" Lavi asked Ace.

"I feel like vomiting~~~" she somehow managed to say. Then added: "And if you call me like that again, I'll face your way."

"No, please don't!" he held one of his hands up in a defending position.

Lenalee giggled, then looked at Allen, who was suddenly getting up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" the teal-haired girl asked the white haired boy.

"I thought someone was watching us. Maybe it was a panda." he said.

"Yeah sure… a panda is stalking us…" Ace mumbled sarcastically, but then had to prevent herself from vomiting, again.

"Allen, do you think there are pandas all over the place in china?" Lenalee asked.

"Huh?"

"There aren't, you know?" she added. Suddenly Lavi pointed at Bookman and shouted, in a fake startled way:

"Ahh! There is one right there!"

"Oh man…" Lenalee sighed.

"This is getting old." Krory said.

"Not funny at all." Bookman said. Ace just started vomiting, then said:

"I'll never ride a boat again, never ~."

~~~later that day~~~

Ace looked around the market, seeing beautiful teacups, paintings and much more. She was never someone who liked crowded places, but for the time being, Ace was just glad that she got rid of her seasickness for now, thanks to Bookman's treatment.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lavi asked, who was walking next to her.

"Yeah, but I have enough of boats." she mumbled, not wanting to remember the ride.

Lavi grinned and looked at her eyes from the corner of his eye. Ace really was damn pretty and was definitely a 'double'-strike, however, her eyes always confused him. Sometimes he felt like one could plunge into those piercing eyes of hers, other

times he thought they were sucking him in. He felt like he was under a spell, yet felt confused whenever she would look at him with her eyes, which were reflecting her feelings and her heart like a mirror. Maybe, because he wasn't like that.

He always told himself, that he was the future Bookman and didn't need a heart, but then, why did his heart start throbbing whenever she looked at him?

"Stupid, you're the future Bookman! Don't get attracted to something like that!" he thought and forced himself to look away, then shook his head, trying to shrug off his thoughts. Then he asked, as he noticed that Ace began eyeing him:

"Hey, were are Allen and Lenalee?"

"Huh? Oh, they walked together into that direction." she began to snicker mischievously.

"Trying to pair them up?" he smirked and she returned it.

"I'm working on it." she said and he started to grin, then asked her, as he crossed his arms behind his head:

"Allen wants to buy time, eh?"

"He sure does… But anyway, we shouldn't be slacking off here." Ace said sighing.

"Yeah, you're right. So were are that old panda and Kuro-chan?" Lavi asked and looked around, Ace doing the same. Then she pointed at something.

"Over there. And they're… drinking tea…" she started and finished lamely. They walked over to them, Lavi running the last few meters and skidded into a stop in front of their table.

"Why are you sitting around drinking tea? Marshall Cross is still-" but Bookman interrupted him.

"Haste make waste, as the saying goes. Our destination a mere stone's away. Deciding on a plan of action is the most important thing right now."

Lavi gripped his hair in frustration and said angrily:

"You're just being lazy!"

"Well, nothing wrong with that. There is really no hurry." Allen said, who had arrived with Lenalee until now.

"You don't really want to find the Marshall, do you?" Lavi eyed him suspiciously. Allen turned his head away and looked like he was busted just now.

"Well, we 're here and all, so let's take a look around the city. Okay?" Lenalee suggested. Bookman and Krory just sipped on their tea, while Lenalee didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Ace's wrist, pulling her along.

"Hey, wait! I don't want to. I hate crowds" Ace complained.

"Why not? Maybe we find something that suits you." Lenalee giggled.

"If your purpose is to dress me up, then forget it." Ace said and raised an eyebrow.

"Geez.. But you're so pretty... You're hopeless." Lenalee giggled and let go of her wrist. Then the boys caught up to them.

"What a busy city!" Allen said amazed.

"Too busy.." Ace mumbled, still not wanting to walk around in a crowd.

"Guangzhou's the centre of trade for the whole province of Canton. It's near the ocean, too, so people and goods from around the world come into the city." Lavi said, showing of his knowledge.

"Very good, Mr. future Bookman." Lenalee praised him.

"Yeah, your knowledge is incredible, but it's still crowded." Ace said and mumbled the last thing annoyed. The others giggled at the silver haired girl. Then Allen said:

"You must know a lot about China, too, Lenalee. Indeed, it must be nice being back in your homeland." Ace eyes widened. She stopped and made weird noises, causing the boys to look at her. She stood there, crossing her arms like an 'X' and

shook her head violently. But it was to late. Lenalee became depressed.

"Yeah, sort of." she said.

"Sort of? OUCH!" Allen started, but was hit in the back of his head. He turned around and looked at Ace, who glared at him. Then she jerked her head in Lenalee's direction.

"Well, I don't remember much of the time before I came to the Order. All I remember about my family back then is my brother. So you see, though we're in China… everything is new and unfamiliar." she started to giggle when she saw the boys worried faces

and Ace glaring at Allen. Then Lenalee walked over to a woman, who was selling umbrellas. She put up a pink umbrella and turned around to the three others.

"Don't you think it's cute?" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee…" Allen said worried.

"I don't think of this as my homeland. It might seem strange, but the Order is really the only home I have. My friends at the Order are my family. Being with you guys makes me happier than anything else." she said and smiled, but then suddenly started crying.

Allen's eyes widened in shock and Ace face palmed.

"Great he did it…" she thought and walked over to the teal haired girl, throwing her arm around her shoulder.

"That's not strange at all!" Allen said firmly.

"That's right! You're just like us. Friends to the end." Lavi added.

"Lavi, Allen…" Lenalee said.

"That's why we agreed to go on this wild goose chase for Marshall Cross. Right, Allen?" Lavi continued.

"Yeah. Despite my personal dislike for my master, he's vital to the Order."

"We can't afford to lose a single fighter, no matter how much of an ass he is." Lavi said.

Ace just sighed, causing Lenalee, Allen and Lavi to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked her.

"Family, huh?." she shrugged, placed one of her her hands in her trouser pocket and looked at the ground. When she rasied her head, again, and saw that the three looked at her with questioning expressions, Ace said annoyed:

"I don't want to be related to Kanda, damn it!" Lenalee, Allen and Lavi started laughing and she grinned slightly.

_"Yeah, smiling is better... I don't want her, or anyone to be sad, that's why I have to be strong... for everyone's sake..." _she thought and her eyes looked sad, but she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lavi taliking.

"Well then, it's about time to get back. If we stick around here too long, that cantankerous old coot might make us the lazy ones." Lavi pointed out.

"That's true. Let's go." Allen said and Ace remarked while shrugging and turned to Lavi:

"Don't worry. You're the only lazy one."

He wanted to object, but was interrupted.

A fat, grey cat suddenly grabbed Timcampy and ran away with him. They chased after the cat, until they came to a bridge.

Lenalee activated her Innocence and flew after the cat.

Ace just stood there, gazing after Lenalee and thought:

_"First a wild goose chase, now a cat chase? What come next? A vampire chase? … No wait. We had that already…"_

"Oi, why aren't you going, too?" Lavi asked Ace, who was standing there, leaning on the bridges handrail. She just yawned.

"But I'm the lazy one?" Lavi asked half amused and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying anything." she said with a grin.

Suddenly, Ace heard Allen say:

"Six of them."

"Lavi, Ace get down."

"Huh?" Lavi wanted to ask something, but then saw that Allen had activated his Innocence and was about to shoot, Lavi's head in his way.

"He said get down, Lavi!" Ace pushed Lavi down, causing him to fall on top of her. She rubbed her head, which had hit the ground and with closed eyes, she said irritated:

"I said get down, not to crush me!" When she opened her eyes, she flushed deep red. His face was so close, that their noses almost touched. The only thing she could manage to say was:

"G-Ge-Get off me, you stupid rabbit!" she spluttered and pushed him away.

He only snickered with a big grin, as they stood up and then said, somehow to happily:

"Sorry, sorry~~"

She placed a hand on her chest and thought confused:

_"What the hell…? May heart is beating so fast…! Did I eat something wrong?"_

Meanwhile, Allen had destroyed almost all Akuma. But the last two of them suddenly appeared right behind him.

Ace snapped out of her thoughts and threw her boomerang at one, Lavi used his fire seal on the other.

"I can't take it anymore! You're a freak Allen!" Lavi yelled annoyed.

"Said the womanizer, which can't even convince some flowers." Ace pointed out sarcastically. When he shot her a glare, she turned her head away, started to whistle innocently and crossed

her arms behind her head. Then Lavi turned to Allen again.

"You're even scarier than the Akuma!" he complained.

"Why is that, Lavi?" Allen asked him.

"You can't just come in shooting, damn it!" Lavi yelled.

Meanwhile Bookman and Krory where still enjoying their tea, despite the huge hole in the wall, that Allen caused, directly over there heads.

"I had to! Those Akuma had taken us down!" Allen told Lavi.

"Then you don't care what happens to me? You don't give a damn if I get shot!" Lavi said annoyed.

"I didn't say that!" Allen argued back.

Ace meanwhile, was leaning against the handrail again and thought, while sighing distressed:

"Kids these days…" then she heard someone calling:

"Move!"

Ace looked up, only to find Lenalee. She took a step aside, knowing what would happen next.

"I'm outta here…"

Not a second later, Lenalee landed right next to Allen and Lavi, causing Allen And Lavi to fall down. A dust cloud surrounded Lenalee, because of her 'crash landing', which was how Ace called it.

"I'm back." she said smiling, then looked at Allen and Lavi, who were still sitting on the ground, gaping at her in awe.

"What are you two doing?" Lenalee asked the boys.

"No, there were just some Akuma." Lavi said, still looking shocked.

"There were?" Lenalee asked worried.

"Yeah, but we're fine now." Allen said.

"Can I interrupt your tea party for now?" Ace asked, as she walked over to Lenalee.

"You managed to find the cat." Ace added and grimaced when she saw the cat, which was everything but happy about flying with Lenalee.

"Yeah. He hadn't even swallowed Tim yet." Lenalee answered and held the cat up, which was shivering.

The cat let go of Timcampy and ran away.

"You get eaten to much. Be careful next time." Allen scolded Tim, who was sitting on Allen's head.

Suddenly, Bookman landed on Lavi's head and said:

"Having a nice walk, are we?"

"Oi, don't just appear like that! You surprised me!" Lavi said annoyed.

Then Krory waked over to them and said:

"It is most surprising that there are Akuma here."

"Could they have been the presence you felt as we were going down the river, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't a panda after all." he answered.

"Geez Allen. There are no pandas that are stalking Exorcists." Ace pointed out and sighed.

"They have been following us…" Lavi said, as he rubbed his neck.

"Or General Cross…" Ace pointed out, with closed eyes.

"Possibly. We must haste." Bookman agreed, who was now squatted of the bridges handrail.

Ace face palmed and Lavi yelled irritated:

"I told you this was no time for a tea party!"

~~~Later at night-time~~~

"So the owner's boyfriend might be Marshall Cross?" Lenalee asked, as all of them gaped at the flashy hotel.

"Seems like something my master would do." Allen said and his expression darkened.

"Oh man, that's intimidating…" Lavi didn't really know what to say.

"They say it's the best hotel in the whole city." Allen explained.

"Hotel? Looks more like a broth…~" Ace tried to say something, but Lenalee covered her Ace's mouth quickly and blushed slightly, knowing that her 18 year old friend was about to say something unfitting.

"Ace, psst!" Lenalee held a finger in front of her mouth. Ace just smirked against Lenalee's hand.

Allen stood there depressed and thought, as a gloomy aura surrounded him:

_"We found him, at last. ~ damn!"_

Suddenly, they heard someone yelling.

"Wait right there! We don't serve kids or first-timers! Get out of here!" The turned around, and gaped in awe.

"H-He's huge!" Allen started to sweat nervously.

"Hey, wait, he's got breasts! H-H-He's a she!" Lavi pointed out in disbelief, and everyone else panicked, besides Ace, who whistled surprised. Suddenly the woman grabbed Lavi and Allen at the collar of their shirts and lifted them up.

"Ah, stop it!" Lenalee yelled. And Ace narrowed her eyes, being about to attack. But then, the woman whispered to the boys:

"Excuse my rudeness. I will take you to the master's room. Please, go around to the back entrance. We're supporters of the Order."

~~~Inside the hotel~~~

When they entered one of the rooms, a beautiful, black- haired woman in traditional Chinese garb greeted them friendly.

"Welcome, honoured Exorcists. I am this inn's owner, Anita. It is a pleasure."

Everyone, besides Ace, who only raised her eyebrows, looked dumbstruck and stared at her.

"She's gorgeous…" Lenalee whispered stunned, having both of her hands on her cheeks. Ace meanwhile, glanced at Lavi, knowing what was about to happen and she somehow... didn't like it.

"STRIKE!" Lavi said, with a heart in his eye.

*SMACK*

"Ouch!" he said and shot Ace a confused glance, who had smacked him in the back of his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Lord Cross is no longer here." Anita said and looked depressed at the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, then their faces fell, as they gaped at Anita.

"He left on a ship…"

"EHHH?" All of their faces fell and they were completely dumbstruck.

"8 days ago, he left to go on a journey." Anita added, then continued calmly and had a very sad voice suddenly.

"Furthermore, that ship…was destroyed at sea."

All of them looked shocked and were speechless, only Bookman asked:

"Where is the proof?"

"We sent aid to other ships from which we received S.O.S. signals. But neither ship could be found. There were eerie remains of the ships and a sea of poison spread from it." Anita answered.

"_Poison? The Akuma blood virus?" _Ace asked herself, but was interrupted in her thoughts.

"Where was my master heading?" Allen asked her firmly. His companions looked at him.

"It would take much more than that to kill my master."

Tears filled Anita's eyes.

"Do you think so?" she asked, hope filling her teary eyes. Meanwhile Lavi and Bookman exchanged glances in silence.

"Believe Allen, Miss Anita. That guy is just to stubborn to die." Ace pointed out and looked at her resolutely.

Anita looked in her pale turquoise eyes and her eyes widened for a second. Then she turned at the man-woman from before and ordered:

"Mahoja, ready my ship for departure." Mahoja bowed and said:

"Yes Ma'am."

"Miss Anita?" Lenalee looked at her.

"I have always supported the Order from the shadows, as my mother did. If you wish to find Marshall Cross, we will guide you to him. His destination was Japan. Lord Cross was headed to Edo." Anita said firmly.

They looked her, surprised.

Ace expression just darkened, having an ominous feeling. She stood there dumbstruck. Then she started to sweat nervously and repeated slowly, in disbelief.

"E-Edo...? S-Ship…? No way~!"

* * *

><p>*dies* Yooosh! I hope you liked chapter 6. And again, I want to apologize for any mistakes. -.- Anyway, until next time^^ JA NE<p> 


	7. First Dance? Prepare For Battle!

Hey everyone! YOOOSH! The next chapter is up! :D Like always, I apologize for any confusions or mistakes. Please enjoy! :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Diclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 7 First Dance? Prepare For Battle! <span>  
><strong>

The friends were waiting for Anita's crew, as Ace had her own problems.

"I don't want to go on a ship…~" she thought and her eyelid began to twitch irritated, but then she was interrupted in her thoughts. They saw that the crew had arrived and walked over to them.

"Are you Mr. Jan?" Allen asked the man, who looked like the leader.

"And it would seem that you're the Exorcists." the man said and eyed Allen, Lavi, Ace and Krory, who were standing next to Allen.

"Yes. I'm Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself.

"I'm Lavi." Lavi said.

"Arystar Krory the third." Krory said. Ace, who had her hands placed in her trouser pockets, nodded and briefly said:

"Ace."

"I'd like to thank you for helming Madam Anita's ship." Allen said. The man scoffed.

"Thank me? All I'm doing is following her orders. There's no need to thank me."

"But the voyage may be rife with danger. I'm certain it was the work of Akuma. We're sending you into treacherous seas." Allen told him.

"Well, Madam Anita is coming with us."

"Eh?"

"Well, she's a stubborn lady, you understand. Once she decided something, she follows through no matter what. Don't worry! We'll protect Lady Anita! You're a different story though. Just make sure you don't get in our way." he said tauntingly

and smirked evilly at Allen. Ace raised an eyebrow.

_"Someone shut him up, before I do it..."_ she thought and snorted annoyed.

"We're fully capable of defending ourselves." Allen said seriously. "And all of you, as well." he added.

"What?" Mr. Jan looked amused.

"We're exorcists. It is our duty to fight Akuma. If we failed to protect your lives, we would fail as God's servants as well." Allen explained firmly.

"You're gonna protect us?" he scoffed and grabbed Allen's arm, lifting it up.

"What are you gonna do with these beanstalk arms of yours?" he added.

"I _will _protect you all!" Allen said resolute and jerked his arm away.

"Can't trust that," he looked over to two of his men, who grabbed two crates and piled them on top of each other. He sat down and rested his elbow. Then said tauntingly:

"Let's see just how strong you are."

"I'm surprised that _both_, your ego and yourself are fitting on this _little_ ship." Ace stepped forward, out of the shadows. He eyed her, like the rest of the crew did. Most of them just gaped at her with open mouths, then started to wolf-whistle, or made remarks.

"Now, that's interesting. You're one hell of a beauty, aren't you?" he smirked. Her expression darkened.

"Dunno. I'm more interested in how well you bleed." Ace answered calmly and smirked evilly. He stared at her for a while then started to laugh.

"Feisty, ain't we? Now that's how a woman should be, right guys?" The crew behind him started to make remarks again, or just kicked up a row. She didn't know what pissed her more of. That they insulted her friends, or just that there was a

crowd that was noisy and annoying.

Before she could break the face of Mr. Jan, Lavi grabbed her wrist and Krory grabbed her coat from behind, pulling her back.

"Lemme go." she hissed, as she wanted to go forward, again, but was interrupted by Allen, who accepted Mr. Jan's challenge.

"Aw man, why does this always happen?" Lavi asked in disbelief.

"What will happen if he looses? Will we be sent to the brig as soon as we board?" Krory asked.

"Or whipped into submission." Lavi said and his and Krorys faces fell.

"Go and teach him a lesson, Allen." Ace said _very _calmly, venom in her voice.

Then they started the arm wrestling. His grin faded away, as he noticed that he would have some troubles defeating Allen.

"Keep it up Allen!" Lavi cheered.

"I don't want to be whipped to the bone!" Krory shouted.

Then suddenly, Allen slammed his fist into the crate, cracking the crate in the process.

"Hooray Allen!" Lavi shouted relieved.

"You did it!" Krory did the same as Lavi.

"You should have broken his arm." Ace shrugged.

"Shit! One more time!" he growled.

"Wait! I'll take him on instead." Mahoja said, who had appeared just now. Then Allen and Mahoja started. Suddenly, Allen's eye activated, causing him to lose the match.

"Everyone down!" Allen shouted and turned around to shoot at some frog-like Akuma. Lenalee grabbed Miss Anita and jumped out of the way.

"I'll kill every single one of you! Send the Exorcists to the bottom of the ocean!" one of the frog Akuma shouted cockily.

"Well, I don't see that coming." Ace said with a slight grin, got on her Airboard and flew up to attack them. The crew people were just stunned, as they saw them fighting. However, Ace, Lavi, Allen, Bookman, Krory and Lenalee

were enough to defeat them in no time.

"Who was just send to the bottom of the ocean?" Ace said and placed her arms behind her head.

"Nice work Allen! You kept us safe like you said. Looks like we will have a safe voyage with you on board." Mr. Jan praised Allen and they shook hands.

"Err, we still have a problem…" Ace interrupted the moment. Everyone looked at her.

"I don't wanna go on a ship."

~~~The next day~~~

"Hurry, hurry! Get moving! Quit slacking off"

"Move you damn kids!" one member of the crew shouted at Lavi, Allen and Krory, who were being put to work, carrying very heavy looking crates. Meanwhile, Ace was watching them. She leaned back against

some piled crates, her hands in her trouser pockets.

"Oi, Ace! Come and help us if you're being lazy there!" Lavi complained. Ace looked at him, inhaled and then cheered unenthusiastically:

"Lavi! Allen! Krory! You can do it!"

All three of them just gaped at her in disbelief and Ace stuck her tongue out and started grinning. After that, she took off her coat, showing her tight, sleeveless, black top and her well curved, yet athletic body and picked up a crate, carrying it after

her three friends. Some of the crew members whistled after her, as she walked past them. Ace, however, didn't pay attention to it.

"You have very pretty friend. But is it okay for her to show her body like that?" Anita asked Lenalee, as she looked at Ace. Lenalee giggled.

"Ace doesn't care about things like that. She is just happy that she can be of use, even if she doesn't show it."

"Your friend… there is more to her than meets the eye. Her eyes… When I looked into her eyes, it was like… I looked directly into her heart, her soul… It felt like my heart was being kindly embraced." Anita said thoughtfully and smiled.

"Yeah, her eyes are always telling her true feelings, even tough she tries to hide them. But yeah, they are capable of changing someone… When I first met her, I felt safe the moment I looked her in her eyes…" Lenalee smiled gently.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"They're treating us like salves!" Lavi complained, as he sat down and panted heavily.

"Indeed, they are." Krory said, panting as well.

"You guys just don't have any stamina." Ace simply pointed out and picked up another crate. An amused grin stretched across Lavi's face, then he said:

"No, That's because the Chibi is not normal. Your violent, headstrong, defiant and…"

"..Nobody you should pick a fight with. I'm carrying something heavy, you know?" Ace finished his sentence and narrowed her eyes.

"If it means we'll be able to depart sooner, you should be thankful." Bookman interrupted them.

"I suppose so, but.." Allen began but Lenalee, who had walked over to them interrupted him.

"Good work." she said, while squatting down in front of Allen.

"Oh Lenalee.." he said. Then Lenalee saw that Allen's left arm was flinching. She rolled up his sleeve and saw, that his arm looked like it was peeling off.

"Whoa, your arm is flaking!" Lavi said shocked.

"What's going on?" Krory asked shocked. Allen pulled his arm away and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-It's fine. It doesn't hurt or anything. Since we have been fighting so many Akuma lately, I guess it's just tired. " he tried to convince them

"Allen, that's not funny!" Ace said seriously and raised worried an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I've never heard of a weapon getting tired." Lavi said.

"Well, maybe because it's a parasitic type?" Allen suggested.

"You're just grasping at straws, now." Lavi said angrily.

"Lavi's right. I'm a parasitic type, too, but _that_ never happened to me." Ace added. Lenalee's expression just became sad.

"I've been thinking. You're arm is awfully fragile, isn't it Allen?" Then Lenalee began crying.

"Allen made her cry" Lavi pointed out.

"Yeah, he did." Bookman said.

"Yes, it's his fault." Krory said.

"No I didn't!" Allen panicked.

"You guys are all evil…" Ace remarked.

"Cast off!" they suddenly heard Mahoja's voice.

"Don't wanna~~~" Ace whined annoyed.

~~~a little later~~~

"Huuuh.." Allen thought so hard, that his brain almost started smoking.

"Are you alright, Allen?" Lenalee asked, who had calmed down.

"I just thought that Ace is really very pretty, isn't she? Wouldn't she normally be exactly the type, Lavi would go after?" Lenalee sighed somehow relieved.

"So that's what you meant. Well, yeah I thought so, too…" she giggled, the looked at her silver haired friend, who was just get treated by Bookman, because of her seasickness.

"But maybe, she's just special." Lenalee smiled at Allen, who returned it. Then she giggled at Ace and Lavi, who were making faces at each other.

~~~Same time~~~

"Oi, old panda, how's Ace doing?" Lavi asked cheerfully.

*SMACK*

"Ouch!"

"I told you not to call me that! But anyway, she will be fine." Bookman said, after he had hit his apprentice on the head. Bookman eyed Ace for a while, looking straight into her eyes. She didn't know why, but his eyes were

searching for something, and she didn't like it.

"_This girl…could be trouble just like __**her**__…"_ he thought as he walked away, leaving Lavi and Ace behind.

"Don't call me like that, stupid rabbit." Ace said crossly.

"Geez, and there I bother and come asking how you're feeling." he put his face in a fake pout. She looked at him and then mumbled:

"Thank you…" He started grinning mischievously and then asked:

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..." she mumbled again. Then she stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eyelid. He returned it. After a few seconds, they were making different faces at each other.

When they looked at each other for a while, both started laughing.

"You look so stupid!" Ace said, as she tried to compose herself.

"Not like you're looking any better." he said, grinning widely and ruffled her hair.

"Hey Lavi, what the hell are you doing?" she asked annoyed, as she tried to fix her hair. He just started to snicker.

Ace looked at Lavi, who were just about to make fun of Allen, who was now sitting in the crow nest. She placed a hand on her chest and thought annoyed:

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Soemtimes I just want to smack him and sometimes my heart beats so fast when he's around and I feel nervous, but happy… Geez, note to myself: Kick myself later." _

Suddenly, Allen was on alert.

"What's up?" Lavi asked. Then Allen warned them:

"Everyone! Akuma!" Everyone looked up, only to find a vast number of Akuma coming closer.

"There're so many of them!" Anita said shocked.

"Maybe there's an all you can eat buffet for free somewhere." Ace pointed out, shrugging. Lavi face palmed.

"How can you make jokes in this kind of situation?" She just grinned.

"Prepare for battle!" someone yelled. Suddenly, Ace noticed that Krory was shaking.

"What's the matter, Kuro-chan?" Lavi asked, as Ace walked over to him.

"My teeth ache." Krory answered and the Exorcists activated their Innocence. Ace was just about to attack, but then she stood there all dressed up and nowhere to go.

"Eh?" was the only thing Ace said, when she noticed that the Akuma were flying _past _the ship. She waved after them in a unenthusiastically way and asked herself slightly perplexed:

"Do they need glasses? A compass maybe?"

"What are they all doing? They're bypassing us completely!" Lavi said, perplexed as well.

"Where could they be heading?" Bookman questioned.

"Wherever they're going, we can't let them get there!" Allen yelled and shot at the Akuma. Suddenly, two Akuma appeared in front of Allen.

"Allen, I'm coming!" Lavi said, but an Akuma attacked him from behind. Ace saw that and attacked the Akuma. She flipped her board in the air and crushed its head. More and more Akuma started to notice the Exorcists

and attacked them. Then suddenly, they attacked Anita. Ace changed her Airboard in the boomerang and threw it at an Akuma.

Lenalee attacked the other and Krory destroyed the third one. Lavi meanwhile, smashed some Akuma with his hammer.

Ace whistled and said:

"That one is as flat as a pancake now." He grinned at her.

"Thank you, all of you!" Anita said to the friends.

"Don't thank us just yet." Lavi answered.

"Geez, do I have something interesting in my pockets, or what?" Ace snorted annoyed.

"I could flail about with my eyes closed and still hit something." Lavi pointed out and smirked.

"Yes, I will eat my fill tonight." Krory stated, who was in his 'second personality'.

Ace attacked again. She threw her boomerang and destroyed 2 Akuma in the process. However, this left her back open, and an Akuma attacked her from behind. She turned around and avoided his punch, but stumbled and fell down.

She ducked to the right time, as her boomerang came back and destroyed the Akuma that was attacking her and flew another round. She caught it and shielded herself from another attack.

"Gouka Kaijin: HIBAN!" Ace shielded her eyes from Lavi's fire seal. She saluted briefly and attacked another one.

"First prayer: Dancing Thunder!" Ace's boomerang was suddenly surrounded from tiny lightning bolts. When she attacked, the lightning bolts became bigger and she destroyed serval Akuma. Lavi gaped at her.

"I didn't know you could do something like that!"

"Well, I'm full of surprises." she winked and smirked.

Suddenly she heard Lenalee yelling Allen's name. Ace looked up, only to find Allen being lift up in the air. Ace was about to activate her Airboard modus, but was attacked by three other Akuma.

"Lenalee, go after Allen!" Lavi called out to her.

"Yeah! You go. I'm a little busy over here!" Ace said, as she tried to get rid of her attackers.

"Your dark boots should allow you to catch up to the boy." Bookman pointed out.

"But…" Lenalee hesitated. She didn't want to leave the rest of her comrades alone.

"Please go! Allen is fighting all alone. We are your supporters. We are well prepared to fight Akuma." Anita said.

"Lenalee!" Ace called out and her friend looked at her. Lenalee saw Ace holding out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise! We'll still be alive when you come back with Allen!" Ace said and grinned. Lenalee's eyes widened and then said smiling:

"Very well!" and was up and away to bring back Allen.

"What was that?" Lavi asked the silver haired girl, who jumped and landed next to him.

"That was our pinkie promise. Those promises will be kept no mater what!" she said and flicked her boomerang over her shoulder, as he grinned at her.

Then Lavi's started whirling around his hammer, as Ace changed the boomerang into her Airboard. She flew up and attacked.

Suddenly, she felt a cold chill running down her spine.

"What the hell…?"

"What is this feeling?" Lavi asked himself.

"I don't like this one bit." Krory said, as he landed on the mast.

"It's coming from beyond the mountains." Bookman pointed out.

"What's going on over there?" Lavi asked stunned. Ace was worried, but made a remark, anyway.

"Well, I don't think it's a tea party..."

* * *

><p>*dies* Yoosh! I hope you liked this chapter. :D Thank you for reading! 3 I hope you will give my review button a hug xD Until next time! :D *waves*<p> 


	8. Lenalee, Trust Allen!

Hey everyone! YAY my next chapter is up! :D Again, I apologize for any mistakes or confusions! I hope you enjoy reading it! :D

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 8 Lenalee, Trust Allen!<strong>

"What? I saw something flash out there." Lavi said, as he looked at something. Ace jumped beside him.

"I don't like this." she said and narrowed her eyes. Lavi looked at her and asked her:

"Are you alright?" She turned to him and said:

"I'm fine, but what about you?"

"I guess I'm in one piece." he grinned slightly. Ace looked around, and saw that many crew members got hurt in the battle.

"Something bad is about to happen. The dawn looks like overflowing blood." Mahoja whispered, as she looked at the horizon. Then suddenly, Ace jerked her head around.

"Ace! Lavi! Help!" when Ace looked down, she saw Lenalee, who was out of breath.

~~~Later~~~

"Lenalee, are you alright? As beat up as…" Lavi started, but Lenalee interrupted him.

" I'm fine! Just… just find them!" Lenalee said, who was standing behind Lavi on his hammer, crying. Ace was on her Airboard, right beside them.

"Stop crying and calm down, we'll find them." Ace said firmly. But she was worried, too.

"I saw a huge light in the sky. I couldn't find them anywhere!" Lenalee said and wept even more.

"We'll find them." Lavi said, but when Ace looked at him, she knew he didn't really believe it himself. Ace tried to compose herself, but actually, was about to panic.

"_Please, be safe! _"she thought.

Lavi looked at Ace. She seemed to be calm, yet concentrated. However, when she looked at him, she immediately turned away, avoiding his eye. But he saw it. Ace's eyes showed how panicked she was and her legs were shaking.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. When they looked in that direction, they saw Timcampy, who was being chased by Akuma.

"Lavi! Look!" Ace pointed at Tim. Then she speeded up, together with Lenalee.

"_Geez, if she can fly, she didn't have to go hugging the rabbit… Wait! What the hell am I thinking? Stupid girl! Concentrate!"_ Ace thought and shook her head, trying to shrug of her thoughts.

Lenalee and Ace attacked the Akuma, who had almost captured Timcampy. Then Lavi activated his fire seal, destroying the ones remaining.

Tim flew to Lenalee, who hugged him.

"Tim, where is Allen? Is he with Suman?" she asked the golem. Suddenly, Tim spit out an innocence fragment, leaving it in Lenalee's hands.

"Innocence? Could it be Allen's…" Lavi said stunned. Ace bit her underlip.

"_This can't be happening…" _

"No this is Suman's Innocence." Lenalee said, her bangs hiding her eyes.

~~~A little later~~~

They were walking behind Tim, who leaded the way. When Tim stopped, they looked around, questioning where they were.

Lavi grabbed the golem, asking him what had happened. Timcampy then showed them his memory. It first showed what had happened between Allen and Suman.

It also showed, that Allen was able to help Suman, however they noticed soon, that Suman's mind was dead.

"It's too late for Suman…" Lavi said, as he still watched Tim's memory.

"But he's still alive. That's more than enough." Lenalee said relieved, but still cried.

"_Well, at least something…" _Ace thought._  
><em>

But then they saw something, that shocked them more. Suman's head opened and butterflies came out of his body. Then Suman's body slowly disappeared.

Ace's eyes widened. She clenched her fists and teeth. Her heart started racing and she noticed that she became furious.

"_Those butterflies… It's him…!"_

"No! After he'd been saved… Why?" Lenalee cried.

"A Noah!" Lavi said shocked.

They saw how the Noah destroyed Allen's Innocence and heard Allen screaming.

"Stop it!" Lenalee cried out and covered her ears.

"Allen's Innocence…" Lavi was on the loss of words. Lenalee just fell on her knees and sobbed.

"Go.. If you don't go, no one will be able to find my master…" was what Allen told Timcampy. Then Tim's memory ended. Ace, Lavi and Lenalee just looked shocked.

"Allen…" Lenalee whispered. Lavi clenched his fists.

"_Allen is probably…" _he thought. Then Tim flew up to Lavi. After that, the redhead said:

"Looks like here is where he separated with Allen. When Allen encountered the Noah and had his left arm broken, he tried at least to protect Suman's Innocence." Ace stood next to Lavi. She still couldn't believe what she just saw.

"_Not again… The Noah… __**That**__ Noah… again…" _she felt something inside her scream. She just wanted to cry, scream, but she couldn't, no, she didn't want to.

"_I need to stay strong! Especially now!"_

Ace didn't even notice that she had grabbed Lavi's coat. When he looked at her, his eye widened in shock and his heart started to throb painfully. Ace's eyes showed her feelings clearly. She was terrified, angry, sad, yet he saw how hard she tried to stay cool.

When she noticed that he looked at her, she blinked a few times and avoided eye contact, but still didn't let go of his coat. Ace didn't know why, but it made her feel safe somehow.

Meanwhile Lenalee walked to the place where bloodstains could be found. She touched them and mumbled, still sobbing:

"Bloodstains… He was here. But he's not here. He's not anywhere!" and started sobbing harder.

Then Ace noticed something, as she raised her head. She plucked on Lavi's coat, then finally let it go and pointed at a card, that were lying on the ground.

"Ace of Spades…" she mumbled, as she placed her hands in her trouser pocket's and watched Lavi picking up the card.

Suddenly, they heard Bookman's voice over Lavi's golem.

"Can you hear me, Lavi?"

"What is it?" Lavi asked, still looking at the card and Ace snapped out of her thoughts.

"Return to port. A messenger has come."

"A messenger?"

"Yes. Get back here now." Bookman commanded.

"Understood." his apprentice answered. Then he looked at Ace and Lenalee. Ace put on her hoodie and pulled it deeper into her face, then looked at Lavi, then at Lenalee, who still sobbed, kneeing on the ground.

He knew what Ace meant and said, as he looked up:

"It's going to take us a little time to get back."

~~~Later~~~

When Lavi, Ace and Lenalee arrived at the port, they found Bookman, Krory, Miss Anita and Mahoja already waiting for them.

Suddenly, an elderly man walked up to them and said:

"It' s been a long time, Miss Ace, Miss Lenalee." Lavi, Ace and Lenalee turned around. Ace eyed him sceptically and Lenalee asked:

"You're from the Asian Branch?"

"My name is Won. I've come here to give you a message from the head of our branch." he said.

"A message?" Lavi asked.

"We have discovered Allen Walker and are holding him." he answered. Lenalee's eyes lightened up, as she asked him:

"Is he… is Allen safe? Please, let me see him immediately."

"You have to leave the port immediately. You'll be saying goodbye to Allen Walker here in China." he said firmly.

"Saying… goodbye? Does that mean… that he is dead?" Lenalee asked slowly, not believing what Won had just said.

"I know it's hard, but please understand." he tried to convince her. Lenalee still couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Lenalee, you saw Tim's memory, right? He lost his left arm. Either way, Allen ceased to be an Exorcist at that moment. We need to go on!" Lavi said. Then Ace walked up to Lenalee. She placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered:

"Lenalee, I know it's hard, and I don't like it either, but… we need to go on. For Allen!" She looked at the teal haired girl, but she knew it was no use talking to her right now. Ace sighed irritated, then Anita interrupted her.

"But, our ship was badly damaged in last night's battle. It would be impossible for us to leave immediately. It will take some time for repairs." Won turned to Anita and said:

"Don't worry about that. A new Exorcist has been sent here from headquarters. Her presence will allow you to set sail."

Ace raised an eyebrow.

"_What the hell…? Santa Claus' evil twin sure is optimistic…" _she thought and then looked up, only to find a woman standing on the tattered ship.

"She, Miranda Lotto, will help you." Won said.

They watched as Miranda walked down the gangway and Ace thought:

"_She looks capable …"_

Suddenly, Miranda tripped and fell down.

"_Oh… maybe not…" _Ace thought and snorted amused. The others just gaped at the scenario in disbelief. Then Miranda stood up, chuckled nervously and acted like nothing happened. Then she said:

"Everyone, please step back." Suddenly, she activated her Innocence, which was on her arm and looked a little bit like a disk.

"Time Record. Innocence, activate! Target encircled!" she commanded and the disk looking like Innocence began to whirl around.

A huge clock appeared over the ship and it slowly began to recover. Everyone's faces fell and the gaped at her, like they didn't believe what just had happened.

Ace however, just raised her eyebrows and whistled. Then she looked at Miranda, who seemed to panic.

Then she grimaced and gaped after Miranda, who jumped in the sea, screaming:

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Miranda jumped in the ocean!" Krory said.

"Oh really? And I thought she just wanted to go snorkeling…" Ace remarked sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Won shouted after Miranda.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Miranda yelled back.

"Oh, she's sinking." Lavi and Ace pointed out in union, unenthusiastically.

"Go, Lavi,!" Bookman commanded.

"Eh?"

AHH*SPLASH*HHHH

"The salt water's getting in my wounds!" he screamed as he sank, too.

"Oh… now he is sinking, too…" Ace pointed out deadpan.

"Was that a good idea? Ace, go!" Bookman commanded.

"Eh?…Woah!" she couldn't say anything, being already kicked in the water. Then she thought, as she searched for Lavi and Miranda:

"_What would men do without woman, huh?"_

"Geez, now the salt water's getting in my wounds!" Ace said annoyed as she pulled Lavi and Miranda out of the water.

~~~Later~~~

Lavi was jumping up and down, testing his new uniform.

"It's light and easy to move around in." Lavi stated.

"It is the latest uniform, I'm told. I was asked to give them to you then, since I'm sure your uniforms are all a mess." Miranda explained.

*SLAM* That door was shut.

Then they turned around, only to see Ace, who was kind of pissed.

"I hate this.." she grumbled. Lavi turned around.

"C'mon, it can't be that… bad" he started and finished lamely. His eye widened as he saw Ace in her new uniform.

Her uniform was almost the same as Lavi's. Her jacket looked the same as his, but was only reaching to her waist and had a hoodie attached to it. Under her jacket, she wore a tight, sleeveless white shirt.

Her pants also had the same design and colours as his, but were hotpants. Her boots looked similar to his, but were heeled.

He gulped, then turned around.

"_Unfair~~~ I wasn't prepared!" _he thought and tried not to get a nosebleed.

"I look like an idiot… Whatever. It's easy to move in, so it's okay… for now." Ace said and sighed irritated. Then Ace looked at Lavi, who had turned around again.

Her pulse rate might have gone up a few couple of hundred beats per minute. Now she turned around and cursed herself.

"_Again! Damn, what is that feeling...? I need to smack myself..." _Then she inhaled and turned to Miranda._  
><em>

"Oh I forgot. My name is Ace Farron. Just Ace is enough. Nice to met you, Miranda." Ace introduced herself and held her hand out. Miranda shook her hand and introduced herself as well.

Then Miranda looked at Lenalee, who was quietly sitting on the stairs, staring into space, with a very sad expression.

"Lenalee…" Miranda whispered. Ace looked at Lenalee and started thinking again. This whole thing just made her angry, confused and sad.

That Allen was now gone, made her angry and sad, that one of the Noah was the one who hurt Allen made her even angrier, so angry, that she would tear him apart for everything he had done until now and then

Lenalee and her behaviour right now, pissed her off, too.

"Her heart is still in disarray. Lady Lenalee regrets that she left Allen alone that night. She blames herself." Bookman explained to Miranda.

Ace just crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the cabin's wall. She was really pissed now and her expression darkened even more when she thought:

"_What the…? Does she believe she's the only one who's sad? Does she believe Allen blames her for something everyone of us would have done?" _Suddenly, Ace raised her head when she heard glass shatter, which Lavi had broken.

"Enough. It couldn't be helped! We were fighting for our lives lat night! There was no way we could have saved him!" His voice raised steadily, until he was shouting.

"It's a war! It can't be helped! Give up and stand!" Ace looked at Lavi, then at the ground and then at Lenalee and saw that Lenalee started crying, which made her even more furious than she already was.

Lavi flinched as he saw that Bookman, Krory and Miranda were glaring at him. Then he looked at, Ace who just stood there, with her hands in her trouser pockets, leaning against the cabin's wall and was looking at the ground.

"You made her cry…" Bookman, Krory and Miranda hissed at him. Then Bookman grabbed his apprentice and started to strangle him, then said to Lenalee:

"I'm so sorry, Miss Lenalee. I'll punish him very harshly." Bookman apologized, as he still head locked Lavi. What Ace heard next, made her raise her head. She had actually good ears and was probably the only one who heard it.

"Calm down, idiot." Bookman hissed.

"Why, panda? I'm not wrong…" Lavi tried to defend himself. Bookman hit the redhead on the back of his head for the 'panda'. Then Bookman's eyes darkened and then he hissed:

"Do you think you're a disciple of God now? You are the successor of Bookman. Nothing else. I told you to remain an observer at all times! War lies behind history, and it is because of war that history happens. The Bookman are those who remain unattached,

tied down by nothing as they impartially record everything that occurs. Don't be caught up in the war. We are merely on the side of the church to record what happens. Don't forget your goal, Lavi." Lavi's eyes widened, then he looked down and said:

"I know. I'm sorry, panda." For the last word he said, he got slapped a few times by his mentor. Ace eyed had widened. She inhaled and exhaled, hoping to calm down. Her heart felt if it was pierced just now.

"_What's with that? Observer? Unattached? Merely on our side because of some stupid history…?" _Somehow hearing this made her want to cry. Then she looked at Lenalee again, which made her even more confused. Then she snapped.

*SLAM*

The noise echoed trough the room. Lenalee's eyes widened and looked shocked at Ace, who had kicked a chair through the room, breaking it, but was still leaning against the cabin's wall, her hoodie in her face and didn't bother to look up.

"Gimme a break. What the hell is wrong with you? You're not the only one who's sad. You're blaming yourself for something everyone here had done and the one who would blame you the least of all is Allen. Face reality already. Toughen up already.

Nobody is here to baby you." Ace voice was deadly calm. Then she looked up and glared at the ones who just gaped stunned at her. The others shuddered and started to sweat nervously.

Then Ace faced Lenalee, who was even more shocked after she saw Ace's eyes, which showed how sad, angry and confused she was, but also, Lenalee saw the compassion in her eyes. Then the silver haired girl said, with a pained smile:

"And do you know what's the most saddest thing?... That you've already given up on him. Don't give up hope, don't give up an Allen, trust him! Because I know he'll come back to us... and to you"

Lenalee still looked shocked at her friend, but then turned to Bookman who said:

"I too, can't believe that the child who was prophesied to be the 'Destroyer of Time' died. It was because I was interested in him that I asked the head of the department to let us into the Cross squad. I thought that the 'Destroyer of Time' may refer to

someone specific. Time… the Millennium… I thought that maybe Allen Walker was the one who would destroy the Millennium Earl. Which means there is no way he would die here."

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Exorcist? Is something wrong? It's been very noisy in there…" Anita said, as she and Mahoja entered the room.

Then Mahoja saw the broken window, and the broken chair, becoming furious, flames of rage surrounding her.

Krory and Bookman quickly pointed at Lavi and Ace.

"They did it." they said in union. Lavi started to sweat nervously, while Ace turned her head away and her eyelid began to twitch nervously, as she though:

"_That's not so good…"_

Mahoja walked up to them, cracking her knuckles.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Lavi shouted and started crying. Then he held onto the person standing next to him, which happened to be Ace. Ace just gulped.

"He did it." she said deadpan and pointed at her shivering friend, who still held onto her.

"N-No-Not true…! It was her!" he spluttered. Mahoja didn't listen, anyway and came nearer.

Then she slowly began to step back together with Lavi, who still didn't want to let go. Ace felt that her heart was beating _really_ fast and thought:

"_Gosh, Lavi's too close! I should kick myself for real… and that rabbit!" _She was embarrassed, yet happy, but also annoyed, because her eye patched friend was so close, and she

didn't know what that feeling was, and nervous because Mahoja was coming even nearer.

"It is alright. Please look at the window." Miranda said and pointed at the window, while Ace patted Lavi's shoulder, still not knowing if she should kick him or continue to calm him down. She decided to do second.

When he looked at the window, he saw that it was already repairing itself, thanks to Miranda.

"As long as my Innocence is active, real time has no affect on this ship. It will always return to its best state. The Exorcists and the crew, as long as they're on board, will recover from any wound." Miranda explained. The others looked surprised.

*SMACK*

Ace had hit Lavi on the head. Said redhead had began to chuckle mischievously when he saw her expression, clearly seeing that she was embarrassed, or nervous having him so close, and was trying hard not to flush red.

After she had hit him, Ace turned to Miranda and asked:

"So, what's the catch?"

"It's only a temporary ability. If a battle occurs on board, please don't do anything rash. If I deactivate it, everything will return to real time. My ability can not bring back the dead." Miranda explained further.

"But Miranda, are you ok then? It's going to take at least 5 days to reach Japan." Bookman pointed out.

"That's right! You can't sleep while you're doing it!" Lavi pointed out. Then Miranda said smiling:

"I'm really good at not sleeping. So everything is alright."

Everyone just gaped at her in disbelief.

"Will we really be okay…?" not being very comfortable with the situation. Ace of course, made a remark again, being quite amused.

"Well, at leat I could get off the ship then…."

* * *

><p>*dies* YOOOSH! I hope you liked the chapter! :D Please give my review button a hug xD Well, until next time! *waves*<p> 


	9. Level 3? A Hurting Heart!

Hey everyone! I apologize for the late update! But my birthday is today, so yeah... xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's"**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 9 Level 3? A Hurting Heart!<br>**

It was night time when Ace heard, that someone was knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" Ace asked and sighed annoyed, as she opened the door, only to find Lenalee, who wore her new uniform.

"Ace, I.." she started, but Ace grinned and stepped aside, telling her to come in.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for being so harsh before. " Ace said, as she tried to fix her hair.

"Yeah, me, too… I mean I'm sorry for worrying you…" Lenalee said.

"Well, no hard feelings." Ace said, grinned and threw her arm around Lenalee's shoulder and said girl smiled.

"So, what's up?" Ace added.

"I just wanted to ask, if you could lend me a hair tie?" Lenalee said and smiled.

"Sorry but I don't have a spare one…." she sighed, as she looked at her friend. The teal haired girl giggled as she saw a troubled Ace.

"Maybe Miss Anita can help us out…" Ace suggested.

"Do you think we can go ask her now? It is already so late." Lenalee asked worried.

"Sure, let's go bother her." she shrugged and winked.

~~~a few minutes later~~~

"Yes, who is it?" Anita asked, as Ace knocked on the door.

"We're sorry for bothering you so late." Lenalee apologized and Ace saluted briefly.

"We're sorry, but do you have a hair tie we could borrow?" Ace asked, and pointed at Lenalee. Anita smiled and took out a casket. She took out two golden hair clips and tied Lenalee's hair into two pigtails, which she usually wore.

Ace meanwhile, leaned against the wall and had crossed her legs and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Your mother was also a supporter of the Dark Order, right?" Lenalee asked, as Anita fixed her hair.

"Yes. She fell for Marshall Cross at one glance and became a supporter. It's a simple story, isn't it?" Anita answered.

Lenalee blushed slightly and said:

"I-Is that so?" Ace snickered at her friend.

That's right. That troubled man. I still don' know why she liked him. She kept it a secret until her death. She never told anyone, not even me. " Anita explained.

"Even I would do anything for that man if I could be of assistance." Anita added.

"Do anything.." Lenalee repeated quietly, then asked:

"Do you believe Marshall Cross is still alive?" Anita smiled and said firmly:

"Yes, I believe so." Ace looked at Lenalee, then at Anita and sighed. Then she said, somehow spaced out:

"Geez, man are so troublesome… Always making the ones who loves them worry. Even that stupid rabb… " She suddenly stopped, realizing what she was about to say, flushed bright red and ruffled her hair in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with me~~~!"

Anita and Lenalee looked at Ace, then started giggling, noticing what she was about to say, too. Ace looked at them and said irritated, mostly at herself:

"I'm outta here, before this conversation get's even more cheesy." She hinted a small bow and closed the door behind her, walking outside on the deck, wanting to get some fresh air, but stopped suddenly.

Meanwhile, Lenalee and Anita looked after Ace. Then Anita said smiling:

"She has not realized it herself yet, has she?" Lenalee started to chuckle.

"No, but I bet she will soon. I'd love to see her face when she does."

~~~On deck~~~

Lavi stood at the bow of the ship, his arms resting on the railing, as he looked at the card he had picked up, the 'Ace of Spades'. The moon shined brightly and the air was refreshing, as Lavi thought what Bookman had told him earlier. Then he said quietly:

"I'm not a supporter." then thought:

_"For the sake of recording, just to advance…_" He sighed and let his head sink in his arms, then mumbled:

"Bookman have no need of a heart."

Hearing this made Ace incredibly sad. She wanted to go outside before, but had stopped walking when she saw Lavi all depressed.

"_Stupid rabbit… He can't just come and go how he wants to… He can't just stay beside our side and then saying he isn't our friend and then leave… I won't just let him off like that!"_ she thought.

Then she sneaked up on him. She just wanted him to stop saying those things. Ace wanted him to be cheerful, again.

When she was right behind him and was sure he hadn't noticed her, she held her hands before his eyes and said:

"You have 3 guesses." He flinched and turned abruptly around, and looked at Ace, who held her arms behind her back.

"Geez, Chibi! Don't shock me like that!" he said shocked. Then she cam nearer, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Oi, don't hit me! I'm taking back the Chibi!" he said and held his hands up in a defending position. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

Ace had walked up to him, bend down and leaned her ear against his chest.

"Don't call me like that! And now shut up for a second. I'm trying to hear something." she commanded, but her voice hinted kindness. He didn't know what to say, but did as he was told, being perplexed.

Then she sighed relieved and raised her head again. She smiled at him very gently, as she looked deep into his emerald green eye. Her eyes looked somehow sad, yet were full with compassion, honesty, and with something… else.

That something made his heart throb and beat faster, shortly after he told himself that he didn't have need a heart, which confused him, again. It was always like that. She confused him. Her eyes confused him, yet made him feel _something_. But when he

looked into her eyes, it was like the first time he looked into them and also felt the same thing. It was like that he could look into her heart, her soul, could read her feelings, just like she could read his. Her heart seemed to be full with warmth, warmth that

embraced his heart warm and tenderly.

What she then said, caught him even more off guard.

"You have a heart. I heard it beating." she said smiling. He turned around again, avoiding her eyes and rested his arms on the railing again, then he said, bitterness hinting in his voice:

"You don't understand that." She walked next to him and rested her arms on the railing, too. Then she flicked the side of his head.

"Ouch!"

"You're an idiot." she whispered annoyed, yet it was like she was sad when she said it. Then she walked a few steps backwards, still facing him and then said, looking serious:

"I flicked your head, then stepped back. This is already the past. It is my past and therefore, it belongs to my history. And it is your history, too, because both of us were involved.

So… no matter what you may say, you will always remain in my memories… and in my heart."

He looked at her, his eye had widened, and for a short moment, it seemed like he wanted to say something. But suddenly, Ace felt a cold chill running down her spine.

Before she could even turn around, something exploded and both Exorcists were blast off their feets.

Ace felt a sharp pain on her stomach, it hurt her so much, that she just wanted to scream because of the pain. But she decided not to bother and instead, looked if Lavi was alright. He laid on the ground, injured.

"LAVI! Wake up stupid rabbit!" she tried to stay calm.

"Title: Corpse of an Exorcist." the Akuma said, as he stood in front of Lavi.

"Don't touch him, you ugly-ass!" She shouted at the Akuma, which turned around, looking at her now. She noticed that her injury was gone, thanks to Miranda and activated her Innocence. Before she could attack, the Akuma stood right in front of her.

But before he could land a hit, Ace heard someone yelling:

"Gouka Kaijin: HIBAN" Lavi activated his fire seal and hit the Akuma directly.

Ace looked at Lavi and was _very _relieved to see him standing.

"Damnit, a pointless injury!" Lavi grumbled angrily. Then he turned to Ace and asked:

"Are you alright?"

"For the time being… yes, but what about you?" Before he could answer, the smoke were gone, that Lavi's attack had caused. Both eyes widened, as they saw that the Akuma was still in one piece.

"Title: Why did you two recover?" the Akuma asked, with a somewhat mechanical voice. Both gaped at him shocked and in disbelief.

"_But he was hit with a direct attack from the Hammer of Flames_." Lavi though, not believing what just had happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Lavi asked as he gritted his teeth and tried to put more pressure on his hammer, but the Akuma didn't even flinch.

"First dance: Dancing Thunder!" Ace threw her boomerang. She, too, hit the Akuma directly, but it didn't cause any damage.

"No way! You can't be level…" Lavi shocked, but the Akuma simply pushed his hammer away and send him flying in the sail.

"Leave my friend alone, you ugly metal trash!" Ace glowered, but then the Akuma noticed her, turning to Ace and said:

"Title: Silver angel covered in crimson." Ace bit her underlip and was furious.

"I have a title for you, too.." she growled as she attacked.

"Jackass Akuma with a split head!" But the Akuma hit her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood and threw her backwards, crushing her in the railing.

She quickly stood up, only to see, that the Akuma was already about to hit a punch on Lavi. She changed her boomerang into the Airboard and tried to get there.

"_Please not….!"_

"_No, this is bad..!" _Lavi thought_. _But then, both realized, that the Akuma was stopped by something, which looked somehow like a hedgehog and Ace stood behind the Akuma and had hit him on the back. Then she saw, that Bookman was about to attack,

quickly flying up.

"Heavens Compass. Needles of Spells: North Crime!" they heard Bookman say quietly.

Then suddenly, the Akuma was caught up in a blast of needles, which Bookman's attack caused, piercing the Akuma.

"Gramps!" Lavi shouted surprised. Ace blinked a few times then said:

"I think my lifespan just shortened…"

"Idiot! Getting us worried over nothing!" Bookman said angrily. Lavi meanwhile fell out of the sail. But Ace grabbed his hand and let him down carefully.

"I will finish you off, but not until you answered a few questions! Where did you come from?" Bookman said to the Akuma.

"Title: I was created from the soul of a Japanese painter." the Akuma said.

"Since you have appeared before us on the sea, you aren't here to hunt humans. Was it an order from the Earl?" Bookman asked and narrowed his eyes. That made the Akuma grin evilly.

"Do you wish to know Cross Marian's current condition?" Then the Akuma jumped upwards, grabbed Bookman with his teeth and dragged him along.

"Title: Immortally Reversal!"

"Impossible! You're level 3?" Bookman was shocked.

"Gramps! SHIN!" Lavi extended his hammer and went after Bookman. Ace was about to go after him, when suddenly Krory held her back.

"Let me go! Right now!" she struggled. But he shook his head.

"You wont be of any use! You're injuries that I saw, before Miranda's Innocence healed them, were serious!" She looked at him with wide eyes them hid her eyes behind her bangs, then said quietly, trying to calm down:"

"I don't care." Lenalee looked at her friend and placed a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"I'll go." she said firmly.

"No! I won't allow it! I'll go and you will stay!" Ace commanded. She didn't want her to go, not wanting her to get injured and just wanted to go after Lavi.

But Lenalee was already running on the handle of Lavi's hammer, her Innocence activated.

"No! Come back here!" Ace yelled after Lenalee. Her heart throbbed painfully. She was worried about Lavi and now her bets friend, whom she promised, that she would look out for, was gone to fight, too. _And she couldn't help_. She tried hard to stay cool.

"I hate this. I hate being weak…" When she then looked Krory in the eyes, he flinched. He could clearly see in her eyes that she was desperate, helpless and worried, yet she tried so hard to stay strong. He placed his hand on his head and said calmly:

"They'll come back." She looked at him, bit her underlip and nodded. Then she looked up as she head Lavi shouting:

"LENALEE!"

The they were attacked again. " She pushed Anita out of the way and go hit on the shoulder herself.

_"Damn! This will hurt later!_" she thought and turned around to Anita, who was screaming her name.

"I'm fine! I'm 'The Ace' after all!" she grinned.

"These damn bastards are hiding themselves in the clouds!" Ace growled as she jumped next to Krory on the mast.

"Leave I to me, Ace, Kuro-chan!" Lavi yelled as he came down, again, then activated his fire seal.

"HIBAN!"

The fire snake protected the ship, as Ace turned to Lavi and Bookman.

"You jerks really got Krory worried for a moment!" Krory looked at her and sighed.

"This girl… wasn't she the one who almost beated me up to go after Lavi? " he snorted annoyed, but no one heard him.

"Sorry~ Chibi!" Lavi grinned. She decided to ignore him.

Then Bookman jumped up on top of Miranda's clock, that was keeping the ship together and said:

"Leave this to me. Needles of Protection: East Crime!"

Lavi raised his hammer and got ready for his next attack.

"Raitei Kaiten! I'm counting on you Ace! Kuro-chan!"

"Leave it to us!" Krory and Ace flew forward and hit Lavi's hammer.

"Ten Ban!" Lavi shouted. Lightning burst from Lavi's Innocence and dispersed into the clouds above.

"Did we do it? Krory asked. Ace narrowed her eyes. Then she shrugged and said:

"I have the feeling that the rabbit missed…" After that, Lavi protected the three with his hammer from several pink blasts that almost hit them.

"YOU MISSED THEM COMPLETELY, IDIOT!" Krory yelled as Ace face palmed.

"Che! So just firing at them won't do anything after all, huh?" Lavi gritted his teeth.

Ace flew out of Lavi's covering and flipped in the air, so that the pink blasts hit the backside of her Airboard.

They tried their best to cover the crew. Then Krory said:

"Quiet a persistent attack."

"Geez…" Lavi said, as he shielded the ship with his hammer.

"Will Lenalee be alright by herself?" Krory added. Lavi's face darkened and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"For now, we just have to do what we can. She said to protect the ship. We'll protect it, so that she has somewhere to return to." he finally said and grinned slightly. Krory nodded and grinned, too.

"Yeah. Title: Kicked Akuma asses!" Ace grinned cockily.

"_I will kill you if you die!" _Ace thought and clenched her fists. Suddenly, she snapped out of her thought, as she saw, that Lavi got shot. Her eyes widened in shock. She dove in the water, not hesitating a moment. She quickly made out his sinking body and

grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the surface. She dragged him to the ship, where Krory quickly yanked them out of the water. Krory bent down to Lavi's neck and began sucking out the demon blood. Ace, who was kneeing down next to Lavi, looked at it in

disgust.

Lavi began coughing up water and looked at Ace, who felt like a weight were taking off her mind. She pinched his cheeks.

"You damn idiot! Don't do that again! My lifespan will have shortened by 50 years after this mission, because of you!" He looked at Ace, who avoided eye contact, not wanting him to know that she almost got an heart attack. She tried to cool her head, before

she looked at him directly, again.

"Always trying to be the tough one, huh?" he grinned. Then suddenly, he remembered something.

"Eh? I thought I was shot…"

"You were…" she said and looked away, but he saw her disgusted expression and then looked at Krory, who said:

"I'm refreshed."

"He sucked out the Akuma blood… It was kind of disturbing to see that… " Ace told Lavi, still grimacing in disgust.

"Thanks for the meal." Krory said, grinning.

"Sucked it out? What kind of meal is that?" Lavi's face turned blue and he was shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"_I'm so happy that I'm a parasitic type…" _she thought.

"Idiots! How long are you planning on standing around and talking?" Bookman yelled suddenly.

"Get out there and defeat the enemies, you stupid pieces of trash!" He added very angrily.

"How dare he say such a thing to me?" Krory gritted his teeth. Ace just sighed annoyed.

"Why aren't you using the Wood Seal, Lavi?" the elderly man shouted. Lavi's eyes widened.

"That's right. I do have a move like that. Geez, what kind of idiot am I?" Lavi said.

"Do you really want to know?" Ace remarked deadpan. He put his face into a pout for a second, but then grabbed Ace's arm and Krory's pointed ear, and began whispering intently.

"Okay?" Lavi asked them.

"I understand. But with this footing here…" Krory began, but Ace interrupted him and slightly grinned cockily.

"Heh, I think this is kind of interesting…"

"Yeah, if we can't do it then we'd better say goodbye." Lavi said.

"I won't accept a death like that." Krory said.

Then suddenly, the ship began resurfacing. Ace wasn't prepared and tripped, but Lavi caught her.

"Why?/What the...?" Lavi and Ace said in union, not believing what just had happened.

"Now's our chance!" Krory shouted.

"Lavi, take them out!" Bookman commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Lavi jumped up in the air, activated his seals and then shouted, as he hit the wood seal:

"Moku Ban: Tenchi Bankai!"

A ray of light flew up in the sky. When it reached the clouds, lightning appeared and the sky became clear, revealing 3 Akuma above them.

"Ace, there they are!" Krory pointed at them. But Ace just snorted kind of amused and flew up. Lavi threw up Krory with his hammer, giving him almost as much speed as Ace had.

Krory jumped at one, then at another without them noticing. Ace was already behind the last one.

"So it was just you three, huh?" Krory scoffed at them.

"Your first fault was to attack the ship. Your second was to attack my friends and your third was to leave your back open after pissin' me off. And that, was your last!" Ace said with a very dark expression, yet cocky grin on her lips, as she already beheaded

him with the sharp front of her Airboard.

"What the….my body is acting strange!" one of the Akuma cried.

"M-Me too!" the other one said.

"I've injected you with my blood." Krory explained.

"I'd love to drink all your blood this second, but you've killed far too many of my comrades for me to do just that. Now you will suffer as they did. My blood is filing your body with Innocence as we speak. It's like poison to you. Suffer and die."

The two Exorcists jumped back down to the ship as the remaining two Akuma exploded.

"Red snow?" Miranda wondered, as the remaining of the Akuma fell down upon them. Then they flinched as Ace and Krory landed next to them.

"Crimson. Snow teeming with the scent of blood. Lovely, isn't it." Krory stated, as he looked at the 'red snow'.

"Lovely? I just want to take a shower now…" Ace sighed irritated. Then she looked at Krory, who collapsed, falling flat on his face.

"Fake bat out of order…" Ace said with a monotone voice, as she kneeled next to him, poking his arm.

"Krory!" Miranda shouted shocked.

"What the hell?" some crew members said in disbelief, as they ran up to them.

"He's really pale! It's anemia! Didn't you drink any Akuma blood?" Miranda shouted worried.

"S-Shut up." was the only thing Krory managed to say. Ace snorted amused and said:

"He'll be fine… well at least I hope so…" Then she looked at her belly.

_"The wound… I noticed when I were up there… I could barely keep myself from blacking out.._" She gritted her teeth.

"Hey! Look at that!" a sailor shouted and pointed at something, which looked like a ray of golden light that was disappearing very fast.

"Lenalee…?" She felt her heart pounding and her body felt heavy.

~~~a little later~~~

"Report to your position!" Mr. Jan shouted, as Miranda's Innocence held the ship together.

"_Damn, damn, damn! I can't even go to look for her! I couldn't be able to stay conscious for very long… I don't even think that I would be able to keep my Innocence activated… Why did I let her go? Why am I so useless?" _Ace thought as she tried to calm herself down.

She bit her underlip and clenched her fists, digging her nails in her palms. She blamed herself hard and had huddled behind Anita and Mahoja.

"It is not your fault." Mahoja tried to calm her. But Ace just shook her head, not looking up at her. She wanted to cry, scream, but didn't allow it herself. The she suddenly stood up, but avoided any eye contact, knowing that everyone would notice her

emotional chaos if they looked into her eyes.

"I'm going!" she said quietly, but firmly, but Miranda pushed her down again.

"You can't! Your injury is very serious! If you leave the ship, you could…" Miranda didn't continue and gulped.

"I don't care if I die! I just want her to be safe! That's all that matters right now!" Ace said, as her bangs hid her eyes. But Mahoja held her wrist and Anita patted her head, trying to calm her down.

"We'll go and look for her, so please, don't say that you don't care about your own life." Anita said gently. Ace hesitated, but nodded, even if it was unwillingly.

"_I have to stay strong…! I wouldn't be of any help for her now… Ugh, I hate this..!" But _suddenly, Ace raised her head, when someone yelled:

"Shin!"

"_Lavi…!"_ she thought, got up, now standing next to Anita and Mahoja, watching Lavi and the rest of the crew, which were trying to prevent him from leaving.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Lavi shouted and struggled.

"Are you a dumbass? You're pretty badly hurt, aren't you?" Mr. Jan asked, as he had a hard time holding Lavi back.

"We'll go straight to where we have left her, so just stay here!" another sailor added.

"Why should I wait? I'll get there quicker on my own!" Lavi yelled, as he still tried to free himself.

"Let…me…GO!" he freed himself, causing the sailors to fall down. Then Miranda ran up to Lavi and held him down.

"Lavi! Please stop! Don't be mean to these man! They protected me and this ship! Please!" Miranda cried. Lavi looked at the sailors and then at Miranda. He gritted his teeth as he turned around, saying:

"I'm sorry."

"Do you really not have any serious injuries?" Miranda walked after him and grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah. I'm fine, so don't worry about me." he said annoyed.

"A-At least tell me where you were hit the worst. Then we can still prepare you.." Miranda tried to convince him, but Ace interrupted her, shouting:

"Lavi! Get your ass back here and shut up!" She was till hiding her eyes behind her bangs, as Lavi turned to Ace.

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS RIGHT NOW! AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT LENALEE? ISN'T SHE OUR FRIEND? ISN'T SHE YOUR BEST FRIEND?" he shouted. Ace flinched and her eyes widened.

That hurt. That hurt deeply, as if her heart was being cut.

Then she made eye contact. He was shocked as he saw her eyes and her face. He knew he had hurt her and it felt like someone had pierced his heart.

Then he looked at the crew and at Miranda, who cried.

"Aren't you our friend, too? Or am I mistaken?" her voice was shaking, as she asked. He clenched his fists and then headed towards Lenalee.

Ace looked after him and it felt like something had shattered inside of her. Anita looked at Ace, and her eyes widened as she saw into the silver haired girls eyes.

She held her hands in in her face and looked shocked at Ace, who just stood there, looking after Lavi.

"_Is.. Is this how she feels right now? It's so painful.. But… her surface is so calm.. Yet her eyes…. _" Anita thought as tears filled her eyes. Mahoja walked to her mistress immediately, asking her if she was alright.

Meanwhile, Miranda walked over to Ace, and was as shocked as Anita was.

"Miranda?" Ace asked quietly, as she avoided eye contact again. Miranda sat down next to Ace, who had slid down the mast, looking at her palms, which were resting on her legs.

"Are you alright?" Krory asked, who walked over to Ace, too.

"Yes, I am... But Miranda, I think you're Innocence is broken…" she smiled slightly, still not making eye contact and placed a hand on her chest. Miranda looked shocked at her and panicked slightly, but then noticed that the ship was alright.

Then she, Anita, Mahoja and Krory looked at Ace with pained expressions, when said girl said, as she pointed at her heart:

"It hurts here…"

* * *

><p>*dies* I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, since it's my birthday, please give my review button a hug XD Until next time! *waves*<p> 


	10. Farewell? Cry Out In Despair!

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! *gives cookies to everyone* I hope you enjoy my next chapter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 10 Farewell? Cry Out In Despair!<span>  
><strong>

All of them looked up at the green crystal, which Lenalee was captured in.

"How can this be?" Bookman asked stunned. Anita ran to the crystal, but fell on her knees before she could reach it.

"Mistress!" Mahoja shouted worried.

"My head! It hurts" The noise! A song?" Anita said panting heavily and held her head in pain, tears filling her eyes. Bookman grabbed Anita and pulled her back, saying:

"You're not an Exorcist, stay back! The force of the Innocence could hurt you!"

"Gramps, is this thing really Lenalee's Innocence?" Lavi asked the elderly man.

"That's not important right now. What matters now is that its acted on its own, even though it is an equipment type. The Innocence saved its user? That's odd. If something like that was possible,

why didn't other equip types do it, too?" he said calmly, looking at the crystal.

"Wait a minute, could Lenalee's Innocence be-" Lavi began to think but was interrupted by an odd looking, golden Akuma.

"Maybe it's the Heart?" the Akuma said, making itself comfortable on the ships deck. Lavi just hit it with his hammer, to shut it up.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I already said I'm on your side!" the Akuma cried angrily.

"Do you think I trust you that easily? A demon used by Marshall Cross?" Lavi asked pissed.

"I told you I'm modified!" the Akuma yelled back.

"You're getting on my nerves! Ace, why don't you say someth…" Lavi turned to Ace, but gulped as he looked at her.

Ace, who stood far away from Lavi, ignored him and avoided eye contact, while looking at the crystal.

"_She's pissed… No. She's hurt…" _he thought and blamed himself for what he had said earlier. Everyone turned at her and most of them looked at her with comforting gaze, then glared at Lavi, who flinched.

"Ha, she's mad at you!" the Akuma teased him and Lavi poked him with his hammer.

"Take this, ya little..!"

"Let him be, Lavi." Bookman interrupted them. Both, Lavi and the Akuma looked at Bookman.

"Marshall Cross is the only man alive, who is able to modify Akuma. Since Tim's with him, you can relax." Bookman added.

"Ha! See?" the Akuma stuck his tongue out at Lavi. Lavi just gaped at it annoyed, then the Akuma licked Lavi's face, leaving said redhead disgusted.

"You should be thankful to me! I was the one who kept the ship from sinking before! C'mon! I want to hear it! Thank me!" the golden Akuma said.

"N-No way…" Lavi spluttered. Then he dropped his head and thanked the Akuma, but wasn't happy about it at all.

"To think that this ship didn't sink because of a guy like this…" Lavi grumbled annoyed under his breath.

"But, why was the ship sinking that way?" Miranda questioned.

"Most likely because that level 3 could control gravity." Bookman pointed out.

"That's right." the Akuma agreed.

"If a modified level 2 were up against a level 3, would modification improve its power that much?" Bookman asked. The Akuma scratched its head, then said:

"I don't know much about the modification process. I'm not sure I could break something like that. Well, it's most likely that a level two could do nothing against a level three's ability."

"In other words, you're useless. Go drown yourself in the ocean." Ace suddenly said irritated, as she stood up, then added, looking at Lenalee:

"Lenalee protected the ship."

"There is no time. I'm here to give you a message from Marshall Cross." the Akuma suddenly said. Ace however, ignored it and walked over to the crystal.

"He's not dead. After landing in Japan, he went to complete a mission in Edo." the Akuma continued.

Anita cried out of relief, being very happy that the General was alive.

"What's in Edo?" Lavi asked.

"There's a box there. A very big box. It's a Akuma factory. His mission is to destroy it." the modified Akuma said.

Everyone just gaped at it in disbelief, the said in union:

"The General is actually doing his work?"

"That's kinda surprising…" Lavi said, being on the loss of words. Bookman just coughed.

"But the job was far harder than he anticipated, so he's more or less at standstill and he send me after you guys." the Akuma continued.

Lavi placed his arms behind his head and an amused face stretched over his face.

"Well, we were kinda busy dealing with the Akuma, the Noah, and possible candidates for the heart. Does he need us to come help him out?" The face of the Akuma darkened as Lavi asked and said:

"No. I'm here to warn you. If, after hearing this, you somehow become hindrances, the Marshall wants you to just go home. Edo is already under the control of the Earl. In Edo live many high-class Akuma, even stronger than level 3.

The chances of coming out there alive are very low." the Akuma explained.

Meanwhile, Ace listened, but she walked nearer at the crystal. It was like, something called out to her. Then she touched the crystal.

Her Innocence started activate on its own, and expanded even more than usual. Everyone turned around and looked at Ace, which tattoo expanded further and further, still without her doing anything.

"Miss Ace! What are you doing? Come back!" Bookman commanded. Lavi ran up to Ace and tried to pull her back, but he was pushed off somehow.

"I can't stop it!" Ace struggled and everyone just gaped at the scenario.

"What is that supposed to mean..?" Lavi asked himself in disbelief.

"Maybe she is the Heart?" the Akuma suggested, only to get hit on the head by Lavi's hammer.

Ace's tattoo covered her neck now, and she still couldn't pull back from the crystal. Then she quitted struggling, having the feeling of what she had to do and whispered:

"Please, let me through! I want to help Lenalee. I'm sorry…" Suddenly, a ray of green light surrounded the crystal and Ace, which Lenalee was captured in and Ace.

"The beam of light is narrowing!" Bookman pointed out. When the light was gone, they saw Ace kneeing on the ground, who held Lenalee in her arms. Lenalee's hair became very short and her clothes were ripped. Her Innocence left weird marls on her legs.

"Lenalee! Ace!" she heard Miranda shouting, but for Ace, it sounded like it was far away. Bookman's eyes narrowed, as he watched what happened. Then he looked at Ace.

"_Did Miss Lena's Innocence react to Miss Ace's pleading?" And if we enter Japan, will there be more suffering like that?" _he thought.

Ace looked down at Lenalee, as Miranda and Lavi kneed down beside them. Lenalee opened her eyes and asked weakly:

"Ace, am I still part of this world?" Ace hugged her and tried to hold in her tears.

"You idiot…" Ace said but hugged her tightly. Then she added, whispering:

"Forgive me…" Lenalee hugged her friend back as she heard this.

Miranda gave Lenalee a jacket and Lavi looked at Ace, who were watching her teal haired friend. She noticed that he watched her, and quickly walked over to Lenalee, ignoring him.

She just couldn't look at him. Every time she did, her heart felt if it was being pierced.

"Let's keep on going!" Lenalee said and meanwhile noticed, that she could not stand up, because she forced a full release on her Innocence.

Krory and Lavi helped her up.

"We agree with you." Lavi said.

"Of course." Krory agreed and Miranda nodded and smiled. Lenalee smiled at them and looked at Ace, as if she was asking her.

Ace looked at her and saluted briefl, but then quickly avoided everyone's eye contact, especially Lavi's, who looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

But Lenalee saw it. When their eyes met, she could see and feel what she was going through right now, even if her surface seemed as calm as always.

"Ace, what…?" Lenalee began, but Lavi interrupted her.

"We're all kinda worn out right now, but I'll guess we have to work around it." he said and blushed slightly, rubbing his nose to cover t.

That hurt even more. The sharp pain in the heart made Ace turn around and she walked past Bookman, not wanting to see someone right now.

"_What the hell was that now? Gosh! Snap outta it already!" _she thought annoyed, cursed her heart which she didn't understood and still felt incredibly sad.

Bookman looked in her eyes when she walked past him, and noticed everything and thought:

"_So she really is her daughter…? Will this be a good, or a bad thing in the future? And her Innocence is suspect, too."_

~~~Later~~~

Ace and Lenalee sat next to Miranda, who was suffering from fatigue, which was because she had her Innocence activated for too long.

Meanwhile, Chomesuke, which was how Lavi had named the golden Akuma, were pushing the ship, speeding it up. Ace had to fight the urge of vomiting, while Lenalee was comforting Miranda.

"Are you okay Ace?" Lenalee asked the silver haired girl, which was almost about to vomit.

"I'm fine~" she managed to say.

Meanwhile Lavi were standing in the same room, looking out of the window, and talking to Chomesuke.

"Wow, so fast! Akuma are awesome! But won't you run out of energy if you keep up this pace?" Lavi asked.

"We don't have time! We need to get to Edo as fast as possible. Instead, you should go apologize to that silver haired girl!" Chomesuke said, as it jerked its non-existing eyebrows up and down.

Lavi turned around and saw Ace, who was incredibly green in her face.

"It would be good if we could reach Edo faster. Miranda's fatigue has intensified." Lenalee interrupted, before he could say anything.

"Are you alright, Miranda?" Lavi asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry… I don't think I can hold out until Edo." Miranda said and sobbed.

"Don't worry about it." Lavi said smiling.

"No, that's not what I'm apologizing for… From now on I…. I" Miranda tried to say something, but then sobbed harder.

"_Of course, everything would return to normal if she stopped her Innocence…" _Ace managed to think somehow, but than jumped up, ran past Lavi and vomited, holding her head out of the window.

The only thing Lavi, Miranda and Lenalee heard was Chomesuke's shouting.

"That's disgusting! You almost hit me with your stomach contents!"

"Only the best for you~" Ace said sarcastically and walked back, sitting down next to Miranda. Lenalee hugged Miranda and said:

"Don't bear it all yourself! You're not the only Exorcist here! We all walk the same path!" hugged her closer and glanced shortly at Ace, who quickly avoided eye contact.

"_Don't bear it all yourself, huh? …" _Ace thought and then looked at Lavi, who had flinched at Lenalee's words.

~~~Later~~~

It was raining, as the Exorcists stood across Anita, Mahoja and 3 of the crew members.

"I don't see any of the other crew members." Krory said quietly.

"You're right." Lavi agreed.

"It can't be!" Lenalee said shocked.

"I'm sorry. I told them they didn't need to see you go. Right now, they're all celebrating below deck. I wanted them to spend their last moments enjoying themselves." Anita apologized.

"You were the only ones who survived?" Lenalee asked shocked and tears filled her eyes. Miranda started sobbing harder and Anita placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her that it was alright.

"We all became supporter of the Order after Akuma killed our families. Our only reason to live was for revenge." Anita said calmly.

"On the way to Edo, you said you wouldn't turn back on this path we created." Mahoja said.

Suddenly, they heard Mr Jan's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Please win, Exorcists! For our sake." then all of them cheered:

"Take our lives into the future!"

"The crew!" Lenalee pointed out stunned.

"Please protect our comrades who survived!" Mr. Jan yelled.

"We want them to live!" Another sailor said.

"Even if it's just a little bit of peace, we want them to have it." another said.

"Please win!" everyone yelled. Ace gritted her teeth and digged her nails in her palms.

Lavi closed his eyes and raised his head. Then said to Bookman:

"Gramps… This is hard to take."

Then Chomesuke held up a lifeboat for the ones remaining and said:

"We're still a long way from Edo, so I'll take you to the closest port, Izu." Lavi was first who jumped in the boot, then helped Miranda an Lenalee. He held out his hand for Ace, but Ace jumped in on her own.

Then they helped the 3 remaining ones from the crew in the boot, who promised to help them as they could.

Lenalee reached out her hand for Anita, but Anita stroked Lenalee's hair instead.

"Make sure to grow your hair out again." Anita told Lenalee, with a shaking vice. Then turned to Ace and said:

"And you, Ace. You have the most wonderful eyes I've ever seen. And I can see it. You have so much love to give…"

"Miss… Anita?" Lenalee started, but then realised that she wouldn't come with them. Ace just bit her underlip and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Farewell." Miss Anita said, as Chomesuke was about to place the life boot in the water, Lenalee's eyes filled with tears.

"No! It can't be! No!" Lenalee reached her hand out, but Ace took it. Lenalee looked at Ace and noticed the sadness, despair and doubt in her eyes. Then she started, together with Miranda sobbing harder.

Ace hugged Lenalee and then shouted, looking at the sky and surprising everyone:

"I promise! I will protect your wishes, your hopes and your prayers! I PROMISE!"

Then suddenly, Miranda could not keep her Innocence activated anymore, returning the time on the ship to normal and fainted.

"We'll … We'll ... win …" Lenalee whispered and sobbed in Ace's shoulder, as they watched the ship disappearing into the depths of the ocean.

~~~After a few moments~~~

The ship was gone, and a deep hole were left in the hearts of the remaining ones. Lenalee, who was still being hugged by Ace, suddenly felt something warm running down her body.

"Ace? Are you alright?" she asked quietly and insecure.

"I'm just tired." Ace answered, whispering, but then started to pant heavily. She pushed Ace gently away, wanting to look at her. Then she looked at her palms and her eyes widened in shock.

_**Blood.**_

A huge amount of blood suddenly ran down Ace's body. Then she felt Ace's head dropping on her shoulder.

"Ace?" Lenalee panicked.

That got Bookman's attention and he walked over to Ace and Lenalee.

"What is it, Miss Lena?" Bookman asked Lenalee. Then he saw what was happening.

"We need to treat her, quickly!" he commanded. Now everyone else, too, got their attention on what happened.

"Gramps? What's wro…" Lavi wanted to ask, but got shocked when he saw Ace, who was lying on her back, panting and bleeding.

"ACE!" he kneed next to her, like Lenalee and Bookman did. The rest in the boot looked very worried as well.

"This looks bad. The cut on her stomach is pretty deep, as well as the wound on her shoulder.

"Ace!" Miranda was conscious again and wanted to activate her Innocence, despite already having anemia. But Ace grabbed her wrist firmly and said:

"I will knock you out myself if you try to activate that."

"But maybe…" she wanted to say something, but Ace interrupted her.

"Go and take care of yourself!" she hissed and Miranda flinched, but then Ace added grinning:

"You are already so worn out. Don't endanger yourself because of me. I'm used worse."

She heard that someone shouted her name over and over, but her sight became blurry and everything seemed so far away. She reached her hand out and mumbled something, then darkness slowly surrounded her.

~~~Flashback~~~

The 8 year old, silver haired girl, read one of her favourite books, a history book, which was written by her father, in Latin. Even though she was only 8, her father had already taught her English, Latin, Japanese and also many things about history and other

stuff. She looked up from her book, looking at her father, who was mumbling something weird again, as he sat over his history books. When Ace asked her mother if she could understand what he was always saying, when he concentrated on something, her

mother always told her, that only very few people could understand this kind of language.

Ace never liked it, when her father was concentrating, or talking in this kind of way. He always seemed distend and cold.

Same was when he talked to strangers. He was polite, yet never got close to people. But as soon as he talked with her mother, he was so happy, gentle, caring and his eyes showed how much he loved her mother, also when he talked to Ace.

Ace's mother had the same eyes as Ace, that all people noticed right away. Eyes, that were able to express ones feelings with just one glance, eyes, that could never lie, eyes, that made even people like her father change.

She walked into her room upstairs, knowing that it was no use to try to talk with her father when he was like that. When she laid down on her bed, she suddenly became tired and fell asleep.

~~~a little later~~~

Ace awoke with a start. She heard a loud noise downstairs. She hurried up and ran down the stairs, then she saw something.

"Butterfly? In the house…?" she thought as she saw a purple butterfly passing her.

When she came into the room, where she had heard the noise, she saw a fairly tall man with dark skin, who was wearing a tuxedo. Then she looked at his forehead.

"_Stigma…?"_ she thought. Then she looked at him surprised, as he bent down to her. Then he said, somehow amused, yet surprised:

"Check out those eyes!"

"W-Who are you?" Ace asked him sceptically, yet was scared. He just grinned amused and said:

"You must be 'the little sparrow'." Ace grimaced as she heard her nickname, which she hated so much.

"I don't care who you are anymore. I think I don't like you." his eyes widened and he held his hands up innocently, then said:

"Brutally honest, aren't we? But a girl shouldn't be so defiant, you know."

"_I don't like him." _she thought and wanted him to leave. Something was about him, that gave her chills. Then she looked behind him and saw her father, who wasn't moving.

"Dad!" she screamed and ran up to him. She shook him, but he wouldn't say anything.

"What did you do to him?" she shouted, her voice shaking.

"Hey, I had my orders. But he didn't give us the information's that we wanted to know. Or maybe, simply didn't know anything." he simply said and shrugged, as he held his hands up in a defending position.

Ace turned to her father, again, then suddenly her eyes widened. Her father was slowly disappearing and only could see butterflies. Then Ace's memory became blurry and slowly faded.

_Butterflies, that were the sign of the beginning of her story. _

~~~Flashback end~~~

* * *

><p>YOOOSH! I hope you liked this chapter. :D I just wanted to say, that I have <strong>no<strong> intention of making Ace 'The Heart'. Anyway, please give my review button a hug! I'm always dancing through my room after I got another review LOL XD

Anyway, until next time! *waves* :D


	11. Stupid, More Stupid And Most Stupid!

Hey everyone! Yeah my next chapter is up! :D I hope you enjoy it! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 11 May I Introduce? Stupid, More Stupid and Most Stupid!<span>  
><strong>

Miranda rested her head in Lenalee's lab, still suffering from fatigue. Ace meanwhile, was still unconscious and rested in Lavi's arms, who wouldn't let go of her.

Lavi looked down at the silver haired girl, and had a pained expression, when he looked at her face.

"_I'm such a bastard…! Of course she was worried. But she couldn't go after Lenalee…" _he thought. Then he remembered what had happened, before Ace blacked out.

~~~Flashback~~~

"ACE! C'mon, stay awake, please!" Lavi shook Ace lightly. Then his eyes widened in shock. Ace reached her hand out and toughed his cheek. Then she said weakly:

"Don't leave me… please…" then she blacked out. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you…! I'm sorry!" he apologized quietly over and over.

~~~Flashback end~~~

Suddenly, Ace moved. Lavi immediately looked at her face and was _very_ relieved when she opened her eyes. She looked at his face for a moment then said, as she tried to sit up.

"Oh great, it's a nightmare." she mumbled, actually knowing she was awake.

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly said and hugged her. She blushed slightly, not knowing what to say.

""Wh-Wha-What are you d-doing, stupid rabbit?"

"_Gosh, stupid heartbeat! Shut up! What the hell is wrong with me? I was so mad and now I'm happy? I should go kick myself in the head! And the stupid rabbit, too!"_

"I thought you wouldn't wake up!" he whispered, but Ace noticed that his hands were shaking.

"_He… was worried about me, huh? Geez, go back Satan! Since when am I so forgiving and simple minded? GRAHH!"_

To Lavi's surprise, she hugged him back, then said, sighing:

"Like I said, I'm used to worse, but thanks for worrying about me." Before she could say anything further, Krory pushed him out of the way, almost causing Lavi to fall out of the boat.

"Ace! We were so worried about you!" he cried. She cracked her neck, then said, yawning:

"I'm not gonna die from something like that."

"Good thing you're awake again. Lavi was so worried and wouldn't let go of you!" Krory said and held Lavi back, who tried to hinder him from saying anything further.

"Ah, so that's why I couldn't breathe probably…" Ace grimaced. When Lavi's face turned blue she grinned and said:

"I was joking, stupid rabbit." He looked into her eyes, and saw that she was still struggling with her feelings, but she looked straight at him and didn't avoid eye contact. He big grin stretched across his face and he placed his arms behind his head.

Now Lenalee hugged Ace.

"Thank goodness you're alright." she said and sighed relieved. She shrugged and said:

"Well, if I'd die, then nobody would be left here to baby-sit you guys." Lenalee giggled at Ace's remark, but then Bookman interrupted them.

"Miss Ace, your injuries were very serious. I treated them, but you mustn't strain yourself." She looked at him and sighed distressed.

"Got it, Sir." Then she sat down next to Lavi. Meanwhile, Miranda was still shaking and Ace asked Lenalee:

"How is Miranda doing?"

"She's fairly worn out. I wish we could find some place to let her rest." Lenalee answered quietly.

"There's no way we can do that." Lavi said. Then he looked at Ace, who was holding her stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded, then said:

"You should worry about yourself. You look pretty 'tattered' yourself." she pointed at his bandages.

"There it is!" Chomesuke suddenly shouted and pointed at the port. Then they arrived.

"There we are. Welcome to Japan." Chomesuke said, stopped the boat and jumped in front of them.

"For 300 years, Japan has remained isolated in the eastern end of the world, refusing all trade and acts of intervention. No one is allowed in or out." Bookman explained. Ace snorted and said:

"No wonder that the Earl made himself at home here. He is probably hiding here for the past 300 years."

"That's right!" A woman suddenly said and turned around, looking at the group. They just gaped at the beautiful girl in a pink kimono.

"W-Who are you?" Krory asked.

"What are you talking about? It's me!" the girl said angrily. Krory and Lavi stepped in front of her and asked her in disbelief:

"Are you Chomesuke?"

"Of course it's Chomesuke you pumpkin brains." Ace face palmed.

"Right on!" Chomesuke said. Then Lavi looked at her for a few seconds. Then his eyes got a heart shape and he shouted:

"STRIKE!" but then he shook his head.

"_No, I can't Chomesuke is an Akuma! But a really cute one!" _he thought. Ace had enough and kicked him in his face, together with Bookman. Both nodded at each other.

"Immature brat." Bookman mumbled.

"Perverted rabbit." Ace said and was _really_ irritated.

"_This jerk get's on my nerves!"_

~~~A little later~~~

Chomesuke leaded the way on the stairs and held a lamp.

"The Earl uses Japan as a base to send his Akuma all around the world." Chomesuke explained.

"Is something like that even possible? What in the world is the government doing about it?" Krory asked.

"About 90% of this country's populace are Akuma, and the government is rum completely by the Earl." Chomesuke explained.

"It's been like that for 300 years?" Lenalee asked stunned, who was being carried by one of the sailors that had survived.

"It's almost like a paradise for the Earl and his Akuma." the man said.

"Great. Here the Earl goes and plays happy little family and we wonder we he was hiding." Ace pointed out annoyed. She also had a hard time walking the stairs. Her wounds hurt pretty much, but she didn't want someone to notice it.

"This isn't a country that humans can live in easily. Well, I guess that goes for Akuma, too." Chomesuke said.

"Chomesuke, what do you mean by that?" Lavi asked, who were walking next to Ace and behind Chomesuke.

Suddenly, Chomesuke stopped and said, nervously:

"Something is here!"

Everyone got ready to fight, but then a woman called out to Chomesuke, calling her Sachiko.

"Kawamura! Wait here a sec!" Chomesuke told them and gave Lavi the lamp.

"Sachiko?" he asked.

"That's my body's name." Chomesuke answered. Ace rolled her eyes and snorted annoyed.

"_This is getting more and more ridiculous_…" she thought and didn't really understand why she was so angry.

"That's my friend Kawamura. She's another of Marshall Cross' modified Akuma." Chomesuke told them, then ran over to her friend.

"Kawamura! You came to meet us! That'll be a big help! Things started feeling serious!" Chomesuke said happily. Then Kawamura started to shake. Ace narrowed her eyes, then her eyes widened and she commanded:

"Chomesuke, get back here!"

"Suddenly Kawamura turned into her Akuma form and a pink spider net spread behind the Akuma. Chomesuke ran back to the group and yelled:

"Hide! And turn that light out, too!" Then she pushed them away from the stairway.

"That's what I just said, but shorter, damn it!" Ace hissed. Then they heard footsteps and saw 3 level three.

"Great. Three power rangers are coming to greet us." Ace said sarcastically.

"Don't breathe! They'll notice you! Stay hidden as best as you can!" Chomesuke told them and trembled nervously, being scared.

"Oi, what's going on here? What happened to that Akuma, Kawamura?" Lavi asked.

"Kawamura came to pick us up. But those level 3 caught her." Chomesuke answered, as they watched that the 3 level three started eating Kawamura.

"They do it to eat. If an Akuma becomes unusually strong, stuff like that happens. To quell their bloodlust, they eat other Akuma and absorb their abilities.

Because I'm level two, I can't do anything about it. Here it makes no difference if you're human or Akuma. Only the strongest survive." Chomesuke explained.

"Somehow, I'm starting to think that I'll be a vegetarian after this mission…" Ace said and grimaced in disgust, as she saw that Kawamura was almost gone.

Suddenly, the blue colored level three stopped eating and turned his head around, but started eating shortly after that, again.

~~~a little later~~~

"Ugh, I'm gonna barf. I have a bad feeling." Lavi said as they looked at the some remaining cadaver. Ace held her nose. This was really disgusting to see and to smell.

"This is…" Krory began.

"Disgusting…" Ace said, but Bookman corrected her.

"The remains of what they ate, huh?" Lenalee meanwhile looked away.

"Are you alright? If you feel ill, I can get some water." the man who carried her said.

"I'm fine, thank you, umm…"Lenalee began.

"Chaozii. I was a third class sailor on the ship. An then, over there, there's Masoa and Kie." Chaozii said and pointed at the two other man, who were walking next to Miranda. One looked Chinese and the other were blond.

"Pleased to meet you, master Exorcist!" he added.

Suddenly Chomesuke gulped.

"_The organs are all dried up." _Chomesuke thought. Then Krory, Lavi and Ace turned at Chomesuke.

"What's wrong, Sachiko?" Lavi asked. Ace 'che'ed, but then mentally slapped herself.

"Chomesuke is fine." Chomesuke said annoyed.

"What are we gonna do from here on?" Lavi asked, as Ace looked at the remains, noticing the same thing Chomesuke did.

"There's no choice. I'll accompany you to Edo." Chomesuke said and started sweating.

Suddenly, a pink spider net appeared behind Chomesuke and captured her and pulled her away.

"Run away!" Chomesuke shouted. Then the blue level three Akuma appeared behind Chomesuke.

"Caught ya. Well, I guess I was right. I never would have guessed to smell the scent of humans. Whee do you guys come from? This is no place for humans. " it said with a mechanic voice and laughed amused.

"Well, it's no place for a dumbass like you, either." Ace said deadpan. He looked at her, then said:

"Your blood smells delicious." A cold chill ran down her spine, as she said:

"I don't think I'm tasty. Not even flowers wanted to eat me."

Then the Akuma kicked Chomesuke, and Lavi activated his Innocence.

"That's good. Seems like I'll have some fun." the Akuma said mocking.

"Just one?" Lavi asked.

"Huh?"

"He asked, stupid, where are 'more stupid' and 'most stupid'?" Ace asked annoyed, referring to the other two Akuma.

"I don't understand humans at all. This thirst can only be quenched by a human. I won't let anyone butt in."

"HIBAN" Lavi activated his fire seal, but the Akuma didn't even flinch, but laughed amused.

"Che, he's definitely a level 3." Lavi stated annoyed.

"That won't work!" The Akuma shouted and attacked the redhead. Lavi jumped out of the way, but the Akuma grabbed his foot with some kind of pink string and tossed him in the Akuma remains.

"Let's go!" Now Krory attacked, but his teeth weren't strong enough to get trough the armour of the Level 3.

The Akuma now, turned the pink string into small spider nets and hardened them somehow. Then he threw them at Krory, tossing him next to Lavi.

"Kuro-chan!" Lavi shouted.

Now Ace ran towards the Akuma, activated her Innocence and jumped on her Airboard.

"Innocence, level two! Second dance: Frozen Prayer!" Ace flew over the Akuma and now manipulated the water vapour in the air, froze it, and formed it into icicles.

Then the icicles flew, from the underneath of her Airboard, towards the Akuma. The Akuma flinched shortly, then turned around and looked at Ace.

"Bitch!" he hissed and tried to catch her with the pink strings.

She attacked, instead of flying away and hit him with the sharp front of the Airboard. He just grinned evilly at her, took the Airboard and send her flying, crashing her into a tree.

"ACE!" Lavi shouted. She coughed up some blood, but quickly stood on her feet again. She changes the Airboard into her boomerang and attacked again.

"Wanna keep breathing? Then better stop getting on my nerves!" she hissed and attacked directly with her boomerang.

But he simply pushed her away. However, this time, she flipped in the air and landed on her feet, next to Lavi, then stuck her tongue out at the Akuma.

Now the Akuma tossed more of his iron like spider nets and Lavi, Ace and Krory had a hard time avoiding all of them.

"Not to good, huh? Let me have some more fun. How about this?" the Akuma pulled Chomesuke closer and licked her face.

"Knock it off!" Lavi yelled. Ace scoffed at him:

"Don't you know that your hands will rot if you hit a woman? Now let me chop them off for you!."

"Son of a-" Lavi and Ace were about to attack, but Bookman interfered.

They looked at Chomesuke, who looked at them resolute.

"_She wants us to run away?" _Ace thought.

"Withdraw, Lavi!" Bookman commanded.

"Gramps!"

"Calm down, Lavi"

"I am calm!" Lavi said.

"Right now, even if we run away, we'll just meet another Akuma. And without Chomesuke we have no idea which part will lead us to Edo."

"Innocence, level two! HIBAN!" Lavi activated his fire seal once again and Ace changed her boomerang back into the Airboard.

Lavi's fire snake burned down the spider net, which Chomesuke were captured with and Ace caught her before she could hit the ground. She put Chomesuke carefully on the ground and landed next to Lavi. Chomesuke ran towards Lavi and hugged him.

"Lavi! I was so scared! So scared!" Chomesuke said.

"Oi, let go! That hurts!" he said, then looked at Ace and started to sweat nervously. She glared at him and a _very_ dark aura surrounded her.

"Oi, oi Ace…" But Ace just turned around, looking at the Akuma again and snorted annoyed.

_"Che! Why the hell am I mad now? Ugh I hate this~~~!"_ she thought, but tried to shrugg off her thoughts.

Meanwhile the other ones looked at her.

"Lavi, you idiot~/Immature brat~" they said and glared at him in disbelief. Said redhead flinched.

"I don't know who is more scary… That Akuma or Miss Ace…" Chaozii said. Everyone agreed.

Back at the fight, the Akuma seemed to be amused.

"That's right. That was a bit enjoyable, but I can make as many strings as I want." the Akuma said and a huge spider net caged them in now.

"I'm getting bored. Shall we put an end to this?"

Suddenly, the net was cut down, and the other two Akuma from before jumped next to the blue armoured one.

"Thought so." the pink armoured one said.

"Leaving us out of this is cruel." the green armoured one said.

"They finally came, huh?" Lavi said grinning.

"Yep, now stupid, more stupid and most stupid are together again. The perfect trio." Ace pointed out sarcastically, shrugging.

"I see. That previous fire seal was just to lure the other two back." Bookman looked at his apprentice. Then the three Akuma started fighting among themselves.

"Those who'd eat their own kind wouldn't have any strong bonds in the first place." Lavi said. Then they heard Chomesuke whispering:

"Hey, over here! Now's our chance. While they're fighting, we can get away!"

"Huh? Run away? Wha-" Ace began, but Lavi grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, knowing that she would be to stubborn to back down from a fight.

~~~Later~~~

Chomesuke leaded the way with the lamp, again, but suddenly stopped.

"There is definitely an escape route to Edo." Chomesuke said.

"As I thought." Lavi said.

"But I don't think it's safe, either. We can still turn back now. If we're discovered, this time we'll most likely be killed." Chomesuke added.

"Even so, we must keep going." Lavi told her resolutly.

"That's right." Krory said and Bookman nodded briefly. Ace crossed her arms in front of her chest and eyes Chomesuke sceptically, then said teasingly:

"You're just saying that because you don't wanna go." Chomesuke pouted, but Ace just turned her head away innocently.

"Got it. Be sure to stay close behind me. We're off to Edo!" Chomesuke said and turned around, leading the way, again.

"Wait, we have to walk? The Earl hasn't heard of trains, has he?" Ace sighed.

* * *

><p>YOOOSH! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Please~ give my review butten a hug! 3 Anyway, until next time! See ya! *waves* :D<p> 


	12. Sworn Enemy And The Idiot Trio!

Hey everyone! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes or confusions, as well as that this chapter turned out a little shorter.^^ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 12 Sworn Enemy And The Idiot Trio!<span>  
><strong>

They followed Chomesuke, who leaded them to Edo. The path was really rocky, and most of them had trouble walking.

"Chomesuke, is this really the way to Edo?" Lavi asked the Akuma.

"It better be, or I'm going to throw a fit." Ace grimaced annoyed.

"I'm positive. I have the route to Edo completely memorised." Chomesuke convinced them. A little later, Krory snapped, when he tripped over a rock.

"Isn't there a better road we can take?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't complain! The number of level 3 Akuma increases the closer we get to Edo." Chomesuke answered angrily.

"_Indeed. In our current condition, we wouldn't stand a chance against a level 3. Miss Lena can't fight well yet, and Chaozii, Masoa and Lie aren't Exorcists. And Even if Miss Ace says that she is fine, she mustn't strain herself. We must hold out without reinforcement _

_until we can reach Marshall Cross." _Bookman thought.

Suddenly, Lavi and Ace stopped and narrowed their eyes at something in the sky. Lavi quickly drew his hammer and protected the group from those iron like spider nets, that the Akuma before had used. Then they looked up, only to find the blue armoured

Akuma from before.

"That level three from before! You followed us?" Lavi was ready to fight.

"Oh, there are so many humans running around. There's no way I'd let you go." the Akuma said.

"Don't you know the meaning of 'not getting caught'?" Krory asked Chomesuke annoyed.

"I never said it couldn't happen…" Chomesuke answered nervously.

"Now, who wants to die first?" the Akuma shouted excitedly.

"You, obviously." Ace said shrugging. Then Bookman activated his Innocence.

"Heavens Compass. Needles of protection: North Crime!" The needles pierced through the Akuma, but he just laughed amused, not being affected at all.

"Raitei Kaiten: TEN BAN!" Lavi activated his heaven seal and attacked the Akuma, too. The lightning hit the Akuma directly and they used the opportunity to run away. Chomesuke revealed a hidden path.

"Let's go this way now!" she commanded. Then they ran along the hidden path, getting away as fast as possible.

"I don't think we can keep this up for long." Ace snorted annoyed, as she looked behind them.

"Yes, and it's not easy to get away from level three." Chomesuke said.

Suddenly the ceiling began to fall down. Miranda quickly activated her Innocence, protecting them with her time record. When they looked in front of them, again, they saw that the pink armoured Akuma stood there.

"Great. 'Most stupid' is here." Ace pointed out irritated.

"Why is he 'most stupid'?" Lavi asked.

"Because he wears pink." she simply answered.

"I'll be the one who kills you." the Akuma said. Then Krory whispered something in Miranda's ear, then attacked.

He got hit in the stomach, and was sent flying out of the hidden path. Miranda had deactivated her Innocence and the ceiling , that came down before, now fell on the Akuma. Everyone quickly escaped on Lavi's hammer, Ace on her Airboard.

"Even if we hide, they'll still be able to find us. At this rate, we'll never get to Edo!" Lavi pointed out, as he sat in front of everyone.

Suddenly, the green armoured Akuma appeared in front of them, shouting:

"You won't be going to Edo!"

"And you'll go to hell!" Ace attacked him, hoping that the others could avoid his attack meanwhile. They did and his attack felled some trees.

He attacked anew, causing everyone to fall off the hammer.

When the Akuma were about to attack again, Chomesuke threw something at him, that shot out light, blinding it.

~~~A few moments later~~~

"Chome, if you had something like that, why didn't you use it right away?" Lavi asked, as they still tried to run away.

"It was the last one I had. I used all of others on the way to pick you up." Chomesuke answered. Suddenly, Bookman stopped and said:

"Seems like it was for naught." The blue Akuma stood in front of them and the other two surrounded them, too.

"This is definitely it for us. All we can do is fight." Lavi said and gritted his teeth.

"You can't! It's useless! There's no point!" Chomesuke objected.

"It's not about can or can't anymore. We'll just have to." Ace simply said, as she eyed the enemies.

"Let's have a match to see who kill the most." the blue armoured Akuma said.

"You know, when I look at you three, I get the fierce desire to be lonesome…" Ace said and sighed. Lavi looked at her in disbelief.

"_How can she make jokes in this kind of situation?" _he thought.

Then he pushed Ace behind him and she looked surprised up to him. But before she could say anything, they noticed that Chomesuke suddenly flinched and began to held her head, as if she was in pain. The heads of the Akuma began to glow pink.

"Sachiko, what's wrong?" Lavi asked Chomesuke. Suddenly the 'stupid trio' was up and away, leaving the group stunned.

"What' going on?" Lavi asked in disbelief.

"Maybe we scared them." Ace joked deadpan. Then they noticed the vast number of Akuma, which were all heading into the same direction.

"What the…" Ace and Lavi said in union, as they gaped at the scenario.

"Meet in Edo." Chomesuke suddenly said, still holing her head.

"All of these Akuma are going to Edo?" Lenalee was shocked. Suddenly, Bookman turned around and said to everyone:

"There's little chance that we will make it out of there alive. Will you still go?"

"The answer is obvious." Lavi said firmly.

"Yes. I'm not gonna ride a ship for the time being." Ace joked, but then determination were shining in her eyes:

"Also, I made a promise. And I will keep it no matter what!"

Lenalee nodded.

"_For Miss Anita, Miss Mahoja, as well as the crew. And… for Allen, too!" _the teal haired girl thought_._

"All right. Let's go." Bookman said.

"Yeah, let's go get to Edo." Lavi said. Suddenly, Chomesuke yelped.

"Sachiko, does your head still hurt?" Lavi asked. Chomesuke snapped.

"Damn it you! Didn't Chomesuke said she's just fine? I'm receiving a message from Master Earl." she told them angrily.

"Has the Earl discovered that we're here?" Miranda asked shocked.

"N-No, I don't think so." Chomesuke said and distorted. Ace flinched and said:

"Put your mask on again. You're face is disturbing."

"Damn you!" Chomesuke yelled, but then said, as if she was in trance:

"Who am I? Where am I?

"Hang in there, Chomesuke!" Krory said worried.

"From the range of the massage, Mater Earl must be gathering all Akuma in Japan!" Chomesuke managed to say. Even though Chomesuke tried hard, not to follow the Earl's order, she had a hard time doing so.

"I'm sorry, Lavi. But I have to go to the Earl. Right now, the Master Millennium Earl arrived at the imperial capital of Edo."

Everyone's faces darkened, being shocked and stunned at what Chomesuke had said.

"T-The Earl is in Edo?" Lenalee repeated slowly.

~~~Later~~~

"Take this!" Lavi hissed, as his fire snake attacked the Earl. However, it didn't affect the Earl at all and he simply destroyed Lavi's fire snake.

"Come out, little rats." the Earl said. Then the smoke disappeared and the Earl could see the group.

"We won't let you get the Marshall, Earl." Bookman said.

"Do you believe you can win?" the Earl asked amused.

"Oh, is that ridiculous- looking fat man the Earl, Bookman?" Krory asked Bookman, slightly amused and grinning.

"It is." Bookman simply answered.

"That's the Akuma maker." Lavi said slightly stunned, as he looked u at the grotesque looking creature.

"You must all be punished for braking into this area." the Earl said, floating in the air with his 'umbrella'.

"Our sworn enemy." Lenalee said and was stunned. Meanwhile, Chomesuke panicked, yelling at Ace, Lavi and Krory, much to their annoyance.

"Are you seriously going to fight against him? A large army of Akuma and four of the Noah are here, too. There's no way that you'll win! You'll die! You'll die for 100%! " Ace just snorted and tried to ignore her.

"Hearing your voice makes me want to become deaf." Ace said irritated. Then Lavi turned his head around.

"Don't say that, Chome. We know how strong they are, but we don't have any intention of fighting a losing battle." he told her confident.

"Lavi… but… there is no way that this isn't a losing battle." Chomesuke said shaking.

"What a chatterbox. We don't know if we'll lose until we try!" Krory said annoyed.

"That's right. We might even overwhelming them completely!" Lavi said, first calmly, grinning, the angrily shouting.

All three of them attacked, but the 'idiot Akuma trio' from before were trying to get in their way.

"We won't let you lay a finger on Master Earl." the blue Akuma said.

"Even though you say that you're level 3..." Krory started.

"There is no way we can lose!" Lavi finished. They attacked. The blue Akuma tried to hit them with his iron like spider nets again, but they dodged them successfully. Then the pink Akuma attacked, trying to hit Lavi.

"Lavi!" Ace shouted. Both, she and Krory saw that, and tried to help him, only causing all three of them to get hit. They were sent flying and crashed into the ground. Bookman tried to attack them with his Innocence, but the

Akuma simply shrugged off the needles and smiled evilly.

"I tried to tell you! There's no way that your attacks will work on Master Earl!" Chomesuke panicked.

"You guys will never be a match for us!"

Meanwhile Ace, Lavi and Krory stood up again, remembering what had happened to Allen.

"Ace, Kuro-chan…"

Said persons nodded and Lavi activated his fire seal two times.

"HIBAN! One more time! HIBAN!" Now two fire snakes shot in the sky, pushing Krory up with his hammer, flying next to Ace, who was on her airboard. The combined attack of the three hit the Akuma, which were stunned at the force of the attack.

"Even if it's not head on, we can still beat you! All that's left now are you bastards!" Lavi said pissed.

"I had enough of your faces! Piss off and take your precious chatterboxes with you to hell!" Ace shouted.

Now it seemed that something caught the attention of one of the Noah.

"Millennium Earl, I'll go."

Then Ace, Lavi and the Noah flew past each other. Ace eyes widened.

"_He's here?" _

The Noah grinned cockily as Lavi, Ace and Krory turned around, facing him.

"Isn't it Mr. Eye patch from way back then?" he asked, having an amused grin on his face.

"There's no way in hell I'd forget his face!" Lavi gritted his teeth. Ace could barely hold back her anger. She was furious. He was the man that had killed her father, who had caused her friends so much suffering,

who had destroyed Allen's Innocence. Now was the chance to finally pay him back everything.

"He's the Noah that killed Allen!" Lenalee said, trying to hold back her anger.

"I have some free time right now. I'll be your opponent." The Noah said. Lavi got rid of his cloak and was ready to fight.

"Bring it on!" he said pissed. It was clearly written in his face that he was furious and hated that man.

Ace stood behind Lavi, her eyes hiding behind her bangs, digging her nails in her palms, until they started bleeding.

Lenalee stood behind both of them, trying to say something.

"The one with the mole is mine! No one else interfere! I won't be satisfied until I kicked the shit out of him!" Lavi commanded.

"_Interfere? I won't interfere… I'll tear him limb for limb for myself." _Ace thought and was barely able to keep a her cool.

"What? Are you angry because I killed the cheating boy? Are you two friends by any chance?" the Noah asked calmly.

"Shut up." Lavi hissed.

"Oh, so you were!"

"Shut up!" Lavi hissed even more pissed. And with every single word he said more, Ace got more furious, as well as Lavi. She could barely keep herself from attacking him right away.

"Is that cute girl over there your friend, too?" he asked innocently, referring to Lenalee-

"Shut up!" Lavi shouted.

"Sorry. It must have been terrible. I understand. Because I, too, have friends." the Noah said calmly and grinned.

"Shut up." Lavi hissed again.

"I know exactly how it feels, boy."

"Shut up!"

"When a friend dies… it hurts." the Noah continued to piss Lavi off and an amused, evil grin stretched across his face.

"SHUT UP!" Lavi snapped completely.

"Don't get so angry. He's still alive. He may be even on his way here soon. You can see him again." That caught everyone off guard and their eyes widened in shock.

"If you live long enough, that is."

* * *

><p>Yay! I hope you liked this chapter. Again, I want to apologize that its a little bit short. Also, I SOOO want to apologize that I mixed up this chapter with another one! -.- STUPID ME! I'm sorry :(<p>

Ace: STUPID AUTHOR!

Me: Don't hit me please! *SLAM* (got hit anyway)

Anyway, I hope that you'll give my review button a hug! :D See ya next time! *waves*


	13. Doubt? Be My Courage!

Hey everyone! Whew! I'm glad that all of my chapters are back in order. xD Anyway, this time, I just wanted to say that I'll use the names of the Noah (Tyki, Jasdevi etc...) from here on, since just calling them 'the Noah' is boring. Like always, I apologize for any mistaked or confusions.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 13 Doubt? Be My Courage!<span>  
><strong>

"He's still alive. He may even be on his way here soon. You can see him." Tyki Mikk told them, then added:

"If you live long enough, that is."

"Yeah. I'll do my best to stay alive. When Allen returns, there'll be no one but us here to greet him." Lavi said and everyone agreed nodding.

"I see. It seems like you'll give me some fun, will you?" Tyki asked Lavi.

Ace finally looked up, catching Tyki's attention. His amused grin changed into surprised eyes, as he glanced behind Lavi.

"Oh? Ace, is that you? It's been awhile. You're looking good. Did you miss me?" he smiled pleasantly. Ace looked straight in his eyes. The man she wanted to kill with her bare hands was within her reach. The others seemed to be confused.

Lavi looked down at her, trying to get a glimpse at her eyes. When he did, his eye widened in shock and it felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment.

Hate glittered in her eyes, together with sorrow and despair. _No compassion left. _He could tell, that she wanted to kill that man- _and make his death painful_.

Lavi didn't want to see her like that. It somehow made him feel lonely and hurt. When he saw that Ace was suffering, I felt like something inside of him shattered. He couldn't really explain why, but he could definitely say that

it made him hate that Noah much more then he already did.

"Yeah I missed you… as much as I would miss a piece of trash, bastard." she said mocking and calmly… _too calmly._

"I see. But should a girl as pretty as you be really talking in this kind of way?" he asked innocently. She grinned cockily and asked back, with a dark expression:

"Dunno. Should a bastard like you be talking _at all_?" she was almost spitting every word out. He sighed distressed and shook his head slowly in disbelief, then said:

"You should really try and fix that behaviour of yours. It is such a waste for a girl like you." She scoffed at his words.

"And I think you should fix that face of yours. Maybe it looks better after I smashed it!" she shouted in her rage and attacked. Activating her Innocence, Ace tried to hit him with her boomerang, but he dodged it, disappearing through a wall.

"Innocence, second level! First prayer: Dancing Thunder!" Ace attacked again with her lightning attack, but missed again.

He appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"You know, the way you're behaving right now will give me a headache." he said. She turned around, gritted her teeth and scoffed.

"I will lighten your head by punching it off you shoulders!" she tried to punch him, but he still held her wrist, avoided her punch and threw her away, crashing her on the ground.

Lavi didn't hesitate for a moment anymore and attacked.

"Here I come! There's no way you can stop me!" Lavi shouted. But the Noah simply jumped out of the way and disappeared through a wall.

"You have seen that cheating boy's golem's memories, right? So you should already know what my ability is. I can move through whatever I please." he said and appeared again. Now Lavi helped Ace up, who were sitting on the ground,

rubbing her head and mumbling something under her breath.

"I told you that nobody can interfere!" he scolded her. Ace just tried to get rid from the dust that were on her clothes, pretending that she didn't hear him.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, but I can't just stand there. That man killed my father and I will pay him back for him and Allen! That's what I told myself over and over since I'm eight!" she said resolutely and looked Lavi straight in his emerald green eye.

Lavi looed at her and was shocked for a short moment, then he sighed and placed his hand on her head, gently ruffling her silver hair.

"Alright then. Let's pull it off together!" a big grin stretched across his face and Ace's eyes widened. Then she smiled, closed her eyes and whispered:

"Thank you."

She didn't know why, or maybe she was just to stubborn to admit it, but that he stood beside her, gave her courage and made her feel somehow safe and calm.

Suddenly, they looked up and saw that all the Akuma were fusing together to one.

"Are you serious?" Lavi asked stunned. Ace sighed annoyed, but then grinned and said:

"The situation seems to be quite hopeless. Good for you that I'm enjoying danger." Lavi looked at her in disbelief.

Then they were interrupted.

"I don't think this is the time to be distracted." Tyki said and attacked, appearing through the wall in front of them.

Lavi shielded Ace and himself with his hammer, but had trouble doing so, because of his injured right arm.

"Oh, looks like your right arm is having some trouble there." Tyki smiled amused.

"Damn it… Don't think you'll hear me complaining about of the pain." Lavi hissed, then added:

"You say that you can go through anything, but Innocence is different." Lavi said and activated his seals. Ace knew instantly what Lavi meant. Back them Allen had landed a hit with his left hand.

"You Noah aren't that different from Akuma. Your weakness is Innocence, isn't it?" Lavi continued.

"Konbo Ban: GOURAITEN!" Lavi unleashed his combo seal and used both, fire and heaven seals to do so, but Tyki stopped his attack and summoned his 'butterflies' named Tease.

"Tease, there's some pretty big prey here for you." Ace eyes widened, as she saw the what happened. Those butterflies were the flesh-eating butterfly-golems that Tyki had used to kill her father, Suman and many others.

Lavi had burned down some of the butterflies, but the rest attacked him now.

Ace was beside him the moment she saw that and now, they stood back on back, holding their weapons up to defend themselves.

"Lavi! These butterflies.." Ace began, but Lavi knew what she meant.

"I know!"

"Get him, but let the girl live for the time being." Tyki commanded his Tease. Lavi and Ace had problems getting rid of the Tease, since they seemed to be no end to them.

"You should watch your back." a familiar voice said behind them. Ace and Lavi turned around and saw Tyki behind them. Lavi pushed Ace out of the way and got hit by Tyki's attack, getting crushed into the rooftop near Bookman and the others.

"That was a pretty good reaction there!" Tyki said.

"Lavi!" Ace shouted then turned around to Tyki again.

"Tyki Mikk, you damn bastard! I'll kill you!" Ace hissed.

"Oh? Why so mad? Because I hit your little friend?" he grinned amused. Ace glared at him and her expression became so dark that Tyki looked rather surprised. Then he chuckled at her reaction and looked up after that.

"Oh, seems like your friends will get attacked pretty soon." he informed her with a bored face. Ace head shot around and she looked at the huge Akuma, that had combined before, and were about to attack her friends.

"_No! What should I do? I need to protect them, but … "_

"So which is it? Will you fight me and get your revenge for your father and your friend, if you can that is, or will you go and help your friends, that are so precious to you?" he asked Ace mocking and forced her to look at him directly, grabbing her chin.

Ace struggled against his grip, but he had already looked into her eyes.

"I can see doubt in your eyes. So tell me, what are you doubting? Yourself? You decisions? Your feeling? Or something else?" he smiled pleasantly, yet it was like a cold chill ran down Ace's spine.

_But the answer was obvious for her._

She would try anything to protect them, even die for their sake. Ace would be strong for them, protect them, because she thought that she had to. _She didn't want to be alone, again._

She hit him with her boomerang, causing him to let go, changed the boomerang into the airboard and flew as fast as she could over to her friends.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Let me go, old panda! Ace needs my help!" Lavi gritted his teeth as he struggled against Bookman's grip.

*WHACK*

Lavi got hit by the elderly man for being called 'old panda'.

"You fool! Stay calm! And don't call me that!" Bookman shouted at his apprentice.

"That hurt!" Lavi rubbed his head. Then looked at Bookman directly and the elderly man searched for something in Lavi's eye for a second. And he seemed that he found something.

For a short moment, Bookman thought that he had seen something in Lavi's eye, that he had never seem before, _and which wasn't supposed to be there._ Was it worry, anger, or … something else?

"I got it! That Innocence!" Chaozii suddenly said, interrupting Bookman's thoughts.

"To defeat that giant Akuma, we need to attack its head." Lenalee explained.

"Its head? Is that all? Leave it to me." Lavi said, but looked at the place where he had seen Ace for the last time. Then he put down the end of his hammer and said:

"Shin!"

"Stop it, Lavi!" Bookman tried to hold back his apprentice. But his apprentice didn't stop, heading straight for the head of the Akuma. The Akuma however, simply pushed away the handle of Lavi's hammer, causing him to fall backwards.

Suddenly something very fast, that no eye could really follow, appeared flying under Lavi, right before he crashed into the rooftop.

*CRASH*

"You immature brat! You obviously can't attack or defend when you're extending your hammer!" Bookman scolded Lavi, who was still covered in a dust cloud. When the dust cloud slowly disappeared, Bookman looked speechless at what has happened.

Ace were lying under Lavi, catching him before he could get hurt from the crash.

"Damn rabbit…" Ace mumbled, as Lavi laid on top of her, rubbing his head. He looked at her and looked rather surprised, then jumped on his feet and held his hand out, wanting to help her up. She took it and he pulled her on her feet.

He eyed her, searching for any injuries that Tyki could have caused, but sighed relieved when he couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry, Chibi~" he apologized for falling on top of her and clapped his hands together.

*SLAM*

Ace had hit Lavi on the head for being called 'Chibi'.

He rubbed his head and said:

"It seems like I'm getting hit a lot today… But anyway, I'm sorry and thank you." Ace looked at him and sighed.

"Just what would you do without me?" Then Bookman looked into Ace eyes and studied them for a moment.

"That board… It can fly!" Chaozii said suddenly.

"Really? And I though it swims." Ace said sarcastically. Then Lenalee explained that they need to attack the head of the Akuma, in order do defeat it. Ace just nodded and got on her airboard.

She was about to attack, when the Akuma suddenly started an attack. A huge pentacle appeared behind it, which started to shoot at them.

"Here it comes!" Bookman said and Ace, Lavi and he himself jumped/flew out of the way. Then Ace turned around, seeing that one of the attacks were about to hit Lenalee and the others.

"Lenalee!" Ace shouted, but then saw that Chomesuke had transformed into her Akuma form and carried them away, together with Krory.

Ace and Lavi sighed, but got scolded by Bookman, who commanded:

"Don't relax just yet! It's not over!" Then they looked up and saw that the Akuma was about to start a new attack.

~~~A few moments later~~~

"GOURAITEN!"

"Frozen Prayer!"

Lavi activated his combo seal once again, and Ace activated her second attack, too, trying to defeat the Akuma with a combined attack, but the Akuma just shrugged off.

"This guy is even more annoying than the idiot trio…" Ace mumbled annoyed.

"I guess it really is useless to attack anything but the head. What should we do, Gramps?" Lavi asked Bookman.

"We still have a hand to play." Bookman responded, then thought for a few seconds. After that, he added:

"Miss Ace, I need you to distract him for a while." Ace nodded, but Lavi objected.

"You must be kidding, gramps! There's no way that she could fight alone! I won't let her!" Lavi didn't want to leave her and remembered what she had said before she passed out when they were in the lifeboat.

"_Don't leave me, …please.."_

Bookman was about to hit Lavi, but before he could, Ace already said:.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." she said firmly, but avoided any eye contact. She actually didn't want him to leave, but Ace would have never admitted that, being scared of being weak, scared of not being strong enough to protect the people she cared for.

Ace doubted herself.

"_Since when… since when am I this weak? Since when am I relying so much on someone else?_ _**I need to be strong for everyone**__!"_

But Lavi noticed, like Bookman did before, that something was wrong with her. Bookman told his apprentice to come with him. Lavi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but then walked after Bookman, even though he was still hesitating for a moment.

After some meters he turned around, put a hand next to his mouth and called out to Ace.

"I'll come back very soon! So you better be alive when I do!" Ace, who was already on her airboard, preparing herself to attack, looked at Lavi with wide eyes, then inhaled, then smiled at him. After that she lifted her arm and help up her pinkie.

He nodded, then turned around to leave and thought:

_"It's a promise!"_

"_I don't know why… but you're giving me courage. I don't know why, but I want to see your stupid grin again…" _Ace thought as she smirked and attacked the Akuma.

~~~Later~~~

"I wont let you fight when Ace is out there all alone trying her best just to save you and everyone else!" Lavi shouted at Lenalee, who objected, not wanting to stay behind and wanted to fight.

But she couldn't with the condition her legs were in and also because she was possibly the heart.

"I'll fly you guys up there." Chomesuke interrupted.

"I can't stay with you much longer, anyway. The truth is, even though I'm modified, I can't surpass my bloodlust for much longer. I'll end up attacking you very soon."

Then Lavi climbed on the roof, Bookman, Krory and Chomesuke following him. Bookman turned to Chomesuke, asking:

"There's something I'd like to know. If you were to give in to your impulses, what would happen to you?"

"Marian set me to self destruct." Chomesuke answered.

"So that's the fate of modified Akuma? Allen Walker would be angered if he knew that. No, it wouldn't be just Allen." Bookman mumbled to himself and looked at Lavi. Suddenly, something caught Lavi's eye.

"ACE!"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"You damn Akuma! Who are you? Bigfoot?" Ace asked irritated as she attacked another time. Then she looked down, only to see everyone else. Because she wasn't paying attention for a second, the Akuma almost hit her.

"Whoa!" she flipped in the air and avoided his punch, then flew down to the others.

"Are you alright?" Lavi asked her worried.

"Yeah, but I'm annoyed. This guy gets on my nerves." she answered annoyed. Then Chomesuke transformed, carrying Lavi, Krory and Bookman, Ace flying beside them.

"Let's go. Hold on tight!" Chomesuke said and started flying, Ace doing the same. They dodged many attacks from the Akuma, but Chomesuke got hit a few times.

"With just this damage, I'll be fine!" Chomesuke said determined, but got hit again.

"Stop it! As this rate…!" Lavi started, but Bookman interrupted him.

"Don't let her determination go to waste!"

"Grams, what are you saying?" Lavi asked him in dismay.

"I'm glad that I could be useful to you guys to the very end." Chomesuke said weakly.

"Go now!" Chomesuke shouted. They jumped and Ace flew forward. Then they looked back, only to see that Chomesuke exploded, destroying herself.

"No!" Ace shouted.

"Chomesuke…" Lavi was shocked.

"Don't get lost in the moment, Lavi! You don't have time to cry!" Bookman commanded. Lai gritted his teeth and attacked.

Krory attacked first, causing some damage at the spot Ace had hit the Akuma before. Then Bookman stuck one of his needles inside the Akuma's head.

"Lavi, Ace!" Bookman yelled.

"Ten Ban!"

"Dancing Thunder!"

Lavi and Ace attacked, using Bookman's needle as lightning rod, and it fell down. Then they landed safely on the ground.

"Did we get him?" Lavi asked as he watched the Akuma fall, but it tried to get up again.

"He's persistent!" Lavi said angrily.

"What should we do now?" Bookman asked.

"Don't worry. Look at how low his head is." Krory grinned.

"Thanks to Chomesuke, it's been forced to the ground. We can't allow him to stand again!" Lavi said resolutely. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Can you do that? Shall we continue?" Tyki asked mocking.

* * *

><p>Yooosh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Also, I hope that you'll give my review button a hug! ;D Alright, see ya next time! *waves*<p> 


	14. Reinforcement? Emotional Outburst!

Hey everyone! YAY :D My next chapter is up! I just wanted to say that I used things from both, manga and anime for this chapter, and apologize for any confusions or mistakes. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamier: I don't own D-Gray Man! I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 14 Reinforcement? Emotional Outburst!<span>  
><strong>

"Gouka Kaijin: Hiban!" Lavi tired to hit Tyki with his fire seal, but said Noah disappeared through the wall behind him, again.

"I'm getting tired of seeing that move." Tyki said bored.

"And I'm getting tired of seeing your ugly face!" Ace attacked with her boomerang, but missed, too. Then Tyki appeared behind Lavi and said:

"What's wrong, Mr. eye patch? Weren't you going to get revenge?"

"You bastard!" Ace and Lavi shouted in union, trying to attack, but Tyki dodged again.

"Konbo Ban: Gouraiten!"

"First, Prayer: Dancing Thunder!" Lavi released his combo seal, and Ace her lightning attack, trying to damage Tyki with it, but Tyki released his Tease and wasn't affected at all.

"Be a bit more entertaining, will you? If you can't, I'll have to kill you know." Tyki said to Lavi, appearing behind him.

"No, I'll kill you!" Ace attacked him from behind, changing her boomerang into the airboard. However, he simply avoided her attack by going through the rooftop, that they were standing on, causing

Ace almost to crash into Lavi, but stopped a few centimetres before she could hit his face.

"T-That was close…" Lavi sweated nervously.

"Sorry…" Ace was a little shocked. Then she turned her head around, only to see that both, Bookman and Krory got crushed into a house, from the huge Akuma from before.

Then Lavi attacked Tyki again, together with Ace. Both tried to hit him, and fought well together, but Tyki avoided almost any attack, or it just didn't affect him. Then he landed a hit on Ace, crashing her into the ground.

"ACE!" Lavi shouted, as he clashed with Tyki. Said Noah looked over to Ace and called out to her.

"Sorry! I didn't want to hit you that hard!"

Ace sat up and rubbed her head, then mumbled under her breath:

"I _really_ want to punch his lights out…" then got up again and flew next to Lavi.

Suddenly, Tyki hit Lavi, causing him to crush into the same house, where Bookman and Krory were in. Ace tried to catch him, but was pulled along.

"Ouch… That hurt!" she hurt a certain redhead complaining from under her. She looked down and found herself on top of Lavi, who tried to protect her from the fall.

She jumped on her feet, even though her head was slightly spinning and pulled Lavi up. Now there were sitting next to each other, then heard someone angrily shouting:

"What the hell are you doing? Weren't you going to kick his ass? What in the world are you getting pounded for? Get it together, fools!" They turned their heads, only to find Bookman, who scolded them and Krory who were next to him.

"Damn it, old man! I'll throw those words right back at you!" Lavi answered annoyed.

"Well, I'm old." Bookman simply excused himself.

"Old _and_ mean..." Ace munmled irritated.

"Shit, he's so strong, it's almost unfair! My wounds are stinging~" Lavi mumbled irritated and rubbed his head. Then he looked at Ace, searching for injuries.

"Are you alight?" he asked worried. She looked at him sighed annoyed.

"I would be if we could kick that bastards ass already… But anyway, thanks for helping me." He smiled and said:

"No problem."

"Could you two idiots cut it out already?" Bookman interrupted them.

Suddenly, they heard Chaozii shouting:

"Master Exorcist!"

"Not good! That guy's heading towards the others!" Lavi said.

"As if I would let him!" Ace hissed and jumped on her feet. They headed straight to where the others where, only to find Kanda, who was fighting against Tyki while holding Lenalee, who was unconscious.

Tyki attacked them, but Lavi shielded them with his hammer and Ace eyed Kanda sceptically.

"_What's the girly-face doing here?"_ she thought sighed annoyed. Lavi meanwhile stood beside them, greeting Kanda with a big grin.

"Hey Boss! Long time no see! What a coincidence to see you in the middle of such a battle."

"What are you guys doing here?" Kanda asked annoyed and mumbled something under his breath.

"No, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the nursery at this time of the week?" Ace asked, with a bored expression.

"You damn Chibi-monkey!" he yelled and wanted to hit her with Mugen, but she ducked and stuck her tongue out, annoying him more.

"If you're going to give me a nickname... then decide on one already, dumbass!" she hissed.

Before he could hurt her for real, Lavi interrupted, answering his question.

"Uh, well, it seems like our General has some business in Edo… How about you guys?"

"It's something like that." Kanda answered.

Then they looked up, only to find that the huge Akuma was being held down by many strings.

"Huh? What's wrong with it? Is it sick?" Lavi gaped at the Akuma somewhat disgusted.

"Sick? Then it must've seen Kanda's face…" Ace said deadpan, though she actually knew what had happened. Then Kanda said, after glaring at Ace:

"It must have gotten caught in Marie's strings."

"Mugen: Nigentou!" Kanda released a second sword and attacked the Akuma, while Marie held the Akuma down. Ace crossed her arms in front of her chest, knowing what was about happen and rolled her eyes.

"Be careful, Yu! That guy's really hard!" Lavi tries to warn him, but it was already too late… for the Akuma. Kanda simply sliced him into half, leaving a very stunned Lavi, who just gaped at the scenario.

"He's such a poser…" she snorted, but then said amused:

"You should get ready…"

"For what?" he asked. She simply pointed at Kanda, who landed next to them, still looking at Lavi with a raised eyebrows.

"Hey… bastard." Kanda suddenly said, turning around and had a _very_ dark expression.

"Don't you dare say my first name again… Or I'll slice you into pieces!" he snapped. Lavi looked back and forth, first at Kanda, then at Ace.

_"He's scary… almost as scary as Ace…"_ Lavi thought with a pale face. Then everyone looked up, seeing that the Earl himself now started an attack. A black sphere surrounded him and slowly grew bigger.

They just gaped stunned at it, having an ominous feeling.

"How- much- impudence!" the Earl said and released his brutal attack. The sphere was now almost as big as Edo and still grew more. It began to blast off and destroy anything that got in its way.

Ace was blast off her feet. Lavi tried to grab her, but she slid out of his grip.

„ACE!" he shouted after her.

„_No…! Please not…!"_

~~~Later~~~

Ace's eyes shot open and she breathed in as much as she could. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. When she tried to move, she felt like something pierced trough her body. She wanted to cry out in pain, but didn't allow it herself.

Then she started to cough up blood.

"Shit… that doesn't hurts…at all!" she sputtered, trying to convince herself. Then she was speechless for a moment.

"What the hell…?" she looked at her left hand, where her tattoo was, and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she saw that her tattoo had expanded much more then usual. Usually, it would only go up to her shoulder- when activated,

but this time it covered her left arm, half of her face, and went down her left leg.

She forced herself to sit up and looked around, her eyes searching for everyone and for a specific person...

Then her eyes widened. She could only find Edo… left in pieces and completely destroyed, the remains of it covered in smoke. Then she remembered what had happened.

Lavi had desperately tried to hold onto her, but she slipped out of his hand. He looked so shocked, hopeless and somehow despaired then. Then she slightly panicked, but forced herself to stay calm. Her eyes were only trying to find Lavi, then the others.

"_Everyone… Lavi…!" _she thought and tried to stand up. She wanted to cry. She was despaired, when she thought about that they could be dead. The only thing that shot in her mind was Lavi's face, then everyone else's.

But she shook her head and tried to shrug off her thoughts. She remembered the Earl and Tyki and the Noah, her despair turned into rage. Her body was now numb from any pain, only concentrating on her hatred for them.

_"__I have to protect them! I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone I care for die again! I have to be strong! This is my fight and I'll fight for everyone else! I must keep on fighting!"_

Then Ace got up, wanting to search for her friends. She was so worried about everyone, but she could, at first, only think about one thing, as she forced herself to walk around. Why? She wasn't so sure herself.

_"__Lavi…"_

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Lavi's eye shot open. He tried to move, but a sharp pain shot through his body. Then Ace's face appeared in his mind and he remembered what had happened to Ace. Just thinking about it alone made him force himself to sit up.

"Ace…" he gritted his teeth. Then he turned around after hearing a voice.

"_Ace… Lavi… Kanda… Everyone…" _It was Lenalee's voice. His eye widened when he saw that Lenalee, again, was being protected by the green crystal- her Innocence. Kanda stood next to Lavi and was as stunned as he was.

"What is this…?" he asked, while Lavi still gaped at the crystal.

"Is this voice Lenalee's? I've never heard such a sound like this…!" Noise Marie said.

"Huh?" then he listened again.

"What is that? There's another sound…?It sounds so… sad and somehow despaired… and it's coming closer!" Marie added.

Suddenly someone called.

"LAVI!"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"_Where are you…? Where is everyone? Gosh! I will give them a beating for making me worried!" _Ace thought and clenched her fists.

When the smoke slowly began to disappear, something caught her eye.

A certain redhead sitting on the ground.

"_Lavi!" _she thought relieved and tried to run. She started to pant heavily and the pain in her body was almost unbearable. But she didn't care.

Ace just wanted to see him.

"LAVI!" she forced herself to shout, then fell on her knees, coughing up blood, but tried to stand up again, which didn't work.

"_No, please…! I have to get up…! I just want to see him… see everyone…!" _She felt likes he wanted to scream, but commanded herself to calm down, like she always did.

~~~Back by the others~~~

Lavi heard that someone called out to him, and he knew who it was. His head shot around, ignoring the pain and saw Ace, who fell on her knees.

"ACE!" he shouted and forced himself to stand up, running over to her. When he stood in font of her, his eyes widened. He looked at her tattoo that had expanded so much more than usual. Also, she looked pretty beaten, as much as he did.

He fell on his knees, right in front of her and hugged her. He was relieved that she was alright, that she was alive, that she had called out to him. She flinched and was surprised.

"Wha- What are you d-doing stupid rabbit~?" she spluttered and tried to suppress her fast heartbeat and nervousness, somehow not wanting him to notice it.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, ignoring what she said.

"L-Let go! And also, you should be more worried about yourself! What about you? And the others? Are they alri…" But Lavi interrupted her.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, hugging her tighter, though being careful not to hurt her. She was even more surprised.

"Err… I'm fine… I guess.. But what about you and the others!" she started slowly then asked worried.

He let go of her and sit down in front of her, having a big grin stretched across his face.

"I'm fine… or something like that."

"_Geez… when that old panda had seen that… then I would be in more danger then I was in before." _he thought and grimaced.

Ace meanwhile, mentally slapped herself.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Why was I so worried about him? I was worried about everyone, but... GRAAAH! Stupid girl, get your act together!"_ she thought, then glanced behind Lavi, only to see Lenalee, who was still inside of the green crystal.

"Lenalee!" Ace forced herself on her feet again and tried to run as fast as she could over to her friend, Lavi following her.

"Chibi-monkey?" Kanda eyed her sceptically.

"Don't call me like that, girly-face!" Ace snorted annoyed.

Suddenly, Marie yelled:

"Kanda, watch out!"

Not a second later, Tyki appeared, attacking Kanda.

"Sorry, but I'll take the girls with me." he said and grinned. Kanda pushed him away, and then jumped after him, attacking.

Ace's rage suddenly came back again. She was about to go and attack Tyki, but suddenly Skinn Bolic appeared behind Lavi and her.

"Do you like sweet things?" he asked and attacked Lavi. But Lavi expanded his Hammer and jumped on his head, then down on the ground.

"Man! Man! Man!" Lavi commanded his hammer to grow and hit Skinn as hard as he could. However, he stopped Lavi's attack and send Lavi, together with his hammer, flying.

Then Skinn waled over to Lavi and held him up on his head.

"For you to be able to land a hit on me after taking all that damage… Just when we might have found _that_, you ruined my mood!" Skinn said and put pressure on Lavi's head.

"_So they're really after Ace and Lenalee.. Do you think I'd give up?" _Lavi thought and glanced over to Ace, who was about to attack Skinn.

"Let him go, or _I'll make you_!" Ace hissed and attacked from behind with her airboard. But he simply turned around and pushed her away.

"Unforgivable! You're all unforgivable! He shouted and put even more pressure on Lavi's head, then let him fall down.

"LAVI!" Ace screamed and flew over to him as fast as she could. She kneed down next him and tired to wake him up… but he didn't.

Her heart felt as if it was in pieces, her eyes and her body burned and it hurt… it hurt so much.

"I hate you…" she whispered, then glared at Skinn, then at Tyki.

"Huh?" Skinn looked at the silver haired girl, who held Lavi in her arms, her eyes now hidden behind her bangs.

"I hate you." she said a little louder. Now Marie appeared behind Skinn and restrained him with his strings, then called out to Lavi and Ace.

"Lavi, Ace!" but both of them didn't move.

"Lavi! Ace!" he called out to them anew and now, Lavi eye shot open, only to find Ace, who held him.

"Ace, wha…?" he wanted to say something, but then turned his head and saw Marie.

"I can't restrain him for much longer! Lavi, can you move?" Lavi forced himself up but Ace still didn't move.

"Yeah… somehow." Lavi answered Marie, then looked at Ace.

"Ace?"

"I hate you." she said even louder than before and Lavi flinched.

"Eh?"

Then she suddenly raised her head. She screamed, furious, shocked, despaired, tormented, getting everyone's attention.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE THE NOAH! I HATE THE EARL! I HATE YOU ALL!" then her tattoo flashed and a turquoise sphere surrounded her and grew bigger, similar to the Earl's attack from before. It blasted Skinn off his feet, but didn't affect Lavi or Marie at all.

She slammed her fist at the ground, over and over, screaming. All of her feelings, emotions suddenly came up when she saw that Lavi didn't move, that he got hurt right in front of her eyes and that she couldn't do anything to help him.

She was so out of it, that she didn't even notice that he was standing again.

Everyone, Lavi, Marie, Kanda, Tyki, Lenalee and Skinn were stunned and shocked at the normally cool girl's emotional outburst.

"Ace!" Lavi yelled and placed his hand on her shoulders, gently shacking her, trying to calm her down.

Ace suddenly stopped screaming and looked Lavi straight in the eye. Her eyes widened and she noticed that tears filled her eyes, but she prevented herself from crying, anyway.

"La…vi…" she said slowly, then looked down.

_"I wont forgive them!"_ **she was still furious**.

Suddenly, Skinn, who had gotten up again, hit Marie, causing Ace and Lavi to turn around to them.

"Marie!" Lavi shouted and glared at Skinn. Then he attacked with his hammer. Ace bit her underlip. She slowly got up and looked at Skinn.

Her expression was dark and her eyes were glittering with hate. Skinn stepped alittle back and Lavi thought:

_"Scary~"_

"I wont let you hurt my friends again, BASTARD!" Ace attacked with her boomerang, and her attacks were fast.

Skinn could barely defend himself and got even more problems, when Lavi jumped beside Ace, attacking too.

But then suddenly, they heard the voice of the Earl, who was now floating beside Lenalee's crystal.

Kanda tried to attack him, but it was useless. It didn't affect the Earl. Then Tyki attacked Kanda again.

"Don't touch her you dried fish looking-like bastard!" Ace hissed and attacked, but the Earl just snickered and said, before sending her flying:

"You're next, my little adorable girl! So be a little patient!"

Suddenly, the sky looked like it was being split and something came out of it.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda looked speechless.

"The sky split?" Lavi was stunned and ace just gaped at his, eyeing I sceptically.

A few seconds after that, something exploded and they had trouble not to get blast off their feet.

"What's going on?" Marie questioned.

"I have no idea." Lavi said.

Then both, Ace and Lavi looked up, hearing a voice.

"Allen?" Lavi said shocked, but then calmed down again.

"No, that's not possible."

Ace narrowed her eyes, trying to see something, then followed Lavi, who walked off into the direction where Lenalee was.

"_What in the world happened?" _Ace and Lavi thought in union.

Suddenly, they jumped out of the way, seeing something weird looking floating into their direction.

"Lavi, watch out!" Ace said and held her boomerang up. Then it disappeared and they looked behind them.

_They were speechless._

Allen stood there, holding Lenalee, who was unconscious, in his arms.

"Lavi? Ace?" Allen asked surprised.

"No way! Allen?" Lavi didn't trust his eyes. Ace rubbed her eyes and thought that she had hallucinations.

"Lenalee won't wake up." Allen then said. Ace and Lavi snapped out of it and ran over to them, kneeing down and looked at the teal haired girl.

Ace sighed.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." she said, finally calming down a little.

"The same thing happened after coming out of the crystal. She had no energy-" but before Lavi could finish, someone interrupted them.

"Hold it right there, you son of a bitch!" Kanda growled and attacked. To his surprise, it wasn't Tyki, but Allen.

"K-Kanda?" Allen spluttered surprised, as he dodged Mugen.

"Beansprout?" Kanda said surprised as well, though both of them still didn't withdraw their Innocence, even after recognizing each other.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda growled and glared at Allen, still not drawing back Mugen.

"Same to you." Allen answered, glaring back, and also not drawing back his Innocence.

"I was after the Noah with the curly hair." Kanda said annoyed, the turned to Lavi.

"Oi, Lavi, have you any idea where he went?" Lavi gaped a few seconds at him then said, glancing over to Ace, who stood beside him:

"Come to think of it, what happened to the dude we were fighting?" then the smoke the explosion had caused vanished, revealing that the Noah were gone.

After looking around, Kanda looked at Allen and his expression turned dark, and he glared at him, as he was at fault that the Noah were gone.

"What's with that face? I bet the Noah got away because you're such a slowpoke." Allen shouted, then sighed.

"What was that? It was your punk ass that barged in here like a sloth, later than everyone else. What were you thinking, beansprout?" Kanda growled.

"My name is Allen! How many times do I have to say it? Oh I forgot. Your brain is as slow as the rest of you, dumbass." Allen said mockingly and was very annoyed.

"I'll show you who the real dumbass is. I'll chop that white hair and sell it to old geezers!" Kanda yelled back.

"Calm down, you two!" Marie said, who just came walking over to them.

"That's right. Isn't this supposed to be a happy reunion?" Lavi pointed out.

"Shut the hell up! I'll shave your whole body!" Kanda and Allen growled in reunion, flames of rage surrounding them. Lavi just turned white, gaped at them and hid behind Ace.

"Maybe we should give them both in a nursery… They fighting like kindergarteners…" Ace pointed out deadpan, shrugging.

* * *

><p>*dies* alright! I hope you liked this chapter! Also, I hope that you'll give my review button a hug. :D See ya next time! *waves*<p> 


	15. Encouraging Words And PumpkinUmbrellas!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! Colds are annoying -.- Anyway, here is my new chapter. :D I hope you enyoy it and I apologize for any confusions or mistakes, sice I'm using things from both, manga and anime.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man! I onlx own my OC's."**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 15 Encouraging Words And Pumpkin-Umbrellas!<span>  
><strong>

Ace sat beside Lavi, but was spacing out, only listening with one ear to General Froi Tiedoll.

"_That wasn't good. I shouldn't have let my emotions go out of control like that. Damn me! I should stay focused. I can't allow myself to have outbursts like that. I need to stay cool and stand strong!"_ Ace thought sighed distressed.

"Well then, let's try piecing the story together. Cross' group planned to meet up with him and destroy the Akuma factory. Is that right?" General Tiedoll said, as all of them were resting together under a bridge.

"That is right." Bookman answered. Then the General continued.

"But our reason for coming here is to find more Innocence hosts. Even if it may sounds harsh, I didn't come here with the intention of helping Cross. He thinks of others as nothing but pawns.

As far as I know, you guys were decoy's for a scenario made by reprogrammed Akuma ad Marian, understand so far?"

"Yes… We came here after we got a warning. So we expected something to happen." Bookman explained.

"Right now, the only living Exorcists are Hevlaska, Winters Socalo, Klaud Nine, Marian, and the 10 that are here, that's all. It should be your first priority as believers to stay alive until the time is right… I think that team Cross should leave the battlefield right

away!" Tiedoll said.

Everyone looked at him, then Lavi said:

"What do you mean by that?"

"You want us to pull back without fighting?" Allen asked stunned. Lavi became quiet and glanced over to Ace, who wasn't talking much since they sat down together, but now looked up and wasn't looking very happy.

"Do we move forward, or withdraw?" he mumbled to himself, then grinned slightly and said:

"But General Tiedoll, we've actually heard those same words before."

"_Chomesuke…" _Ace thought and looked at Lavi.

Then they remembered what Lenalee had said on the ship. That they should keep on going, that they couldn't turn back, because all the effort of those who gave their lives would be wasted.

"We decided then, that no matter how badly we were beaten up, we would forge ahead." Lavi added. They looked at Lenalee, who was still unconscious and Krory began crying.

"That's right." he said.

"We wish to keep going!" Miranda said, crying, too.

"Us, too!" Chaozii said for himself and for his two friends. Tiedoll looked a little stunned at them, then looked over to Allen, asking:

"And you want this, too, I presume?" Allen, who was sitting next to Lenalee, turned around and answered smiling:

"Yes, I wish to keep moving forward." The General sighed.

"Is that so? Then there is nothing more to hesitate about." Then he stood up and looked at Ace for a few seconds.

"The trip thus far must have been painful, but the path you must walk from here on is truly strewn with thorns." he said and looked then up at the night sky.

Now Ace let out a deep sigh, causing everyone to look at her. She stood up and stretched herself, walking a few steps, then stopped.

"Gosh, you guys are all so mushy. Let's just say that we'll go and kick those bastards asses." she turned around, and grinned sightly, yet cockily.

Most of them began to snicker and looked at the silver haired girl, who thought, facing the ground now:

"_Yes, keep on fighting… Don't back down. Stay strong…no matter what… I will be strong for everyone! I have to..." _

~~~Later~~~

Lavi cooled his head with water and had his shirt taken off. Ace, who was trying to get some sleep under the bridge looked up only to see Lavi topless, revealing his six-pack stomach. She turned her head away, facing the ground.

Her heartbeat was so fast, that she thought that her heart would jump out of her chest.

"_Damn, stupid rabbit! What is he doing? And what the heck am I doing! What the hell is my heart doing? GRAHHH!"_

Then he dressed himself again, saying to Krory, who was sitting on the riverside:

"It's about time, huh, Kuro-chan? Once our condition has improved, we'll be heading out." But Krory didn't respond and Lavi asked:

"What's wrong?"

"I had completely forgotten the speech Lenalee gave back then. If we had chosen to stop here, we would have trampled on the efforts of those who lost their lives getting us this far." Krory said, then added, whispering:

"For Chomesuke's sake as well, I'll …"

"That's right. If we don't leave now, we'll never be able to show our faces to everyone again." Lavi said, then looked over to Ace, who was meanwhile still mentally slapping herself in confusion. He slightly smiled at her and then added, still watching her:

"Yeah, let's fight for everyone's sake…" Krory looked at him, then looked into the direction he was looking.

When he saw Ace, who was now ruffling her hair in frustration, his eyes widened, then he smiled and it was like something just became as clear as day for him.

~~~Meanwhile, Ace had her own problems…~~~

"_This is so confusing! Sometimes I want to slap him, sometimes I don't want him to leave. I get angry at him, but I'm happy when he smiles at me. And why? Why the hell did the face of that stupid rabbit appear in front of me the whole time before? And why was I so _

_relived, no, happy when I saw him, again? And my heart is annoying like hell. It almost jumped out of my chest when he hugged me. Damn it! I don't understand myself…"_

"…ce" Someone said, but Ace still spaced out.

"Ace!" Now Ace looked up, only to see Lavi's face right In front of hers. He squatted in front of her and his head rested on his hands, eyeing her face.

"Whoa! Don't do that! I almost had an heart attack!" she said and tried to avoid eye contact. She felt her heartbeat going up again, and was annoyed at herself.

"You don't look so good. Are you alright?" he asked her and raised worried an eyebrow, then touched her forehead.

"Maybe you have a fever. Grams should take a look at you."

That was a fatal shot. Ace's cheeks flushed deep red and she got flustered. It felt like she had _really big _butterflies in her stomach. She tried to slap his hand away, but her body wouldn't listen to her commands. Instead, she spluttered nervously:

"I.. I'm f-fine! I'm only a little tired that's all." He looked at her sceptically, but when he looked into her eyes, his eye widened and he removed his hand from her forehead, then tore his eye away from her eyes and stood up.

"Then you should sleep a little." was everything he said.

He had seen it again. The look in her eyes, that always made him feel confused. There was that special something in her eyes again, that made his heart throb.

Tearing his eyes away from hers always somehow hurt, but yet he knew that he couldn't feel that way. Even though his eyes always seemed to search for her, Lavi knew that wasn't he allowed to get attached to someone.

"_Don't look at me like that…! I'm Bookman's apprentice. I can't feel that way! I'm only supposed to record history… I know all that, but then, why does my heart hurt when I have to turn away from her? _he thought, clenching his fists. He struggled with himself.

Ace looked up to him and noticed that something was wrong with Lavi right away. She stood up, walked past him, then turned around, facing him.

"Lavi…" she began, but he didn't' respond, thinking about something. She eyed him and became somehow sad. She hated it when he was that way. It hurt her.

"_You are the one that looks tired…. But tired of what?" _she thought and noticed that her hand was beginning to reach out to him. She pulled it away quickly.

"_What the heck am I doing now!"_

She inhaled and hit Lavi on his head with the side of her hand.

"Ouch!" he looked at her, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" he asked irritated. But Ace just grinned and said determined:

"We can pull it off together!"

"Eh?" he was confused. Her grin turned into a smile and Ace seemed to be embarrassed saying it, playig with one of her earrings.

"It doesn't matter what kind of problem you have to face. I'll drive away the bad times. And I'll try to smile for you, when you can't, even if I'm not that good in being cheerful. So.. I'm here.. if you need me, that is."

Then she said, slightly grinning, trying to change the subject:

"And now let's go and annoy Kanda. I'm pretty sure he won't like it, but who cares."

He stared at her with wide eyes, being completely caught off guard. Then he face palmed and started snickering. After that he bend down to her and a mischievous grin stretched across his face.

"In our condition, we would be dead if we annoy Yu." He found the courage to look into her eyes again and thought:

"_Yeah, I want to be there for you, too…"_

Suddenly, Ace noticed something. Lenalee had woken up, and was talking to Allen. She gently stroked his cheek and a strand of his hair.

"Welcome back, Allen." she said smiling and tear filled her eyes. Now be began crying to, placed his hands on her hand, which was still stroking his cheek and said somehow relieved:

"I'm back. I'm back, Lenalee."

"Look who's awake." Bookman said, causing them to snap out of their little 'dream world'. Allen and Lenalee looked around them, only to find the others, who were standing around them, looking at he two.

"Could you two lovebirds get yourself a room, before I'm throwing up?" Ace asked deadpan, who was sitting next to Lavi.

"But I thought you wanted to pair them up?" Lavi asked her, obviously teasing Allen and Lenalee. Ace looked at him and answered:

"But that doesn't mean that I want to see them flirting around."

Both, Allen and Lenalee flushed red and denied what Ace had said.

"D-Don't tease us, Ace! We weren't flirting!" Lenalee spluttered nervously. Ace nodded in a mocking manner, not believing at all what the teal haired girl had said. Meanwhile Lavi grinned mischievously and pointed at Allen's face, teasingly asking:

"Oh, was Allen crying just now?"

"I-I wasn't!" Allen said, trying to deny it. Then Lenalee said to Lavi, teasing him back:

"You cried, too, back on the lifeboat. It was when-" she wanted to say 'when Ace blacked out', but he already interrupted her.

"I didn't cry!" Lavi said and Ace raised and eyebrow, looking confused back and forth at Lavi and Lenalee.

"Eh?"

"Oh, did you really cry?" Allen asked him mockingly.

"Don't be stupid!" I didn't cry!"

"You were all 'wah, wah, wah', huh?"

"I did not cry like that!" Lavi protested.

Lenalee and everyone else started laughing at their argument, but Ace just looked confused. Meanwhile Bookman eyed his apprentice sceptically.

"So you really cried." Ace suddenly said and Lavi held his hands up in a defending position.

"No, I didn't!"

"Why did you cry?" Ace asked and eyed him with raised eyebrows. Lenalee put her hand around her mouth and whispered something in Allan's ear.

His eyes widened and he looked at Ace and Lavi, then smirked at said redhead.

Lavi looked like he was busted just now and still tried to deny it. Ace meanwhile shot Lenalee a questioning look and said girl just giggled.

~~~Later~~~

Lavi was taking a walk together with Bookman. Lavi had his arms placed behind his head and hummed, grinning.

Suddenly Bookman stopped.

"Lavi." Bookman said and Lavi turned his head around, looking at the elderly man.

"What's up?"

"In respond to Marshall Tiedoll, you yourself said you wish to keep moving forward." Lavi turned his head away and asked:

"Yeah. And?"

"Did you say that as a successor to the Bookman line, or as an Exorcist of the Dark Order? You haven't forgotten your true reason for being here, have you?" he asked, looking very serious.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. Gramps, you worry to much. We've gotta hurry back to the others." Lavi answered slightly annoyed and started walking again. Bookman eyed him suspiciously, as Lavi started walking off, then suddenly asked:

"Or maybe, it has something to do with something _else_?" Lavi winced.

"_Not good…" _

He inhaled, then turned around to Bookman, again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I am talking about Miss Ace. You are not attached to her, are you?"

"Of course not." Lavi sighed and wanted to turn around again, but Bookman was persistent.

"Your eyes seem to always search for her presence. So, can you face me and honestly say that you are not attached to that girl?" Lavi tired to build up his courage before facing Bookman.

"I'm not." he said firmly, but it made him feel sick and it hurt. His stomach clenched, same as his heart.

Bookman nodded and walked past Lavi, leaving him be for the time being.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Do you really plan on going?" Kanda asked Krory annoyed.

"Yes, we need to keep on moving forward." Kanda just sighed irritated before saying:

"What idiots."

"Said the prize idiot." Ace said deadpan. He glared at her and said:

"Shut up, Chibi-monkey!"

"See? You can't even decide on _one_ a nickname for me."

"Shut up, or I'll slice you in half!"

"Then I would be dead, but still be smarter as you are." Ace mentally clapped her hands together in joy and grinned evilly.

"_How I missed annoying him!"_

"Well if you all end up dieing, it will be your own fault." Kanda now said, and shot Ace a death glare.

"Oh, how sweet of you. You're worried about us!" Ace mocked him.

Before he could draw Mugen, Krory interfered them."We won't know until we try." he said smiling and determined.

Ace looked at Kanda and Krory, but then something else caught her eyes… and ears.

She saw Lavi and Bookman returning and heard them talking in a weird language. Her eyes widened and she shot them a questioning look.

"_I don't understand that language, but I know it…! Dad always mumbled it…" _she toughed and was confused, but before she could think about it further, she heard Lenalee and Allen.

Lenalee was trying to get up, but her legs still didn't move the way they should. Allen reached his hand out, wanting to help her up, but she said:

"I'm okay. I need to stand on my own." but still couldn't stand up.

"Lenalee. Let's go together to meet my Master." Allen smiled at her. Ace walked next to Lenalee, squatted beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her.

Everyone smiled at them.

Allen still held hid hand out and Lenalee smiled at him. She felt relieved. Everything seemed to be like it was before, when everyone was together.

Lenalee looked at Ace, who was still right beside her and said girl nodded at her teal haired friend.

Lenalee smiled at her, then at Allen and took his hand.

But suddenly, the atmosphere was shattered, as a hole in the form of a pentacle opened up under Ace and Lenalee and a certain pumpkin-headed golem-umbrella appeared out of it.

"Found ya!" it said, adding his own name 'Lero' at the end of the sentence.

Then the hole swallowed both, Ace and Lenalee.

Everyone looked shocked and weren't fast enough to react.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted as he tried to grab her hand, but instead, was swallowed by the hole, too.

"Ace!" Lavi shouted as he ran up to Allen, then saw that Allen was being swallowed.

"Allen!" Lavi tied to grab Allen and Chaozii was trying to help him, but both were pulled into the hole, too.

"They are after the girls!" General Tiedoll shouted and Kanda jumped in the hole by himself, followed by Krory. Then pink light flashed and the hole disappeared, leaving everyone in panic and shocked. Then the blond guy, named Kie, pointed at something in the sky.

"There is something weird happening in the sky!"A vast number of puzzle pieces came down, revealing a weird structure, that looked like it was made of many white, cube shaped pieces.

Then Miranda looked at Bookman, hearing him say something in a weird language.

"What language is that?" Then he said:

"The Noah's Ark is upon us. The destination of the six Exorcists is more than likely…"

~~~Inside the Ark~~~

They fell. Ace flipped in the air an landed on her feets, having Lenalee in her arms.

"Phew, that was crazy…" she said, not knowing that the others followed them. Then she looked up and she grimaced, mumbling:

"Shit…"

Not a second later, Allen landed on top of them, followed from Lavi, Chaozii, Kanda and Krory.

Allen was trying not to crush Ace and Lenalee, but that was easier said then done, since the others crushed him. The only one who sat puzzled on top of them was Krory. Kanda was everything but pleased, as Krory used him as a sofa cushion.

"You're crushing me~" Allen managed to say annoyed.

"And you're irritating me! Get the hell down from us!" Ace hissed annoyed. Then they stood up, and Kanda asked, eyeing a white city, comprised of white buildings and a white tower at the centre.

"What is this place?"

"This is inside of the Ark." Allen answered. The both of them turned at each other, flames of rage surrounding them.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Kanda asked really annoyed and glared at Allen.

"Don't know." Allen answered calm, yet angrily, glaring back. Krory just gaped at them in disbelief.

"Not in a good mood, are we?"

"Just leave the arguing kindergartners alone…" Ace mumbled and rubbed her head, sitting next to Lenalee.

"Ace, Lenalee, you all right?" Lavi asked them. Ace tried to help her up, then she and Lavi saw the pumpkin-umbrella squished under her.

"Hey, there's a weird pumpkin under Lenalee!" Lavi pointed out. Ace face darkened and a dark aura surrounded her, as she saw it. It suddenly moved and said angrily:

"Outta my way, you shitty Exorcists!

"It talks?" Lavi was shocked, yet disgusted.

Allen and Kanda turned their attention to it, not looking very happy. Both activated their Innocence, threatening the pumpkin and shooting it death glares.

"So this is your doing!" they said calmly in union, yet their voices were filled with venom. Ace rubbed her hands together and said, smiling evilly:

"Time for pumpkin soup." Lavi, Krory and Chaozii gaped at the 3 and started to sweat nervously.

"Scary…"

"If you don't want to die in a flash, you better let us out." Kanda said really irritated.

"Where is the exit?" Allen asked, irritated, too. Lero shivered and sweated nervously, then answered spluttering:

"E-Exit doesn't exist…" Suddenly a light began glowing inside of Lero's head and they could hear the Earl speaking.

"After many years the boat completed its role and has come to a stop. Well done, Lero. Time to depart, dear Exorcists."

Then suddenly, a pink, gigantic balloon cam out of Lero's head, which looked like the Earl.

"You'll set sail with this ship on its journey to hell!" While he said that, parts of the city began to crumble.

"Watch out. It's starting to break apart from the parts that completed the download." the balloon Earl said.

"What!" Lavi said shocked and Kanda glowered.

"What the fuck do you mean…!"

"This boat will momentarily be absorbed in between dimensions and disappear. If you say at your level of science… _You have three hours left in this world._" Then he added:

"Pretty girls, don't you two have such wonderful friends? Look how many have come for you two. But you won't be lonely, since you will all die together.

Not to worry… I won't let anyone feel sad. I will stop the tears of those left in a world without you." then the balloon disappeared, flying away.

~~~a little later~~~

There should be a house that leads out to the outside world! I came through that!" Allen said, as they searched for the exit.

"There is no exit!" Lero said, only to get punched or kicked by Ace, Lavi, Allen, Kanda and Chaozii in union.

Suddenly, the ground began to crumble.

"Like I said, there's no exit. You will all die here." Lero said. Ace snapped. She took it and placed Lero over her knee, trying to break him in half.

"You came with us to hell, bastard-pumpkin!"

"Still such an unfitting behaviour, Ace? But there is an exit." A familiar voice said and someone's hand appeared behind Allen, holding a golden key.

* * *

><p>Yooosh! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews! *dances happily* :D and of course, I hope you'll continue to review^^ Anyway, see ya next time (this time sooner, I promise! ;) *waves*<p> 


	16. Krory Airline! Are You A Dude?

Hey everyone! :D Here is the next chapter. I apologize for any mistakes or confusions. (just ask if you don't understand something xD) Anyway, please enjoy^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 16 Krory Airline! Are You A Dude?<strong>

"If it's an exit you want, we've got one, boy" the voice said. Allen looked at the person behind him, who was holding the golden key.

Allen's, Lavi's and Krory's faces fell and they looked at the guy with messy hair and thick glasses, whom they had met in the train after Krory joined them.

"Thick glasses!" they shouted in union in disbelief. Ace just looked with a bored expression, then remembered something, beginning to eye him suspiciously.

"_Wait, nobody ever said my name in the train back then…"_

"Eh? Is that my name?" the guy with messy hair asked.

"W-W-Why? Why are you here?" Lavi spluttered, still gaping at him with an open mouth.

"Hey." Kanda suddenly said. Everyone turned around.

"He's ready to kill you guys." Kanda told them and Ace knew what he meant, being ready to fight already.

They looked at the messy haired guy and he grinned, the suddenly asked annoyed, placing a hand on Allen's head:

"Boy. Why are you still alive?" then head butted Allen. Allen fell over and rubbed his forehead in pain. The thick glasses guy bend down to him.

"Thanks to you, I had to endure all the things the Earl and the brats said!" he said irritated. Allen was about to yell at him, then gaped at him, noticing something.

Then the guy leaned back and a second later, his glasses fell through his head, his skin turned dark and a stigma appeared on his forehead.

Then he said, lighting a cigarette:

"You want a way out, right? I can give you one. There isn't any exit in this Ark anymore, but with Rhode's ability, we can make one."

Everyone looked at him, first shocked then they started glaring at him.

"Tyki, you bastard." Ace hissed.

Then suddenly, a door came out of the ground, stunning everyone.

"That's Miss Rhode's door!" Lero said.

"Our Rhode is the only one among us Noah's with the ability to move through space without using the Ark. So? Let's continue the game we were playing on the train. We'll bet the exit against our lives. And play fair this time, boy." Tyki said relaxed.

"What's the meaning of this, Tyki? Master Earl won't allow…" Lero wanted to protest, but got cut off by Tyki, who held up the golden key, then explained:

"This key here will get you through Rhode's door and the three leading up to it. I'll let you guys have it." Then the key fell through his finger and he added:

"Think about it. Although I must say, you haven't much time left." After he said that, a building collapsed and fell on top of him.

"T-The building collapsed on him!" Krory said shocked. Suddenly, the key came flying from the direction Tyki was in and Kanda caught it.

After that, they heard Tyki's amused saying:

"You know, hunting for Exorcist's is a hell of a way to pass the time. The door's at the highest point at the Ark. If you guys can make it before it comes crumbling down, victory is yours."

"I heard Noah's clan is immortal. How is this a fair game?" Allen asked and Tyki laughed amused.

"Ah, sorry about that. I don't know where you heard that, but we're humans, too, boy. If it seems like we're immortal, it's only because you guys are all so weak."

"Bastard!" Ace hissed. She hated being called weak, even less if it was Tyki who called her weak.

Suddenly the ground began to crumble anew, but this time it broke down.

"This isn't good. Let's go! We need to find a safer place!" Kanda shouted and they started running. But then, Ace suddenly stopped.

"Lenalee!" she looked for her teal haired friend, who struggled to keep up with them. The ground crumbled under her feet and she fell.

"Shit!" Ace hissed and wanted to jump after her, but Allen was faster to do so. He coughed her and commanded:

"Hold on tight." She did as she was told. Meanwhile Lavi ran back and grabbed Ace's wrist.

"Let's get outta here!" he said and pulled her along.

~~~a few moments later~~~

They all panted heavily, as they found a safer place for the meantime.

"What should we do? We can't keep running forever. Like the Earl said, this place is gonna be history soon." Lavi pointed out, still panting.

"You only have two hours left." Lero said mockingly, but started to sweat nervously as he saw Ace's expression.

"Someone, shut that ridiculous looking thing up before I do. _And I'll make it painful for him_." she said calmly, venom in her voice.

"Please go ahead." everyone said in union, but Krory suddenly said, after that:

"It doesn't matter what we do. We're doomed."

"We are if we don't do something. And that soon." Ace pointed out, while trying to strangle Lero.

"We're familiar with Rhode's ability to move through space." Allen said and Lenalee nodded, remembering what had happened when they encountered Miranda.

"I say, we play along." Ace said with a serious face, while Lero's head already turned blue. Lavi looked at her and rubbed his neck, not looking very excited about the idea, but then said:

"Not much of a choice, huh?"

"Che!" was the only thing Kanda hissed, as he looked at the golden key in his hand.

~~~Again, a few moments later~~~

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they shouted.

Allen now stood in front of a door and asked kinda nervous:

"I-I can use this door, right?" Lavi had his arms crossed in front of his chest and answered:

"Doesn't really matter which one we choose."

"Hurry up, damn it!" Kanda was seriously annoyed, as Allen still eyed the key and the door suspiciously.

"Man Allen, you're really bad in 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'." Lavi pointed out teasingly and Ace snorted amused, tyring to hold in her laugher, as the both of them remembered playing the game with Allen back then, outside Krory's castle.

"Don't play poker with him, but 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', eh?" Ace said mockingly. Then Allen put the key in the keyhole. Suddenly, the door's design changed from a wooden on, into one with a rainbow, a butterfly and stars on it, creeping Ace out.

"That's disgusting… I knew the Noah's are sickos, but that… that should be illegal." Ace said with a disgusted expression, as she gaped at the door like everyone else.

Then Allen turned around, facing them and held his arm out, then said determined:

"We'll all make it out of this!"

"Yup!" Lavi said and placed his hand on Allen's. Then he looked at Ace and grinned at her, who was standing there with an raised eyebrow, eyeing the situation sceptically. But then she looked at Lavi, seeing his goofy smile.

She rolled her eyes and said sighing, as she placed her hand on top of Lavi's:

"Whatever. Let's just get outta here."

"Of course!" Krory said and, too, placed his hand on top of Ace's.

"Yeah." Lenalee said, placing her hand on top of Krory's.

"Oh yeah!" Chaozii said excitedly, placing his hand on top of Lenalee's.

Then they looked at Kanda, who was shooting them a glare, which said: "Are-you-crazy?"

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"No way." he answered annoyed.

Then they opened the childish looking door, entering the room behind it.

Inside of the room, it looked like a desert with some rocks and the night sky looked as childish as the door did.

"Were are we?" Allen asked, eyeing the huge everything.

"I think we're in my own personal hell…It's all childish and pony's and rainbows and sugar and sunshine." Ace spitted out every word, then added, with an expression of disgust and disbelief, as her eyelid began to twitch annoyed:

"I hate it."

"It's definitely not outside." Lavi said.

Suddenly, Kanda and Ace jerked their head around, hearing something.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"Be quiet. He's here." Kanda commanded. The others looked into the direction Kanda and Ace were facing, only to find Skinn Bolic.

Ace glowered at him, remembering what he did to Lavi before. She made herself ready to take him on, but Kanda suddenly said:

"You guys, go first!" They just looked at him, not believing what he had just said.

"Yu…!" Lavi eyed the grumpy samurai.

"This guy is after our General. I've seen him a few times before." Kanda told them, resting his hand on Mugen's hilt.

"W-We can't leave you behind, Kanda!" Lenalee protested.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for you. He's after our General. So I'm the one to cut him down, to complete my mission." Kanda said, drawing Mugen and glared at Skinn. They all stared at Kanda in disbelief, not really knowing what to say.

Ace just sighed annoyed.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake?" Allen was surprised.

"No, this isn't just some earthquake. We're still inside the Ark." Lavi answered.

"That's right. This is just a room that hasn't completed the download to the new Ark. As soon as it finishes, it'll disappear." Lero said spitefully.

Lavi had enough and grabbed the golem by its throat.

"How long can we stay here? Spit it out!"

"I-I don't know! The downloading started from outside the Ark and the order that things are downloaded is completely random. Besides no matter how much you struggle, there's only 110 minutes left." Lero spluttered nervously.

Then Allen suddenly yelled, throwing his arm in the air:

"I'm going to stay with Kanda! Guys, while we're fighting, please go through the exit and continue on the next room. We'll catch up later with you."

"I'll be damned if I get stuck here with you." Kanda interrupted him, not even bothering to look at him. But then, when Allen wanted to object, Kanda turned around, having a intimidating aura surrounding him and said threatening:

"I said I'll handle him alone. Get lost, or should I start dicing you guys?"

Everyone turned white, gaping at Kanda, Ace face palmed.

"_I knew it…"_

"He's just like the devil!" Lavi pointed out nervously.

"He's threatening his own comrades?" Lero was shocked.

"Mugen, activate. " Kanda activated Mugen and started one of his attacks.

The attack almost got Lenalee, but Allen protected her. One of his 'hell insects' bit Krory and Lero.

Lavi meanwhile had problems avoiding them. When they almost hit Chaozii, the insects suddenly stopped and vanished. Ace just stared at the scenario with a bored expression, having no problems at all dodging them.

"With friends like that, who needs enemies?" she sighed.

"KANDA, YOU IDIOT!" Lavi and Allen shouted at Kanda angrily in union.

"You're not human!" Chaozii shouted.

"You're a demon!" Krory yelled.

"Um, guys… Kanda is just…" Lenalee tried to calm them down.

"Pure evil…" Ace finished Lenalee's sentence, deadpan.

"I don't care! Let's just leave his ass here!" Lavi yelled. Kanda just sighed.

"And now you're sighing at us?"

"We're the ones that should be sighing!" Then they walked off, only Lenalee and Ace staying behind. Ace had her arms crossed in front of her chest and eyed Kanda with an raised eyebrow. Meanwhile Lenalee said:

"Kanda! Be sure to catch up to us, all right?"

_*Silence*_

"Promise me!" Lenalee still tried to get his attention.

_*Silence*_ Now Lenalee was pouting and yelled:

"Kanda, answer me!" Kanda flinched and turned around, finally looking at her. Ace's eyelid began to twitch nervously, as she thought:

"_At least she doesn't have a clipboard with her…" _Lenalee's expression was worried and Ace jerked her head in Lenalee's direction, as Kanda looked at her, telling him to answer her already.

"I-I got it. Now get moving." he answered. Lenalee nodded satisfied and turned around, walking after the others. Ace turned around, too, but stopped, saying:

"Kanda, go kick his ass. Because I won't forgive him either. And you better come after us, or _I'll kick your ass_." then walked off.

After walking for a few minutes, they stood in front of a building. When Krory put the key in the keyhole the word 'Noah' appeared on the door. When they entered, they saw a large hallway, which didn't seem to have an end.

~~~a little later~~~

"The corridor is damn long… I wonder where the next door is" Lavi was annoyed.

Ace let out a very long stressed out sigh, as she narrowed her eyes, trying to see the end of the corridor.

Suddenly, Allen stopped.

"What is it, Allen?" Lavi asked. Ace turned around now, too.

"I thought I heard something breaking?" Ace tried to listen closely. Then suddenly, they saw that the floor was crumbling. They started running and Krory picked up Lenalee.

After a few meters Chaozii suddenly tripped but was saved by Allen's 'Crown Belt'.

"_I could fly, but I can only take one with me… Shit!" _Ace thought and gritted her teeth. The moment she thought that, she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her along. When she looked up, she saw that Krory had grabbed Lavi and Allen from behind.

Allen held onto Chaozii's wrist, pulling him along, while Lenalee was on Krory's back, and Lavi held onto Ace.

"I got you kids!" Krory said.

"Look there!" Allen pointed at the end of the corridor. Krory flew into the room and stopped sliding, causing Lavi, Ace, Allen and Chaozii to land flat on their faces.

"Thank you for flying with Krory airline. Please note, that I will never be flying with it again." Ace said with a blank face and a monotone voice, then wanted to stand up, but was still being held by Lavi, who was still lying flat on the floor.

"L-Let me go, stupid rabbit…!" she spluttered and he let go of her, kind of flustered.

"S-Sorry."

"_I dunno why, but this guy isn't good for my heart_…" she thought and tried to compose her way too fast beating heart.

Now they sat beside each other, eyeing the room. They were in a huge library.

"Is this another room in the Ark, that hasn't been downloaded yet?" Allen asked, still looking around.

"Looks like a library…" Lavi stated, as he rubbed his head. Ace raised her head. Then she saw that two boys came jumping down from above, landing in front of them. Both were darks skinned and had a stigma on their foreheads.

Both wore heavy make-up around their eyes.

"Yo Exorcists!" the one with short black hair said, then added:

"I'm Devit. " the one with dark hair introduced himself, sounding rather cocky.

"I'm Jasdero. Together we're Jasdevi." the one with long blond hair said, and sounded a bit childish.

"Jazz… "Krory had problems with their names, as all of them just gaped at the two in disbelief.

"More funky people…" Lavi said, still gaping at them.

"Where is the rest of their clothes…?" Ace eyed them and didn't really know what to think of the situation.

"Allen Walker! We don't have anything against you." Devit started and Jasdero added:

"But Cross pissed us off a lot recently. So we'll make his pupil pay, and that's you!"

Then they began to shoot at Allen, but he didn't get injured. When they looked at the bullets, they saw that they were the bills General Cross had left for Jasdevi.

Then the twins jumped beside Allen, now shooting special bullets at him, which were flashing blue.

"The power of the guns have changed?" Lavi asked stunned and kinda shocked.

"Not the guns. The bullets changed." Devit explained. Then suddenly Allen hit the twins, sending them flying into the bookshelves.

"What the…? They are after you?" Lavi asked Allen.

"It seems so.. More importantly, be careful. What they are shooting, are no normal bullets. They have some kind of ability." Allen said and held his arm. It was seen that a little part of his arm was frozen, where a bullet had hit him.

"This is somehow getting funny." Devit said, sitting on the ground.

"_No, this is getting annoying…" _Ace thought and grimaced.

"It's been such a long time since I got angry." Jasdero said.

"_He's noisy…" _Ace though and her eyelid began to twitch annoyed, then she realized something.

"Hi! I have a question. When we take you hostage, will that lure out Cross~?" Jasdero asked Allen. Allen's face became blank and he answered, straightforward:

"No way."

"Well, we'll play in this war game… We'll kill you off quickly, Student~!" Devit said cockily, holding his golden gun on his head and stuck his tongue out.

"Stooop!" Ace suddenly yelled throwing her arm up in the air, then pointing at the twins. Everyone, including the twins, stopped their movements and gaped at her speechless.

"Before you attack… I want to know one thing." she looked serious, almost intimidating at the twins. They gulped, then asked:

"W-What is it?" Ace inhaled and then asked, being completely serious, pointing now at Jasdero:

"You're a dude?"

* * *

><p>Yooosh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I hope that you'll give my review button a hug! :D See ya next time. *waves*<p> 


	17. Foul Play? Find The Twins!

Hey everyone! Yay, my next chapter is u. :D I hope you enjoy it and also, I apologize for any confusions or mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 17 Foul Play? Find The Twins!<br>**

They just gaped at Ace with open mouths, giving her a look that meant: 'Are you insane?'

"_Did she really just asked something like that in this kind of situation?" _

"Are you stupid!" Devit asked and pointed at his brother with his gun, then added:

"Of course he's a guy!" Then Jasdero shouted, being pissed:

"Let's kill her!" Ace just looked at them bored.

"If you really are a guy, then you're a noisy guy…"

Now the twins threw a fit and Ace turned her head away, completely ignoring them.

"Are you even listening?" they yelled in union.

"Not really. But anyway, I'm sorry 'bout that." she said and the twins nodded satisfied.

"As long as you understand."

Lavi still looked at Ace in disbelief, like the rest of her friends did.

"_I doubt that she is done with mocking him…" _Lavi thought and was right.

"I just thought that you looked like a mixture between an female scarecrow, a rag doll, and an angler fish." she stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down.

"Reload, blue bullet!" the twins now yelled in union, preparing to attack.

"Great, you pissed them off…" Lavi face palmed. Ace just shrugged.

"I thought it would be more fun this way."

"Go to hell, student of Cross!" they now shouted and attacked Allen. The bullets froze anything that they hit.

"They're releasing their anger on Allen…" Lavi gaped in disbelief.

"_Noah all have different abilities. Is their ability freezing things?" _Allen thought, as he avoided the bullets. Then, the twins loaded their red bullet and a large fireball appeared.

"I'm wrong!" Allen shouted and panicked, as the fireball came flying into his direction. However, Allen used his attack 'Cross Grave' and avoided the attack.

"It's not over yet!" the twins yelled amused, as another fireball came flying. Allen wasn't fast enough to dodge, but Ace, Lavi and Krory appeared in front of him.

"You bastards! It's not only Allen…" Lavi started, as he swang his hammer, Ace her boomerang and Krory prepared to hit it.

"…You're fighting!" Ace, Lavi and Krory finished in union and repelled the fireball, sending it back at the twins.

"Homerun." the three said annoyed in union. Allen was kinda speechless.

"Waha, they fired it back at us!"

"It comes back to us! Hee!" the twins seemed to be amused by it. Then they fired their 'White Bomb' at the fireball, and it vanished.

"It vanished?" Allen was stunned.

"Where did that fireball go?" Lavi was stunned, too. Ace raised an eyebrow and narrowed one eye, eyeing them suspiciously.

"What's going on over there…?" Chaozii asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like that they're using normal guns… Do they have some kind of device in them?" Lenalee suggested.

Lero meanwhile, started laughing evilly and its expression looked spiteful.

Then it suddenly started shouting at Jasdevi.

"What happened to that order from Master Earl to get rid of Cross?" Devit's and Jasdero's expressions darkened, then began shooting at Lero.

"Shut the hell up, idiot! We've searched for Cross all over Edo, but he is nowhere to be found, you bloody umbrella!" Devit yelled pissed.

"The Millennium Earl said, that Cross might be targeting the Ark…" Devit started.

"That's why we are betting on the chance that he might be showing up here!" Jasdero finished. Then they pointed at Allen.

"So that's why we're going to kill time with his student! And while we're at it… WE'LL MAKE HIM PAY ALL THE DEBTS WE GOT FROM CROSS!"

Allen's face fell in shock and the others turned pale and gaped at them in disbelief.

"Well…" Krory didn't know what to say.

"…Debts…?" Lavi was speechless, too.

"Brats_…" _Ace said and snorted.

"That asshole went around pushing his debts on us!"

"That guy is like an Akuma!"

"We'll make you pay every cent, student!" The twins were really pissed.

"Debts to the enemy… that's an difficult situation." Krory said, and thought about, that he had lend Cross money, too.

Ace couldn't hold in a laugher anymore. She held her tummy and bursted out in a hysterical laugher, then pointed at the twins and somehow managed to say:

"I've never seen such idiots as you! Not even Kanda would be so dumb! I won't die fighting here! I'll die laughing!"

Lavi tried to calm her, being surprised at her outburst of laugher, then turned around to Allen. Said boy seemed to be out of it, too.

His expression was dark and a gloomy aura surrounded him, as he mumbled something under his breath.

"100... hundred … it's only 100, right?" Allen hissed.

"Aaaallleeeeeen! Hey, pull yourself together!" Lavi called out to him, still staying beside Ace, who still laughed.

Then Lavi gaped shocked at Allen, as a very dark, intimidating aura surrounded him. Then he faced the twins and his expression was pure evil.

"So what if you have to pay a small change like that? Compared to my debts… "

"_How much did that kid have to pay?" _Lavi was really intimidated by the 'dark Allen'.

"We'll rip you apart!" The twins shouted in union at Allen. Then Allen yelled back, being completely serious.

"And… you can't compare my Master to an Akuma. HE IS A REAL AKUMA! WHEN YOU GET IN TOUCH WITH HIM, YOU'D BETTER NOT BE PREPARED FOR LESS!"

Everyone gaped at Allen, surprised and in disbelief. Then a gloomy atmosphere surrounded them. Ace meanwhile stopped laughing and looked at them with a blank face, thinking:

"_Cash is king and the twins are idiots…"_

"Who cares about your debts! I can hardly handle my own!" Allen yelled and attacked the twins.

"Edge End!"

"Purple Bomb!" purple smoke surrounded the twins and Allen as it vanished, Allen saw two ridiculous looking dolls of the twins, lying in front of him.

"We've got you now, idiots!" the twins yelled amused from somewhere. The friends looked at each other, only to see that a weird purple colour stretched over their eyes like a mask.

"Gyahaha! You can't see our true form anymore!" Devit and Jasdero laughed.

"Shit! Where did they go..?" Lavi looked around, but couldn't see Jasdevi, but he wasn't the only one.

Suddenly, Lenalee shouted:

"Everyone! Look at the floor!"

They looked at the floor and a vast number of golden keys were lying on it.

The keys are all looking like the one we have!" Chaozii pointed out as he looked at the keys.

"Oh no! Allen, do you have our key?" Lavi had an ominous feeling.

Allen panicked and looked through his pockets, only to notice that their key were gone.

"We've hid your key to the exit!" Devit laughed spitefully.

"You made us angry. Now you're all gonna die in this room!" The twins said in union, pointing their guns at them.

Ace, Lavi, Allen, Krory, Lenalee and Chaozii stood back on back, trying to figure out where Devit and Jasdero were hiding.

"Without the key or the enemies true form… we're fucked.." Lavi said, eyeing the room.

"Yep. The situation seems to be like always for us… fucked up." Ace shrugged.

"What in the world is the ability of those two?" Allen asked himself.

They tried to rub off the paint, but it wouldn't vanish. Lero even tried to get off the paint by rubbing his head on Chaozii's shirt, who was everything but happy about it.

"Don't try to rub it off on my clothes, bastard umbrella!" Chaozii protested, but Lero didn't listen.

Lavi was pissed because the paint didn't come off, Krory was pissed because their enemies were troublesome, Allen was gloomy because he lost the key and Lenalee tried to cheer him up.

Lero was depressed because his comrades didn't care about him and Ace was annoyed because they got tricked by two fools and at the whole situation in general.

"This eye paint is called 'Trick Glasses', right?" Allen asked.

"The keys covering the floor… are the same as the one we had in shape and weight. But maybe they are just illusions." Lenalee suggested. Ace placed her hand on her chin, thinking, then said:

"Then there is actually only one single key at the floor. Our eyes are only fooled into believing that there is a mountain of keys."

Suddenly, they heard Jasdevi saying, obviously being amused:

"Just like that! You will never walk through the exit alive! The real key is right there, in front of your eyes, all alone! Just pick it up if you want to. But since you're hit by the 'Trick Glasses' you can't see it!"

"Bastards" Lavi hissed.

"As long as you being deceived, the deceivers, Jasdevi, will never be in your sight!" Devit and Jasdero laughed cockily.

"And that you two jerks are talking about yourself in third person, only encourages my believe that you're more stupid than Kanda." Ace sighed annoyed.

"Die and go to hell!" the twins shouted.

Suddenly, fireballs came from all directions. The 6 jumped out of the way, but Chaozii's shoulder got burned pretty badly.

Allen got furious, and tried to force the twins out with his attack 'Crown Edge', but missed, much to the amused of the twins, who simply shot their 'Green Bomb' at Allen, capturing him in something like a green, slimy bubble.

"I can't breathe~" Allen managed to say and his face started to turn blue.

"Allen! I'll get you out of there!" Lavi came running for his rescue, put his hammer on the green bubble and activated his fire seal, burning said bubble and unfortunately… Allen, too.

"Hot, hot hot!" Allen shouted.

"Lavi, you shouldn't burn him…" Ace sighed then tried to concentrate again, trying to hear where the twins had hidden themselves.

Lavi bend down to Allen meanwhile, saying:

"Allen, I have a way of taking care of the 'Trick Glasses'."

"Eh? But Lavi, how are you planning to…" Allen wanted to ask, but Lavi already answered:

"That's my speciality. Since the first time I saw that key, I have all it's scratches and stains and even the pattern of the fading gilding saved here in my head. There is no way such spectacles could fool the successor of Bookman!" Lavi said proudly.

Allen's face turned blank, but his eyes sparkled and he said, straightforward:

"Great. You have one minute." Lavi's face fell and he grimaced.

"That's impossible." Now Ace bend down to the two and said, with a serious face:

"And I have a way of dealing with the twins meanwhile. So just concentrate on finding that damn key."Both looked puzzled at her, but when she grinned cockily, they nodded at her, knowing that she planned something.

"Alright. When you find the key, take Chaozii and Lenalee to the next door! And drag Ace and Krory with you, too." Allen said to Lavi and whispered the rest in his ear, so that Ace wouldn't hear it, but she heard it anyway,

being anything but pleased to get pushed off like that.

Suddenly, Allen was hit by a 'Blue Bomb', sending him flying. But Ace and Krory helped Allen, destroying the blue bullet. After that, Ace and Krory turned to Allen, being pissed.

" 'Drag us along'? I heard that, you brat..." Ace said calmly, but her dark expression showed that she was everything, but in a good mood.

"Oh, have you, Miss?" Allen asked intimidated and subdued, trying to play innocent. Then Krory grabbed Allen's wrist and said, as he threw him:

"Be it red haired brats or Noah brats, YOU'RE ALL JUST BRATS!" Allen landed in one of the bookshelves and heard someone under him complaining.

"OUCH! HEEE! Damn you whitey! That hurt!"

"I'll tear you apart!"

"Jasdevi?" Allen said a little stunned, then heard someone yelling:

"Get down brat!" Not a second later, Krory hit the Bookshelves behind Allen and Ace flew straight into them with her airboard, much to Allen's surprise, who had barely dodged the two.

Ace flicked her fingers and said irritated:

"Those two punks dodged us."

"Yeah. I should have thrown Allen a little harder." Krory stated and Ace nodded, as it was the most normal thing on earth.

"Can you two see their true form?" Allen asked shocked. Ace just shook her head and Krory simply answered.

"No, we cannot."

"My ears are pretty good, so I can hear them. And just hearing them laughing at us just makes me want to tear them apart, limb for limb." Ace stated deadpan. The fact that she said something macabre like that deadpan, made Allen gulp nervously.

"I can sense those two brats. And I do have a feeling. A feeling I want to bite them to death and their blood is near, muhaha.. " Krory added and flames of rage surrounded him, as his face darkened."

Allen gaped at him in disbelief and said:

"I don't think that's anything a human would ever say, Krory." But both just started grinning at him, cockily. Then Krory opened his fist and showed Allen a strand of blond hair.

"Allen, move as we say. We will beat these brats!" Suddenly, Ace turned her head, narrowed her eyes and grinned slightly.

"There you are."

Then Krory and Ace attacked, and almost got them, but the twins dodged again.

"I won't let you run!" Krory yelled and started running up a bookshelf, causing the twins to gape at him. Because the Jasdevi got distracted, they didn't notice that Ace attacked with her airboard.

She hit them, sending them flying into a bookshelf and then shouted:

"Allen, over here!"

Allen now grabbed both of them by their throats.

"Whoa! I can't see anything but I can feel them. It's a strange feeling…" Allen said, but Devit and Jasdero said nothing.

"What's wrong, brats?" Krory asked.

Suddenly, a strong wind that carried away all keys with it, came up. When Ace, Allen and Krory turned their heads, they saw that Lavi gathered all the keys with his wood seal around him.

"Hurry up, Lavi!" Allen said.

"I don't want to be trapped in a place like this." Krory added.

"And I don't want to be trapped with the idiot twins…" Ace said eyelid began to twitch annoyed.

"_Make use of the photographic memory you inherited from Bookman and find the real key…!" _Allen thought.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"_Well then, with only my left eye, I won't be able to make it come out in an instant, but…" _Lavi thought.

~~~back by the others~~~

Jasdevi finally talked.

"He's from the Bookman Clan." Devit pointed out, much to Allen's surprise, since he started talking. Ace, too, turned her head now into the direction where Allen held the twins down.

"No wonder. He's with your side now, eh?" Devit continued.

"_What _?" Ace thought and raised an eyebrow. Devit grinned and laughed amused, then called Ace:

"Oi, hottie."

*No reaction*

"OI, hottie!"

Ace still didn't react, being completely unaware that he meant her. Then Krory coughed and said:

"Ace, I believe that brat meant you." Ace snapped out of her thoughts and asked Devit annoyed:

"What do you want?"

"If everything would have gone the way the Noah wanted it to, then you would probably be on 'our side' now."

Ace eyes widened, then she hissed, glaring at the spot Devit's voice came from:

"What the hell are you ratbag talking about?"

But both, Devit and Jasdero just started laughing, then started to complain about General Cross, ignoring her.

"The red hair reminds me of Cross, and I get all mad!"

"Dero has gotten all dirty! My hatred for Cross has tainted my pure heart!"

"The student won't pay the money, either!"

"Pay, stupid student!"

The fuss they made pissed both off, Ace and Allen. Allen, because they mentioned the debt and Ace because nobody answered her.

"Who's gonna pay?" Allen shouted.

"Answer already, you muppets!" Ace was very irritated. Meanwhile, flames of rage began to surround Krory, again, as he said:

"Don't bother, you two. It's about time we put an end to this mockery." Suddenly, something grabbed Allen's arms. When he turned his head, he saw that a large, mud-like creature appeared in front of him. Then it began swallowing Ace, Allen and Krory.

"What the hell is this!" Allen yelled.

"Disgusting." Ace answered.

"My fangs are of no use!" Krory pointed out, struggling. Then they heard Lenalee shouting their names. Not a second later, the twins captured her, using her as shield, pissing Allen off.

"Let go of her." he said calmly, but with a very dark face.

"If you harm her, I'll kill you!" Ace hissed as she tried to free herself. When she did, Jasdevi already started a new attack.

She looked forth and back to Allen and Lenalee, not knowing whom to help first, but Allen decided for her.

"Ace, go and help Lenalee!" Ace nodded and flew over to Lenalee, who was being captured in a weird looking purple sphere.

"Let me out!" Lenale commanded the twins.

"She's scary!" Jasdero said.

"Shut the hell up, woman!" Devit shouted. Then he was already being hit by Lenalee, through the sphere.

"Handling the lives of people like some toys! All you do is to play around like little children! Allen knows the value of life! You're no match for him!" Lenalee shouted at Devit and Jasdero. Both of them were now really pissed and began to hit Lenalee.

"We're not gonna listen to your foul mouth twice!" Debit yelled.

"Then maybe you'll listen to mine?" they heard someone calmly saying and turned their heads.

"Ace!" Lenalee shouted relieved. Ace expression was calm, yet her face had darkened and in her eyes glittered with anger.

She was furious.

Ace began to crack her knuckles, then said intimidating, yet _very_ calmly:

"I told you, that if you'd harm her, I would kill you." Jasdero turned to his brother and said, sweating nervously:

"I take that back. _She_ is scary."

Ace changed her airboard into the boomerang, without saying a word. Then lightning began to surround it.

Now Ace attacked.

"First Prayer: Dancing Thunder." her voice was no more than a whisper, as she attacked the two directly. They tried to hit her with their 'Blue Bomb', but she avoided it and hit them directly with her boomerang, wanting to burn them to crisps.

"Bitch!" they yelled in union, as they started smoking. Ace face turned blank, as she turned her head away, ignoring them.

"GRAH! I'll rape you, bitch!" Devit shouted. Ace turned her head at him and said provoking.

"I wanna see you try, you rag-head."

He walked up to her and pressed his forehead on hers. Both now tried to push as hard as they could, as they started arguing.

"You piss me off, damn witch!" Devit shouted.

"Really? And I though we were going to be best friends." Ace answered back, sarcastically.

"I'll blast your head off, you freaking dwarf!" Devit got louder.

"Dwarf? You think I'm small? We'll I think your brain is " she answered back,

"Bitch!"

"You know, anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you any worse advice" she said calmly, yet with a mocking grin.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I bet you can't even spell that." Ace narrowed her eyes irritated and her expression became darker."DAMN CHIBI!" saying that was Devit's death sentence.

"You really don't need to change, 'cause you'll stay dumb anyway. " Ace hissed and her expression was very dark. She had enough of Devit and gave him a thigh knock straight in his nuts, then snorted annoyed.

He jumped up and down and his brother was shocked.

Before anyone could say anything, a golden light flashed and the purple masks disappeared from their eyes.

Ace turned into Lavi's direction, who was standing on a monument, which was now revealed to be the next door.

"You found the key!" Allen was relieved.

"_You've found the jackpot, rabbit!" _Ace though and grinned slightly.

Not a second later, Allen and Krory hit Devit and Jasdero directly in their faces, sending them flying into a bookshelf. Ace just stood there and looked at them, then sighed annoyed and simply said:

"See what I mean when I say you're dumb? You don't even know how to use a book correctly."

"That was for Lenalee!" Allen and Krory shouted in union.

"I still don't get their magic trick, but it gave us quite the hard time. However, they themselves are easy." Krory said.

"And dumb." Ace pointed out irritated and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll get you out of there now." Allen said to Lenalee, who apologized for getting caught.

Suddenly, Devit and Jasdero moved again, and didn't sound very happy.

"Calling us brats… Looking down on us… The game has ended… Let's be serious and end this…" they mumbled in union.

Suddenly, the air got heavier.

"What a headache. We aren't able to grasp the power of those two." Krory aid annoyed.

"_Yeah… that their guns are their ability would have been to easy. That they have special bullets sounds more plausible… but it is like they can create anything they want…" _Ace though and prepared herself for the worst.

Suddenly, Devit and Jasdero started singing a creepy song. After that, they shot each other in the head. Then they shadows merged and a smoke cloud appeared.

"Be careful!" Allen warned them.

"I'm excided to see what they're planning next." Krory said.

"Really? And I'm happy when we shut them up." Ace sighed annoyed.

They heard Lavi shouting.

"Ace! Allen! Krory! Get outta there! Look up!"

Not a second later, Krory was blasted off his feet and crushed into the wall, a huge amount of blood surrounding him.

Krory didn't move.

The friend gaped at him, shocked. Then turned around as they heard a voice. Then they saw someone with Dark skin and long blond and black hair.

"One down… I'm the combination of Devit and Jasdero. Jasdevi." he said.

"_They merged?" _Lavi just looked shocked.

Then Allen and Ace attacked Jasdevi, shouting:

"You'll pay, for Krory!" but Jasdevi just laughed amused.

"That vampire guy. We hit him, because he took us so lightly. And it was so much fun!" Then Jasdevi created a pink shield, which looked like a pentacle and captured Allen somehow with it.

"_Are they planning to smash them into the door?_" Ace eyes widened. She was about to run over to Allen, but before she could even move, Krory appeared and freed Allen.

"I'm not a vampire. I'm Arystar Krory." Krory said, but had even trouble standing.

"Are you ok? Your wounds are pretty deep, aren't they?" Lavi asked worried.

"I'm okay." Krory said, but bled heavily.

Then Lavi glanced over to the next door.

"_The next door is already open. All of us hanging in this place is_…" he thought, but was interrupted by Jasdevi.

"I'll kill all of you!" Jasdevi shouted excited, then hit Allen.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, then attacked Jasdevi.

"HIBAN!" Lavi activated his fire seal and hit Jasdevi directly, but it didn't affect him at all. He simply hit Lavi, and send him flying. Now Ace attacked, jumping at him directly with her boomerang.

"Bastard! Leave my friends alone!" She hit him, but he simply grabbed her wrist and crushed her into the ground, cracking it. Ace coughed up blood and Jasdevi kicked her in her stomach.

"You' really are a beauty, but your defiant behaviour just pisses me off." Then he bend down to her and grabbed her by her collar, looking into her eyes.

"And your eyes, are pissing me off, too!" Then he threw her, but Lavi caught her.

"Are you okay? Oi Ace?" he slightly panicked. She just snorted annoyed.

"Damn drag queen…" Ace said irritated and Lavi sighed relieved, then thought:

"_Sometime, __Ace will cause me a heart attack …"_

She stood up again and Lavi and Ace nodded at each other.

"Together, we can pull it off!" he grinned and she grinned back, then they attacked.

Lavi tried to hit him with his hammer, but he avoided it and sat on top of the hammer, saying:

"You're all so slow. Don't all depend on your ant Akuma weapon. Train your bodies."

"Slow? Your brain is slow, dumbass!" Ace threw her boomerang, but he avoided it and pushed both, Lavi and Ace off.

Now Krory grabbed Jasdevi by his hair and held him down, then shouted:

"Allen! Lavi! Ace! Take Lenalee and Chaozii and go through the next door!"

"Let go, you pervert!" Jasdevi shouted and gored Krory with his hair, but Krory wouldn't let go of him. Then the ground slowly began to crumble.

"The rooms destruction has begun!" Lero panicked.

"Hurry up and go!" Krory commanded.

"No, I'll stay behind! You're wounded!" Allen protested.

"That's exactly why! With these wounds I can't fight much longer… Beyond this door… who will protect Lenalee and Chaozii? You guys have to go! I believe in you so… I'm telling you to go! I BELIEVE IN YOU! GOOO!" Krory commanded and tried to convince them to leave.

They were shocked. Then remembered Kanda, who told them to go ahead, too.

"_I see… For me.. For us… To trust each other, is also precious." _Allen thought and made up his mind, wanting to believe in Krory, too. Allen grabbed Lenalee, Chaozii following them and Lavi grabbed Ace, pulling her along.

Then they went trough the next door.

* * *

><p>*dies* Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D LOL I had so much fun writing Ace's and Devit's argument xD Anyway, I hope that you'll give my review button a hug. :D See ya next time! *waves*<p> 


	18. The Truth Is Out? A Desperate Struggle!

Hey everyone! :D I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm using both, manga and anime as references, so I apologize for any mistakes or confusions. As for the names, the translations are all so different, so I'm using the D-Gay Man wiki as reference.(which I don't own!) :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 18 The Truth Is Out? A Desperate Struggle!<br>**

"Let me go! We must go back!" Lenalee screamed and tried to go back to Krory, but Allen held her down, trying to calm her.

"We can't get any more separated!"

Lenalee!" Allen yelled and now put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"We'll definitely all go back home together. Krory and Kanda, too. I'm not giving up, either!" Allen shouted resolutely, then smiled at her and added:

"You're not like the strong Lenalee I know. After all, you are older than me, right, Lenalee?" Now Lavi and Chaozii pushed Allen away, saying:

"Your seniors ain't giving up either!"

"Also, Krory still has 3 bottles of Akuma blood left. He's quite the man, that Krory. So believe in him. In a situation as hopeless as this, it might be hard, but… We can't do nothing but… to believe and to fight!" Lavi said encouraging.

Lenalee seemed to calm down, then looked at Ace, who didn't say anything, clenching her fists.

"_Damn it… Again, I couldn't do anything to help… This is so frustrating… I need to be strong!"_

Then she inhaled and looked at Lenalee. Lenalee studied Ace's eyes and knew, that said girl wasn't happy about leaving Krory, either. But before she could say anything, Ace already said, with a cocky grin:

"I believe that Krory will come back, and Kanda, too. And if not, I'm going to kick their asses!" Then she turned her head into the direction were they had left Krory, thinking:

"_Come back. Both of you. Please..."_

~~~A little later~~~

The stairs didn't seem to have an end, which were in no correct order. Sometimes upside down, with no handrail and no bottom in sight, just a deep black hole under them.

Allen held Lenalee's hand, helping her to walk., Chaozii, Lavi and Ace right behind them. Like Lenalee, Ace was deep in thought.

"_What did that muppet mean back then? What the hell was that supposed to mean: 'Maybe you would be on our side now'? And how did he know that Lavi is from the Bookman Clan? I just don't understand anything of that! But… what if it has to do with my father? Maybe the reason that my father was killed lies behind all that. This isn't good. I'm starting to feel insecure. It's like my heart and my soul are slowly getting swallowed by darkness and doubt." _Ace looked down at her palms, then noticed it.

Her hands were shaking.

"_This is… fear? Yeah… I'm scared of knowing the truth. I'm scared that I wont be able to protect my friends. I'm scared to be alone. I'm scared… of myself. I hate this insecure side of me. But I can't allow myself, my heart, my resolve to falter now! I need to be strong. I have to. I have to protect them. I don't care what happens to me, I just need to keep them safe!"_

Ace felt like a shadow began to swallow her. She tried everything to stay cool, so that the others wouldn't notice anything. She hid her eyes behind her bangs and just kept quiet, walking behind her friends.

Meanwhile, Lenalee suddenly said:

"I have to try harder." Everyone stopped, looking at her. Even Ace snapped out of her thoughts and, bumped into Lavi's back.

Lenalee held her hands in front of her mouth, being embarrassed of saying that out loud. Allen stemmed his hands on his hips and eyed Lenalee sceptically, saying:

"So you're really are forcing your legs."

"No, I'm not! I was just thinking that I must start training after we returned to the Order." she tried to convince them, freaking Lavi out.

"How can you say something like that! I have to sleep when we get back! I'm dead beat already!" Lavi complained.

"Sleep is important, but I feel that training is equally important." Lenalee told him.

"That won't work! You should learn to say more mushy words! Don't start talking like Ace, or you'll never get a boyfriend." he grinned mischievously at her, then at Allen. Allen kicked him, and Lenalee shook him, grabbing him by his collar.

*SMACK*

Ace had hit Lavi on the head.

"Ouch! Whatcha doing!" he whined, rubbing his head.

"That was a conditioned reflex." she answered deadpan, shrugging.

"Lavi, that doesn't concern you!" Both, Lenalee and Allen had turned red and tried to avoid the embarrassing situation. Lavi only grinned wider, teasing them.

But he endangered himself, seeing that Lenalee turned even redder and clenched her fists, wanting to hit him. He changed the subject.

"Anyway, what are you going to do after we get back to the Order, Allen?" he asked the white haired boy. Allen's eyes turned sparkly and he said:

"Me? Of course feasting! I'll eat every possible dish Jerry can make, all of them!" They just gaped at them, then Lavi turned at Ace, asking her the same.

Ace, who still didn't want to make any eye contact, walked past them, hiding her eyes. Then she stopped and said, with a calm, quiet voice, not facing them:

"I want to train, too." Lavi sighed and said, shaking his head.

"See? Again, such an unsexy thought." But then, Ace added, gentleness hiding in her voice:

"But before that, I want to lay down and watch the night sky. And then, I'll search for a shooting star in the starry sky. When I found one, I'll make a wish. I'll wish for everyone's safety."

That shocked the others greatly. They looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Lavi's expression was pained, and he wanted to cheer her up. He really hated it when she was depressed.

He sighed, then said, teasingly, wanting to change her mood.

"Who would have thought that the Chibi could have such a girly thought. No, wait! I forgot! You are a girl!"

*SMACK*

Ace had hit Lavi on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Damn rabbit! I should kick you off the stairs…" she hissed and her expression darkened, as she cracked her knuckles. He started to sweat nervously, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I was joking. I was joking! Don't be like that~!"

"And anyway, stop teasing Allen and Lenalee! If you tease them to much, you'll ruin my plans of getting them together!"

"_I don't know why, but talking now with you, makes me feel better…"_

"I'm trying to help you with that!""Then you're doing it wrong!"

"_I don't now why, but I'm feeling my courage returning to my right now…"_

"Damn Chibi!" Now Lavi head locked her and pressed his knuckles in her head.

"Ouch! I'll kill you, stupid rabbit!"

"_Thank you…"_

"I'm not seeing that coming right now!" he snickered evilly. Lenalee and Allen just gaped at them.

"Are they ignoring that we're standing right here?"

Suddenly, Chaozii began to chuckle, causing everyone, even the two squabblers, to look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just realized that Exorcists are like commoners in certain ways. I always thought that they might be different, since they are the Apostles of God. "

Chaozii began shaking, but tried to control it. Allen then placed a hand on his shoulder, saying:

"There isn't any difference between commoners and us. There are times when we fear. Because of that, we tend to think about joyful thing when we feel uneasy."

Chaozii looked shocked, then looked at Lenalee, who nodded confirming.

Suddenly Lero started to laugh evilly and then said, pissing the others off:

"Talking about things like this now? Unrealistic thoughts like these will never become realistic in the first place! Realize already that you have no hope left!"

"It's not like that, Lero. The thing I want to do with everyone when I get home, is to say: '_I'm home_.' to Komui and the others. No matter how faint our hopes are, I'll never give up!" Allen said resolutely.

Then they started walking again, only Lavi stopped and looked at Allen.

"_You've got an awesome strong will, Allen. What burden do you have to carry, together with your transformed Innocence…? It seems like a ray of light, that is about to vanish." _Lavi thought, then looked at Ace, who had stopped, waiting for him.

"Even if you're tired, I'm not going to carry you." she stuck her tongue out and jerked her head in the direction the others were walking in.

"_Ace, you're always so dazzling. Your eyes are always so dazzling, that it sometimes hurts me just looking into them. Reading every feeling and emotion that you're having, sometimes seeing how hard ya try to carry everyone's burden alone, pushing yourself. Always trying to be tough, always playing the cool one, protecting everyone and not caring about yourself. Why do I want to help you so much? And why is it so frustrating that I don't know if I even can help you?" _he thought, but snapped out of his thoughts, when he noticed

that Ace eyed him sceptically, and with worry.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm a lightweight!" he joked around and poked her cheek, much to her annoyance. Then he walked past her and waved.

"C'mon slowpoke!"

"_Stupid rabbit_…" she thought and touched her cheek, where he had poked her.

"_It's… warm_." she thought and walked after him.

~~~a few minutes later~~~

They passed trough the door. Not a second later, Rhode jumped at Allen, hugging him, much to Lenalee's annoyance.

Then Rhode kissed him.

Everyone turned white and gaped at them in shock.

"What the hell…?" was all Ace could say and Lenalee was furious. Allen was very pale and seemed to be spaced out.

"Allen! Allen! Hang in there!" Lavi shook the shocked Allen. Ace meanwhile tried to calm Lenalee down.

"Rhode, what are you doing? Do you really like that boy that much?" Tyki asked a little stunned, who were sitting at the end of a large table. Then he said to the still shocked friends:

"What are you doing? Sit down. I want to talk before fighting."

"I refuse." Ace and Allen said straightforward.

"Do you want to know how much time you have left? Outside, is a glorious scenery." Tyki said.

They looked outside, only to see the shocking truth.

The city were gone. The last thing that hadn't disappeared, was the huge tower they were standing in now.

Suddenly, Rhode closed the door and locked it, saying:

"Take a seat."

"Take a seat, Exorcists. Or are you scared?" Tyki said calmly, yet something intimidating was in his voice.

Allen was the first to sit down, at the other end of the table, facing Tyki. Lenalee sat on Allen's left side, Lavi beside her, Ace in front of Lavi and Chaozii next to Ace, sitting at Allen's right side.

Road was sitting on the table, swinging her feets in an amused manner.

"Well, then, we can finally, talk, boy. Don't make that face. And Ace, you should try to relax a bit, too. I didn't set any traps. Like I said, no cheating." Tyki said amused.

Everyone tried to calm down.

"This situation is just wrong…" Ace sighed annoyed and raised an eyebrow, as she eyed everyone from the corner of her eye.

"Don't be like that. You're the first one to strip a Noah to his underwear, you know." Tyki said to Allen.

"Nothing special. I've stripped many to their underwear." Allen simply said.

"Is it about this Innocence?" Allen asked, raising his left arm.

"Well, I thought I destroyed it. Is it because of your left arm that you're alive, even though the Tease ate through your heart?" Tyki asked, shocking everyone.

"I didn't hear about this, Allen! You had this kind of injury?" Lavi asked hysterically and Ace just face palmed in disbelief.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted worried. Allen felt like he was busted, the said:

"A part of my Innocence became part of my heart. There's no problem at all."

"_But… part of his heart? Could that mean… that he is maybe The Heart?" _Ace thought._  
><em>

"_So it wasn't just Ace and Lenalee…! Allen's Innocence, too. There are three exceptions_!" Lavi thought, first shocked then sunk deeper and deeper in thought.

Suddenly, he heard a voice inside his head, causing him to look around, startled.

_Have you recorded it, Bookman? _

Then he saw that Rhode had an amused expression.

"I was kinda doing the Millennium Earl's Apocalypse scenario for fun. I guess you have to be evil to have fun. Thanks to you, boy, I'm a little self-conscious now. The confrontation? I see that you're serious about that." Tyki said and lighted a cigarette.

Suddenly, one of his Tease appeared on Lenalee's shoulder, making Allen furious.

"Tyki Mikk, I have to say something as well. If you do anything further to my comrades, I might end up killing you." Allen said and pierced the Tease.

"Lenalee, believe in me_." _Allen said, and attacked Tyki.

Ace and Lavi stood up, wanting to help Allen, but Rhode interfered, saying:

"Tyki likes Allen, too. So don't disturb! Play with me, Bookman!"

Ace and Lavi gritted their teeth and narrowed their eyes and Rhode. Both knew, that they would have to deal with her first, if they wanted to help Allen.

Suddenly, Lenalee and Chaozii screamed. They looked at them, seeing that they were trapped in some kind of cube-shaped sphere.

"Lenalee, Chaozii!"

"W-We're okay. Looks like we're only trapped." Lenalee tried to calm them down.

"I'll just trap you guys for now. Now, let's play, Bookman!" Rhode said amused.

"The eldest of the Noah. 'Rhode', was it? I'll play under the condition that if I win, you gonna have to let these two go." Lavi said, making himself ready to fight. Ace stood there, already having her boomerang in her hands.

"Yeah, okay!" Road said with a smile, then turned at Ace.

"Don't worry. I'll play with you, too."

Suddenly, Ace's body felt heavy and she couldn't move anymore. The last thing she heard was that Lenalee shouted their names.

~~~a few seconds later~~~

When she opened her eyes, she saw a rather unrealistic place. It looked like round chessboards were floating in the middle of nowhere.

Then she looked around herself and noticed that she was trapped inside a floating sphere, which was rather small, since Ace was barely able to stand upright, so Ace kneed.

"What the hell..? I thought no cheating, damn it!" She hammered her fists angrily against the sphere, trying to get out.

Her eyes widened, as she suddenly saw Lavi.

"Lavi!" but he didn't react.

"Lavi! Can't you hear me?" Ace yelled.

After that, she heard a chuckle behind her. Ace turned her head and saw Rhode sitting on her shoulder, not being bigger then her hand.

"He can't see, or hear you." she said with an evil smile.

"Really? I didn't notice that! Thanks for your explanation!" Ace hissed sarcastically and tried to hit her.

"No use hitting me. I'm just an illusion~."

"Then you're one hell of an annoying illusion." Ace pointed out irritated, then commanded:

"Let me outta here!"

"I don't want to~" mini Rhode said playfully.

"Then how the hell is that a fair game?" Ace was pissed, yet tried to stay calm.

"I'll have fun breaking his mind~" mini Rhode ignored her.

"What are you planning?" she asked and her expression was dark.

"Like I said, I'll break his mind. And I'll let you watch. And you can't do anything about it.~" mini Rhode answered amused.

Ace tried to activate her Innocence, but no matter what she did, it wouldn't listen to her commands.

"_What the fuck…? Her ability… Is it really only to teleport without using the Ark?"_

"You don't have any Innocence with you right now~." mini Rhode chuckled.

"Congrats. I hate you as much as Tyki." Ace said deadpan.

Then Ace turned her head to Lavi again, still trying to break the sphere. Then she started rubbing her eyes.

"I'm seeing double…?" Ace eyed the second Lavi, who had suddenly appeared.

Then mini Rhode laughed and looked at Ace.

"Breaking both of your minds in one blow… will be so much fun~~~!"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Lavi eyed the unrealistic looking place.

"_This is…This definitely isn't the place I was before. Rhode can teleport, does that mean I got sent to another place?"_

"If you can get out of here, it's your win, Bookman. It's an easy game, right~?" Lavi turned around, suddenly seeing something that looked similar to Rhode coming out of the Chessboard- looking floor.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked 'Rhode'.

"I thought, that maybe you were thinking that you got 'sent to another place'.

"There is no need for ya to be guessing, 'cause ya really did." Lavi said, looking at the creature that looked similar to Rhode, who was now wobbling back and forth.

"And until when is Miss going to sprout from the chessboard floor? Do ya wanna fight, or not?" Lavi asked annoyed, hitting 'Rhode' on the head with his hammer.

"Bu~ I'm not gonna fight. Here he comes. Your opponent." she answered. Lavi turned around, facing his opponent, being ready to fight. But then, he saw something, that caught him off guard.

A second Lavi was standing in front of him.

"_Me?"_

"As if it could be, right?~~" Lavi said and activated his fire deal.

"HIBAN!" but Deak* simply stopped the hammer with one hand, saying:

"You can't. The only thing you're being accompanied by is you heart. You don't have any Innocence right now." Deak explained. Then Lavi's hammer began to crack. Now Rhode said, shocking him:

"Teleport. Right. If that's my only ability you heard about, then you're mistaken. The reason I'm the only one among the Noah that can teleport without the Ark, is because I can connect 'the world I live in' and the real world. I'm the Noah that holds Noah's

'dreams'. The place you're in right now is the place that was created by the Noah 'Rhode Kamelot'."

Then everything became dark.

~~~A little later~~~

When Ace looked around the place, she was still inside of the sphere. Then she looked ahead, seeing Lavi and Bookman together in a boat.

"_Damn, I can't hear them…" _

Suddenly, Lavi turned around, facing Bookman, who smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! Whatcha doing, old man!" Lavi yelled. Ace just gaped at them with a blank face.

"_Now I can hear them…"_

"Shut up, idiot! What are you spacing out for! You're Lavi now!" Bookman shouted angrily.

"Oh, did I react to my previous log name?" Lavi asked.

"_Previous… log name?" _Ace eyed the situation questioning.

"Concentrate! The next log won't be as easy as the previous one!" Bookman said.

"Next log?" Lavi scratched his cheek and looked at Bookman.

"Under direct control of the Vatican, the organization of anti Akuma military facility, the Black Order. There we will become Exorcists from here on out. In the darkness of history, we'll record the hidden, great war between mankind and Akuma."

Now Lavi began to eye his surroundings suspiciously.

"_Where am I? I was with Ace, Allen and the others in the Noah's Ark. Only my mind was taken here by Rhode. This isn't the real world! This is a dream Rhode is showing me!" _Lavi thought and stood up.

"What's wrong, Lavi? So impatient… can't you be silent and sit down?" Bookman asked, now standing, too.

"You've read my memories. Quite well made, but I won't be fooled. I'm going back!" Lavi hissed.

"Going back? Where? To the place 'Lavi' is recording the characters lives?" Deak said, who had appeared, again.

"So ya appeared…" Lavi clenched his teeth.

"Lavi, where do you think you can go? As Bookman's heir, you, who has lived without ever moving your heart, won't have a place to go. Your place, your heart, is nowhere in this world. That is just your appropriate punishment." Deak told him,

but Lavi just grinned.

"I know that."

"Is that so?" Deak asked.

"Your mind is being poisoned between humans and Akuma. Your eye of the past, wasn't it lit up with such a weak light?"

"Stop!" Ace shouted and her voice started shaking, as she desperately tried to crack the sphere.

"Lavi!" she shouted again.

"Damn you bitch, let me outta here!" she yelled furiously.

"No~ I'll let you watch. This is more fun.~" the mini Rhode answered.

Ace turned her head again, now seeing a vast number of coffins. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Isn't that just part of history?" Deak asked calmly, not being faced at all.

"Did you forget that I told you to be a bystander at all times? To record all things with unbiased eyes?" Bookman suddenly said.

Lavi tried to shake off his thoughts.

"No! This is not reality! I have to get outta here! I won't be misled!" he told himself.

Suddenly, the coffins opened and the people they knew appeared out of them, including Krory, Kanda, Miranda, Noise Marie, Lenalee, the crew from Anita's ship, Chomesuke and the rest from the Order.

Ace didn't know what to say. She just gaped at the scenario in shock.

"No! It's an illusion!" Lavi said to himself.

"Yes it is an illusion. All of this is nothing more than the shape of history, that we have recorded. Just the ink on paper, named people. Ink doesn't talk with its writer. Do you feel hurt every time you write with ink?" Bookman said.

"Even when you're an illusion, you're annoying." Lavi told Bookman. He just laughed, then said:

"I'm created from your memory, after all. But the reason you consider me as annoying, is because you don't consider these people as ink." Then he added, and it sounded more and more intimidating:

"No matter what we must give up, we are Bookman who live outside the worlds rules."

"You're freaking annoying!" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi, why? Why are you abandoning us? Aren't we your friends?" the 'zombies' now asked. Then they attacked Lavi, after shouting:

"We are not just ink on paper!""No! Stop it! Stop it!" Ace shouted despairing and wanted to get to Lavi, more than anything.

"Oh~ poor thing~ Do you care that much about him?~" mini Rhode was very amused by her despaired shouting.

"This is not real! This is not real! Stop it!" Ace clenched her head with her hands, then hammered her fists against the sphere over and over.

"I don't want to be in here! I want to go to Lavi! I have to help him! Don't hurt him!" she held her tears back, but it felt like her heart was being stabbed over and over.

"Lavi.." she whispered.

"_This is … not … real…" _

"How much fun~ I'll break both, your mind and your heart.~" mini Rhode laughed and eyed Ace amused.

~~~Back by Lavi~~

"_This is an illusion, just an illusion!_" he thought and closed his eyes. Then a knife appeared in Lavi's hand, and he had to defend himself.

"I thought I taught you how to live through this." Bookman said.

"_Don't rely on the vision. Throw away the eyes and keep cool! If I look now, it will just confuse me._

He began to slash the illusions and tried hard to blend out their voices. He clenched his teeth and struggled with himself.

"_This is just an illusion! Black it out! I have to get outta here, fast!"_

"_I need to stay calm. I need to find a way to help Lavi. There must be a way out!" _Ace thought, covering her ears.

"You're such an adorable girl~" mini Rhode said innocently. Then suddenly, some of Ace's memories started to flash before her eyes.

Ace saw the time when her Innocence had activated for the first time. The Akuma, that just looked like her mother, showed its true self and killed her grandmother, turning her into dust. The screams of the young Ace were heartbreaking and the tears that

were running down her cheeks were the last ones in a very long time.

"_I don't want to see that!"_

Then Ace heard Rhode's voice and she looked up, seeing how Lavi struggled with himself, but had to defend himself.

"You weren't strong enough to help anyone that time."

"Shut up…" Ace hissed, still tyring to cover her ears.

"Everyone died because you couldn't safe them, because you couldn't protect them."

"I said, shut up!"

"And everything right now, will be just like the last time.~"

"Stop it!"

"That boy will die, and you won't be able to safe him.~" Ace eyes widened now and her desperate screams stopped. She looked at the mini Rhode, her eyes glimmering with fear, confusion, despair and sadness.

"That's true. I wasn't able to safe my family. But I'll try anything to safe Lavi!" she said, her voice still shaking.

"Is that so~?" mini Rhode asked and grinned.

"I wouldn't be able to bear that. I can't lose him. I can't. I just can't!"

"I bet your mother talked the same way about your father~."

"What the hell do you know about my parents! You don't know anything!" Ace shouted, and her heart screamed inside of her. Mini Rhode just chuckled, then said:

"Your eyes. They're just like the ones your mother had. Eyes, that are expressing all of your feelings and are showing so much warmth. I like your eyes. It feels like my heart is being embraced. And I bet your father thought the same about your mother."

"I told you, you don't know anything about me, or my parents!"

"Really? But I know, that your father abandoned the Bookman Clan because of your mother~."

Ace eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean?" she managed to ask and mini Rhode grinned.

"I mean, that your father was, until he was about Lavi's age, Bookman's apprentice~."

* * *

><p>YOOOSH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D<p>

*Deak: Yeah, I used Lavi's previous name for the 'second Lavi'/ illusion Lavi, 'cause always writing 'second Lavi' or etc, just sounded boring.

Anyway, I hope that you'll give my review button a hug. :D Until next time. *waves* :DDD


	19. Broken Mind? I Will Protect Your Heart!

Hey everyone! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! :D I apologize for any mistakes or confusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 19 A Broken Mind? I Will Protect your Heart!<br>**

Everything just became clear for Ace.

If what Rhode had said was true, and her father was Bookman's apprentice, before he fell in love with her mother, then some things made sense.

How her dad knew the same language like Lavi and Bookman, his knowledge in history, his detachment from other people. Just so may things.

"_If he knew something that the Noah wanted to know, but he wouldn't tell them, then it's obvious why they killed him. The question just is, what did they want to know? Or, what did dad know?"_

"Huh? That's no fun. I thought you would completely freak out." mini Rhode said, putting her face into a pout.

"I… I guess I am shocked. But… some things are making sense now. Even though not all. Anyway, I don't have time for that now!" Ace answered, still thinking, but then snapped out of her thoughts and shot her head around, as she heard Lavi shouting.

"SHUT UP!"

_**Wherever you go, there's war after war. I've counted forty-eight so far…**_

~~~_Flashback_, about two years ago, in the Black Order~~~

"They are just repeating it over and over again. Humans really are stupid. My eyes are wide open for that now." Lavi said annoyed, as he sat next to Bookman, who was smoking a cigarette, while waiting for Komui being ready to see them.

They had just arrived at the Order.

Bookman took a pull on his cigarette, then said:

"But this next war might not go the way you think. We'll lend our bodies as soldiers, and make records from that perspective. This might be your first real trial, but don't forget, no matter which side you are standing on, your role as a Bookman is-"

"To document the true history and not to interfere, right? I know. I'll be friendly and sociable, as always." Lavi said annoyed. Bookman eyed him for a second, then said:

"Don't make undue trouble, Deak."

"Deak was my 48th name, right? My name now is Lavi."

"That's right." Bookman retorted. Suddenly, they heard Reever's voice, who said:

"Sorry to make you wait. The Supervisor will meet you now."

~~~a little later~~~

"Welcome to the Black Order. I'm Komui Lee, the science section leader." Komui introduced himself.

"I do not have a name. Please just address me as Bookman." Bookman introduced himself as well, shaking Komui's hand, while Lavi eyed many coffins, that were lying downstairs, together with many grieving people.

"_Coffins… They're in the middle of a funeral, huh? Looks like this is the loosing side." _Lavi thought expressionless, the looked back to Komui, who wanted to say something.

"Well, it is not the best moment, but I want to introduce you to someone. That person will you show around the Order." Komui said with pained expression, yet tried to shrug it of.

"Farron?" Komui called out to someone with a hoodie, who was watching the funeral on the same floor they were on, having said persons arms leaned on the handrail.

Farron raised her head, but the persons face was hidden in shadows.

"What is it, Komui?" Lavi could tell that it was a girl from the sound of the voice.

"Could you do me a favour and show these two around? I know that you are injured, but…" Komui started, then looked at all the injured people downstairs. But Farron interrupted him with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine." She walked over to them and wanted to introduce herself probably, then Komui pulled her hoodie down, revealing her face.

Lavi looked stunned at the girl. She wasn't that tall, but her silver, silky hair reached down to her waist. She had a very athletic body, yet had very good curves, but everything was covered with deep wounds, blood soaking through her bandages.

She really was a beauty. A double strike, like Lavi would call it.

"What the hell...? Leave me and my hoodie alone." she grumbled.

She first shook Bookman's hand, who eyed her for a few seconds, not saying anything, much to her confusion.

Then she shook Lavi's hand and looked him straight into his emerald green eye.

There he felt it for the first time.

It felt like something pierced through his heart and made it throb, like a lightning had just hit him. Her eyes showed all of her feelings like an open book.

It was like he could see her heart, her soul, which was filled with compassion, warmth and warm-heartedness. Looking into her eyes felt like his heart was being embraced tenderly and warm.

Never, he had seen such intense, bright, emotional eyes. It was like they put a spell on him.

It gave him a feeling of comfort, yet confused him... _so much_.

_Something inside of him slowly began to change._

He tore his eye away from hers and continued shaking her hand, then said:

"Yo, I'm Lavi. And you're…?" she eyed him for a second, then said:

"Ace Farron. But I just go by Ace."

~~~Another flashback~~~

Lavi just got his yakiniku*, his favourite food and sat down. Suddenly Ace sat down beside him, sighing.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked her a little confused.

"I'm giving you some advise, though I'm better with sarcastic comments... Never call Kanda by his first name."

Now he was interested.

"His first name?"

"Yu." she answered, then eyed his yakiniku.

"I thought that you hated wasabi?" she said a little surprised. His face fell In disgust and looked away from his food.

"Can I have it?" she asked and Lavi nodded. She grinned mischievously, jumped on her feet with the tablet in her hands and wanted to walk away. Then Lavi realized something. He jumped on his feet and ran after her, yelling:

"Oi, damn Chibi! You're not eating wasabi, either!" She turned her head, stuck her tongue out and ran away.

"Don't be stingy! Share with me~! And don't call me Chibi, rabbit!"

Then the pursuit began. Everyone started to laugh at their argument, but the fun ended, when Ace and Lavi ran into Kanda.

"Yo, Yu!" Lavi grinned and Kanda's face became very dark. Ace looked away and sighed.

"I enjoy danger… not suicide…" Ace said deadpan.

Lavi began too sweat nervously, as Kanda's face began to become darker and darker.

~~~Another flashback~~~

"My body size? Nothing in particular. Any would be okay." Lavi answered Johnny, who wanted to take his body size, for his own, customized coat. But Johnny wouldn't take an answer like that. His eyes became sparkly, as he pulled out a measuring tape.

"No, no, no! A coat that's exactly right will provide better defence. Furthermore, it will be easier to move around in!" Johnny said excitedly.

"Don't be so ill-mannered, Johnny!" Reever scolded, but Johnny ignored him, then asked, still very excided:

"Hey squad leader! A coat as long as Kanda's won't suit Lavi, right? Right?"

Lavi gaped at him in disbelief, as Ace sighed, who were sitting and eating across from him, Lenalee next to him, who started giggling.

Then Ace said, putting a hand around her mouth:

"You should be careful. Those guys tend to sexual harass you when it comes to uniforms." Lenalee turned red and scolded Ace, for saying something unfitting again.

"But it's true! Just remember the skirt they wanted me to wear! If that skirt would have been any shorter, you could have seen my tonsils." she answered sarcastically and snorted annoyed, causing Lavi to spit out his food.

"Ace, you're still mad about that? You're wearing pants now." Reever scratched his neck, remembering the fit she threw when she saw the skirt.

Meanwhile, Johnny still annoyed Reever and the others, because of Lavi's coat design, but then Ace stood up, interrupting him. She walked over to Lavi and took her coat off.

"Stand up." she commanded calmly. Lavi looked at her puzzled, but did as he was told. Then Ace held her coat in front of him and said:

"I think something like my coat would be fitting, no?" Johnny's eyes got even more sparkly and shouted happily:

"That's it! That's it!"

"Is that really necessary?" Lavi asked, still puzzled. Ace just sighed.

"Let them be. He's happy, and I'm happy that I can eat in peace and quiet." then she grinned slightly and hit his back friendly, then said:

"You're our comrade now, so everyone wants to protect you. So…you'll just have to get used to us annoying you."

_From the battles I've seen, this war with the Akuma is the biggest one. It was the first time I had a record of becoming a soldier_.

**Someday these guys, too will be excluded from history.**

~~~ _Flashback end_~~~

Lavi panted heavily, as he still tried to defend himself from the illusions. Deak seemed to be quite amused by Lavi's struggle, then he said:

"1 year, 2 years… The time passed within the Order passed on. Lavi, you began to thing of those you've met as your comrades."

"SHUT UP!" Lavi yelled, trying to blend out his voice, but Deak continued.

"Have you noticed? You soon came to the point where you didn't know if your smiling face was a lie or not."

_Gramps words made me feel pain, where _her_ words made me feel happy…_

"STOP IT!" Lavi shouted in despair, trying to cover his ears.

"Don't look inside…"

"No…! Don't do this! Stop this! I don't want to see that! Let me outta here! Right now!" Ace covered her ears, closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. It hurt her so much, as if her heart was being shattered in thousand pieces.

"You should look~! Now it becomes interesting~!" mini Rhode chuckled and pointed at Lavi.

Suddenly, the 'Ace of Spades' card fell out of Lavi's cloak and someone picked it up, shocking Ace.

"_Me?"_

"This is what Allen dropped. You kept quiet about it to Bookman and held onto it for him." the second Ace said. Then added:

"The 'Ace of Spades'! Just like my name, no?" she grinned. Lavi looked at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"Ace…"

Suddenly Deak activated his fire seal.

"Hiban."

The second Ace was burned and fell on the ground. Lavi was shocked, he didn't know what to do. It hurt. His heart clenched painfully and he started shaking.

"Stop…" Ace whispered, barely able speak.

"What's with that reaction? That expression makes it look like your heart is in shreds. Comrades, or love are things a Bookman doesn't need. Is it not a rule of being a Bookman to not to get involved with humans too deeply?

If it's because of your comrades that your heart aches, then you should just eliminate them. After all, there are just ink on paper." Deak said calmly, expressionless.

Then Allen, Krory, Kanda and Lenalee appeared, having knifes in their hands.

"Stop it!" Ace panicked.

"Oh? Ace, are you alright? Now comes the best part~" mini Rhode patted her back.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt him!"

But Rhode just chuckled evilly.

Suddenly, the illusions of their friends jumped forward, stabbing Lavi.

He coughed up blood and the 'Ace of Spades' slowly began to disappear.

"La… vi…? No! No! Stop!" Ace started to hammer her hand against the sphere again. Her heart started aching, she panicked. She just wanted to get out of there.

"You can't keep quiet and watch anymore, right? _You're a failure as a Bookman, Lavi_." Deak said calmly, then added:

"But don't worry. Even if you die, Bookman won't extinct. Because I'm the real you. You will vanish… Lavi."

Then Lavi dropped on the ground, not moving anymore.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Ace screamed. Her heart ached, it felt like something stabbed through it. It felt like not Lavi, but she was being stabbed.

Suddenly, mini Rhode's eyes widened, as she noticed that Ace began to disappear out of her dreamworld.

~~~Back in the Ark~~~

Rhode grinned evilly, who held the injured Tyki.

"_Lavi's mind just broke. The illusory Lavi can't actually hurt the real one. But because of the shock of being stabbed by his comrades, and that girl dying in front of his eyes, Lavi lost consciousness. His mind, not his body died. So… come. You're free. And the girls heart… will die now, too." _

But then her eyes widened for a second and she turned her head to Ace's body.

"H-How is that possible? How did she get out of there? That can't be!" Rhode was a little stunned.

"_Her Innocence…? Did her Innocence call her back somehow?"_

Ace's Innocence had somehow activated on its own.

Then Ace suddenly moved and the sphere her body was trapped in, shattered. She fell, but landed on her feet and glanced over to Rhode.

"I take that back. I hate you more than Tyki." she said very calmly, hate glittering in her eyes. Hate, despair, rage and sadness. Everything was a mess inside of her. Her heart felt like it was shattered.

"Ace!" Lenalee yelled her name, but Ace didn't react.

Suddenly, the sphere Lavi's body was trapped in, opened and Lavi jumped out of it.

Ace was so relieved that he stood in front of her. She ran up to him, but then stopped.

"Lavi? Answer me." her voice was shaking and her friends looked just shocked. A weird tattoo had spread over Lavi's face and his eyes looked lifeless.

Then Rhode said:

"Now, if you want to save Lenalee and the human, you will have to kill the boy."

Not a second later, Lavi attacked Allen and Ace. Ace jumped out of the way and Allen dodged with his new sword. 'The Sword of Exorcism'.

Lavi attacked over and over, but before he could hit Allen directly, Ace jumped between them and dodged the attack with her boomerang.

"Lavi, please, stop! I can't hurt you! I can't fight with you!" she pleaded desperately. But he still didn't react and now hit Ace in the stomach, causing her to crush into Allen and sending flying with her.

"No way! He's attacking seriously!" Allen pointed out, shocked. Ace just looked at Lavi, her eyes showing how shocked, scared and confused she was.

Rhode laughed evilly, looking at Ace.

"I knew I can blow up to in one~"

Then Lavi attacked again, hitting Ace and crushing Allen into the floor, cracking it in the process, then hitting him again and again.

"_I can only assume that something is possessing him!" _Allen thought.

Allen stabbed Lavi with his sword, knowing that his sword should exorcise anything that possesses him.

"The sword won't work. He's not possessed by a demon. You'll have to use Edge: that left hand of yours! Tear him to pieces with your claw!" Rhode grinned evilly. Then Lavi picked Allen up and threw him.

Ace jumped on her feet, running over to them.

Lavi meanwhile, had Allen crushed into a wall.

Ace jumped at Lavi, hugging him from behind, preventing him to hit Allen again.

"Lavi… can't you hear my voice? You're our friend, don't leave us!"

But Lavi simply hit Allen, sending him flying, then hit Ace with his elbow, causing her to cough up blood and she fell on her knees, then fell on the ground completely. She couldn't move. Her whole body ached, but what hurt the most… _was her heart._

"I'm not your comrade." Lavi just said, without any trace of emotion in his voice, or eyes.

"Do you get it now? This is that child's true nature!" Rhode said amused. Lavi activated his Innocence and said:

"I never though of you guys as comrades, not even once. I am the successor of the Bookman line, nothing more."

Then he activated his fire seal.

"Gouka Kaijin: Hiban." then he attacked Allen. The fire snakes split into two.

"Ace! Move out of the way!" Allen yelled. But Ace didn't move. Her heart and body were aching and she was in a emotional state of shock.

It hurt like someone just ripped her heart out.

"It's useless. Lavi's mind is already dead. That child is now only Bookman, a state that is really his true form. You guys were never thought of as friends. And that girls heart is about to die, too." Rhode chuckled.

Suddenly, Allen stabbed Rhode.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Have you already forgotten how you couldn't hurt me back then? That's because, people who don't know my true form can't kill me!" Rhode said with an amused grin.

"_Lavi…" _Ace thought and she glanced over to Lavi and Allen. She saw that Lavi wanted to attack Allen again with his fire seal.

Then she remembered what Rhode had said before.

_That boy will die, and you won't be able to safe him_

"No! I wont give up! Get your act together, stupid girl! I'll never give him up!" Ace screamed and forced herself on her feet. She made up her mind. Even if she had to die, she wouldn't give up. She would try anything to safe him.

_"Even if my heart shatters, I have to safe his...!"_

She could only think that she wanted to see Lavi again, his smile, his grin, everything.

Rhode glanced over to her, surprised, then said to herself:

"I thought I broke your heart? Do you really love him that much, that you're able to move in your state? And was that also the reason, why your Innocence activated?"

Then Lavi had activated his fire seal, hitting Allen with it, but he didn't get burned."W-What's going on? My body… my body is moving on its own al of a sudden? It can't be!" Lavi suddenly said, stunned.

~~~Meanwhile, inside Rhode's mind~~~

"It can't be, huh? Indeed, you bastard!" Lavi said pissed to Deak, while trying to stand up, then added:

"You think you can do whatever you want, you asshole. Tch, this sucks."

"What? You're lucid?" Deak was stunned.

"Lucid? You're one to talk." Lavi grinned. When he stood up, Deak saw that Lavi had stabbed himself.

"That was a close one. Death of the mind means losing consciousness, right? At that moment, when they stabbed me, if I wouldn't have stabbed myself, then I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from passing out. It's my fault for being half-assed!

I'll settle things once and for all!"

~~~Back in the Ark~~~

"I'll settle this once and for all, with a trial by fire!" Lavi shouted and activated his fire seal with all his strength.

"HIBAN!"

Rhode seemed shocked.

"W-What?"

"Damn rabbit!" Ace shouted and tried to fly into his direction with her airboard, while she heard Allen and Lenalee shouting his name, too.

The fire sneak meanwhile swallowed Rhode.

"_What a guy. That damn Bookman burnt himself up!" _Rhode thought pissed and commanded Lero to protect Tyki's body.

Then she suddenly felt, that something stabbed her from the inside. The Lavi in her dream world had found where Rhode hid herself, stabbing inside the illusionary Allen.

"You saw completely through where I was hiding." Rhode said to Lavi.

"_It's because you seem to like Allen_." Lavi, inside her dream world, answered.

"Do you want to die? You won't be able to succeed Bookman." Rhode chuckled amused.

"_Who was being cornered until now…?" This is the best choice I can make right now… _Lavi snickered amused, but very weakly.

"Goodbye…"

Now Deak walked over to him.

"Why is it 'Lavi', the 49th 'me'… You're supposed to be me. Before 'Lavi', there were 48 others. Why weren't you the same as them? Why did you slowly deviate from all the prior 'me'?" Deak asked, the suddenly turned into a very young Lavi.

"Why was being the 49th the hardest? Why is the 49th me suffering so much? Did you come to despise becoming a Bookman, Lavi! You know it's true! I shouldn't even have to explain! I have the responsibility as a member of the Bookman Clan!" the younger

Lavi cried out.

"I… kind of understand. I was disappointed in humans. In the human world, they were always arguing. I thought I was different from them. Tell me… do you know? The Bookman. Why do they exist? Why is it that humans fail to bring an end to the war?"

Lavi asked weakly.

"…Why…ask me? I have no idea!" the younger Lavi cried.

"Me until I became the 49th, and Lavi, the 49th, are me. You're the one asking questions. You're the one that started to change. You're the one that should go."

**You're the one, who really wanted to know the answer.**

Suddenly, the younger Lavi heard Ace's voice. Then he touched his chest, where his heart was and said:

"It feel like something embraces me… its warm…"

"Lavi… don't leave me…stupid rabbit…" he heard Ace's voice.

"You really.. can't leave me alone, huh?"

When he looked down, he saw the card, which was lying next to his feet.

"You were me after all…" he smiled.

~~~Back by the others~~~

"Lavi!" Ace screamed and ran into the flames, not caring if she got burned or not.

Now she reached him, hugging him.

She put her hands on Lavi's cheeks and forced him to look into her eyes.

"You can't die! I won't let you! I don't want that! Don't leave me, you stupid, damn rabbit!" she yelled and didn't let go of him.

"Lavi!"

Then, suddenly, Allen appeared next to her and Lavi, who protected both of them from the flames, then the fire snake began to freeze.

~~~a few moments later~~~

"Puahhh!" Ace, Lavi and Allen were starting to break out of the frozen flame, panting heavily and coughing.

"They're alive!" Chaozii shouted, who stood next to them with Lenalee. Both of them were being freed.

Allen, Lavi and Ace fell on their backs.

"Shit! It hurts like hell to breathe!" Lavi complained, holding his throat.

"Breathe? It hurts like hell to blink." Ace said, coughing.

Ace was just happy, relieved and couldn't describe the feelings she just had.

_He was alive._

"Wow, I'm alive." Lavi then said.

"You have a problem with that?" Allen asked, his voice hinting that his body was really aching.

"A 100 % man is a 101 % idiot.." Ace mumbled, but her sight got blurry.

"Ya try crazy stuff, you two." Lavi said to Ace and Allen, his voice hinting, too, that his body was aching.

"We'll throw those words right back at you." Allen answered for himself and Ace.

"I don't really get it myself. When I realized it, I already set the fire. The old man will probably be mad, but right now, I feel pretty good." Lavi said. Now Ace sat up and didn't say anything for a while.

She blinked a few times, but her sight really was blurry. Meanwhile Lenalee had hit Allen and Lavi for making her worry, then she sat down in front of Ace wanting to scold her too. But Ace didn't look at her, staring at her hands.

Suddenly a water drop fell on the back of her hand.

"_Rain_?" she thought and looked above her, but the tower was roofed, so that wasn't possible. Now she looked at Lenalee, who looked with wide, shocked eyes at her.

"A-Ace… what…?" Lenalee wanted to say something, but just couldn't finish, being way to shocked to speak. Now Ace turned to Lavi and Allen, who looked more than shocked, too.

Then Ace felt more water drops, this time on her shirt. She searched for the source of the water.

She toughed her face, noticing that her cheeks were wet, then she fumbled over her face, at the end, reaching her eyes.

Now she realized it.

"_I'm crying…"_

Ace couldn't control her tears anymore, and began sobbing. She didn't cry for years, yet she cried out of joy and relief. Ace would never cry. She was always trying to be tough and strong. So why did she cry, now?

Now Allen, Lenalee and Chaozii shot Lavi an evil glare.

"You made her cry~"

Lavi gulped and held his hands up in a defending position, then started to sweat nervously. But then, he looked over to Ace, who still cried. It was heartbreaking how she cried.

"Ace…" he started, but Ace suddenly turned to him, trying to wipe away her tears, but they still fell, then she grabbed him by his collar, and shouted:

"You… You damn rabbit! I…I should give you a good kick one the head! I told you, didn't I? I told you, that no matter what, you would remain in my memories and in my heart! Like hell I'm gonna let you vanish! I won't let you! Your heart isn't anywhere?

Then give it to me! Then you have a place you can return to! So, don't say we're not important to you! Don't say that you don't need us!" she sobbed harder.

_"Don't say you don't need _me_..."_

Everyone looked shocked at her again. Lavi didn't know what to say and just looked at her face, with wide eyes. She tried to prevent her tears from falling, but it didn't work.

Her words made him feel happy, yet pained him greatly.

Lavi didn't want to see Ace like this. He pulled her into a hug and gently stroked her hair, then said calmly:

"I'm sorry and... thank you."

"Don't ever do that again!" Ace said, still sobbing.

"_Why am I crying?"_

"Gotcha." he answered, smiling, and continued to stroke her hair.

"You had me worried there… only for a second though…" she said, slowly calming down.

"_I don't get it…"_

"Still playing the tough one? You're not very convincing right now, ya know?" he snickered, but regretted it, since it felt like his ribs just fell out of his body.

"…Shut up.." Ace just said, now almost stopping to cry.

"_But maybe… "_

"Hey Ace?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"_Yeah… I get it…"_

"What did Rhode show you?"

"Probably the most painful thing she could have shown me. I never want to see something like that again. I'll do anything to prevent it from happening, again." she answered, grabbing his shirt firmly.

"_Lavi… I love you…"_

* * *

><p><em>YOOOSH! <em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

_*_Yakiniku refers to grilled meat dishes

Anyway, please give my review button a hug! See ya next time! :D *waves and gives cookies to everyone*_ :D  
><em>


	20. UnHappy Reunion? The Womanizing Master!

Hey everyone! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. :D I apologize for any mistakes or confusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 20 Un?Happy Reunion? The Womanizing Master!<br>**

DUN DUUUUN DUUUUUNNNN

…

"_What… did I just think?" _Ace didn't say anything and didn't move for a few seconds, either.

"_Did I just thought: 'I love Lavi?'"_

"No way!" she suddenly yelled and ruffled her hair in frustration.

"_How can that be? No way! How did I get this mushy? No way!"_

The others just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Err, Ace?"

"Is she alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"Her head will start smoking…""Ace!" Lavi called out to her and put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, but she just eyed the ground.

"W-What is it, stupid rabbit? L-Le-Let me go!" she commanded her body to move, but it didn't listen to her.

He started to grin mischievously and said mockingly:

"The Chibi is so cute!"

"_Stupid rabbit! Stupid heartbeat! Stupid me! Stupid GRAHHHH!" _she thought and noticed that her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Don't call me like that!" she hissed and now looked him straight in his eye. His eye widened and it felt like his heart was jumping out of his chest.

Her eyes always made him confused and the 'something in her eyes made his heart beat faster.

But right now, her eyes were so bright and that 'something' was so strong and clearly seen, that he flushed deep red and his heart was beating even faster, as well as being more confused than usual.

Suddenly Allen cleared his throat, getting Ace's and Lavi's attention. They pulled away from each other very fast, noticing that they still clung onto each other.

"_That's not good for my heart~"_ they thought in union.

Suddenly, Rhode stood up and laughed hysterically, then said something, that sounded like 'Allen'.

"_Your father was Bookman's apprentice_…" Rhode's voice echoed through Aces head, but she shrugged it off.

"_I can think about that later! We need to get outta here first!"_

"How can something burned, flattered and dead be laughing?" Ace asked and narrowed her eyes at Rhode.

Then Rhode vanished, leaving only her clothes behind.

"Oi, didn't that sound like 'Allen'? How much does she like you? Just what the hell did you do to her?" Lavi asked Allen, putting a hand around his mouth.

*Smack*

Allen had hit Lavi with his elbow and said, angrily:

"I didn't do anything. Don't say strange things like that, please."

"Damn you! What the hell is wrong with you? My body already hurts like hell!" Lavi complained.

"It's your fault, isn't it?"

Both stretched the cheeks of the other, while augmenting.

"What did you say?"

"What did you say!"

"Stop it please!" Chaozii tried to calm them down.

Meanwhile, Ace and Lenalee eyed the place where Rhode had vanished.

"Err, Allen, Rhode disappeared, but…-" Lenalee started.

"But wasn't the doorway Rhode's ability?" Ace finished, slowly turning around, facing Lavi and Allen.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The three males were just shocked and turned white.

Ace was already on her airboard, Lavi right behind her on his hammer.

They found the door a few floors above them, letting out relieved sighs.

"Geez, we're saved…" Lavi said. Ace eyelid began to twitch, as she said annoyed:

"I'll never again go and search for a General. Never!" Lavi snickered at her remark, then he called out to the others.

"It's still here! I'll pull you up, so hold onto the handle! Whoa! That won't work! Lenalee, Chaozii, you guys are hurt, so can ya hang on to Allen's shoulder and get up that way?"

They did as Lavi suggested and said redhead pulled them up.

"We need to hurry up. We don't know when the door will disappear." Lavi said. Suddenly, Allen turned around and said, as he activated his Innocence:

"I'll take Tyki Mikk and Lero with us."

Lavi ran after him, placing his hand on Allen's shoulder, then said:

"Are you serious about that?"

"Tyki Mikk has lost his Noah, he's just a human now! And besides, you've seen it too, right? Tyki had human friends back then in the train! They might be waiting for him, without knowing anything!" Allen said, and Lavi took his hand away, saying quietly:

"I don't really care, but if the Order finds out that you've helped a Noah, then…" then he glanced over to Ace, who was awfully quiet.

But before Lavi or Allen could say anything to her, Chaozii said, and was really mad:

"Safe him? Why? Those guys are the accomplices of the Earl and Akuma, and killed Miss Anita and Miss Mahoja and also a lot of my comrades. Even then? Why? Why help him? Are you betraying our wishes? If you're helping him, you're the enemy!

You're the same as them! You're a devil!"

*SLAP*

Ace had enough. She slapped Chaozii in his face, much to his surprise and anger.

"Shut up." she whispered, not making eye contact.

"What? But-"

"Aren't you tired already?"

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you tired of hating?" she asked very calmly.

"They killed my comrades!" he protested.

"Tyki killed my father." she simply said, shocking him.

"As for me, I'm tired of hating. I'll never forgive him, either. After all, it is easier to hate or to doubt someone, those feelings are just born way to easily. But... but if nobody closes the cycle of hate, then nothing will ever change.

But right now, I have another feeling that I want to cherish. So I'll at least try to concentrate on that feeling, which just feels so much better..." she smiled to herself, but then faced him, anger glimmering in her eyes, which made him step back a little.

"But if you don't like the way we're handling things, then you can go ahead and stay here. I don't wanna be involved with someone that supports this pointless, hurtful war! And we are not betraying anyone!"

Everyone looked at her, surprised and a little shocked, but her friends smiled at her after that.

_"Some humans are not that foolish, huh?_" Lavi thought, and smiled to himself.

"Allen, let's go. I'm helping you carrying that bastard." she commanded.

Suddenly, a dark aura began to surround her and she started to laugh evilly.

"It wouldn't be so bad to make that Tyki-bastard own me~"

Her friends face palmed.

"So that's the reason?"

Suddenly, tentacles began to come out of the ground. Allen pushed Chaozii out of the way, but got captured himself instead. Then Allen got pulled down.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed.

"Allen! Shit, he got pulled down!" Lavi yelled.

"Action now, talk later." Ace said and jumped after Allen, Lavi right behind her, then said:

"Beansprout! We're coming!"

When they came down, they saw that Tyki had turned into something that looked like a demonic knight and was about to land a direct hit on Allen, but Lavi saved him and Ace flew over to them.

"Tyki Mikk? What kind of joke is that new outfit?" Lavi asked and was shocked. Something very intimidating was about Tyki and both, Ace and Lavi noticed it.

"Maybe he likes cosplay." Ace pointed out and shrugged.

"Lavi, Ace…" Allen said weakly.

"Allen! Hang in there!" Lavi said.

"Lavi, Ace the door…"

Their heads shot around. The door was in shreds.

"No way! We can't get out of the Ark anymore…!" Lavi was completely shocked.

"First weedkiller, now glue? What the hell do I need to search for one single General?" Ace hissed and faced Tyki angrily, who just laughed.

"Is he nuts?"

Then Tyki suddenly attacked.

Lavi extended his hammer, getting out of the way and back to the other. Ace flew after them, watching Lavi's and Allen's backs.

"_Shit! What should we do? What now? Where do we go?" _Lavi thought and tried to wake up the unconscious Allen.

Lavi looked over to Ace, who was thinking, too. Then she said, resolutely:

"Lavi, try and get the others outta the way. I'm trying to hold Tyki back."

"No way! I won't let you fight him alone!" he objected.

"Do you have a better idea? I can't carry more then two people with my airboard, but your hammer can." she tried to convince him, but before he could object any further, Tyki appeared behind them.

Ace wanted to attack, but Lavi pushed her out of the way and clashed with Tyki.

"_What strength…!"_

"Gouka Kaijin: Jika Hiban!" Lavi activated his direct fire seal, causing his hammer to crackle slightly. But the attack didn't damage Tyki at all and he attacked Lavi. Lavi started to bleed heavily and sank on his knees, while holding his wound.

Ace jumped in front of Lavi, before Tyki could attack again.

Then Tyki tried to hit Ace, as she tried to protect Lavi.

"Fist Prayer: Dancing Prayer!" she used her lighting attack, causing Tyki to stumble back slightly, but he just grinned.

"Bastard…" Ace hissed and narrowed her eyes at him.

Now Allen attacked again, who had woken up, but Tyki send him flying with some kind of shock wave.

"_This is bad! He's too strong! He isn't a level where we can just try our best and hope to beat him.." _Lavi thought. Ace meanwhile tried to help Allen, who was still being attacked by Tyki's shockwaves.

"Damn you… persistent bastard!" she yelled and attacked from behind with her boomerang. But he simply captured her with his tentacles. Now he got Lavi and Allen, too. Then Tyki damaged the tower, causing it to collapse.

~~~A few moments later~~~

Ace shot her eyes open.

"That little…" she mumbled, then saw Chaozii, who tried to protect Lenalee and himself from some remains of the tower, that were about to crush them.

Ace jumped on her feet, but noticed a sharp pain in her rips.

"Lavi, Allen…! Damn!" she saw that Lavi and Allen were unconscious and gritted her teeth.

"_I have to protect them somehow!"_

She ran over to Lenalee and Chaozii, wanting to help them.

"_Innocence?" _she thought and her eyes widened as she saw Chaozii's hands glowing green.

But before she could reach them, she was attacked by Tyki, who crushed her into the ruins of the tower. She rubbed her head and jumped on her feet again.

"Damn you! Go and do your cosplay elsewhere!" she hissed and attacked.

They clashed and Ace had troubles holding him back. Then suddenly, Lavi and Allen pushed him away.

"C'mon Allen! These three are trying hard, so we can't just take a nap here!" Lavi said and Allen nodded. Ace jumped next to them, having her boomerang flicked over her shoulder.

Now the three attacked together, hoping to defeat him like that.

But Tyki send Lavi and Allen flying and pierced Ace's left wrist with his tentacles, damaging her Innocence slightly, as well as her arm and her leg.

"Ace!" Lenalee shouted and then Tyki threw Ace away, crushing her into the ground. Now Tyki attacked Lenalee and Chaozii, but Allen held him back with his 'Crown Belt'. Meanwhile Ace rubbed her head and forced herself up again.

"Shit! That doesn't hurt at all!" she gritted her teeth and panted heavily, as blood ran down her body.

She started to cough up blood and her body trembled, but she commanded herself to ignore it.

"_No! I have to do something! Get your act together, stupid girl!"_

She looked at her left wrist and saw the deep wound.

"_Great… My Innocence seems to be damaged. Komui will fix it… I don't like his tools…~"_

Now Lavi attacked Tyki, and Ace attacked right after that. But Tyki caught Lavi's hammer, grabbed it and threw Lavi together wit Tessei, crushing him into Ace.

"My head's spinning. I can see three rabbits~" Ace said as she tried to orientate herself.

"Sorry~" Lavi said, as he pulled her on her feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Somehow.. What about you?" he asked.

"I feel like I had a meeting with an angry porcupine…" she snorted annoyed, looking at her wounds and clenching her wrist with her other hand.

"_Damn… this is bad.." _she thought.

Suddenly, Allen was send flying in a hole, that didn't seem to have any bottom.

But not a second later, Allen appeared, again, someone holding him upside down by his foot.

The tall guy with red hair was General Marian Cross, Timcampy accompanying him.

Everyone looked at him, stunned and surprised. Then Cross dropped Allen, causing him to fall on his face.

Cross looked at Allen, then at his Innocence and said:

"Looks like you can finally activate that probably. But you're all beaten up…" Then he offered his hand. But instead of taking it, Allen's face fell in shock und he looked somehow scared.

Suddenly, Cross grabbed Allen by his collar and threw him, causing him to crush into the ground next to Lenalee and Chaozii.

"You're filthy, idiot apprentice!" he shouted, then turned to Lavi and yelled, an intimidating aura surrounding him:

"You're filthy, too. Get the hell away from me! I'll let beautiful people near me, but filthy people, except woman, can stay the hell back!"

Lavi's face fell in shock and he said in disbelief:

"W-What a terrible thing to say." Ace meanwhile gaped at the scenario with a bored expression, thinking:

"_A happy reunion, huh…?"_

Then Cross looked at Ace, who stood slightly behind Lavi and said:

"Ace? You've grown! You are such a beauty now! Drop that filthy looking guy and get away from him." he said cockily.

"_What a moron_…." Ace sighed annoyed.

Lavi meanwhile, began to surround a very gloomy looking aura.

"Another verbal attack…~"

Then Cross saw Tyki and said:

"The Noah clan, huh? I was wondering what you were doing still messing around on the Ark when it was about to collapse.."

"Looks like you've lost your mind, haven't you? Consumed by the Noah. You're straining the clan's name, you know?" he said to Tyki.

"On, Avatar, Ura, Masarakato, On Gataru! Activate!" he activated his Innocence' Grave of Maria' and a beautiful woman in a fancy dress appeared out of the coffin, that stood next to General Cross.

She began to sing a hymn and a sphere began to surround them.

"Of course… a sphere again…" Ace said sarcastically. Then they noticed that Tyki couldn't see them anymore.

"Magdala Curtain. A defensive technique that uses the power of Master's Anti-Akuma weapon to affect the enemies mind and obscure his vision with illusions." Allen explained.

"Illusions, again, too? This is a great day…" Ace said sarcastically and face palmed annoyed.

"Is that doll an Anti-Akuma weapon?" Lenalee asked, who sat next to Allen.

"… I don't think that's a doll…" Ace said, eyeing Maria.

"That's right. It's a human corpse." Allen answered Lenalee.

"Oi, isn't that forbidden?" Lavi asked stunned.

"Master uses Magic to make that corpse, a woman with a parasite-type Innocence, his own. Maria only takes orders from Master. And then there is his equipment- type Innocence that belongs to himself." Allen explained, then pointed at the large revolver Cross held.

"Judgement. Amen." Cross said and shot at Tyki. The bullets pursuit their target until they hit it.

"Grave of Maria and Judgement. Master is an Exorcist who uses two Anti-Akuma weapons." Allen explained.

"Tyki, who didn't even budge by my attacks,.. is.. with those bullets.." Lavi said, and just watched the battle, stunned.

_If you get in the way, then go home._

They remembered Chomesuke's words.

"It's depressing, when the difference is so obvious. We're still weak. " Lavi said depressed.

Ace and Allen didn't feel any better.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and they knew that the time of destruction had come.

"It's time. We've gotta hurry, or we won't make it." the General said, sighing. He wanted to shoot Tyki another time, but suddenly, the ground crumbled where Tyki was, and the Earl appeared. With a big, evil grin he said:

"We'll have the kids leave, right?"

Then the ground collapsed, where Ace, Lavi and Chaozii were.

They fell and Ace tried to change the boomerang into the airboard, but it didn't work. She only felt a sharp pain in her hand again. Her Innocence was quite damaged. She thrusted the boomerang into the hole's wall and grabbed Lavi's hand.

Lavi grabbed Chaozii's wrist with his other hand.

Then blood began to drip in Lavi's face and he saw hoe badly she was actually injured and that Ace's body started trembling, also, that her Innocence seemed to be damaged.

"_No! I have to safe them! Lavi…!" __  
><em>

"Hang on, you two! Geez, you should go on a diet!" she joked and gritted her teeth. Her whole body ached, and the sharp pain in her left wrist was the worst. It felt like her hand would fall off.

"Lavi…! I can't hold on much longer…!" she managed to say, then the wall cracked and they fell, again.

Now Lavi reacted and extended his hammer.

Allen grabbed it, but Tessei fell into pieces, and Ace, Lavi and Chaozii fell into the bottomless whole.

Suddenly, the turquoise light flashed again, and the turquoise sphere, that Ace's Innocence had made before, too, began to surround the three, as if it wanted to help them. However, they still fell and everything became dark.

"_Beaten by Tyki… how pathetic…"_

_~~~Later~~~_

Lavi slowly opened his eyes.

"But we fell…?" Then he turned his head and saw that Ace was lying in his arm. He panicked, but then noticed that she was breathing.

"Don't shock me like that, Chibi." he sighed and smiled. Then he poked her cheek, trying to wake her up.

She just mumbled:

"I wanna sleep longer~" He snickered, then said:

"That's my line!"

Then she opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she flushed red an tried to hide it, looking away, but then asked worried:

"Are you okay? And what is with Chaozii?" But he interrupted her with a wave of his hand and a goofy grin. He jerked his thumb in Chaozii's direcction, and it seemed that he was only unconscious.

Ace sighed relieved, then hit Lavi gently on his head.

"Don't shock me always, stupid rabbit!" he grinned and said:

"I second that, Chibi!" She wanted to protest, but then just rolled her eyes and grinned slightly. Now both of them eyed their surroundings and were stunned at what they found.

"The town… is coming back?"

~~~Later~~~

"DIIINNERTIIIME! Lavi yelled as loud as he could. Ace, Lavi and Chaozii were looking for the others.

"He's not a dog…" Chaozii tried to calm Lavi down, but Lavi just started shouting names from different dishes. Ace just shrugged, knowing what Lavi meant.

"Just wait, Chaozii. If Allen's hungry, he'll come running in an instant! DIIINNERTIIIIIIIME!" he yelled another time, but then started to pant.

Then Ace said, noticing something:

"Lavi, if we are safe, don't you think that…" But he knew what she meant and both started grinning, as they shouted:

"YU!"

Not a second later, a door behind them shot open and Kanda appeared, carrying an unconscious Krory.

"I'll take that as a challenge, stupid rabbit!, damn Chibi-monkey!" he yelled.

"Ah, Kanda is back..." Ace said and sighed. Then she eyed him with a bored expression and said:

"No, not Kanda. A picture of misery."

"Want me to dice you?" he asked, glaring at her. She looked at him, then saw Mugen, or what was left of it.

"You want to dice me with a toothpick?" she asked calmly, and in fake surprise.

"Damn Chibi-monkey…!" He started to give the her death glares, which she ignored. Then she said deadpan:

"And what kind of reunion is that? Showing me your fat, nude body… perverted girly-face." Before he could starngle her, Lavi interrupted them.

He threw his arms happily in the air and ran towards Kanda and Krory.

"Is that thing that you're carrying Kuro-chan? He asked.

Ace sighed relieved, then smiled slightly, being glad that he was all right.

"He was on the ground. Don't mind him, what's going on?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"We don't know, either." Ace answered, then Lavi yelled:

"Oi, beansprout! Get your ass here!"

"It's Allen! You stupid Lavi!" a voice suddenly yelled.

"Allen? Where?" Lavi looked around.

"The beansprout's voice came from the sky…?" Kanda said.

"It's Allen! Ba-Kanda*!" Allen yelled.

"Eliade…" Krory suddenly mumbled in his sleep.

"Ah! Kuro-chan!" Lavi said, happily.

"It talked!" Ace pointed out and stood next to Lavi.

"I'm so glad!" Chaozii shouted. Kanda just 'Che'ed.

~~~Latter~~

"Timcampy~~~ The last time we saw each other was in China! I missed you so much!" Allen and Tim cried hysterically, as they reunited.

"Err, excuse me?" Lavi gaped at them in disbelief.

"Shut up, beansprout!" Kanda yelled. Allen glared at him and started to mock Kanda:

"It's Allen. Anyway, Kanda I was wondering, but.. what's with that pattern on your chest? Did you have such a large tattoo before?"

Kanda just looked annoyed away and said, spitting the words out:

"Never mind." Allen clapped his hands together, and his expression was kind of evil.

"Now, that's not very friendly, Kanda! Come on, keep up your end of the conversation!"

"Go away…"

"Kindergartners and their stupid arguments... What a pain." Ace eyelid began to twitch annoyed.

"Why are you always fighting?" Lavi asked and had his arms placed behind his head.

"Anyway, isn't there a way out of here, beansprout?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"My name's Allen, you retard!"

"Stop fighting, you two…" Lavi said and shook his head in disbelief.

"Or fight where we can't see or hear it..." Ace suggested shrugging.

"I'm checking whether we can get out right-" Allen started, and opened a door, but the room didn't have any bottom. Just a deep black hole~

Allen fell, grabbed Kanda's coat, Kanda grabbed Lavi's collar, Ace grabbed Lavi's foot and Chaozii grabbed Ace's feet.

"AH!"

"What the..?"

"Stop grabbing onto each other!"

"Y-You beansprout!" Kanda shouted.

"I'm choking, I'm choking!" Lavi managed to say, while his face turned blue.

"Like I said before... you should all go on a diet." Ace hissed.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be the exit." Allen said innocently.

"You damn beansprout!" Kanda hissed angrily.

"It's Allen."

"If you wanna fall, do it by yourself!" Kanda yelled.

"I said: I'M CHOKING!" Lavi complained.

"And I said you're heavy! I'm gonna drop all of you, if you don't shut up!" Ace said irritated.

"I'll pull you guys up!" Chaozii said, gritting his teeth.

"Can you hurry up? I'm fainting…" Lavi said. Suddenly a green light flashed around Chaozii's wrist, and a linked bracelet appeared on it. He pulled the three up with ease now, sending them flying.

~~~A few moments later~~~

"Huh? Ah! That's right! You were compatible with Innocence!" Lavi said excitedly.

Then a gloomy aura started to surround Lavi, Ace and Kanda, as all three of them eyed their damaged Innocence.

"Hey, that reminds me… my Innocence got a real nasty beating back there… I wonder if it'll be all right…" Lavi said, with a gloomy face.

Komui will fix it!" Allen said.

"_That guy **is** the problem_…" Kanda thought annoyed, as the thought about Komui's 'sadistic side' and his HUGE 'tools'

"I don't wanna have Komui fix it..." Ace's aura was the gloomiest, as she sat in a corner, then mumbled:

"Tools... Komui...evil... parasite-type... trauma... please, no tools~"

"More important than that stuff like that," Allen started, causing Lavi to yell, which Allen ignored anyway:

"Things like that?"

"I'm worried about Krory. Nobody could wake him up yet. Lenalee, Ace and Master are keeping an eye on him, though. Together." Allen finished.

Suddenly, it was like lighting had struck Ace, Allen, Lavi and Kanda.

"Together?"

"That womanizer and Lenalee…"

"My best friend..."

"ALONE?"

Ace was the first on her feet, Allen right behind her, then Lavi and Kanda following them. They started running as fast as they could and arrived rather quickly. They threw the door open and were just shocked at the scene.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cross had one hand on Lenalee's cheek and a rather 'romantic atmosphere' surrounded them.

"Bastard General! Hands off!" Ace yelled.

"Master! That's a crime!" Allen shouted shocked.

"Allen, it's not what you think it is…" Lenalee tried to calm him down.

"Nonsense, idiot apprentice! She's 16! A full grown woman!" Cross shouted.

"Why are all redheads womanizing perverts?" Ace face palmed in disbelief.

"Oi!" Lavi yelled.

"Shut up! It's your fault for leaving her alone! Now Ace, don't you want to come over here, too?"

Ace face fell in disgust, as Lavi grabbed her, hugging her closely and shook his head violently.

Meanwhile Krory mumble in his sleep, happily smiling:

"Eliade…."

* * *

><p>I hop that you enjoyed this chapter. :DDD<p>

* Ba-Kanda: Ba= Baka= idiot/ Idiot-Kanda. (Lol I just love that XD)

I hope that you'll give my review buutton a hug! :D *Dances happily whenever gets a new review.* See ya next time :D

Ace: Stupid Author -.-

Me: Leave me alone ...

Ace: With pleasure..

Me: -.- go away...


	21. Tyrannosaurs Rex? Welcome home!

Hey everyone! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! :D I apologize for any mistakes or confusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I onlx own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 21 <strong>Tyrannosaurs Rex<strong>? Welcome home!  
><strong>

"Connect to Edo? What do you mean?" Allen asked his Master, as everyone where thinking how to get out of the Ark.

"Just shut up and say it. It's bothersome. Geez, that way, we can get out." Cross said, annoyed, as he took a pull on his cigarette.

"Please explain this all probably later, Master!" Allen said angrily. Now Lavi jumped at Allen and pointed happily and excitedly at the piano, saying:

"I wanna hear it, too!"

"Hurry up, beansprout!" Kanda hissed annoyed.

"It's Allen, you retard!" Allen said and both started giving each other death glares, as flames of rage surrounded them.

"Kindergartners…" Ace mumbled.

"Stop fighting!" Lenalee shouted and pushed them away from each other.

Then Allen placed his fingers on the piano keys and said, before starting to play a very beautiful sounding melody:

"Cancel the current connection to Edo. Ark, open the gate!"

~~~Later~~~

"Oi! Everybody's safe?" Lavi waved at Bookman, Miranda and the others, as he stuck his head out of the Ark's gate.

"You came back!" Marie said.

"I'm so relieved that it connected to the outside safely!" Allen said, sighing relieved, as he too, stuck his head out of the Ark's gate. Then Lenalee followed him.

"Yeah, it did!"

"It's here! The erased time's coming back!" Miranda cried happily.

"I'll never, ever, really NEVER go search for that womanizer, again!" they heard a certain silver haired girl grumbling annoyed, as she came out of the Ark.

"Is Kanda safe?" Marie yelled. Not a second later, Kanda came out of the Ark's gate, saying annoyed:

"You're damn loud, Marie!"

"Master!" Marie said happily and turned to General Tiedoll, who cried hysterically and happily.

"Please ask if my new pupil is safe, too!"

"Che!" Kanda just said and went in, again. Then he came out, again, holding Chaozii by his collar.

Chaozii waved embarrassed. General Tiedoll smiled relieved and said:

"That's good." Then began crying again.

"Please stop crying already" Everyone shouted in union. Lavi meanwhile, walked over to Bookman, who faced the other way and stood a little away from them.

"Hey old man, what's up?" Lavi asked. Then he heard a faint sobbing noise that came from Bookman. His eyes widened for a second, then he smiled. After that he bent down to him and said, mockingly:

"What's that? Can't be you're-"

"SMACK*

Bookman had hit Lavi on the head in his 'panda mode', causing Lavi to land flat on his face.

"Ouch!" Lavi whined.

"Idiot!" Bookman yelled angrily and turned away again, but Lavi noticed the tears in his eyes. Lavi smiled, somehow touched by Bookman's actions.

Then he stood up and said:

"Sorry."

"It's bad for the heart." Bookman said and it sounded a little bit like a laugh.

Ace eyed them and smiled, being happy for Lavi, but then she looked at Bookman's back and she turned her head slightly, facing the ground.

"_Bookman's apprentice, huh?"_

Now she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, only to find Lenalee, who smiled at her. But her smile faded as she looked in Ace's eyes.

But before she could ask something, everyone suggested to leave, wanting to go to the Asian branch.

~~~A little later~~~

"WAAAALKER!" Bak Chang, the head of the Asian Branch screamed, as he ran in the direction Allen, Lenalee, Ace and Lavi were in. But he stopped abruptly, as he saw Lenalee, having a huge crush on her, as well as 'stalked' photo collection.

He broke out in hives. Then he fell, but his assistant, Wong, caught him.

The four friends stared at him in disbelief.

"Err, who is that?" Lavi asked.

"That's Bak Chang, the Head of the Asian Branch." Allen answered. Lavi bend down to Allen, putting a hand around his mouth and asked:

"Is he okay as branch head?" Suddenly, Ace and Lavi were pushed out of the way by a tiny girly with two pigtails, who shouted:

"Mr. Walker!" then she blushed.

"Rohfa, Shifu, Rikei!" Allen said as he saw the girl and the two boys next to her.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Rohfa, the girl, cried.

"Who is this girl?" Lavi and Ace asked shocked, but before he could say anything, or Lenalee could hit Allen, his Master appeared and pushed him out of the way, eyeing Rohfa.

"Is she your woman, Allen?" he asked, and the girl turned deep red.

"W-What are you saying? Of course not!" Allen shouted and Ace said annoyed, pointing angrily at Lenalee:

"She's his girl, you damn bastard General!"

"Ha! Good woman are always feisty!" Cross said, grinning.

"Ace!" Lenalee turned red and started to shake Ace violently, being completely embarrassed by her remark. Meanwhile, General Cross was about to walk away.

"Ace! Help me!" Lenalee shouted. Ace nodded annoyed and both jumped at the General, hugging him.

"General! Please don't go anywhere!" Both said in union, and looked up to him, with sparkly eyes. He stared at them, same as all of the others. Bak just dropped dead.

"_They are so cute! I can't say no!"_ the General thought, shocked about himself.

"_I don't want to go look for him, again!" _Ace and Lenalee thought in union, still not letting go of Cross.

"_So this is the reason why Ace and Lenalee are in this team… Komui, you must be really desperate…" Allen thought, eyeing the situation._

"Who exactly is General Cross? And you can let go of him already Ace!" Lavi started lamely, then yelled angrily.

Then Lavi and Allen looked next to them, where Rohfa was all happy and in her dream world, mumbling:

"I'm Mr. Walker's woman!" And Rikei, the taller one of the two guys, shouted:

"Striiike!" with hearts in his eyes.

Then they turned to Bak, who was lying on the ground, mumbling:

"Lenalee's hair… and purity…"

Lavi and Allen just gaped at them, speechless.

"Is the Asian branch REALLY OKAY?" Lavi asked in disbelief.

~~~Later~~~

The gate to the Headquarter opened and they found everyone from the European Branch welcoming them warmly.

"Welcome home!" They all said in union. Then Lenalee looked at her brother.

"Brother…"

Then Ace, Lavi and Allen pushed her in Komui's direction, telling her to go to him already, smiling. Then Lenalee ran in the arms of her brother, crying happily, being finally reunited.

"Welcome home, Lenalee!" Komui said, relieved.

"I'm home!" she cried.

~~~A few moments later~~~

"Now Miranda." Lenalee said to Miranda, smiling, wanting her to deactivate her Innocence. Everyone stood around her. But she didn't want to deactivate it, knowing that all of the wounds from her friends would return.

"Give your all!" Lavi said, grinning, as he stretched Allen's cheeks.

"Stop it, Marie! I get your point! Let me go!" Kanda hissed annoyed, as he struggled against Marie's grip.

"Everyone… I understand." Mirada cried, but smiled, then she deactivated her Innocence.

Ace felt her body aching so much, that her sight became blurry. She noticed all of her wounds that she had got in this time were returning, and felt blood running down her body. Then she blacked out.

~~~Later~~~

Ace slowly opened her eyes. The room was bright and suddenly, she saw something.

"Monster!" she shouted and shot her head up. Then her expression became blank, as she said, deadpan:

"Oh, no. Just the head nurse."

*SMACK*

"Ouch!" Ace rubbed her head and then noticed the sharp burning pain, that was spreading all over her body.

"Don't push yourself, Ace." the head nurse said, pushing her down gently, again. But Ace was to stubborn and wanted to get up.

"How is everyone! I need to know!" she asked, and gritted her teeth, wanting to ignore the pain.

"They'll be fine." she answered and pointed next to her. Ace turned her head and saw Lenalee sleeping in a bed next to her. Next to Lenalee, was a sleeping Miranda.

Ace let out a relieved sigh, then thought about the others again.

"Lavi…"

"Oh? Lavi is just fine." the head nurse said and Ace looked up, shocked.

"_Did I just said that out loud?" _she thought.

"Your expression tells me that you just thought: 'Did I say that out loud.'" the head nurse smiled, but her smile reminded Ace more of a tyrannosaurs rex. Even though she liked the head nurse somehow, _she was scary. _

"Whatever." Ace said and pulled the blanket over her head, noticing that her cheeks flushed red.

"Rest a little more, you slept very fitfully, and it has only been 4 hours since you came back." the head nurse said.

"4 hours?" Ace was surprised by herself. She usually slept almost as much as Lavi when they returned.

"I guess I was just worried about the other…" she mumbled and it was true.

"Yeah, you mumbled their names and it seemed like you had a nightmare." the head nurse said.

"Yeah… I know." Ace answered, but then fell asleep again.

~~~Flashback~~~

Her father was murdered. Her mother couldn't bear it and had turned him into an Akuma. That Akuma slaughtered her grandmother right in front of her eyes, turning her into dust, just because she wanted to protect her.

"_I couldn't help anyone. I couldn't help dad, I couldn't do anything for my mother. I couldn't be her hope. And I wasn't strong enough to protect granny. And then the turquoise light flashed. I killed my mother…no that Akuma.. with this disgusting mark on my hand! So this is helplessness? Sorrow? Grieve? That's what love feels like when it turns out bad? It hurts…"_ Ace were lying on the ground and suddenly heard voices. Her body and her eyelids felt heavy. She had cried so much before losing conscious.

"She is the only survivor."

"She is a host! Look at her hand, that's Innocence."

"She must be the one who killed the Akuma."

"_I hate this." _

"Hey, little girl, can you hear me? Open your eyes, please. You're safe now."

"_Safe? I don't want to be safe. I want my family back…"_

She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes showed how much she was grieving, shocking the two males.

"What's your name?" a middle aged man asked.

"…" Ace opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything.

There were two man, both wearing long cream-coloured cloaks. They sat her up and checked if she was okay and smiled at her.

"We are Finders of the Black Order. So what's you name?"

"Ace…" Ace answered.

"Ace? What a nice name. How old are you?" Ace looked at him, then on at the ground.

"Eight." she simply answered, then said, no will to live in her voice:

"My mother…" The two males eyed each other. They saw everything and also saw the woman that had showed her Akuma form.

"That wasn't your mother."

Ace looked up and eyed them suspiciously.

"That was an Akuma."

"I know. My father told me what that is." Ace said.

"Is that so?"

"So that means… that thing…really was my father…" Ace mumbled and was in shock, just feeling helpless.

The Finders eyed each other, not knowing how to cheer her up. But then, one of them suggested:

"You should join the Black Order."

"Black Order? My father told me about that, too. The organization of Anti- Akuma military facility, the Black Order, which is under the direct control of the Vatican."

The Finders eyed each other, again, being surprised at her knowledge.

"I'll go." Ace said.

~~~In the Black Order, European Headquarters~~~

"My name is Hevlaska. I'm not your enemy." Hevlaska said, wrapping her 'tentacles' around Ace's body and lifted her. Hevlaska looked non-human, almost spirit like, with no eyes and the tentacles that grabbed Ace were part of her 'body'.

Then her tentacles entered her left hand and it felt uncomfortable, almost disgusting, but Ace didn't struggle.

"1%, 23 %, 48%, 67% … 67% is the maximum synchro-ratio you can get with your weapon for the time being." Hevlaska said and put her down again.

"I had no intention of frightening you. I just wanted to get to know you Innocence better." she said, then added:

"Ace Farron, sometime, you will be the key to unlock the impossible." Hevlaska said, telling Ace her predictions.

"_The key to unlock the impossible…" _

~~~Flashback end~~~

Ace shot her eyes open and panted heavily.

"_Just a dream… a dream of the past? Yeah I remember... I joined the Order because I had nowhere to go. I thought I could never have someone dear to me again, because I felt guilty that I couldn't safe my family. But after I met Lenalee, and I saw how helpless she was, and made friends with the people here in the Black Order, my wish to protect them grew more and more, together with my wish to become stronger…to become stronger for them. Now, even my synchro-ratio is 92%, when Hevlaska last checked it… But I completly forgot about that prediction Hevlaska made..."_

"Ace? Are you awake?" she heard her teal haired friend asking. Ace forced her self to sit up and saw Lenalee, and Komui, who was crying like a child on her bed.

"Stupid Supervisor! Who the hell is supposed to sleep with all that noise!" she hissed annoyed.

"Leeenaleeeeeeee!" was all Ace could hear from his mouth.

"Brother, please, calm down." Lenalee tried to calm him, but Komui didn't stop, wetting the bed with his tears and snot.

"But Lenalee's beautiful hair! The most beautiful hair in this world…!" he cried and Lenalee turned red.

"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that!" she scolded.

"But! But! But! But!" was all he said in a hysterically way. Now the head nurse interrupted.

"For God's sake! Stop this already! You're in the way, Chief! And if your going to soil the bed more, the please get out!"

"Who are you calling dirty!" he asked, crying.

"Your face." Ace answered with a blank face, not looking at him and flipped a book open.

"You're a demon!" he complained hysterically, rolling on the ground. Ace just sighed, now facing him.

"Get the hell outta here. Or should I make you leave with force?" she raised an eyebrow and a dark aura surrounded her. He stepped back, still crying, then looked at her left hand and grinned evilly, giving her an ominous feeling.

"Oh! Your Innocence! I already fixed it and said that you can't use it for 2 weeks, but I could take a look at it, again!" Ace gulped, remembering her Innocence and how he 'repaired' it.

"_Oh shit_…" she thought and turned her head away, pretending that she didn't hear him. But he wouldn't let her off like that.

"Ace! Come with me right now…~" he said happily, yet it sounded very evil for Ace. He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her after him.

"No way! Let me go, bastard! I'll kill you!" she struggled. But now the head nurse interfered, hitting Komui on the head.

He put his face in a pout and complained, crying on Lenalee's bed again.

"Really, I think you should go back. You have work to do, right? When I get better, I'll come and make coffee again." Lenalee now said. Now Komui calmed down and patted Lenalee's head, then Lenalee's eyes filled with teeth, being happy.

Ace smiled, somehow in a cheeky way, to herself, as Komui turned to leave.

Then Komui turned to the head nurse and wanted to give her a pillow for Lenalee.

The pillow had a head that looked like Komui and a voice recording from him.

Ace face palmed annoyed.

"Just get the hell outta here already!" she yelled and threw her pillow in his face.

"Ace, you're so mean~" he complained. She just stuck her tongue out and the head nurse threw him out.

"Good night Lenalee!"

Miranda meanwhile started giggling.

"Sorry that he was so noisy." Lenalee apologized embarrassed.

"It was a good thing that you could see the Supervisor. You look so happy." Miranda said, smiling. Ace fell back in her pillow, having her arms crossed behind her head and said:

"Damn noisy… just like the good old times." She snorted amused and the others giggled. But then Ace's face became solemn again, thinking:

"_I want to know why dad was killed. I'm pretty sure that Bookman could at least give me a hint. That my father was supposed to be Bookman's apprentice is not really that shocking, but … what will happen when he realizes that I'm dad's daughter..? Or maybe, he knows it already...?"  
><em>

"Ace? What's wrong? You're making that face again…" Lenalee asked worried, but Ace didn't react being still deep in thought.

"_But I can remember that dad told me about a 'grandpa' a few times. If I remember correctly, he was scarred of pandas, too. 'Ace, never make a panda mad. Their slapping hurts like hell' he said one time." _Ace snickered a little, then continued thinking.

"_Your grandpa is a wise man, it's just that he is not the easiest one to deal with. But he raised me after all. I wish you could meet him. Family and love are important things. Thanks to your mom, I learned that._" her father once told her.

"ACE! ANSWER ME!" Lenalee shouted, causing Ace to fall out of her bed in shock.

"Geez, what the hell…?" then she looked away, after seeing Lenalee's pouting face.

"_Please, no clipboard, no clipboard…" _Ace thought, but Lenalee's expression softened and she looked worried at her.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I can tell that you have something going on…"

"It's nothing.." Ace answered, leaning back in her bed again. Then someone threw a pillow at her head.

"Hey, what are you-" Ace started annoyed, but became quiet after seeing Lenalee's eyes, which were filled with tears.

"You're always, always doing that! You're always fighting alone! Always trying to carry all the burden on your shoulders! You always try to be strong on your own! But we are friends! We can be strong together! You don't have to be strong by yourself!

You don't have to bear all of the pain by yourself! This isn't your fight alone! It's everyone's!" Lenalee shouted, throwing more pillows at her. Then she calmed down and just cried.

"Lenalee, I…" Ace started and sat down on her bed, but Lenalee interrupted her, taking her hand and said gently, yet still crying:

"You are always pretending to be tough, because you think that it is your duty to protect us, right? Because you care about us. Because you are afraid of being alone, again. Actually, your heart I awfully fragile, isn't it?"

Ace looked with wide eyes at her, then hid her eyes behind her bangs.

She was busted.

"I... I.. Thank you " Ace didn't really know what to say.

"Lenalee and I are worried about you. Please Ace, you can talk with us." Miranda said, encouraging Lenalee. Ace snorted annoyed, yet amused and said:

"I just noticed that I'm a girl, too." Both started at her with wide eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"I mean that… I realized something,… though it completely shocked me…" Ace raised an eyebrow, thinking about Lavi.

_"I won't tell them everything, though..."_

Miranda looked puzzled, but Lenalee smiled brightly.

"Ace! I knew it! So that's why you were all spaced out after the fight in the Ark!" Miranda still looked confused, then Lenalee put a hand around her mouth and whispered in Mirada's ear:

"Ace is in love with …."Miranda's eyes widened then she flushed red and said, kinda embarrassed:

"Congratulations!" Ace grimaced, then mumbled:

"Your condolences would maybe be better…"

Both looked a little shocked at her, then looked at each other.

"Why is that?"

"Because he is a stupid, annoying rabbit." Lenalee and Miranda started to giggle at her remark.

"_And from the Bookman Clan…" _Ace thought.

She was aware of that. She had heard everything, when they were in Rhode's dream world and Bookman said the same thing to Lavi on Anita's ship. And even if just half of it was true, then she knew that Lavi would never feel the same as she did.

"_Grandma… you were right. Love is complicated…."_

~~~Later~~~

_"I'm gonna go and visit them. Annoying Kanda in the infirmary will be so much fun."_ Ace thought and grinned evilly.

She knocked and a nurse opened the door. Then she heard it.

"Krory's stomach was growling awfully loud.

"What the hell?"

"Hey, hey, hey! NURSE! Kuro-chan's stomach is REALLY LOUD!" Lavi complained and covered his ears.

"This really is a problem. Even if we want him to eat, we can't do anything unless he wakes up." the nurse said.

"This is harder for me… because I have good ears…" Marie said, having a very dark expression, showing that his ears probably rang. Now Kanda stood up and wanted to leave, being extremely pissed.

"Where are ya going, Yu?" Lavi asked, still covering his ears.

"Do you think I can sleep here? I'm going to my room!" he answered really irritated.

"Kanda, you don't have permission to go out from the infirmary." Marie objected, but Kanda was already up and away, until he crashed into someone.

*BOOM*

"What the? Damn Chibi-monkey!" Kanda yelled. Lavi's face brightened.

"Chibi!"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit!" Ace hissed, as she still glared at Kanda.

"And what are you doing, girly-face? Sneaking out from the infirmary? In woman's clothing? Do you like cosplay?" she said mockingly and eyed his pyjama.

"Shut the hell up! Do you want me to slice you in pieces?" he hissed and both gave the other death glares.

"With what? Do you want to slice me with a kitchen knife?" she asked shrugging.

Flames of rage surrounded Kanda, which Ace ignored, like always. But before he could start to strangle her, General Tiedoll appeared.

"Listen to Ma-kun, Yu-kun. And stop fighting with the little, cute Ace." he said, standing right in front of him with flowers.

"Don't say little! And even less cute!" Ace hissed, then walked over to Lavi and sat down on his bed next to him, eyeing the scenario.

"Please move!" Kanda said to his General, being annoyed.

"I came to visit my darling sons! Get back in your bed, Yu-kun!" the General said friendly, ignoring what Kanda has said.

"I'm not your son! Don't call me like that when you've just got back." Kanda hissed annoyed.

"An apprentice and a child is the same thing. Don't be shy, you can at least treat me as your father when we're at home." the General said.

"You should give it up. This is just how Master is…" Marie said. Now Kanda snapped completely.

"I… I hate absolutely HATE THAT ABOUT YOU!" he yelled and started to throw a fit.

"I bet the General wins…" Ace mumbled and grinned slightly.

"Whatcha doing here?" Lavi asked her.

"I wanted to visit you and Allen… and annoy Kanda." she answered. He eyed her and his face became blank.

"You just had enough of Komui, right?" She sighed annoyed.

"Damn right."

"Hey Allen, do you want to grab some food in the cafeteria?" Lavi asked Allen, having enough of the noise.

"Hey, Allen?" Ace asked.

"Allen…-san?" Lavi called out to Allen, who was supposed to be in the bed next to him.

"Oi…?"

Then Lavi and Ace eyed each other, and stood up, walking over to Allen's bed.

When they lifted the blanket they found a big trail of empty bowls and plates… but no Allen.

"That guy… I'm a parasitic-type, too. But I don't eat that much." Ace sighed, as Lavi just gaped at the plates in disbelief.

"How can that guy eat so much and never get fat! Life's unfair!" Ace glared at the plates.

Suddenly, the door opened with a 'boom' and a very angry looking head nurse tramped in. Ace's face fell.

"Oh shit, dinosaur alert…" Ace said and hid behind Lavi, but the head nurse found her and pulled her out of the room on her ear.

"Ouch! My earrings! You're pulling on my earrings! I can walk! Damn! I don't wanna go back~~~" They heard Ace yelling and struggling, but it became less and less noisy, until they could only hear Ace yelling from far away.

"I feel sorry for her…" everyone sighed.

"_Damn tyrannosaurs rex..._" Ace thought, as she was dragged back into the infirmary.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D Please give my review button a hug xD Anyway, see ya next time!<p> 


	22. Surveillance? A Snake In The HQ!

Hey everyone. YOOOSH my next chapter is up. :D I hope you'll enjoy it! I apologize for any confusions or mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 22 Surveillance? A Snake In The HQ!<br>**

"I'm pretty sure I heard Allen's voice." Lavi said, placing a hand on his chin, as he, Ace and Kanda looked carefully around the corner, not wanting to get caught by the head nurse and could see the Ark's gate.

"I heard it." Kanda simply said.

"No doubt about it. We heard that same song in the Ark before." Ace said.

"Anyway, Yu, why did you decide to come along with us to find Allen?" Lavi asked, looking at Kanda. Said samurai snapped, grabbed Lavi by his collar and hissed, shooting him death glares:

"Don't call me Yu!" Lavi started so sweat nervously and held his hands up in a defending position.

"That's right Lavi. Don't call him Yu, he is sensitive, you know." Ace said sarcastically, underlining the word 'Yu'. A very intimidating aura started to surround Kanda, as he wanted to grab Ace, but someone else interfered.

The head nurse grabbed Lavi and Kanda by their ears, dragging them back to the infirmary.

"What are you doing!" Kanda yelled, struggling against the head nurses grip.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Lavi whined.

"Patients should remain in the ward!" the head nurse barked.

"Let go of me! Let go of my right now! Kanda protested angrily, but the head nurse just dragged them along, ignoring their complaining.

Ace just stood there, waving after them with a cheeky expression. Then rubbed her hands together, as if she was plotting something, wanting to sneak into the science division.

But before she could make another step, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh-oh…" she turned her head around, and much to her depression, saw the head nurse, who must have carried Lavi and Kanda back into the infirmary in the speed of light.

"Ace! Get back in the infirmary! At once!" Ace sighed distressed and did as she was told.

"Damn dinosaur…" she mumbled and flicked her fingers.

~~~A few days later~~~

"Finally! I'm finally free!" Ace stretched herself, as she was finally dismissed from the infirmary. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless, dark turquoise shirt, that reached a few inches over her hips, black hotpants, black knee-length socks, and short, buckled, black boots.

Now Ace was sitting in front of Lavi and next to Lenalee in the cafeteria. Allen sat next to Lavi, but neither Ace, nor Lenalee could see him because of the empty plates and bowls that hid him.

Suddenly, Ace turned around, as she saw a short man with shoulder blade long blond hair, fixed in a braid, holding an apple cake.

"Please to meet you. I have been instructed to keep watch over you starting today. My name is Inspector Howard Link. I baked this cake in anticipation of a positive work relationship. Please help yourself." Link said.

They just started at him.

"Oh, it's my pleasure!" Allen said happily, as he wanted to grab the cake, not even listening to the rest Link had said.

"Whoa Allen! Shouldn't you react to what he sad first?" Lavi asked in disbelief, as he pulled Allen's hand away.

"_The guy said something about 'keeping watch'!"_

Ace narrowed her eyes at him and eyed him sceptically. Then she noticed his uniform, which shocked her for a moment.

"_That uniform… No way…"_

"The 14th is the name given to the Noah who was removed completely from the Noah family.

Since his actual name is unknown, and what we do know is that he was born into the thirteen-member Noah family as a fourteenth member, he is generally referred to as the '14th'. Do you know anything about this?" Link explained and asked, Allen.

Link started to stare at Allen, then Allen asked, feeling uncomfortable:

"What does this have to do with watching over me?"

"First of all, I must go through a series of questions with you. I have prepared the in written form, so if you would be so kind as to fill in these forms by tomorrow morning…" Link started, as he showed them a mountain of papers.

They gaped at it in disbelief and Ace thought:

"_Written… form..?"_

"It is rather noisy here, so shall we go to the archive room?" Link asked Allen.

"Well, then I'll come along and read a book…" Lavi suggested, but Link interrupted him rather harshly.

"I would prefer that you do not."

Allen meanwhile, just was scared that he wouldn't be able to eat any dinner.

"Why, that two-spotted bastard…" Lavi glared after them.

Ace leaned her head in her hand and stared after them as well, eyeing Link suspiciously.

"This is delicious!" Miranda meanwhile said happily, who was sitting next to Ace.

"Eh? Where did that young man from the central go? I just brought him a cup of tea!" Jerry stated angrily.

"Young man from the central?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. Was it your first time seeing him, too? He's an official from the administration in charge of the Order." Jerry explained.

"He's the watchdog they've sent to keep an eye on us." Lavi explained, grimacing.

"He's a dog?" Miranda asked.

Now Lenalee banged her hands on the table, as she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ace yelled after her, putting a hand around her mouth.

"I'm going to ask brother what that was supposed to mean!" she shouted back.

"Wait! Be careful! That uniform-" Ace yelled, but Lenalee was already up and away. Ace shook her heard and jumped on her feet as well, running after Lenalee.

"Hey, Whatcha doing?" Lavi asked.

"I'm gonna go after her. I'm probably just overcautious, but.. Anyway, see ya later!" Ace said, slightly smiling at him, which made him flush slightly. He scratched awkwardly his cheeky, then thought:

"_She would probably kill me for saying that but… She's so cute!"" _

Miranda meanwhile started giggling, as she saw his face, making him blush more, noticing that she busted him.

Ace just looked puzzled at them, leaning her head to the side.

"Err, do you have a fever? Maybe you should have stayed in the infirmary?" Ace asked, as she stepped nearer to Lavi, now bending down to him, looking him straight in his emerald green eye.

"I-I'm fine!" he spluttered. he thought and Miranda continued giggling.

Ace just stood there.

"Well, then… I'm going. See ya later." she said and turned around, but was suddenly stopped.

Lavi had grabbed her wrist, and looked at her.

"_Wah! My body reacted on its own_…" Lavi thought and mentally slapped himself, releasing her.

"Ah, I wanted to ask you something, but I can do that later…" he tried to bluff it out. She nodded, waved briefly and ran after Lenalee, finding her rather fast.

~~~A few moments later~~~

"Where is my brother?" Lenalee asked angrily, as she stomped in her brother office, where the science department members stepped back, as they saw Lenalee's and Ace's angry faces.

"Wait! Ace! Lenalee!" Reever wanted to call them back, but it was already too late.

"Brother! What's the meaning of this… Allen's surveillance?" Lenalee asked, shouting, Ace right next to her, giving Komui questioning glances.

"Lenalee! Ace!" Her brother looked at them, surprised. Then Ace's and Lenalee's gaze fell on something else, which shocked both of them.

"Oh Lenalee. How are your legs? And Ace, too. We haven't seen each other in a while, right?" Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier said, sipping on his tee.

Lenalee stood there, shocked, scared and speechless.

"Inspector Leverrier." was the only thing she could say. Ace, too was completely shocked.

Ace commanded herself to calm down and stepped in front of Lenalee, giving the Inspector death glares.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other in a while. And I wouldn't have minded never seeing you again." Ace said dryly.

"Ace!" Komui interfered. He didn't want her to endanger herself, but Ace thought, that it was better, that she was Leverrier target, instead of Lenalee.

"As I see, you still haven't fixed that attitude of yours." the Inspector said calmly.

"If I would get money for every time I heard that already, then I would be damn rich.." Ace said sarcastically, still standing in front of Lenalee.

"Watch your mouth, or you will receive a punishment."

"Oh~ c'mon Inspector Leverriery~, your not becoming sentimental in your old age, are you?" Ace asked mockingly, with a lopsided sneer, only making him angry.

"It was decided that I should stay here for a while. We will check your Innocence and Lenalee's Innocence as well, so please cooperate." he said, scarring Lenalee more and pissing off Ace.

Before Ace could say anything, which wouldn't have been something friendly, Reever placed a hand on her mouth and his other hand on Lenalee's shoulder, trying to calm them down.

"And, I made this new cake, would you like one?" the Inspector asked, showing them a bunch of surprisingly good looking cakes.

"_I hope you choke on it, bastard_…" Ace though, and her thought were written all over her face.

Now Komui interfered and jumped in front of Leverrier, saying all excitedly, in a fake way:

"Wow that looks good! I'll have one!"

"The Inspectors cakes are really good!" Reever supported him.

"Isn't it time for you two to get a check-up again?" Komui asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll take them there!" Reever said.

"We're counting on you, Reever!" Komui waved.

The look that the Inspector shot Ace and Lenalee, couldn't mean anything good…

"Are you okay, you two?" Reever asked the girls, as they were out the office.

"_Damn, I wasn't careful enough. Leverrier is the trauma from them of the past. If I remember correctly, he was the one that brought Lenalee to the Order with force, and Ace got tortured once because of his orders… Wah! I'm such an idiot!" _Reever thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Reever… why… monitor Allen? What did he come here for?" Lenalee suddenly asked, being totally shocked, scared and terrified.

"_Just wait damn snake.. One day.. I'll make snakeskin-boots outta you_.." Ace thought and clenched her fists.

~~~The next day~~~

Lavi, Ace, Allen and Bookman eyed the entrance to science division, which was completely crowded.

"What the hell is happening?" Ace eyelid twitched annoyed. She hated crowds.

"Entry for science personnel only?" Allen read what stood on the shield in front of the entrance of the science division.

"What's that?" Lavi asked.

"A shield." Ace said deadpan.

"I know that, Chibi!"

"Don't call me like that, stupid rabbit."

Now he head locked her and rubbed his knuckles in her head, even though he didn't hurt her at all, only making her heart beat faster.

"Ouch! I'll kill you, bastard!" Ace hissed and struggled against his grip. He only snickered evilly, then said:

"I ain't see that coming right now!"

"Damn! Let me go!"

"No way!"

"Have you forgotten that your hammer is in repair right now…" she said now calmly, with a blank expression, but it gave him an ominous feeling. He released her and started to sweat nervously.

"Oi, c'mon Ace! It was just a joke…" he tried to calm her down, but she started to grin and cracked her knuckles.

Meanwhile, they didn't notice that someone watched them…

"Brats…" Bookman mumbled.

Suddenly, someone called out to them.

"Oh? Morning everybody!" Reever greeted them. Then Ace's face fell as she eyed what she saw in disbelief.

"The Egg…"

"The Egg of the genesis factory. You brought that from the Ark?" Allen asked.

"You're analysing it?" Lavi asked, having his arms placed behind his head.

"Sure. It gives us information about the Akuma. It's a really unique thing." Reever answered.

"I don't wanna see the bird that lay eggs this big…" Ace joked, grimacing.

"More importantly, hurry up and repair my hammer!" Lavi complained annoyed.

"I deeply wish we could do that… A lot of us are passing out from exertion, so we're a little short-handed… We'll start right after we're done with this…" Reever said, looking extremely tired and his eyes had black rings already.

"_Another panda…" _Ace thought and had to hold in a laugher.

*RING, RING*

Suddenly, she twitched, as her Golem started to ring and to flush red. Her Golem had the form of a spade and Reever had returned it to her after she was dismissed out of the infirmary. It got damaged because of one of Komui's Komurin's,

right before Allen had joined the Order.

"Ace Farron, by order of Inspector Leverrier and the Chief: You are to immediately meet Hevlaska."

She became quiet and everyone eyed her, worried. Now she hid her eyes behind her bangs and bit her underlip.

Without saying anything, she turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could in the direction Hevlaska where.

"_Lenalee…!" _she thought and ran even faster.

"Ace!" Lavi yelled after her, but she didn't react. Both, Lavi and Allen wanted to run after her, but Reever grabbed their wrists and then shook his head.

~~~By Hevlaska~~~

Hevlaska greeted them, and they greeted back.

"Ace, I would like to take a look on your hand…" Hevlaska said, and Ace held her left hand out.

After she placed her tentacles on her left arm for a while, she pulled back, again and said nothing for a few seconds.

"Your synchro-rate is the same as before… 92%… but…" Hevlaska started, but then said nothing, again.

Ace looked up to her, trying to ignore the look of the Inspector.

"Ace.. Your Innocence, is reacting to your strong emotions.. It is almost, as if it reacts to your wishes, that are lying deep down in your heart. It somehow feels like, that your Innocence is trying to protect your heart and its wishes…"

Ace placed a hand on her chin, thinking.

"Does that mean my Innocence has a will?" she asked.

"It somehow feels like a will, yes." she answered and Leverrier shoved Ace out of the way, and she stumbled.

She inhaled, trying not to push him of the 'elevator'.

Hevlaska now turned to Lenalee.

She placed her tentacles on Lenalee's feet, checking her Innocence, then said:

"Synchro-rate is under 10 %. It is better to return it to my body for a time. I'll return it to its original form."

It looked like she 'melted' the shoes on Lenalee's feet. Then the pattern on Lenalee's legs slowly vanished.

"Is there any pain?" Komui asked his sister, squatting next to her and she shook her head. Ace eyed the situation, and especially the Inspector.

"What is the meaning of this? Is she not compatible anymore?" Leverrier asked Hevlaska.

"She is… However, just like with Allen Walker's left arm and Ace Farron's left hand, the Innocence is starting to cause a phenomena that was not seen before. Just like how Akuma feed on despair in order to evolve…the Innocence is reactin

to the wearers strong emotions… just like… " Hevlaska tried to explain.

"Evolve?" Leverrier eyed widened, reminding Ace on a sicko.

"Are you saying that the Innocence are evolving?" he asked.

Ace eyed the situation suspiciously, narrowing one eye and raising and eyebrow.

"Different from the equipment-types, strong parasitic-type Innocence are said to be very rare… But great power comes at great price.. Like a parasitic type.. That is because a strong Innocence inside of a body strains is constantly.

That body degrades faster than normal, and the host cannot live that long." Hevlaska explained, shocking Lenalee.

"Brother… really?" Lenalee asked her brother, speechless. Komui just clenched his fist.

"_Shorter lifespan? Figures… But having that fat-ass Earl in the neck is already wrecking enough_…" Ace thought, but then shrugged.

"Does that mean that she becomes a parasitic type?" the Inspector asked.

"I cannot say yet… However… the next time she synchronizes.. I believe that we should be prepared." Hevlaska answered, shocking Ace, Lenalee and Komui. Ace turned to the Inspector, shooting him a death glare.

He seemed to notice it and gave Ace a look that send a cold chill down her spine.

~~~Later~~~

Ace sat in front of Lavi and Bookman, eating her breakfast, as they listened to Allen's and Link's argument over eating habits.

"Ugh.. What's with you two, so early in the morning…" Lavi complained about the argument.

"Youngsters…" Bookman mumbled under his breath.

Ace just sipped on her tee and her eyelid began to twitch annoyed.

"Noisy…" Ace mumbled annoyed. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

Suddenly, Allen's eye activated and he ran out of the cafeteria.

"Akuma!" he yelled back, but didn't stop running. Ace jumped on her feet and followed him, same as Lavi, Bookman and Link. "There's an immense reaction from the laboratory Reever was in before!" Allen explained.

When they arrived, they found that the door was closed.

"Closed off!" Allen said in shock.

"Damn!" Ace hissed.

Now Allen, Bookman and Ace activated their Innocence, trying to smash the wall, but it didn't budge.

"Not even a dent!" Lavi said in shock.

"Reever! Everyone!" Ace yelled, hammering her fist on the black wall.

"I can't hear anything from inside. Is their target the Akuma Egg?" Link asked himself, as he tried to hear noises from the laboratory.

"Reever and everybody else for the science department is in there!" Allen shouted.

"Walker! Over here!" Link suddenly ran off in another direction and Allen followed him.

Lavi wanted to run after them, but Bookman stopped him, saying:

"Don't go beyond here, Lavi!"

"Old man! This isn't the time to joke around!" Lavi protested.

"Your Innocence is in repair. You'll only become a hindrance if you come along." Bookman said.

"Let the others know!" Bookman commanded.

Lavi clenched his fists, not wanting to go, but then looked at Ace, who stood next to Bookman, eyeing him worried.

"I got it!" he said. Bookman and Ace nodded, wanting to head of, but Lavi grabbed Ace's wrist and said:

"Be careful." She gave him a surprised look, then mumbled, trying to cover that she was happy:

"Of course I will, stupid rabbit…" He smiled at her, not wanting to let her go, but then said:

"See ya later." She nodded and said:

"Yeah, see ya later." then he slowly let go of her, both looking at one another. Then she started running after the others, but looked over her shoulder, like he did.

Bookman eyed the situation and thought, as they ran after Allen and Link:

"_That scene… just like her parents when they got separated for a while… That could be a problem." _

* * *

><p>YOOSH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D Please give my review button a hug. :D See ya ext time. *waves*<em><br>_


	23. Kick Ass Generals? HQ Under Attack!

Hey everyone. :D *dies* I could upload two chapters today, because I wrote one chapter yesterday, but wasn't so sure if I could leave it like that. But oh well, I hope that you'll enjoy it this chapter. I apologize for any mistakes or confusions. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 23 Kick Ass Generals? HQ Under Attack!<br>**

"I'll not forgive a single one of you." Allen said with a dark expression, after piercing one of the Skulls. Ace was next to him, briefly nodding at Reever, then looked around herself. A vast number of level 3 Akuma were in the room, as well as Lulubell, a Noah.

So many of the science department members had already died and Ace was furious.

"How can you do this to everyone!" she shouted.

"We'll have you return the egg." Lulubell just said.

"How do you want to die?" Ace asked way too calmly and had a very dark expression. Now the level 3 Akuma surrounded them, as Bookman jumped next to Ace and Allen.

"Akuma, don't let the Exorcist get near the Egg!" Lulubell commanded.

"Just great. So many idiot trios…" Ace snorted annoyed.

Now they attacked. Allen destroyed a few level 3's with just one attack. Ace attacked too, tossing her boomerang and destroyed some Akuma.

"_Good thing that my Innocence is almost healed, though Komui would throw a fit if he knew that I'm fighting now…"_

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"**Attack! To the Exorcists and all members, report to Lab 5! Currently 3 Exorcists are fighting back. All General's and the following Exorcists , report to the front of Gate 3 of the Ark.**" the Golems alerted everyone.

Lavi ran as fast a he could, until Lenalee almost bumped into him.

"Where are you going barefoot!" he yelled.

"Do you know where the elevator is right now?" she asked, not stopping to run. Then she bumped into Komui. Not a second later, Lavi and Lenalee found themselves locked in. They hammered against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Wait, brother!"

"What are you doing, Komui!" Lavi shouted. Then they turned around as they heard the head nurses voice. The head nurse and all the doctors where in the room, too, as well as the still unconscious Krory.

"This is Krory's sickroom. We're in charge of him, who has yet to awaken." she said, then Komui told them, from the other side of the door:

"We've set up a barrier around here, the infirmary and made it refuge for the non-fighters. You two stay here! We're looking for Kanda and Chaozii, too." Lavi snapped and hammered pissed against the door.

"Don't joke! Let me go to the old man and Ace! Let me out!"

"Ace..?" Komui repeated shocked.

"Hell, yes! Ace is there, fighting! So let me out already! I need to go there!" Lavi yelled.

"That idiot! Her Innocence is not completely healed yet!" Komui shouted startled.

"What!" Lavi was shocked.

"No!" Lenalee cried.

"Let me out already!" Lavi yelled now furiously.

"You two don't have any weapons right now!" Komui said resolutely.

"That's why I told you to fix it already! Increase the research staff, retard!" Lavi yelled, still hammering against the door.

"Let me go to Hevlaska place! If I can synchronize then I might be able to fight!" Lenalee yelled.

"How do you plan on doing that? Your synchro-rate is below 10%."

"I saw the experiments from long ago, brother!" Lenalee suddenly said, shocking her brother.

"Wasn't there an experiment to make Exorcists? That time they weren't adapters. But I might be able to answer the Innocence!"

"Don't say something stupid! There is no guarantee for that!" Komui said, still shocked that his sister knew about the experiments.

"Hevlaska told me that I need to be prepared! If I'm showing that I'm willing to give up my life, the I might be able to synchronize!"

"Stay here! I'm begging you…" Komui's voice was no more than a whisper.

"_I know that I can't run from it… but.. I can't give up on you!"_ Komui thought desperately, clenching his fists.

"Chief! Marie and Miranda arrived!" his Golem suddenly said.

"I'll head over there right away. Find Kanda and Chaozii!" Komui commanded, after staying silent for a few seconds.

_"Ace...! Old man..! Damn it.."_ Lavi thought and hammered against the door one last time, before sliding down the wall.

~~~Back by the others~~~

"Die!" the Akuma hissed at Ace. Ace just hit him with her boomerang, without tossing it and said:

"You first!"

Now a few Akuma attacked Allen, and Ace and Bookman helped him.

"Allen!" Ace yelled and grabbed his hand, pulling him on her airboard. She flew straight at a green level 3, and together, they destroyed it.

Then all Akuma attacked together.

"There are way too many."

Suddenly a gate opened up under the Akuma- Egg.

"I will not hand over Masters Egg!" Lulubell said.

Now Allen and Ace attacked and Bookman watched their backs by attacking with his needles.

Then they saw, that one of the science department members was about to get turned into a Skull and they hurried up to rescue him. However, some Akuma stood in their way, forming a barrier.

"Kid! Ace!" Bookman yelled, but was surrounded by Akuma himself.

Suddenly the Skull began to transform the man into a Skull himself, and Ace and Allen tried their best to break the barrier.

"Stop!"

"Bastard!"

Then the Akuma began to push the two back, crushing them into a wall. Allen destroyed the Akuma with his 'Crown Belt' now, but another Akuma grabbed Allen's and Ace's head.

"Gotcha! Die!" the Akuma laughed amused, but suddenly got destroyed by Bookman's needles.

Then a explosion happened were Bookman were and a smoke cloud surrounded the elderly man.

"Did I make it in time?" he asked.

"Thanks, Bookman!" Allen shouted.

"Thank you!" Ace shouted, too. But when the smoke cloud vanished, they saw that Bookman was captured himself, by an Akuma's ability.

"_Looks like I got done by the Akuma's ability.. Looks like this is the last_…" he thought. Ace eyes widened.

"_No..! I have to help him!" _she thought and started flying in his direction, but she and Allen got attacked by a very huge Akuma this time, just like the ones back in Edo.

"Bigfoot again!" she hissed and tried to attack, but more and more Akuma began to hold Ace and Allen down.

Meanwhile the Akuma Egg were slowly disappearing in the gate.

"Bookman… everyone" Ace managed to say as an Akuma clenched her head.

"_Ace, never make a panda mad. Their slapping hurts like hell'"_

"_Your grandpa is a wise man, it's just that he is not the easiest one to deal with. But he raised me after all. I wish you could meet him."_" her father's voice echoed in her head.

"_Family… dad saw you as part of our family..!" _she thought.

"How dare.. How dare you do this to my home!" Allen hissed.

"Keep blabbering. What can you do in your condition, anyway?" one of the Akuma asked amused.

Now Allen activated his 'Crown Belt' again. Meanwhile Ace's Innocence reacted and lightning started to flush out of her boomerang. The lighting went in the Crown Belt, and together, they destroyed almost every Akuma that surrounded them.

"I won't let you do as you please anymore!" Allen shouted and attacked.

"Get the hell outta here! Get out of our home!" Ace shouted and attacked together with Allen, again, wanting to help Bookman.

"They really did it…" Bookman whispered.

"Are you alright? We'll help you right now?" Allen turned to Bookman, but then a green Akuma appeared behind them, kicking Allen away.

"Allen!" Ace shouted, but Allen shouted back:

"I'm fine!" Ace sighed relieved and flew over to Bookman.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there now!"

"Watch out!" he suddenly yelled and an Akuma crashed her in the wall next to Bookman.

"You look delicious." he grinned evilly.

"And you look ugly." she hissed.

"Die!"

"Not yet!" she yelled and crushed his head with her boomerang. Then more Akuma began to attack her, but she protected Bookman, standing in front of him.

"Watch out for yourself, you fool!" he commanded.

"No way! I'll never let my family get hurt!" she shouted and pushed one of the Akuma away, then jumped after him and destroyed him.

What she said surprised Bookman. His eyes widened and he thought, as he looked at her:

"_Does she know it?"_

Suddenly a blue Akuma attacked Bookman. Ace jumped in front of him, but got hit herself instead. He crushed her head In the wall.

"Kiddo!" Bookman shouted.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, old man." a blue armoured Akuma said to Bookman.

"Hands off bastard!" Ace hissed, and struggled against his grip.

"I'll kill you, too. No worries." the Akuma said and wanted to bite Bookman's head off, but Reever and the other science department members interfered with a barrier.

"I won't let you guys take them!" Bak shouted from above.

"Don't take the science department lightly!" Reever hissed.

"Reever!" Ace rubbed her head and was relieved.

"You told you that you should watch your own back." Bookman mumbled.

"No way! Lavi would be sad if you were dead! And also…" she became quiet for a second, then faced him and cried out:

"And also, you are the last bonding I have left to my father! He said you're family, so I see you as family, too!" Bookman was shocked and surprised. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was completely honest.

"Reever, let me out!" she commanded.

"Geez.. You're so bossy sometimes…" he sighed.

Ace attacked with her airboard, trying to prevent the Akuma to attack the barrier's.

"Innocence, second level, release! Second, Dance: Frozen Prayer!" she began to shoot icicles from the underneath of her airboard.

"Allen, wake up!" she and many more yelled. Allen was unconscious because Lulubell had attacked him and now wanted to take him along.

"WAKE UP, ALLEN!"

Now Allen woke up and destroyed the Akuma's that held him down, but slowly got swallowed by the gate.

"Allen!" Ace yelled and tried to get to him, but a few Akuma's held her down.

Suddenly, the Ark's gate flushed and some certain people appeared...

"Time Record: Activate!" Miranda activated her Innocence and the golden rings began to surround Allen, pulling him out, together with the Egg.

"The Ark! It's a pretty comfy ride, kiddo! Now, now, how do you want to be cooked?" a rough and cocky voice suddenly said.

Ace looked up and couldn't believe what she saw.

All General's together, standing on the Akuma-Egg.

Klaud Nine, Winters Socalo, Froi Tiedoll, Marian Cross. Also, there were Miranda, who was sitting on Noise Marie's shoulder.

When she turned around another time, she saw the gigantic Akuma again.

"Bigfoot… is annoying.."

"Socalo- sama is very lucky today!" Socalo, who was wearing a very heavy, armour like uniform, said, causing everyone to gape at him in disbelief. Only Ace smirked.

"There's never gonna be fun like this! Mind if I go ahead?" Socalo asked, sounding cocky as ever.

"I don't mind." Klaud simply said.

"Do as you like." Tiedoll answered.

"I'm only interested in woman." Cross said.

"Don't try to act cool! You're as boring as ever! Then I won't hold back!" Socalo said and activate his Innocence, which appeared as two spiked half-rings attached to his shoulders.

When he activated 'Madness', it looked like two swords merged together as one, or like a huge saw. He attacked and destroyed the huge Akuma by simply cutting through his head.

Then he ripped his helmet from his head and revealed his face, which either had a scar, or a tattoo on it.

"Come on!" he shouted excitedly, as the whole room began to rumble.

Now two Akuma tried to attack Reever and Bookman, but Allen and Ace interfered, destroying them with one attack.

But when they turned around, they saw that the Akuma's now where merging together, again, like back in Edo, forming serval of the 'Bigfoot' Akuma.

"Is this really okay? This is like a dream!" Socalo said excided. Now Ace flew upwards with her airboard.

"Wanna join in the fun, Farron? Just don't get in my way!" Socalo grinned cockily.

"Strike!" she shouted and attacked with her airboard, cutting the head from one of the huge Akuma in half.

"Second, Dance: Frozen Prayer!" The icicles began to shoot around her, killing serval Akuma in the process.

Now she changed her airboard back in the boomerang and tossed it next to Socalo's Madness.

"I said don't get in my way, Farron!"

"I second that, General!" she grinned and he laughed, then said:

"I like that! You have guts!"

She changed her boomerang back in the airboard and began to attack, again.

"Maker of Eden: Embracing Garden!" Froi Tiedoll activated his Innocence and something like a white forest appeared, protecting the members of the science division.

"The Embracing Garden! The strongest defence technique in the Black Order!" Bak said stunned.

"I'm sorry but I'll leave the researchers in your care, Froi." Klaud said.

"I don't mind. With this level, there is going to be some extra with just the three of us. That is, if that hoodlum's technique isn't getting rusty." Tiedoll answered her and Klaud nodded.

"Are you talking about me?" Cross asked.

"Is there anyone else?" Tiedoll remarked.

"Huh. Time to end this. Judgement!" Cross said and activated his Innocence.

"Lau Shimin. Activate!" Klaud commanded her Innocence, which was a little monkey, to activate. It turned itself into a huge monkey and Klaud controlled it with a whip.

Lau Shimin began to attack some of the huge Akuma, easily destroying it with just throwing some punches.

Cross meanwhile, started shooting at the Akuma, also destroying them with ease, while taking a pull on his cigarette.

"They're… amazing…" Miranda was stunned.

Ace whistled.

"Guns, huge-ass swords, killer monkeys, and holy garden whatever… just awesome!" she said and had sparkly eyes. Allen gaped at her in disbelief.

"You are excided about the wrong things… in the wrong situations…"

"It feels so damn good!" Socalo shouted.

"Command Centre, this is Lab 5. This is Noise Marie, do you copy? All Akuma have ceased action."

~~~a little later~~~

Allen kneed next to Ace and some members of the science department. Then she saw that Allen's eye was slightly reacting and that he looked around.

"_Is there an Akuma still alive…?" _she thought and placed a hand on her chin, as she began to look around, too.

Meanwhile Marie still tried to contact the Command Centre.

"Is the radio working?" Miranda asked him.

"It's the newest model that's supposed to even endure a such strong magnetic field as the Ark, so.." he said to Miranda, then said:

"This is Lab 5" Commanding Centre, can you hear me?"

Now they answered.

"This is Commanding Centre. Yes, we can hear you. Please report the inner situation." Komui said.

"Some dozen of the Science department are severely injured, there's and enormous amount of gas being released from the Akuma corpses, and vision and hearing are inhibited." Marie explained.

"Put something over your mouth and breath through that. It's poisonous!" Bookman commanded the coughing science department members.

"We'll improve the ventilation right away. What about the enemy's Ark?" Komui asked.

"Two remain at the moment. Neither of them shows a sign of closing." Marie responded.

"We understand your situation. Marie, please guard Miranda." Komui said, then said to Cross:

"General Cross can you hear me? We'll stop Miranda's activation now and return the time to the Egg. Can you destroy the Egg in that very moment the time returns?"

"Reever, you and the others should evacuate to the upper floors, where the gas can't reach…" Allen suggested meanwhile.

"No. I'll be okay. Everybody else, go!" he commanded.

"Section Chief.."

"Reever!"

"The modified subordinates were taken beyond the gate. They might be still there! Someone has to go stop them!"

Ace sighed annoyed, then had a lopsided sneer.

"Yeah, let's go."

"I understand. I'll go, too!" Allen said as well as the other members.

~~~Meanwhile by the Generals~~~

"To destroy this Egg is a second, Klaud, Socalo, and I have to do It together, the three of us. But this is a lump of Dark Matter, so I can't assume success." Cross said to Komui.

"I asked you to do it."

"Guess there is no choice. Miranda, ready when you are."

Miranda wanted to deactivate her Innocence, but suddenly she was captured by Lulubell, who had turned herself in some kind of liquid and protected the Egg.

Now the Generals attacked and Marie tried to hold the Akuma- Egg with his strings.

"Are you going to fight me?" Lulubell asked.

"I really don't feel like giving it back to the Earl." Socalo said and grinned. But even though Socalo, Klaud and Cross attacked the Egg, which Lulubell shielded successfully, it wouldn't even get a dent. But now the Generals prepared for a bigger attack…

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Damn! What's going on over there!" Reever said pissed. Then they saw Lulubell, who still captured Miranda.

"Allen, Ace, please go!" Reever said.

"Yes, sir!"

"Fine!" Ace said, then turned to Allen, as they headed in Miranda's direction.

"I have an idea…"…

~~~Back by the Generals~~~

Marie had troubles holding back the Akuma-Egg and the Generals gave their best destroying it. They had damaged it a little, much to Lulubell's anger.

"There isn't much time! If we keep weakening Miranda's body, we won't be able to destroy the Egg!" Klaud said.

"Yeah, if we don't get a big one, we're out." Socalo said, yet still seemed to be amused by the situation.

Cross kept quiet for a few seconds, but then said:

"The first priority is the Akuma-Egg." Marie was shocked and shouted:

"Wait a moment, General!"

Now Lulubell grabbed Miranda and placed her on the Egg, using her as shield.

"The woman's and Exorcist. I think she has the right mindset." Socalo said. Then the Generals prepared to attack, even if Miranda was there. The whole HQ began to shake, as if a big earthquake was happening.

Now the Egg disappeared through the gate, but Allen jumped after Miranda and the Egg, having his Crown Belt attached to Ace's airboard, who tried to pull him and Miranda out again.

"What a terrible Master you are. You knew that he was gonna jump in and you still shot a full blast, anyway." Socalo said to Cross.

"Now matter. He's a critical now." Cross said.

"Bastard Noah…" Ace hissed, as she tried to pull Allen and Miranda out, while holding herself on a handrail on the upper floor. Carrying three people, wouldn't have been possible.

Allen destroyed the Egg and Ace pulled him and Miranda out, much to her exhaustion.

"You're despicable." Allen said to Cross, who just grinned and said:

"I trusted you, idiot apprentice."

Ace placed Allen and Miranda, who was unconscious, on the ground, then landed next to them and sank on her knees. Meanwhile the gate from Lulubell closed.

Suddenly, Komui tried to contact Cross, being slightly panicked.

"General Cross, can you hear me? General, the situation? The Noah fled, the Egg? You could destroy it!" Komui sighed relieved and everyone, besides Leverrier, who gave Komui evil gazes, cheered.

Meanwhile Marie held Miranda, who was still unconscious, and Allen and Ace squatted next to them. Now Bookman came running and Ace sighed relieved.

He bend down to Miranda and looked at her, then said:

"She will be okay."

Now Allen and Ace nodded at each other and stood up.

"We're worried about Reever and the rest. We'll head over there…" Allen said.

Suddenly, Allen's eye reacted and he looked shocked. Ace looked at him, questioning.

"Allen, let's go!" she said and insinuated him to come with her on her airboard.

They jumped in front of Johnny and what they saw shocked them completely.

Everyone was unconscious, heavily injured, or dead. Everywhere was blood.

"T-This…" Allen was on loss of words. Ace just stood there, and was awfully quiet. Her eyes told how much she suffered in his very moment.

"A-Allen…A-Ace…" someone said and they turned their heads. They looked at one of the science department members, who got infected by the Akuma virus and turned to dust.

Ace just stood there. Something inside of her screamed, but she couldn't say anything. Allen just stood there, shocked.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh, that almost sounded like the laugh of a child…

* * *

><p>Yosh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D Please give my review button a hug! :D Anyway, I promise: MORE LAVI NEXT TIME! XD<p>

See ya next time :D *waves*


	24. Level 4? No Safety Guaranteed!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. :( Anyway, here is my next chapter! :D I hope you'll enjoy it and I apologize for any confusions or mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 24 Level 4? No Safety Guaranteed!<br>**

"What the…?" Ace and Allen heard a childish voice. A very cold chill ran down Ace's spine and just hearing the laugh made her feel uncomfortable.

Then they saw it, and it shocked them greatly.

Ace looked shocked at the Akuma. The Akuma looked childlike, yet like an old man, but not machine-like at all and had a bloated stomach.

"I'm Level 4" the Akuma sad with its childish voice.

Allen's eyes filled with tears from the shock of looking at its soul and started to vomit.

Ace, too, could barely stand to look in its eyes, feeling extremely disgusted and terrified by it.

She bend down to Allen, placing a hand on his shoulder, but her legs started shaking.

"_Is this… fear?…"_

"_I've never seen anything like this.. This soul trapped inside.. Just to horrible..! Level 4.. I can't bear to lock at it…"_ Allen thought. Ace wanted to calm him down, but she was horrified herself.

However, seeing Allen like this made her gather up her courage, and she stepped in front of Allen.

"_I won't let it kill another one of my friends…!"_

Suddenly Ace shot her head around, but still eyed the Akuma, as Johnny said, crying:

"Allen, Ace help… I'm sorry.. Please help. Please help everybody.." Then he fell unconscious again, being heavily injured.

"Johnny…"

Allen placed his hand on Johnny's and made up his mind, then nodded at Ace, telling her that he was ready to fight.

"Who's everybody? Are you crying?" the Akuma asked, now standing in front of Allen and Ace.

"Yes. For those who have died and for you and your soul." Allen answered.

"But this is the last!" Allen yelled. Ace stood up and shook her head, trying to get rid of the picture in her head, from seeing everyone injured, or dead.

Now both, Ace and Allen attacked.

"I'll destroy you for your sake!"

Allen attacked with his Sword of Exorcism, and even managed to push the Akuma away. Then both jumped after it.

"Bookman! There are injured people over there!" Allen shouted over to Bookman. Ace saw from the corner of her eye, that Bookman shot them a worried gaze and she nodded at him, telling him that they would be fine somehow.

Now Ace and Allen attacked over and over again, together, but they couldn't make any damage, no matter what they tried.

"Hurry, defeat him before he awakes!" Allen said.

"You don't need to tell me!" Ace answered, gritted her teeth and attacked with all of her strength.

Suddenly, the Akuma simply pushed them off. However, both managed to land on their feet, looking at the Akuma.

Ace saw that Allen was trembling and she herself could barely manage to keep her cool.

"That's right. I forgot." the Level 4 suddenly said, looking around, then pointed at Ace and Allen.

"This is the Headquarters for the Black Order."

Then the Akuma touched its forehead and not a second later, a pentacle appeared on its head.

"I'll have you allow me to carry out the purpose of my existence."

"Why do I have the feeling that the purpose of his existence is not to plant flowers?" Ace remarked and grimaced.

~~~by Bookman and Marie~~~

"To be honest, there is an Akuma I've never seen before." Marie said to his teacher over the headphone.

"It's a level 4." Bookman suddenly said, who was next to Marie.

"Level 4?" Marie asked in shock.

"Akuma… will this weapon evolve even more? Even though it's a machine, it has the appearance of a man." Bookman said.

"_There's information of the Order's war with the Akuma, spanning over the century recorded in me… However, the final stage of evolution is still unclear, and the stage of evolution have bean only confirmed up to level 3. Which means, at this very moment, this is the first contact with the level 4 for Bookman and the Order and for the entire human race_." Bookman thought tensed up.

~~~Back by Ace and Allen~~~

"Take that!" Ace shouted and attacked with her boomerang, but the level 4 simply pushed her off. She flipped in the air, landed on her feet and attacked again.

"I won't let you kill anyone else!" But no matter how much they attacked, the Akuma simply blocked any attack.

"This bastard is persisted!"

"Innocence, second level: release! First Prayer: Dancing Thunder!" she released her lighting attack and tried to hit the Akuma directly, but it disappeared so fast, that Ace's eyes couldn't follow.

"I won't let you run!" Ace yelled at attacked together with Allen, but it continued to dodge their attacks.

"_No…! If we can't defeat it, it will kill everyone! We have to do something_!" Ace thought, but she felt helpless, powerless, just like Allen.

The Akuma meanwhile floated in front of them, chewing on one of its fingers, looking excided.

"Allen!" Ace shouted, changed her boomerang in the airboard and grabbed his hand. She speeded up and threw Allen at the Akuma. He landed on its shoulders and attacked.

"Edge End!"

"Eat this!" Ace attacked from the front, while Allen attacked from above.

"_Please, disappear…!"_

Suddenly, the Akuma grabbed Ace's throat and clenched it. She couldn't breathe and gasped for air.

"_I.. can't breathe! As strong as a Noah… and even stronger.. Much stronger… _!" Ace thought and tried to hit it, but it simply stopped her boomerang, then turned to Allen, still holding Ace.

"You'll be first." it said to Allen and attacked, simply flicking his fingers. Allen was send flying and crushed in a wall.

He screamed in pain. Then his Innocence deactivated and he lost consciousness.

Ace eyes widened in shock and even the General's were shocked to see such strength.

"_It simply flicked its finger… and its attack was so strong?"_ she thought in horror, then shouted:

"Hands off, bastard!" Ace tried to hit the Level 4, again, but it simply clenched her throat more.

Suddenly, the Akuma looked at her and said:

"Your eyes are disgusting. Your second." then threw her in the direction Allen was blasted off before. She crushed into the wall as well and her Innocence deactivated.

She coughed up blood and her sight became blurry. She couldn't move her body and felt it acing.

"Now next." the level 4 said amused and started an attack. It screamed and hearing that scream paralysed everyone in the room. Ace tried to cover her ears, but it still felt like her head was about to explode.

Even the synchro-rate of the Genera's fell, and they were unable to move.

Then the Akuma landed next to General Tiedoll and hit the ground, causing a huge explosion. The whole floor collapsed and Allen, who was awake again, and Ace couldn't do anything but watch, seeing their comrades disappear.

Suddenly, a huge iron pipe flew in their direction, almost hitting them. However, Howard Link appeared and cut it in half, protecting the two.

"Link…" Allen said weakly.

"_The two- spotted bastard_…" Ace thought, slightly surprised.

"I can't let you die on me just yet." Link said, but seemed to be dizzy from the Akuma's scream as well.

Then they looked up again and were just shocked. A sea of flames were seen in the huge hole and nothing else.

"No! It.. can't be…! Everyone from the science department… Bookman… Marie… Miranda… Master… Everybody disappeared!" Allen said shocked.

"Don't be ridicules, the General's can't be…!" Link was shocked as well.

Ace couldn't say anything. She tried to stand up but her body wouldn't listen. She reached her hand out in the direction were she had seen the others a few moments ago, but everyone … _was gone_.

Suddenly, they heard a sadistic laugh. They turned around, only to see a few Skull's, that were captured by a barrier Reever, Bak and the others had made before.

"Fools! All Fools! Good, Level 4! He's the Earl's and our weapon, indeed! Now, let us out from here! Breaking this barrier should be easy for you!" the Skulls said.

The level 4 flew over to them and attacked.

It destroyed the barrier, but also shot right trough the body of one of the Skull's. Then it killed the others as well and said, grinning:

"Sorry. I'm a bit excided."

Allen and Ace were shocked.

"I won't be able to calm down unless I kill more! There are more humans inside here." the Akuma then said and stood in front of the door, that leaded out of the science department.

"No! That bastard is going to attack the Headquarters!" Link shouted.

"Stop…!" Allen said, but then blacked out. Ace had troubles to prevent herself from blacking out, too.

"_My sight.. Is so blurry… my body won't listen to my commands.… Why? Why don't I have the strength to get up and fight? I have to protect them…! Lavi… Everyone…I can't let them die!" _Ace gritted her teeth, and no matter how much it hurt, she commanded herself to move.

"Walker! Walker! Allen Walker!" Link tried to wake up Allen, who was unconscious, again. Now Ace grabbed Link's coat and he shot his head around.

"Farron! You are conscious! With those wounds!" he said shocked and looked at her body, which was, similar to Allen's , covered with deep, serious injures.

"Oi… Central bastard… take care of Allen until he's awake again…" she said weakly, yet commanded it. Then she forced herself to stand up and it felt like a every bone in her body was broken.

"Now Innocence… activate… even if it's the last time.. give me strength! Activate!" she yelled, then grinned slightly, as she saw that her Innocence activated, even if it was slowly, and if it was painful.

Her face showed that she was in pain, blood running down from her body.

"Wait! With those injuries you'll die without even reaching the Akuma, or Headquarters!" Link shouted and tried to hod her back, but she turned around her head, looking him straight in the eyes. He was shocked for a moment, seeing her eyes.

He could see that she was sad, despaired, angry, but also, that she was resolute and determined, being ready to fight until no life was left in her body.

"Well, until later. Take care of Allen, or Lenalee will kill you… with a clipboard." she said and released her airboard, jumping on it and flew after the Akuma.

~~~In the Headquarters~~~

"Are you two alright?" the head nurse asked Lavi and Lenalee, after the whole Order stopped shaking. The lights were out, only some candle light lighting the room.

"Yeah, we're fine." Lenalee answered.

"I'm glad." the head nurse said.

"It shook so much." Lavi said in disbelief.

"It's pitch black… Is everyone all right?" Lenalee asked the head nurse.

"We're fine as well. The room is a terrible mess, but…"

"No way! Kuro-chan didn't wake up from that shock!" Lavi pointed out stunned, as he saw that Krory was still sleeping.

"Lavi! Your arm is injured!" Lenalee suddenly said, when she saw that Lavi's arm was cut.

"Oh, that's just a scratch!" he said and grinned, but the head nurse wouldn't let him off like that.

"Come along. We'll treat it." she said and wanted to pull him along.

"It's nothing!" Lavi protested.

"Oh? Treating injuries is my job. Any problems?" the head nurse asked and her expression darkened. She sounded like a demon and even looked like one.

"M-My bad…" he spluttered nervously, gaping at her scared.

"_Scary…"_

Then the headnotes put down the candle and said, as she took off her shoes:

"Lenalee, wear my shoes. It's dangerous to go on barefoot."

"It's alright! You'll be in danger, head nurse." Lenalee said.

"Yeah, if it's about shoes, I can lend you my boots…" Lavi suggested, only to get hit by the head nurses death glare.

"Silence! If you get injured, you'd be adding to my job!"

"S-Sorry…" they said in union, scared of her, even thinking that they saw horns on her head.

"Seriously, how many times do I have to repeat myself before someone listens to me? It's really tough here, with patience with attitudes and workaholics. Nobody ever listens to what a nurse has to say." the nurse sighed.

"Is it to tight? It should be the same size, but.." the Head nurse said to Lenalee, as she put her shoes on Lenalee's feet.

"The Head Nurse's shoes are warm. My feet.. are warm.." Lenalee started crying and the Head Nurse hugged her.

"Let's stay here, Lenalee. Really terrible mornings like this will end very soon. Please don't do things like put Innocence into your body. You know how Chief feels, right?" Lenalee started sobbing harder, then said:

"I didn't mean to upset my brother! But what can I do? My brother was crying! What am I going to do? My words, they were probably blaming my brother! I never thought it's okay for me to die! I want to live! I want to live with everyone else!

I don't want to make my brother sad! If Innocence didn't exist… why do I have to suffer so much!"

But suddenly, they heard the shocking truth:

"**The target has moved from Lab 5 to the Headquarters! Lab 5 annihilated! Akuma has moved to the back of the Lab! I repeat! The target has moved from Lab 5 to the Headquarters! The Akuma seems to have evolved to Level 4. The safety of the Exorcists cannot be confirmed!"**

"Unable… to confirm the safety…?" Lavi repeated, with widened, shocked eyes. Lavi gritted his teeth then stood up, wanting to try to break the door again.

"_Ace.. No way…!"_

But before he could do anything, the door flew open and Leverrier came in, shocking Lenalee.

"Lenalee Lee, are you not an Exorcist? Come! It's an Akuma! The thing that Exorcist must fight is here!" he shouted, then grabbed Lenalee. She twitched, and his grip hurt her. She was really terrified of him, looking at him in shock.

Now Lavi interfered and grabbed Leverrier's wrist, clenching it.

"What's with your stare, Bookman Jr.?" Leverrier asked, and the head nurse hugged Lenalee, then said:

"Inspector, Chief ordered an evacuation. We the members of the Order, will obey the Chief"

"The Black Order is the property of the Central Administration! The Central Administration can move the Exorcists freely." the Inspector said harshly.

"Please stop treating these children as if they're mere objects! Please leave! Please leave this room!" the nurse shouted, not knowing what to do.

"With your evolved Innocence you may be able to withstand a level 4. Why should an Exorcist be protected? An Akuma can only be destroyed by an Exorcist. What would happen if they didn't fight?" Leverrier said.

"Oi!" Lavi's grip on the Inspectors wrist tightened, but he ignored it.

"Stop! Don't listen!" the head nurse said and hugged Lenalee tighter.

"Fight for the Order, Lenalee. Are you not an Exorcist?"

Then his expression darkened even more.

"All Exorcist's that were in Lab 5 are dead. That includes your best friend Ace Farron. She's not here to protect you anymore!"

"Stop!" Lavi hissed. He wanted to cover his ears and shrug of the horrible thought of Ace, Bookman, Allen and the others being dead. He didn't want to believe it. It hurt him to much.

But Lenalee made up her mind. She took off the head nurse's shoes, and walked out of the room, but said, before leaving:

"Thank you." While saying it, she tried not to shake.

She left the head nurse shocked and Lavi let go of the Inspector's wrist.

"The day my brother came here, I felt that I couldn't run away from her anymore. I stopped fleeing since that day. I stopped and became an Exorcist. I made him abandon everything for me. I distorted his future and his liberty.

I locked him up in here, so that I can live with him, who gave up everything for me." Lenalee said, crying and went out of the room with Leverrier.

"Yes Lenalee. You can't run." Leverrier said.

The head nurse cried and sank on her knees, saying:

"This is wrong. This is so wrong!" Lavi meanwhile hesitated.

"_Are you going after her? Are you doing this as the heir of Bookman, or…? Ace, what would you do now? What would you say to me?_" he clenched his fists, then Ace's face suddenly appeared in front of his face and his heart started to throb painfully.

He held a hand in front of his face, inhaled, and smiled slightly, as he thought:

"_That's bad. I don't think I can ignore it any longer. Seems like I'm way to attached to that Chibi. Damn, Gramps will hit me if he becomes aware of that. No, he probably knew where this was going already… Sorry, Ace, but it looks like the rabbit fell in love with the Chibi…"_

Then he made up his mind, then shouted, as he ran out of the room:

"DAMN!"

~~~By Komui and Kanda~~~

The level 4 attacked the Finders, who were trying to protect Komui, but the Akuma simply cut through them.

"Chief?" it asked, eyeing Komui, then saw the White Rose Cross at his chest.

"You're the head of the Exorcists of the Black Order. Your head's worth the same as an Exorcist's, right?" the Akuma said, being right in front of Komui, wanting to kill him, but someone interfered, causing the level 4 to fly back a bit.

"Che!" Kanda hissed, as his sword shattered, the he said annoyed, as he drew another sword:

"Komui, you idiot! Replete the armoury a little better next time!"

"K-Kanda!" Komui was surprised and held his shoulder. The Akuma had injured him after all. Then Chaozii, who came along, bend down to Komui.

"Are you okay, Chief?" he asked worried.

"Yeah.." he answered, then the remaining Finders in the room shouted, trying to capture the Akuma:

"Talisman, activate!" Now a barrier appeared around the level 4.

"Full power, all concentrate on the target! Don't leave any openings!" Komui commanded.

"Yes, Sir!"

But the Akuma just laughed amused, with his creepy, childish sounding laugh.

"He's coming out! Stand back, Komui!" Kanda said, stepping in front of Komui.

"That's madness! Without your Innocence-" Komui wanted to object, but Kanda interrupted him, saying:

"I won't die so easily!"Then Hevlaska said to Komui, contacting him over his headphones:

"Komui, can you hear me? Komui, come to my place! I'll attract the level 4. Escape Headquarters with my Innocence! Luckily, the Ark's gate is still connected with the Asian Branch. Get everyone there! Otherwise, the damage will get even bigger!

The Headquarters can be rebuilt as long as there's Innocence. Komui-"

But Komui interrupted her, cutting the conversation.

"What now, Komui?" Kanda asked.

Then Komui said firmly, over his headphones:

"To all section chiefs! I'll only say this once, so listen carefully! Each will now listen to my directions and lead their sections from the Ark's gate 3 to the Asian Branch to evacuate! With the safety of the Exorcists in lab 5 unclear, our duty now is to protect

the Innocence and avoid total extermination. We'll draw back from Headquarters! Right Now!"

~~~A few moments later~~~

"Hurry! Get him away from the gate as far as possible!" Komui commanded the Finders, to move the Akuma, who was still captured inside of the barrier. But the Akuma continued to laugh and said, as the barrier was about to break:

"You can't run, Chief."

**3****rd**** gate area, central exit closed! Each section should begin evacuating as directed!**

"Please go, Chief! To Hevlaska's place for the Innocence!" one of the Finders said to Komui.

"Were do you think you're going, Chief?" the Akuma said with its sadistic grin.

Komui meanwhile, was about to go down to Hevlaska, being already on the elevator, but now, Kanda jumped on it, too.

"Kanda! You evacuate!"

"You think I can?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"If Kanda is going, then I'm going, too!" Chaozii said.

"You'll get punished if you get on!" Komui yelled.

"There's my Innocence at Hevlaska's, too. It's not a joke if you couldn't get it. The barrier won't last for long, either. If worst comes to worst, I'll be the defence. " Kanda said.

"Don't be silly! We can't waste on something like this!" Komui protested, but stoped saying something after Kanda began to grin cockily and said:

"Well, then you should probably run away really well, so you won't get in my way!"

"Hurry, Komui! Collect the Cube and the Innocence within me! Besides, Leverrier will bring Lenalee here!" Hevlaska said over the headphones.

Komui's eyes widened in shock, then he clenched his teeth and activated the elevator.

"I'll play with you, Chief. I'll give you 10 seconds…. 10...9-" the Akuma said amused and started counting, as the elevator was already out of its sight.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

*BOOM*

The elevator Lavi, Lenalee and Leverrier were in, came down.

"It stopped." Lenalee said a little shocked, sitting in the elevator.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Lavi said, panting.

"It's broken because of the quake. Ah well, we progressed further than I had thought. We'll take the stairs from here on. "

Leverrier said, trying to get rid of the dust on his clothes. Then he turned around, facing Lavi, shooting him a death glare.

"By the way, why are you here, Bookman Jr.?" Lavi turned his head away, playing innocent.

"Recording, huh? Bookman are like hyenas one the battlefield. Oh well, it's the regulations. Do as you like." Leverrier said provoking.

"Thanks~" Lavi answered in a fake friendly way. Lenalee looked at hima nd saw that his grin changed into a pained expression, again. Lavi noticed that she looked at him and said:

"I won't stop you. But I'll come with you. I... somehow have the feeling that I can see Ace when I do." Lenalee looked surprised, then smiled and said:

"Yeah, that would be great..." The Lavi said, with a mischievous grin:

"I bet you can see Allen, too~" Lenalee flushed red, but before she could protest, they were interrupted.

Suddenly, they heard Hevlaska's voice:

"The level 4 will come here soon! There is no time for us to wait for Lenalee and the Innocence to synch probably."

"We only need a moment, all we need for you to do is put the Innocence inside Lenalee's body. Don't mistake., this is a request from Lenalee herself. She happened to know about the past experiments." Leverrier answered.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Lenalee is one of us!" Hevlaska said shocked.

"One of us? This is an order, Hevlaska! What is so different from what you have been doing, obeying our orders for the past 100 years? It is an order, do it!" the Inspector said and interrupted his conversation with Hevlaska after that, turning to Lenalee.

"Hurry!"

They walked down the stairs and Lavi remembered what Bookman had told him about the Inspector.

"_Malcolm C. Leverrier. There are many Leverrier's in the upper stratum of the Central administration and especially this man is at the head of the family. The Leverrier's are the family who began amassing power rapidly soon after the Order was established. There is a record from that period that states a daughter of the family was offered to God as the saint. There is no record that states what happened with the girl after that. After that, the Leverrier's were promised important positions and were given duties as the blood kin to that saint_."

"_The duties were probably the human experiment that tried to synch the blood kin to the adapter to the Innocence that used to go on until Komui became the Chief. That, and probably providing the specimen for the experiment. The method can be easily imagined. To let a blood- relative go through that… for 100 years_." Lavi thought, then suddenly stopped and asked the Inspector:

"Inspector, what are you here for?"

"Pardon me?"

"I'm asking why you're running right now!"

"There is nothing but to defeat the Earl." Leverrier answered, but sounded pissed.

Suddenly, they heard something crashing.

"What was.. That sound?"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Zero" the Akuma had finished counting and broke the barrier, going after Komui, Kanda and two Finders.

"That noise… is that from above?"

"Hevlaska!" Komui shouted, as he saw the level 4 coming closer.

"Brother!" Lenalee shouted, who had arrived meanwhile, seeing everything from beneath.

Then the Akuma attacked Komui, Kanda and the Finders, shooting at the. The elevator broke and fell down, crushing into the ground.

"We might be still in time!" Lavi said, as he jumped over the handrail, looking for Komui and Kanda.

Then Lavi looked up, only to see the level 4.

"Level 4.. Please, be alive Komui!"

"Komui!"

"Chief!"

"Komui!"Komui opened his eyes, and saw that the elevator was only a mere wreck now. Then he looked at Kanda, who was injured, because he had protected Komui.

"Kanda! You protected me!"

"You're loud. Shut up!" Kanda hissed and gritted his teeth, as his wounds slowly began to vanish, the he stood up.

"Chief, are you alright?" one of the two Finders asked Komui.

"Yes, than you. Are you alright as well?" Komui answered and asked. But before they could give him an answer, they turned into dust. Komui turned his head away, then heard a voice.

"Komui! Oh, good you're alive!"

"Lavi!" Kanda said as he saw the redhead appearing. Komui's eyes widened in shock.

"_If Lavi is here, then_…" he thought and turned his head, then saw his sister, who was standing in front of Hevlaska and Leverrier had grabbed her arm.

"Is the tag game's over, Chief?" the Akuma suddenly asked amused. Lavi and Kanda jumped in front of Komui, wanting to protect him.

"You can stay back, you know." Kanda said to Lavi, who just grinned, then answered:

"Not yet!"

Now the Akuma attacked, knocking out both, Lavi and Kanda and hit Hevlaska, too, before she could put the Innocence in Lenalee's body.

"There are still people around. What are you doing there?" the Akuma asked amused, then dropped Kanda at the floor.

Lavi meanwhile, had been crushed into a wall and had troubles standing up again.

"Damn..!" Lavi hissed.

Now the Akuma made itself ready to attack Lavi and Kanda again.

But suddenly, before it could land a hit, someone attacked it. The level 4 was crushed into a wall, being held down.

"What..?" it asked, then heard a quiet, short, evil chuckle. Whoever had chuckled just now, definitely was pissed off. The Akuma looked up, and saw a certain silver haired girl, that had attacked with her airboard, pinning the Akuma down on the wall.

Her expression was dark, _very dark _and her eyes glittered with rage, anger and sadness. Then she said calmly, venom in her voice:

"May I introduce myself? I couldn't do that before. My name's Farron. Ace Farron. Number 1. female badass in the Black Order."

* * *

><p>*dies* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Anyway, please give my review button a hug! ;D I love reviews O_O xD Anyway, see ya next time! *waves*<p>

AN: Someone shut that Inspector up... -.-


	25. Confession? Protecting Our Home!

Hey everyone! YOOSH! Really, writing one chapter in a day is so much work xD But I enjoy it, anyway. XD Please enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes or confusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamier: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 25 Confession? Protecting Our Home!<br>**

"Ace! You're not dead?" Komui was shocked. She turned her head to him and said, deadpan and shrugging:

"No worries, the Akuma is working on it." Lavi looked at her. He was so relieved to see her alive and sighed.

"_Damn, this isn't good for my heart." _he thought and tried to stand up.

"Che! Her ego grows with her injuries… Female badass…" Kanda hissed.

"And your stupidity grows with every second." Ace remarked.

Because Ace was distracted for a moment, the level 4 pushed her off, and she crushed into the ground next to Komui.

"Damn, that son of a-" she hissed, but saw Komui's shocked face.

"Ace, these injuries…!"Ace looked down at her and said:

"I'm alive and kicking, or rather alive and bleeding. Now, if you excuse me, I have to kick that brats ass." She jumped on her feet, but felt the pain in her body and coughed up blood.

"Wait! You can't fight like this!" Komui yelled. She turned her head, panting heavily and said:

"I can. I have to. I need to protect everyone!"

"I forbid you to fight with these injuries and your Innocence like that!" he ordered. She raised an eyebrow, then said, sticking her tongue out:

"I refuse, stupid Supervisor!" Lavi and Kanda had seen the injuries now, too and were shocked.

"Ace, wait! Come back!" Lavi shouted, but she didn't react and attacked the Akuma.

"_I will protect them!"_

It send her flying in the air, but she flipped and landed on her airboard, the attacked again. She landed on her feet now and changed the airboard into the boomerang, now trying to hit the level 4 directly.

"You are getting on my nerves!" she shouted, then flipped in the air and hit the Akuma, pushing it away from her. But it flew over to her, again, grabbed her foot and started to whirl her around.

Then it threw her and tried to crush her in a wall, but Ace whirled around and landed on the wall. Then she pushed herself off the wall with her legs, jumping back at the Akuma.

Now they clashed and Ace released her lightning attack.

"Dancing Thunder!" her attack blasted both of them off their feet, but Ace changed her boomerang back in the airboard and landed safely.

"What your doing is suicide!" Komui shouted and Ace shouted back:

"I don't care! Now step back you morons!" she commanded Lavi, Komui and Kanda. When the Akuma then attacked her, she saw Lenalee.

"_What is she doing here? No way, Leverrier? Do they want to put Innocence in her body? No way!"_

"Stop right there you sicko Inspector! I'll fight! So leave Lenalee alone!" Ace shouted furiously, but got crushed in a wall again. She slid down the wall, leaving bloodstains on it.

"_Shit..! Why? Why am I so weak? Do I have to see the people I love die again, right in front of my eyes, because I'm not strong enough?"_

Then the Akuma started another attack and shot at her.

"ACE!" Lavi shouted, but the Akuma hit her.

Lavi, Komui, Lenalee and even Kanda were shocked. Komui wasn't far away from her and looked at her, checking if she was still alive.

Lavi was shocked, his heart throbbed painfully and he was scared to look at her.

Now he held her in her arms and stroked some of her hair out of her face. She looked at him and he hugged her, being relieved.

But she just held out her hand in the direction the Akuma were in and said weakly:

"Let …me … fight… I have to… protect everyone… Let me… go please…" then she coughed up blood, again and the males saw her injuries. Their eyed widened in shock.

"You can't fight! I won't allow it!" Lavi said firmly, but something despairing was in his voice.

Suddenly the Akuma flew over to Lenalee, who was trying to get her Innocence, but was lying on the ground, being dizzy, because she had hit her head when Hevlaska dropped her accidentall, when the Akuma had hit Hevlaska.

"Lena…lee.." Ace said weakly, and struggled against Lavi's grip, but she was to weak to free herself. But before the Akuma could hurt Lenalee, someone else appeared.

Allen came jumping down from above, thanks to his Crown Belt and pushed the Akuma away from Lenalee.

"Allen Walker!" Leverrier was shocked.

"Huh? It's strange that you are able to move so much. I thought I hurt the two of you so much that you couldn't move anymore." the Akuma said amused.

Then the Akuma started to hit Allen over and over, until he crushed into the wall next to Komui.

"Allen!" Komui shouted and ran over to him. Then he saw it. Allen, too, was badly injured.

"These injuries… How can you move in a situation like that?" Komui asked shocked, then thought:

"_Crown Clown is a worn Innocence. Is it controlling the body?" _

Then Komui looked over to Lenalee, who began synchronizing with her Innocence.

"Go, Komui. She's living for you. You know that. You're her brother, aren't you?" Lavi said, still holding Ace.

But Komui just stood there, as if he was paralysed.

"I don't know.., what can I do for her?" Komui said, clenching his fists. Now Kanda had enough. He walked over to Komui and kicked him in his butt, causing Komui to fall flat on his face.

"What are you saying now? Go, you Sister Complex! Listen to you makes me pissed off!" Kanda yelled irritated.

"K-Kanda.." Komui said and rubbed his face.

"You! Why did you join the Order?" Kanda now hissed annoyed. Komui's eyes widened and it seemed like he remembered something important, then he stood up and ran over to Lenalee.

Lenalee now held her Innocence in her hands and it seemed like it liquified, as if it told her to drink it.

"I'm off, brother!" Lenalee said to Komui and drank the Innocence.

"LENALEEEE!" Komui shouted and tried to stop her, but it was to late already.

Suddenly a massive amount of blood shot out of her legs and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

Ace saw everything and was shocked. She still struggled against Lavi's grip, but he wouldn't let her stand up.

"Let me go! I … please!" she pleaded, but he just shook his head violently.

They looked at each other but then she said, despaired:

"But I… I don't want to see anyone die, again. I don't want to see you die! Please, let me go!"

Suddenly, they heard a crash. They looked up and saw that Allen was blown off his feet and fell down next to Leverrier.

"Stay back!" Allen shouted at the Inspector, but the Akuma attacked again already.

"Allen! Lavi, let me go!" Ace finally freed herself and was about to flew over to Allen, but Lavi grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that!" he shouted.

"Stay here, Lavi! I don't want to see you get hurt! And now let me go!" she commanded, blood running down her body.

"Why won't you listen to me? I don't want you see you get hurt, either!" he shouted. Ace became calm and looked at his worried face. She smiled pained, then took his hand that still held her wrist and held in on her cheek.

Then she said, warmth and gentleness hiding in her voice:

"Let me go. I have to fight. I have to try and defeat the level 4. If you were killed what would I do? For me, you're the centre of my world. Everything would be meaningless without you. I want to protect you, because I… because I love you!"

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't allow herself to cry. His eyes widened and he looked at her, shocked. Now he realized it. The 'something' in her eyes, all this time… it was love.

Her eyes showed how much she loved him and how honest she meant what she just confessed.

"I'm off. See you later." she said and let go of his hand, flying over to Allen.

He gaped after her, and still couldn't believe what she just said, the flushed deep red. But suddenly…

"SMACK*

"Ouch!" Lavi rubbed his head, where Kanda had hit him.

"Stupid rabbit, snap out of it!" Kanda said annoyed and ran over to Allen. Lavi did as he was told and ran after Kanda, while thinking:

"_I don't want you to face any danger. I don't want to see you sad. I want to protect you. I want to make you happy. Because I love you, too."_

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Ace arrived and attacked the Akuma, which wanted to hit Allen now, loading an attack. Ace couldn't think of anything right now and simply head butted the Akuma. She fell down and landed next to Allen, rubbing her head. Said boy gaped at her in disbelief.

"Were you always so clumsy?" he asked her.

"SMACK*

"Shut up." Ace hissed and had hit Allen on the head.

"_Oh my gosh! Idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT! What did I just blabber out? I'm so stupid! I want to disappear…" _Ace thought._  
><em>

"Ouch!" Allen said and looked at Ace, who surrounded a gloomy aura, but snapped out of it as the Akuma prepared to attack anew. Now it shot at them, and both, Ace and Allen tried their best not to get blown off their feet.

Then suddenly, Lavi and Kanda were by their side, grabbing Allen's sword with him.

"Hold on, damn you!" Kanda hissed.

"There's only you guys right now!" Lavi said, gritting his teeth.

HAAAAAAAAAAA

They pushed together and suddenly an explosion was caused due to the two attacks clashing.

The four were blown off their feet, and the Akuma said:

"Ha! You're still not down!" then it wanted to attack Allen, but someone else interfered.

"Don't touch my friends, ugly!" Ace shouted, who was the first to attack, again. The next was Lavi, who jumped at the Akuma, holding it down.

"Yu!" Lavi shouted now and the grumpy samurai jumped at the Akuma as well. Now the two held the level 4 down.

"Beansprout! Chibi-monkey!" Kanda yelled and Allen and Ace attacked now. However, the Akuma stopped their attacks.

"He stopped it!" Lavi said stunned and shocked.

Now the Akuma made itself ready to shoot at them.

"With attacks like that, you won't even make a playmate. How boring!" the Akuma said amused and blew them off, crushing all four off them in a wall.

"Come on, let's play more!" the Akuma said and made itself ready to shot again. Ace were lying on the ground a pond of blood surrounding her, as well as a small turquoise glimmering sphere.

Ace reached her hand out and saw Lavi, who was across from her, then looked at Kanda, who was trying to stand up, then saw Lenalee and Komui and then Allen, who was right now being shot by the Akuma.

"_Why… I-I couldn't help anyone. I hate this…" _she gave her best and tried to stand up, but she couldn't and fell down again, and again. She felt hopeless, despaired and it was like someone would try and rip her heart out.

"_I couldn't save my family back then, and now I have to watch the people I care for die again? No…! I wouldn't be able to bear that!"_

She fought with her tears and tried to stand up again. She was able to get on her feet, but they trembled and she sank on her knees.

"I hate it!" she suddenly yelled and everyone looked at her. Even the Akuma turned its attention at her now. Tears rand down her cheeks and she hammered her fists at the ground, while trembling and then started shouting in despair:

"Why? Why do I have to live and watch my comrades die? Why do I have to watch and am not strong enough to do anything? Why? I hate it! If you let me suffer God, then at least give me the power to fight against it! I will only ask this one thing from you!

Please, I beg you, lend me the strength to fight against this suffering! I BEG YOU!"

Everyone looked shocked at her, the suddenly, the turquoise light flushed very brightly and Hevlaska turned around, looking at Ace.

"Ace! What are you..?" Then Hevlaska started to flicker and she trembled.

"Painful!" Hevlaska said and Komui looked shocked.

"The critical point?" he asked and looked at Ace, who was still surrounded by the turquoise sphere, which flickered and grew bigger then smaller again.

"Ace!" Lavi shouted. Now the Akuma attacked Ace, but Allen, Lavi and Kanda interfered, holding it up. Allen attacked and they clashed.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

Ace clenched her left hand and screamed in pain, more tears welling out of her eyes.

"_It hurts! It's like the Innocence is burning inside of my body, trying to merge with every bit of it… It feels like it's burning into my bones or my soul… It hurts! Is the Innocence changing?"_

Now the Akuma wanted to finish off Allen, before heading over to Ace.

Suddenly, the turquoise sphere became smaller and smaller, until it disappeared. Now Hevlaska stopped flickering and turned her head, looking around.

The Akuma wanted to attack Allen now, but someone interfered.

Lenalee had jumped on its arm and Ace stood in its shoulders. Both moved so fast, that the Akuma couldn't follow their movements.

Everyone looked at them. Lenalee's Dark Boots were now crimson and Ace's Dancing Prayer was now coloured in a dark turquoise, but still had black chains on each end and a few black marks on it as well, which looked like her tattoo and her Innocent Cross

was still clearly seen. As well, her boomerang seemed way heavier and slightly bigger than before.

Now Lenalee raised her head and looked pissed, then she said:

"How dare you do this to my home." Then Ace looked down at the Akuma and started grinning evilly, with a darkened face, and said:

"You know, you did the worst thing you could have done. You pissed off two girls." Then her grin faded and her eyes only glimmered with anger, as she added calmly, venom in her voice:

"Now die."

The Akuma loaded and attack and said, amused:

"New enemy."

"_He's coming_." Ace and Lenalee thought in union. Lenalee nodded at Ace and Ace knew what she meant. She turned on her heels and grabbed Allen, taking him out of the range from the attack. Ace meanwhile, jumped in the air, turned around and landed in

front of the Akuma.

She raised her head, then said, grinning cockily:

"You sound like a fucked up child and look like a rotten, wrinkled, old hag."

Everyone gaped at Ace in disbelief and were kind of scared of her.

"Ace… is pissed… no?" Lavi asked intimidated. Komui just nodded.

Then the Akuma started its attack, but Ace released her airboard and was already up and away, next to Lenalee and Allen.

"ACE!" Lavi shouted.

"Lenalee, Allen!" Komui yelled.

"They took it directly!" Kanda said.

"No, I didn't hit." the Akuma said and looked up. Then it started flying upwards.

Lavi and Kanda looked up, only to find the three very high up and were stunned.

"All the way up there? Yu, did you see?" Lavi asked stunned.

"No, I couldn't…" Kanda answered, gaping after them.

Meanwhile, Allen held a hand in front of his mouth, being scared that he would start to vomit.

"Too fast…" Allen mumbled.

"S-Sorry! Are you feeling sick?" Lenalee asked worried. Ace snorted amused and had to hold in her laugher.

Then both, Ace and Lenalee looked puzzled at each other. Both seemed to think the same.

"_Weird. I wanted to fly up… but not so high_…" Ace thought, but shrugged it off, then thought:

"_As long as I'm not crushing in the ceiling_… _but I wonder_…_what will happen to my body after I deactivate my Innocence… it feels like the Innocence is helping me to move my body by force…_ "

Suddenly, she was interrupted in her thoughts, as the Akuma stared to shoot at them. However, both, Ace and Lenalee avoided the attacks with ease. Ace started to burst out in a short, cocky laugher, then cheered:

"WHHHOOHOO! Catch me if you can, rotten, old hag!"

Now Lenalee kicked the Akuma and they clashed. Then Lenalee started to fly up, again. Now Allen said:

"Lenalee, I'm okay, so let me go. If I extend Crown Belt I won't fall. And… I'm sorry that I couldn't protect anyone. I'm sorry."

Ace bit her underlip and the felt the sadness welling up insider her again.

"I'm sorry, too. Because I was so weak, I…" But Lenalee shook her head, then said:

"I'm sorry, too. I was too late." she said and let go of Allen.

"Please, lend me your strentgh! Let's stop him together!. " Ace said resolutely and both nodded at her.

_"Ace, maybe you understood what I said to you back in the infirmary? You're not alone. You don't have to fight alone anymore."_ Lenalee thought and smiled at her friend.

"We're coming!" Allen said.

"Come!" the Akuma answered. Now the three attacked and fought their battle in midair. They clashed one after another with the Akuma, fighting on even terms with it.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Good. Both, Farron and Lenalee are fighting on even terms with the level 4. If they go on like this with Allen Walker, then…" Leverrier said to Komui, excited.

"_Is it? Ace and Allen should have gone beyond her limits already. They were badly injured!_ _And Lenalee just activated, too! And we can't exactly say what happened to Ace's Innocence just now, either_!" Komui thought and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Then he suddenly twitched, hearing noises over his headphones...

~~~Back at the fight~~~

Lenalee was crushed into a wall, but before the Akuma could attack her, Ace attacked the Akuma. She changed the airboard into the boomerang, despite being in midair and jumped at its shoulders, again, now hitting him on the head.

She send the Akuma flying, and crushed it into the ground.

"NOW!" Ace shouted and Allen jumped down, trying to pierce the Akuma, but it tried to push Allen's sword off.

"Too bad." the Akuma said, but Allen started grinning.

"Oh, really?"

Now Lenalee jumped at the swords hilt and forced the sword slightly in the Akuma's body. Then she jumped in the air, Ace doing the same.

"_Higher, more speed, more force._" Ace thought, then suddenly noticed something changing at her boomerang. She looked at it and noticed, that a massive amount of energy was being released from each end of the boomerang.

Then she looked at Lenalee, only to notice that she looked slightly puzzled, too.

"_Huh? This is weird… My Innocence… I could always control it easily, like it was part of my body, yet if it was a separated, but perfect weapon just for me. But now… it feels like that the Innocence has its own will, as if its reacts to my emotions… weird, but awesome!"_

"GOOOOO!" Ace and Lenalee shouted in union, then attacked together.

"Let me go! Let me go you bastard!" the Level 4 shouted at Allen, seeing the two girls attacking.

"As if!" Allen yelled.

Now Lenalee hit the swords hilt, and Ace crushed her boomerang straight into the Akuma's face.

The ground collapsed and a dust cloud surrounded them.

"Did they do it?" Lavi asked, holding his shoulder.

Then the dust cloud disappeared, revealing a panting Allen, Ace, who eyed the level 4, which didn't move and Lenalee, who looked worried at Allen.

Suddenly, a hole was blown in a wall from the outside and a certain General appeared.

"The retreat's cancelled! You pot-bellied bastard are gonna make a lovely sample for testing!" Cross yelled.

"General Cross! Really?" Komui stared at him.

"Who else do I look like?" Cross asked annoyed.

"_Like a perverted womanizer_…" Ace thought.

"The reason the level 4 stopped its movements was because of Master's Carte Garde!" Allen pointed out.

Now Komui heard noises over his headphones, again, and heard Reever.

"Reever!"

"Sorry, I just became conscious. We're under lab 5 amidst the rubble of flames. We're in Miranda's Time Out. I recognize Maker Of Eden as well. Everybody's alive! Please extinguish the fire!" Reever said.

"I understand! , we'll extinguish it right away! Just hold on for a little longer! Huddle closer so you can prevent Miranda from tiring out too quickly." Komui said to Reever, then added, talking to Cross:

"General Cross! I'll return to the above. Can I ask you to destroy the target with Ace, Allen and Lenalee?"

"You don't even have to ask me. You go on ahead, Supervisor." Cross answered.

Now Ace remembered something and shot her head around, putting a hand around her mouth and shouted:

"Lavi, Kanda, are you alright!"

"I can't stand any more…" Lavi moaned.

"Shut up, your noisy…" Kanda grumbled.

"As long as he can complain, he's alright.." she sighed relieved and smiled slightly and Lenalee grinned at her.

Komui smiled slightly, then shot his head around, and shouted, leaning over the handrail:

"I'm so sorry for making you two fight without weapons!" Komui yelled. Now Kanda said, pissed:

"Huh? I don't remember asking you for any apologies. Fighting Akuma is my job."

Lavi's face fell and turned blue, as he said:

"Yu, you're really a man…"

"_Yeah, a stupid one_…" Ace thought, grinning slightly, but was glad that both were alright. Suddenly Lenalee shouted:

"Brother! There were survivors in the lab?"

"Is that true, Komui?" Allen asked hopefully. Ace looked at him, with an anxious expression.

"Yes!" Komui answered and turned on his heels, leaving the room. Lenalee smiled relieved, Allen's eyes filled with tears and Ace wanted to cry, too, but instead she yelled:

"I'll kick their asses for making me worry, damn it!"

Suddenly, Allen's eye reacted and the Akuma moved again.

"Innocence… Hate, hate, hate! I hate Innocence!" the Akuma struggled and tried to pull Allen's sword out of his stomach.

"It can still move!" Allen said, trying to prevent it from pulling the sword out. Now the Akuma started an attack and blew Allen off his feet and crushed him in a wall. Ace and Lenalee jumped out of the way and landed beside Allen.

The Akuma stood up and said amused:

"There's no way I can be destroyed by something like this!" Lavi and Kanda were surprised and shocked seeing it standing again. Ace snorted annoyed and said, flicking her boomerang over her shoulder:

"The old hag wants to get beaten up again. Is it a masochist or something?" She wanted to attack again, but before she could do so, General Cross jumped next to them.

"No, you're getting destroyed."

"Who's the one getting destroyed?" the Akuma yelled and wanted to shot again, but General Cross shot at it as well, and the two attacks clashed. Now General Cross pulled Allen's sword put of the wall and tossed it over to him.

"Here, idiot apprentice! Stop its movements with Ace and Lenalee!" he commanded.

"Err, yes?" Ace said and furrowed her eyebrows.

"_Are all Master's so … nice_?" Ace thought sarcastically, thinking about Bookman's and Cross' nicknames for Lavi and Allen.

Then she attacked, together with Allen and Lenalee.

"Drop dead already!"

Lenalee kicked him with her Dark Boots, Allen attacked from above and Ace from behind with her airboard.

But the Akuma dodged and began shooting at them again. Lenalee tried to kick him with all her strength, but the level 4 jumped out of the way.

Now Allen ad Ace attacked, but it avoided every attack, again.

"That's child's play!" it laughed amused.

Ace grinned, then said:

"I hate children."

Now all three of them attacked together and they clashed in midair. But then the Akuma pushed all off them away, crashing them in different walls. Ace landed between Lavi and Kanda.

"Ace!" Lavi wanted to run over to her, but she stood again, determination glittering in her eyes.

"I'll never-!" Allen shouted.

"Ever-!" Lenalee continued.

"Forgive you!" Ace shouted. She flew up and all three of them prepared to attack anew.

Allen attacked from the front, Lenalee from above and Ace from behind.

"I won't let you destroy our home!" Allen shouted.

"I won't let you kill anyone!" Lenalee shouted.

"We'll destroy you here!" Ace yelled.

Now Cross jumped next to them, and Ace, Lenalee and Allen got out of the way.

"Should I tell you the reason you're going to get destroyed?" Cross asked cockily, holding his revolver on its forehead, then shot.

"You really underestimate me!" The Akuma said amused, pushing away Cross' bullet, but Cross just grinned, then said:

"Could you only see one bullet?"

Suddenly, the Akuma started to bleed and to deform, screaming in pain.

Ace's face fell in disgust and Allen and Lenalee, too, stared at the Akuma.

"Oh yeah, the reason… I gave you one shot for the guys here, for now. And the rest is because you messed up my clothes." Cross said calmly, smiling.

Allen and Lenalee gaped at him in disbelief and Ace just face palmed, thinking:

"_He's a wolf in sheep's clothing…"_

But then the Akuma flew up, wanting to run away, letting everyone snap out of their thoughts.

"Its trying to run away! Close the shutters, Hevlaska!" Leverrier commanded.

"I can't do it in time!" Hevlaska answered.

"No worries, Hevlaska!" Ace yelled, as Allen captured the level 4 with his Crown Belt.

Allen was dragged over the floor, but Ace now helped Allen.

"We won't let you run away! We'll destroy you here!" they shouted in union.

The Akuma panted, then noticed two other persons in the room.

"Here, hold on, hold on. Come down here. I'll play with you!" General Socalo said.

General Klaud just looked disgusted at the Akuma, saying nothing.

"Now!" Ace commanded and she, Allen and Lenalee attacked, accompanied from Timcampy.

They attacked together, with all of their strength, clashing with the Akuma and piercing through it.

"D-Damn! But I killed loads, Earl-sama!" the level 4 said, then exploded.

"Tze, severs him right." Lavi said.

"Geez." was the only thing Kanda said. Then both of them looked at the head from the Akuma, that landed next to Cross.

"Don't feel too good just yet. Killing the likes of me… You can me annihilated any time! We're the ones who're going to win!" the Akuma head said.

Cross just grinned, then 'sneezed' and shot at the head.

"Oops, so much for making him a testing sample." Cross simply said. Everyone's face became solemn. What the Akuma just said made them think.

Ace, Allen and Lenalee were till up in the air, as Komui announced:

**"This is Komui, retreat cancelled! Level 4 destroyed! _The long morning has ended_.**" Now Ace snorted annoyed and said:

"That's why I like to sleep longer…"

* * *

><p>*dies* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to say, everyone who belives that I'll finish the story with the next chapter just because the anime is completed (I WANT A 3RD SEASON! Good thing we still have the manga :DD) <strong>is wrong<strong>.

I'll at leaset write a few Omake's (including some filler episodes like episode 18, or some manga chapters.) We don't want to forget the comedy, do we? ;)

Also, I think everyone who likes this story, would like to see some more of the LavixAce thing. xD I want to write about it, too! So I hope that you'll continue reading. The next chapter is probably up tomorrow. :D

I hope you'll give my review button a hug. If you have any suggestions, or wishes about what chapter/episode or whatever xD you want to read about, just PM me. I'll think about writing it if I like your idea. :D Anyway, see ya next time! *waves* :D


	26. By Your Side? This Is Our History!

Hey everyone! Yooosh! :D I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :D I apologize for any confusions or mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 26 <strong>By Your Side? This Is Our History!<strong>  
><strong>

"We will begin the rescue of lab 5 and the injured. Each section, please begin right away!" Komui ordered.

Then he turned to the others.

"You guys should go to the infirmary." Komui said, but not all of them listened. Ace stood away from them and had turned away, also she had, like Lenalee, her Innocence still activated.

"Ace, listen to me!" Komui yelled, but she covered her ears.

"La, la, la~ I can't~ hear~ you~" she answered. Lavi was annoyed and shouted, putting a hand around his mouth:

"Oi, Chibi! Are you avoiding me?"

Ace flinched.

"_Damn, why is that rabbit so sharp! I can't look at him!" _she flushed red, then looked at her tattoo.

"_I wonder… what happened to my Innocence?… It changed, but I don't know what exactly happened. And if I deactivate it, I can figure that I won't be able to move anymore." _

Then she suddenly remembered something, turning around all of a sudden, running over to the others and grabbed Lavi's shirt. He looked at her and flushed slightly, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he looked serious.

"Lavi, let's go see Bookman! He was in the lab, too, right?" she said, then turned to the others.

"Komui, I'll go to the infirmary after that. But I want to see if everyone is alright!" Komui looked a few second at her, looking at her tattoo, then at her injuries, but nodded, even if it was unwillingly.

"I'll stay with Allen!" Lenalee said, knowing that something was wrong with Allen. Ace nodded at her and then she, Lavi and Komui headed towards lab 5.

~~~A few minutes later~~~

"Everyone! Reever!" Ace sighed as she saw them alive, then shouted at them, making them flinch and sweat nervously.

"Just that you know, I'll kill you all later for making me worry, you bastards!" Then they smiled at her, knowing that she was just trying to hide that she was about to cry.

Then she and Lavi saw Bookman.

"Gramps! Are you dead!"

"Bookman!" Both of them ran towards him, who was being transported with a litter.

"… The idiot has arrived. … I'm alright. More importantly, I hope my hair hasn't burned off…?" Bookman said. Lavi started crying hysterically, and couldn't believe what Bookman had just said:

"Like hell I know! Who cares about hair!"

"I care…" bookman said. Ace was relieved that he, and everyone was alright and let out a deep sigh, then sank on her knees and tried to prevent herself from crying.

"Ace…" Lavi said and smiled at her, as he squatted next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, the ruffled her hair:

"C'mon! The Chibi doesn't have to cry!" he said, grinning.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit. I'm not crying!" she answered, but bit her underlip. She was just way to happy. Then Bookman looked at her, studying her face for a while, then his apprentice. After that, he sighed and said to Ace:

"My hair hasn't burnt, right, kiddo?" Ace looked at him with wide eyes, then smiled and answered:

"Just a little bit." Bookman's face fell and he started to shout at the nurse, who carried him, to hurry up and get him to the infirmary, so that she could check his hair.

Ace and Lavi stood up and gaped after Bookman, then looked at each other and started laughing. Suddenly, Ace noticed that Lavi still had his hand placed on her head and she hid her eyes behind her bangs, trying to prevent him to look in her eyes.

"I-I-I… what I said earlier, I-" Ace started, spluttering nervously.

"_Wah! I wish he would forget it… I'm and IDIOT! Will he hate me?" _She actually didn't dare to look at him, but glanced at him anyway. Then her eyes widened. He had flushed slightly pink and scratched his cheek awkwardly, then he started:

"I want to tell you something, too, but…" he eyed their surroundings and noticed that everyone was eavesdropping.

"Maybe not here." he said nervously and shot the others evil glares. Ace eyelid began to twitch annoyed and she looked at the others in disbelief.

"_Stalker_…" Ace thought. Then she noticed that Komui talked with Reever.

"Chief.. Tapp, the guy who was converted into a skull…" Reever started. Komui became awfully quiet and Reever knew that this couldn't mean anything good.

"Do you want to see him?" Komui asked Reever finally. Ace heard what Komui had said and was shocked. She clenched her fists and bit her underlip.

"_It's my fault… If I would have been just a little earlier.. Maybe I could have saved him!"_

Lavi looked at her and it hurt him seeing her sad. But before he could say anything, he noticed that something else was wrong with her.

Then suddenly, Ace noticed that her heartbeat changed. It throbbed very loud, faster and way to painful, just like when her Innocence had changed. She noticed that her body started aching again and she looked at her Innocence, that began to deactivate.

Now it had deactivated completely. That her Innocence had managed to move her by force had put even more pressure on her body. She fell on the ground and couldn't move besides that her body trembled form the muscle pain.

She could hear Lavi shouting her name, but then, everything became dark around her.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Someone, is there a doctor around?" Lenalee shouted and was in panic.

"Allen won't move!"

"Where?" a doctor asked.

"Down on a lower floor! Please hu-" Lenalee started, but couldn't finish. She fell down and felt dizzy.

"Are you alright? Your face turned green!" the doctor asked.

"You're bleeding. Did you hit your head or something?" a nurse asked.

"It's nothing… just a bit of blood loss…" Lenalee answered. Then suddenly, her Innocence deactivated and one red ring appeared on each of her leg.

"_They don't look like a parasitic type… but they're certainly not an equipment type.. But is this really a parasitic type_?" Lenalee thought, eyeing the two red rings.

Suddenly Link bend down to her and asked:

"Where is Allen Walker?" She told him where she had left Allen and he went looking for him. Then she saw something else.

Tears filled her eyes and she hurried over to Komui, Reever, Johnny and some other science department members, who were kneeing next to Tapp, who had been turned into one of the Skull's.

"Tapp…" Lenalee cried.

"Tapp..." Reever and Johnny cried, too and Komui also, looked very sad.

"Tapp! Don't die! You can't die like this!" Johnny cried out.

"_If I can sleep right now… I don't mind not waking up for the rest of my life_." That was, what Tapp always said when he had overworked himself.

"If I can live right now, I don't mind overworking for the rest of my life…" Tapp now said, then died, turning into dust…

They started crying, despairing because of the loss of their friend.

~~~A few days later~~~

"What, Tim? You came?" Cross asked his golden Golem, who was flying around his hand.

"I'll leave everything in your care until I return from the Central Administration." Malcolm C: Leverrier said to Howard Link.

"Yes, Sir!" Link answered.

"Please make sure you don't do anything rude." Komui said to Cross, as he eyed him suspiciously. Cross just grinned, then joked:

"Are you my mommy?" Then he placed Tim in Komui's hand and said:

"See ya, then. Tim said he's not going."

Then Golem just grinned, showing its sharp teeth.

"Now, now, we'll be busy, too, Reever. We're going t start moving Headquarters." Komui said to Reever, as he watched Cross leaving.

"Yes, Sir!" Reever answered.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Stop it! That hurts, you damn dinosaur!" Ace shouted, as the head nurse disinfected Ace's injury's. She struggled, but had no chance against the demon head nurse.

"Stay still! It is a wonder that you even survived with your injuries! Now keep quiet, or you'll add to my job!"

The head nurse surrounded an evil aura and sounded like the devil in person.

If there was one person Ace was scared of, then it definitely was the head nurse.

"Yes, Sir, err, I mean ma'am!" Ace said and her eyelid began to twitch nervously. Suddenly, the door opened and a teal- haired girl came in.

"Ace, you're awake!" Lenalee said and smiled brightly, as she hugged the silver haired girl, who was now bandaged like a mummy.

"Yeah, I woke up a few hours ago." Ace answered and clenched her teeth.

"Lenalee, you're hugging to much~" Lenalee let go of her and apologized:

"I'm sorry! I forgot about your wounds!"

"Good that you forgot about them, but why can't the head nurse do that, too." Ace cried , as the head nurse stood behind her, more needles, bandages and more in her hands, while having a 'demon aura' surrounding her.

"Why me…?" Ace sighed and then started to struggled against the head nurse again.

"Err, Ace? Head nurse?" Lenalee tried to calm them down, but was scared to interfere.

A few minutes later, Ace was being held down by 7 nursed, while the head nurse bandaged her left arm.

"First weedkiller, then glue, nor anti-nurse-spray! What the hell comes next! A flyswatter for annoying Supervisors?" Ace asked annoyed, but then calmed down unwillingly and looked at her Innocent Cross, that were in her left palm.

"_It turned red? Why the hell is it crimson?" _She eyed the Innocent Cross, that had turned crimson.

Now the door flew open another time, and Komui came running in, hugging Lenalee.

"Lenalee! I missed you!" he said hysterically. Ace's face fell and she looked away.

"Not another noisy one…" she mumbled, then Komui stepped in font of her and said, having a solemn face:

"I apologize for the trouble. And also, I would like you to come with me to the science department. We need to check your Innocence.." Ace looked at her left hand, then at Lenalee's red rings around her feet, and then up to Komui.

"Okay." she simple said and followed Komui.

_"At least I can leave the infirmary… If not, that dragon would have started to mummify me…_" Ace thought and hurried up before the head nurse could say anything.

~~~Later~~~

Ace was on her way back to the infirmary, when she suddenly heard a war cry. She took a few steps aback and saw Allen panting heavily, while he glared at Kanda, who was standing in front of him, both holding a shinai*.

"…Can't move…" Allen managed to say, while still panting.

"Hah! Your bark's are worse than your bites, beansprout." Kanda said mockingly.

Now Ace stepped in the room and found Lavi, Bookman, Marie and Chaozii, who were watching the two squabblers.

"_Wha! Can I even talk normal to Lavi? I'm such an idiot! Act normal, act normal!"_

"What are they doing now." Ace stared at them annoyed. Lavi looked up and his face brightened.

"Chibi!" Lavi shouted happily and jumped at her wanting to hug her, but she stepped aside, ignoring him and instead asked the others, as Lavi landed flat on his face:

"So the head nurse dismissed you from the infirmary?" she asked them kind of cheeky, knowing that that wasn't the case. They looked at her and their faces showed that she busted them.

She snorted amused, then turned around and sat down next to Bookman and Lavi, who now sat again, rubbing his nose.

"Your so mean!" Lavi complained and put his face in a fake pout. Ace smirked slightly and pinched his cheeks, joking:

"The head nurse already tortured me enough."

"Hmpf…So my hug is a torture?" Lavi still pouted.

"Of course not, stupid rabbit… Anyway, I'm glad you're alright." Ace mumbled and Lavi started grinning.

"Maybe your are nice after all!"

"Shut up, rabbit." she mumbled embarrassed, watching Allen and Kanda fighting. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled, then turned to Allen and Kanda again.

"By the way, why is Kanda training Allen?" she finally asked, not really believing that he had good intentions doing so.

They all sighed in union and had relaxed expressions, showing Ace that they had stopped trying to stop them.

"No surprises here… I guess I really can't hope to match you with a sword." Allen said to Kanda, now sitting on the ground, while Kanda held his shinai in Allen's face.

"Damn right you can't. You make far too many unnecessary movements. Now, shall I finish up by dicing you?" Kanda said cockily.

"He wants to dice Allen with a chopstick?" Ace joked deadpan, looking at the wooden sword.

Suddenly, Allen's face became dark, like when he played poker and he said:

"Now, now… I don't seem to recall.. EVER SAYING I'D LOSE!"

Allen caught Kanda's arm with his legs and whirled him around, crushing him into the ground. Ace face turned blank and remarked:

"They're like an old married couple.."

"Shut up Chibi-monkey/Ace!" Kanda and Allen shouted at her. She only held her hands up in mock surrender.

Suddenly, Johnny came into the room, sitting in a wheelchair.

"Ah, Johnny!" Lavi said, as he saw him.

"You're moving around all right now?" Marie asked him. Ace looked at his wheelchair and felt guilty, turning away from him.

"Ahh… Now, that's not something you see everyday, those two hanging around together…" Johnny then said, as he watched Allen and Kanda, who meanwhile started hitting each other.

HUAAAHH

NGHHHAHHHHHHHH

HYYAAAAH

"They sound like two kindergartners that are fighting for a cookie..." Ace said shrugging.

"Well, ya know, this was supposed to be a ordinary fencing training session… But the two of them just got heated up…There's just no handling those two.." Lavi sighed.

"Why , you… pretending you were all worn out to trick me!" Kanda yelled, as he tried to hit Allen.

"Deception is a key part of strategy!" Allen answered, as he tried to hit Kanda, too.

"Just die! You fake gentleman bastard!"

"I learned it all from my Master!"

"Before we knew what happened, they'd been like this for an hour. Apparently, the loser gets to his head shaved." Bookman explained in his panda mode.

"It's practically just a fist fight now!" Lavi pointed out. Ace facepalmed irritated, then stood up.

"Oi, Whatcha doing?" Lavi asked.

"Showing them what a fist fight is." Ace said, cracking her knuckles and jumped over to the two squabblers.

"That raid we suffered was hard on everybody. Allen, or Ace in particular, knowing how they are, are probably feeling responsible for everything that happened." Marie said and Johnny looked at them.

"Stop it, you morns! I'll kill both of you, if you're not gonna stop with this nonsense!" Ace shouted at Allen and Kanda.

"Ouch! Damn you Chibi-monkey! Let me go!" Kanda shouted and struggled against her grip. She had grabbed the two by their ears and scolded them.

"Ace! That hurts!" Allen cried.

"And your hurting my ears with your stupid arguments!" Ace hissed.

"So, what brings you here?" Lavi now turned to Johnny, knowing that Ace would shut them up.

"Hm? I'm here to take people's measurements for uniforms. Lavi's, Ace's, Allen's and Kanda's." Johnny answered.

"You're going to work?" Lavi asked in disbelief.

"Well, you know, teenagers grow out of things quickly! Hey~! Allen, Ace, Kanda~!" Johnny said and called out t the three.

"…You've lost it…" Lavi said slowly.

"Hey, cut that out!" Marie yelled now at Ace, Allen and Kanda.

Now Ace, Allen and Kanda walked over to them. Allen and Kanda had bruises, scratches, bumps everywhere and were panting heavily.

"Did Ace do that?" Lavi asked them.

"Most of it…" they answered in union. Ace just shrugged, playing innocent.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lavi had an outburst of laugher and held his tummy.

"Methurementhhh?" Allen asked Johnny, but couldn't really talk, thanks to Kanda… or aAe.

"What a pain…" Kanda said annoyed.

"Good going there, Kanda!" Chaozii said happily.

"You guys should lighten up a little…" Marie scolded them.

"I hope you know what new uniforms means for you guys…" Ace suddenly said and Johnny gulped.

"Yes! No skirts!" he answered and Ace nodded satisfied.

Suddenly, Johnny patted Allen's and Ace's head, smiling at them, wanting to tell them that it wasn't their fault what had happened.

But the moment was interrupted, when all of them suddenly felt a very cold chill running down their spine. It felt like someone just sent them and evil, icy glare.

"_Shit… the ice age should have killed the dinosaurs_… " Ace thought as she saw the head nurse, who surrounded the 'demon aura' again.

"And exactly who gave those 6 Exorcists and that workaholic … PERMISSION TO LEAVE THE INFIRMARY; I WONDER…?"

"Uh-oh…"

~~~In Komui's office~~~

"Ace's and Lenalee's Innocence?"

"Yes, we have confirmed that Lenalee's Innocence isn't a parasitic- type. But before we get on to that…" Komui started, then pointed at Ace's, Lavi's, Bookman's, Allen's, Kanda's and Marie's red ears, which they had thanks to the head nurse,

who had dragged them after her, pulling on their ears.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" Komui finished.

"We're listening very seriously." they answered in union, as Ace sat down next to Lenalee, but looked not very happy about being the centre of attention.

_"Why is that tyrannosaurus rex always pulling on my earrings...?_" Ace thought, rubbing her ear.

"With a parasitic-type, the Innocence and the user's body are integrated at a cellular level, combining to turn the body itself into an Anti-Akuma weapon. In other words, the Innocence is restructuring the body of the user. For instabce… Allen's left

arm and Krory's teeth, may take the form of parts of the humans body when they're not activated, but internally, they're composed of an entirely different kind of cellular structure." Komui explained.

"But when we investigated Lenalee's legs, we couldn't find evidence of such transformation. And there's no sign of any Innocence within her body. It's just these 'Crystals' left upon her legs. Originally, they were formed from her own blood.

But they've changed into an entirely different, metallic kind of structure. Hevlaska agreed that the Innocence is clearly residing inside the crystals." Reever explained.

"Blood, huh? Well, it is part of the users body." Lavi pointed out.

"It is an evolution of the equipment-type. In exchange for blood, he Innocence itself generates a weapon." Komui said.

"We also suspect that even if the weapon were to be damaged, it would simply need a little bit of the user's blood to restore itself." Reever told them. Everyone's face's fell and they looked pale and kinda disgusted.

"Blood, huh…?"

"Kinda nasty…."

"Could you please stop acting like that. We do understand how you feel." Komui said annoyed.

"Ace's case however, is different again." Reever said.

"Ace's Innocence resides in her left hand, in her tattoo. However, part of her Innocence seemed to have merged with her blood."

"Huh?"

"I mean, that part of her Innocence burned deeper into her body, then part of it merged with her blood. Her Anti-Akuma weapon wasn't crimson, but it was made out of her tattoo, and a part out of her blood."

"So what is that supposed to mean? Is she an parasitic-, or and crystal-type?"

"She is a parasitic-type, but her Innocence is controlled by her emotions, just like Lenalee's." Now Ace interrupted him.

"I don't exactly control my Innocence." Everyone looked at her and Lenalee became quiet, knowing what she was talking about.

"It feel like it has a will and it reacts to my emotions. It is completely different to a normal parasitic type. I don't have to control it like I control my body, but it feels like the Anti-Akuma weapon replies to my feelings, or my wishes or something."

"Anyway, there is a possibility that the same thing could happening to other equipment-types as well." Komui said now.

"I guess God wants to make us stronger." Tiedoll stated.

"Maybe so… We managed to avoid total destruction with the last attack. But to me it feels like the Earl is saying that he can kill us Exorcists anytime. So we have to get stronger. Get stronger, and continue fighting. Until the day Akuma's are gone.

Until the day the Millennium Earl is defeated!" Allen said and everyone agreed.

"_Yes. We have to get stronger. But… we don't have to be strong alone, right?" _Ace thought and looked at her tattoo. Lenalee smiled at Ace, knowing what she were just thinking about.

~~~A little later~~~

"Really, it wouldn't be so odd if such a small organisation as this was crushed by the Earl a centaury ago." Bookman said, standing next to Lavi, who rested his arms on the handrail.

"Huh?" Lavi looked at him.

"What if there was a reason the Earl was keeping the Order alive?"

"I guess we just have to see what happens for now." Lavi said, placing his hand on his chin. Bookman nodded, then his apprentice added:

"I guess the record of battle will continue on." Then he ruffled his hair in frustration, then thought about something else.

Bookman eyed the redhead from the corner of his eye, the sighed and said:

"You seem to be spaced-out a lot these past few days." Lavi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him, trying to pretend not to know what he was talking about. But then Bookman suddenly said:

"Why do I have the feeling that you're thinking about Miss Ace?" Lavi flinched.

_Busted._

"_That panda will punch me straight back into the infirmary… I don't want to! The head nurse is scary~!"_

"Well, ya know.." Lavi started, but then Bookman turned his head away, looking at the person that just walked around the corner, carrying a moving box.

"Speak of the devil… Kiddo!" Bookman said and called out to said girl. She looked up and walked over to them.

"What's up?" Ace asked a little surprised.

"What you said during the fight in lab 5..." Bookman started and cleared his throat. Ace looked away and felt uncomfortable.

"_You are the last bonding I have left to my father! He said you're family, so I see you as family, too!" _Her own words echoed through her head.

"I don't have any idea how you figured it out. However, it is true. Your father was my apprentice until he was in the age of that fool." Bookman said, taking a pull on his cigarette as he pointed at Lavi. Lavi gaped at them in disbelief.

His jar almost dropped on the floor, then he asked, kinda shocked:

"You… Your father… panda's apprentice?"

*SMACK*

"Who are you calling a panda, fool!" Bookman yelled after he had hit Lavi on the head.

"Yeah. I just came to know it recently, when we were in the Ark.." Ace said calmly, but then added:

"But, to be honest, I don't care who exactly my father was. I love him the way I remember him." Lavi sighed.

"You could have said something."

"I suppose I didn't really know how to tell someone. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, as long as you're alright." Lavi grinned. Now Bookman interfered:

"Your father decided to go with your mother. She didn't want to have anything to do with war, or fights. But your father had to choose, and he chose her. I still think that your mother was a fool for falling in love with that idiot, but I can't change it."

Bookman said, somehow not sounding offending at all, but testing.

"Oi, gramps…" Lavi wanted to say something, but Ace stopped him with a wave of her hand and said:

"My parents loved each other, to the point were they couldn't be without one another. My mother was happy with him and loved my father so dearly that she would have given up everything, even her own life. So… if you say that my mother was a fool

for loving my father that much… then I would gladly accept being called a fool, too." Both, Bookman and Lavi looked with wide eyes at her, then Bookman let out a deep sigh and said:

"I give up..." Then he grabbed Lavi's collar and whispered sternly:

"Lavi, if I notice that you are starting to ignore your responsibilities as my heir because of your relationship with her, then we will leave this place." Then he let go of Lavi and left, mumbling something under his breath. Ace thought she heard him saying:

"Brats…"

Lavi gaped after him, completely shocked and stunned, then ruffled his hair.

"_Did he just… did he just give me permission to… No way!" _He jumped in the air and cheered, then looked at Ace who just looked after Bookman, puzzled, but then shouted:

"See you later, Gramps!"

Suddenly, Lavi grabbed her waist and whirled her around, much to her shock.

"Wha-What are you doing? Let me down!" she flushed red and he let her down, but didn't let go of her. He started grinning like a little child and looked at her.

"W-What is it?" she spluttered annoyed, but was actually happy. Lavi could read in her eyes that she was happy, that he was close to her, anyway, so he started grinning even more.

"The Chibi is so cute!"

"What! Don't call me like that!" she said and raised an eyebrow. Then his grin changed in a smile and he hugged her tenderly, being careful not to hurt her. Then he said, calmly, happiness hiding in his voice:

"What you said back then… made my very happy. No, actually, every word, even just seeing you makes me happy. Since I first met you, my eyes started searching for you, for your presence. And after some time, they always found you. And even if you weren't

there, you still confused me so much. You were also the first one, that were able to change me. I always thought humans were foolish, but you… I thought, if it's her, then I can maybe try and trust her. So.. You said that you want to protect my heart, that you

will always remember me. I want to protect you and your heart, too. I want to share my memories with you, I want to have a past, and a history with you, as well as being together with you in the presence and in the future. What I want to say is, I love you!"

Ace just stood there, with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he just said. Her heartbeat so fast, that she thought her heart would jump out of her chest.

"_Did he just…no way!"_

He chuckled and pushed her slightly away from her, so that he could look into her eyes. Then he said, looking straight into her eyes and stroking some hair out of her face:

"Please stay by my side."

Ace's shocked and surprised expression changed into a very gently one, then she said grinnig slightly:

"If you insist on it."

A bright grin stretched across and then he pulled her closer to himself, giving her a gently kiss on her lips. Ace was so surprised and happy, that a single tear rolled down her cheek. He noticed it and looked at her, then snickered, seeing in her eyes that she

was happy, but embarrassed.

"Ya know, you're supposed to close your eyes." he grinned mischievously at her.

She rubbed away the tear and said:

"I'm sorry, I just…" she smiled, then her face fell and she ruffled her hair in frustration.

"Grahhh! Since when am I this mushy!"

He started laughing and pocked her cheek, teasing her.

"Gosh, the Chibi is really too cute!"

"S-Shut up, stupid rabbit!" she spluttered and turned red, but didn't even attempt to run away, just wanting to stay near him.

"I wanna hug you~!" he said and hugged her. Before she could say anything, he kissed her again. But she didn't struggle, but kissed and hugged him back.

Meanwhile, someone watched them.

"Brats…" Bookman mumbled, but then said, remembering something:

"'The key to unlock the impossible',… that was Hevlaska's prediction, no? I guess I have my answer now. A bookman's heart, is something that should be impossible to unlock… " Then he looked at his apprentice and Ace again, shaking his head slowly.

"I wanna hug you, again!" he said, smiling like a little kid.

"No way! Don't get to full of yourself, rabbit!" she stuck her tongue out.

"What are you two doing?" Allen asked, looking at Lavi and smirked.

Lavi turned his head away and said, mockingly:

"A brat like you wouldn't understand that, you beansprout."

"The name's Allen!" Allen shouted.

Now Allen started to laugh and said:

"No, it was about time."

Suddenly, they felt a very cold chill running down their spine. They turned around, and saw the head nurse, who didn't look very happy.

"Didn't I say GET BACK IN THE INFIRMARY!"

"Damn it…"

But before they could run away, Miranda came running and said:

"Allen, Lavi, Ace! Krory woke up!"

They ran in Krory's room , where they found a crying Chaozii and a smiling Marie.

"Krory! I'm so happy that you're awake!" Chaozii said happily.

"Krory!" Allen shouted as he ran over to him, same as the others.

"Allen, Lavi, Ace…" Krory said, being still a little drowsy.

"Kuro-chan! I'm so glad!" Lavi said.

"I felt like I was dreaming for a long time. But even in a dream, everyone stayed with me like this." Krory said and smiled.

"I missed the oversized fake bat!" Ace said and clenched Krory's hand. Krory looked at Lavi, then at Ace, then smiled and said:

"I knew it." The three friends looked puzzled at each other, then heard Krory mumbling:

"Eliade~" They face palmed and started laughing.

"_**Moments like this, I will cherish forever."**_

_~~~Final Credits~~~**  
><strong>_

Allen was cleaning his room, as he looked at the picture, at the wall.

"Mana, I'll keep on walking. No matter who I am…There's nothing that can change that I'm an Exorcist."

~~~In Komui's office~~~

Komui was buried under his books and paperwork, as suddenly the _ridiculous looking coffee mug_ appeared on his desk.

"Here, coffee." Lenalee smiled, as she gave her brother his coffee.

~~~On a mission with Kanda~~~

"Kanda!" Chaozii called out to Kanda, walking next to General Tiedoll and Marie. Kanda just 'Che'd and started walking again.

~~~On another mission ~~~

Lavi placed his head in his hand, as he stood on a bridge with Bookman, watching an army walking into another war.

"War Again, huh?" Lavi said annoyed. Bookman watched quietly, until a pair of hands appeared in front of Lavi's eyes.

"You have three guesses." Lavi turned around and smiled, seeing a grinning Ace.

"Kiddo!" Bookman said and pushed Lavi out of the way.

"Oi Panda!"

*SMACK*

"Who are you calling a panda, idiot! Besides, shut up, I'm talking with my granddaughter!" he scolded. Ace started laughing and said:

"We got a call from Headquarters. We're moving in two days, so you we should return early."

"Gotcha!" Lavi placed his arms behind his head. Bookman just shook his head, then said, to Lavi, as both of them watched Ace eyeing the army:

"I can't believe it. The woman in her family sure know how to twist a Bookman around their little finger." Lavi grinned and answered:

"Bookman's and panda's.

*SMACK*

Then Ace remarked, having heard what they had said, while Lavi took her hand:

"And rabbit's."

* * *

><p>*dies* YOOOOOOOSH! :DDDD I'm so happy that they are finally together! :DDD *dances happily* Anyway, even if the actual story is done, this is <strong>not the end<strong>!

There will be a few omakes! I wanna write more about Lavi x Ace XD

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed my story until now, and wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! I still hope that you'll continue to hug my review button! xD Anyway, see ya next time!

The first omake will probably be up tomorrow, or the day after that! :D *waves*

*Shinai: A wooden sword, usually used for Kendo.


	27. Move HQ? Komuvitamin D And Ghost Storys!

Hey everyone! Here is the first omake of my story. :D I hope you'll enjoy it. ;) Also, I wanted to say that I'm thinking about making a sequelt to **Doubt & Trust - DGM**, but will have to wait until the manga progressed more. They really should release DGM every week again. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamier: I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 27 - Omake: Move HQ? Komuvitamin D And Ghost Storys!<br>**

Headquarters was in the middle of packing to move. Apparently, due to the damage Lulubell had caused, Central had decided that they should abandon the castle they'd been using for the past 100 years.

So Komui had told them, that they would rebuilt the Headquarters at another location, so that they could go back to fighting the Earl after that.

* * *

><p>Ace yawned. It was late at night. She and her friends had to help the science department with their move. She just finished her break and wanted to return, but when she arrived, she wanted to leave again, right away.<p>

She just stood at the opened door, face palming at the situation.

Allen slept, leaning against some piled up books. Marie asked Reever where he could put some moving boxes, and then Reever saw that Allen was about to fall over.

"Allen, wake up!" Reever called out to him, knowing what would happen if he didn't. However, it was late and Allen fell, breaking a bottle that was standing on top of the piled up books. Said boy stood up and screamed.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Allen's hair was suddenly long and he freaked out, same as Tim, who now had hair, too.

"Not again…" Reever face palmed.

"What the hell are you doing? I was just away for 30 minutes and you guys are already creating a mess!" Ace snorted annoyed.

"Ace!" Reever said surprised. She looked at the bottle that Allen had broken and picked it up.

"What is that?" she asked, rasing an eyebrow. She knew that the science department was often messing around with some 'dangerous' stuff.

"This is the hair tonic Komui gave Bak for his birthday. Don't worry Allen, it'll go back to normal soon enough." Reever said to Allen. Ace sighed and turned around.

Then she saw it. Ace would have probably lost conscious because of the shock, but instead,rubbed her eyes, not believing what she had see. Then she turned to the science department members, shooting them a shocked, questioning gaze.

"We told them to be careful." Reever and Johnny said in union.

Ace turned to her friends again.

On the sofa sat Bookman, who cried. His hair had turned into bunny ears.

Next to him were Lavi and Kanda, both seemed to be only around 8 years old, their clothes way to big for them.

Next to them sat Allen, who got his hair tied by Miranda, same as Tim.

Behind the sofa stood Lenalee and next to her Marie, looking rather puzzled at their friends, too.

"YOU STUPID SCIENCE GUYS MAKE TOO MUCH WEIRD SHIT!" Lavi shouted, pointing at Reever.

"My hair turned into bunny ears…~" Bookman cried, huddling up.

"Admit it, you don't work at all, you just fool around!" Kanda hissed, being very pissed and had drawn a sword.

"What should we do about their clothes?" Lenalee asked Marie.

"They can wear Bookman's." he answered.

"Come on, let's get packing." Reever said, totally stressed out. Ace still just stood there and now walked over to the others, standing in front of Lavi.

"Ace~" he cried and hugged her, jumping at her.

She just looked at him, then turned her head and thought:

"_Gosh, he's cute~~~"_

"It'll go away soon, don't worry." she said encouraging, then looked at Reever, hoping he would say that she was right.

"Yeah…" he answered, but hesitated. Then Ace shot him a death glare and he flinched, saying:

"Of course!"

"_She's scary~"_

_~~~A little later~~~_

"You should have woken me, Link." Allen said yawning to Link, while carrying a moving box.

"That's not my job." Link answered.

Meanwhile Lavi and Kanda, who wore now clothes from Bookman, which fit perfectly, annoyed Reever with their questions.

"Hey, Reever, will there be a forest to practice in at the new location?" Kanda asked.

"I heard a rumour it's near London, Is that true? Are you thinking of new provisions to guard against the Earl?" Lavi asked.

"Don't talk all at once." Reever said.

Meanwhile, Ace, Bookman and Lenalee were packing some books in the moving boxes.

"My…hair.. my.." Bookman still cried.

"Don't worry gramps, it will come back very soon." Ace said.

"It's really cute." Lenalee said and Ace looked at her, questioning her sense of vision.

Suddenly, Miranda tripped and fell, causing an little explosion where Ace, Bookman and Lenalee were sitting. Ace had jumped out of the way, but not the other two.

"Not again…"

"Meow?" Lenalee said.

"Meow?" Bookman said.

"WAHH! They are talking like cats!"

"Who made this!"

"That's creepy!"

"If you would've hit Ace with that, that would have been cute.~" Lavi daydreamed with a mischievous grin, only to get hit by Kanda.

"What the hell are you thinking about!"

"This night is gonna be damn long..." Ace mumbled and shook her head in disbelief.

Miranda panicked and said:

"AHHHH I' so sorry! I'll become a cat, too, to make up for it!"

"No, no, no! Calm down Miranda!" Allen tried to calm her down.

Meanwhile Marie placed his hands on Miranda's shoulder, still trying to calm her down and said:

"Take a deep breath.

"Shit, if Komui finds out about this, we're in trouble.." Kanda said, looking at Lenalee.

"Meow…?"

"He'll kill us for sure!" Johnny said nervously.

"Who made this!" Reever shouted, again. Allen just face palmed in disbelief, grabbing Lenalee's hand and said:

"I'm sick of moving the science department…"

"Did you get hurt?" Lavi now asked Ace, plucking at her black, sleeveless, tight shirt. She looked at him and said, as her face darkened:

"No, but I have a bad feeling about this…" Then she squatted down next to him and leaned her head to the side, eyeing him.

"W-What is it?" he asked a little nervous, flushing slightly red. She sighed, then said, as if it was the most normal thing on earth, as she stood up again:

"You're cute as a child." He turned deep red and Kanda said:

"The rabbit just dropped dead."

Ace eyelid began to twitch annoyed meanwhile, as she saw the mess in the science department, then sighed and said:

"Moving the science department is a pain in the ass…"

…

"You haven't got anything dangerous, have you?" Allen asked Reever sceptically, shooting him a glare.

He held hands up in a defending position and tried to convince him.

"Hey, it's just us, after all."

"That's why we're worried." Ace remarked.

"We wouldn't make anything unthinkable!" Reever objected.

"This is pretty unthinkable as it is." Kanda said annoyed.

"Nothing as dangerous as Komui's stuff." Johnny laughed. Ace's face fell.

"_I forgot about that troublemaker already… The last thing we need now, would be a Komurin…"_

"Is that stuff here?" Allen asked Johnny, having a very intimidating expression. Johnny started to sweat nervously and answered:

"Huh? No, well, he's hidden well the really dangerous stuff in the storage…"

Suddenly, the light died and they stood in complete darkness, only lightning lightened the room from time to time.

Then they heard a very evil laugh, that sounded as if it would echo through the room.

"What's that?" Allen asked a little nervous.

"Well, the lights died. So I guess a black out?" Ace answered shrugging, mocking Allen.

"A voice…?" Lavi said. The others were not very comfortable with the situation either.

"G-G-Ghost…?" Miranda sputtered nervously, as she and Lenalee hugged each other, being scared.

"No way!" Lavi and Allen said in union, trying to act tough. Ace had to hold in her laugher. She remembered the time when they were together in Krory's castle.

"It's got to be one of Komui's jokes." Kanda said.

"Annoying…" Ace snorted irritated.

"Wait! This is weird. I can't tell where the voice is coming from." Marie suddenly said.

"It's Komui!"

"It's Komui! It definitely is!" some members from the science department said angrily.

"Supervisor, we're in a hurry here!" Reever shouted.

"Wait! I can hear something else!" Marie suddenly said, then added, as everyone looked at the slightly opened door:

"And it's coming closer…"

They stared at the door, then suddenly someone entered…

"The head nurse?" Allen said a little surprised. Ace sighed and said:

"That's worse than a ghost."

Suddenly, the head nurse came closer and bit Allen in his left arm.

"What?" Allen's face fell in disgust and surprise.

"Told ya it's worse." Ace remarked deadpan.

"That's not the problem here!" Reever shouted, as he and some of the others tried to free Allen from the head nurse.

"What's going on, nurse!"

"Huh? Is she mad? Is the nurse mad?" Lavi asked, plucking on Ace's shirt.

"When is she not mad?" Ace answered, grimacing in disgust.

"Did you not get released from the infirmary yet, beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"The name's Allen! And I did…" Allen was still shocked.

"But she bit you! She doesn't normally just bite people!" Reever objected.

"Normally?" Ace looked at him as if he was nuts.

"What have you done, Allen?"

"Wha! Not you, too, Reever!" Allen complained.

GRAHHHHHH

"Is the head nurse drooling? You really do taste bad Allen. Not even the killer-flowers wanted you…." Ace joked.

"I already said, that's not the problem here Ace!" Reever shouted at her, but she just shrugged..

"Do you have a cold, nurse?" Miranda meanwhile asked the nurse. Suddenly, the head nurse bit Miranda, too, right in her neck.

WAHHHH

"What are you doing nurse!"

Miranda turned plain white and Marie held her, not wanting her to fall on the floor in shock.

"She really did turn into a tyrannosaurus rex!" Ace said, gaping at the scenario.

"Let's talk this over! Please calm down!"

"Why are you so upset nurse!" the science department members tried to hold the head nurse down.

*CHOMP*

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"NUUURSE!"

While the head nurse started to bite some people from the science department, Marie and Lenalee tried to calm Miranda down.

"Are you alright, Miranda?" Marie asked.

"That startled me…" Miranda said, still being in shock.

"Meow."

Not a moment later, Miranda turned her head abruptly to Marie.

"Miranda? Your heartbeat is a little strange-"

Then Miranda bit Marie in the neck and he flushed deep red.

Everyone looked shocked and gaped at them.

Then Maries head almost exploded, because he was so embarrassed.

"Oh, he's short-circuited." Ace said deadpan.

"Hey, Marie!" Kanda yelled. Suddenly, Marie grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled him up. When Kanda looked at him, Marie's face looked somehow very scary and he drooled, too.

"Marie..?" Kanda asked.

Then the other science department members, that got bitten by the head nurse started acting like zombies as well, coming nearer at the others, who were now standing back on back.

"Don't you think that is a little strange?" Allen asked nervously.

"W-What the hell is going on?"

"Well, it's definitely no tea party…" Ace sighed.

"Do your jokes another time! How the hell can you stay so calm!" Reever yelled nervously.

"Because I can fly." Ace grinned slightly amused.

"What's up with you guys!" Reever now shouted at the others that were acting like zombies. Now Link said to Allen, jerking his head in the door's direction:

"Look at the door." Allen looked at the door, only to see more zombies coming in.

"There not on their right minds!" Kanda yelled and kicked Marie, freeing himself from his grip.

Now all the zombies attacked them, jumping at them.

"_Dark Boots!" _Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and flew up in the air, carrying Bookman and Kanda.

"Meow?" she looked shocked.

"Dancing Prayer: Airboard!" Ace activated her airboard and turned to Lavi, opening her arms, telling him to jump. He did as he was told and she flew upwards, hugging Lavi.

"I can't even attack them! I would hurt them!" Ace hissed and looked for the others.

"Did they get them?" Kanda asked, looking for Allen and the others.

Lavi looked for them, too, then looked up at Ace and thought, while hugging her back, so that he wouldn't fall off the airboard:

"_I wanna stay small~~~."_

Suddenly, they saw that Allen had activated Crown Clown, protecting the others and pushed the zombies off.

"S-Sorry! I tried to make it not hurt much!" Allen apologized.

"Let's get outta here, Allen!" Ace yelled, still carrying Lavi with her on her airboard.

They ran away from the zombies, but they followed them, being very close.

"They're after us!"

"What the hell is going on!" Reever gritted his teeth, while running away and carrying Johnny, who still couldn't run.

They hid in a room, from where they could see the stairs through a window. They saw that the zombies ran down the stairs, not knowing that they were hiding there.

Allen looked out of the window, Kanda on his left side, standing on Bookman's shoulder, so that he could look out of the window, Lavi and Ace on his right side. Lavi had his arms wrapped around Ace's neck so that he could look out of the window.

"What the hell is up with them?" Kanda asked irritated.

"There's swarms of them." Lavi pointed out.

"They're fast…" Allen said.

"They're drooling…" Ace said disgusted.

"You don't think it's another attack, do you?" Link asked Reever, who was sitting next to Johnny, Rob* and Lenalee, being plain white and panting.

"It seems like something that he would do.." Reever said and grimaced, having an ominous feeling.

"Yeah, it's definitely his fault." Ace said annoyed and her face darkened.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked her and she turned his head to him. Their noses almost touched, and she turned red, then looked out of the window again.

Before she could answer Lavi, someone said, who was hiding in he shadows:

"Be careful. If they bite you, you'll get infected and turn into one of them." They looked at the man who had huddled up in the shadows and saw that it was Komui, together with his new Komurin Ex, which looked pretty much like Komui himself.

"_And there, the root of all evil arrives_…" Ace thought and mentally face palmed.

"Infected? Kanda asked.

"How do you know that?" Allen asked, now sitting down next to Kanda and Lavi. Then Komui answered, as if it was the most normal thing in earth:

"Because it's a virus I created."

***Silence***

"GET HIM!" Reever commanded angrily. Everyone jumped at Komui. Allen grabbed his arms, Kanda kicked him, Lavi grabbed one of his legs, Bookman sat on top of him and Johnny and Rob held a rope. Lenalee sighed and Ace eyelid began to twitch annoyed,

as she mumbled:

"Stupid Supervisor… with a creepy coffee mug…."

~~~A few seconds later~~~

Komui panted, as he put his glasses back in order.

"You think I did this? I'd never do such a thing!" Komui said.

"You retard just admitted it!" Ace yelled. Komurin Ex had meanwhile captured, and tied down Allen, Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, Reever, Johnny and Rob. They had bruises, scratches and bumps over bumps.

"I see what you think of me! Fine! Fire, Komurin Ex!" Komui cried and pouted, as he commanded his robot to shoot at them.

"Yes, Sir!" It answered, pulling out a gun.

"You already fired, bastard!" Kanda yelled.

"This is exactly why we suspected you!" Reever shouted furiously.

"H-He's strong~" Allen mumbled.

Lenalee looked shocked at the scenario and Link gaped at them rather shocked, too. Now Lenalee shook Komurin Ex and said:

"Meow, meow, meow!" Which was supposed to mean: 'Let them go, brother!'

Komui heard that his sister meowed and glared at Allen and Lavi. Komurin Ex took out all of his armoury and pointed at the two.

"What kind of perverted game did you involve my Lenalee in?" Komui asked, a very intimidating aura surrounding him.

"There's an complicated explanation!" Allen tried to calm him down.

Ace had enough. She hit Komurin Ex, sending him flying then grabbed Komui by his collar and hisses calmly, with a _very_ dark expression:

"I could care less about your perverted fantasies. And anyway, leave someone else's boyfriend outta your imaginations with your sister. And more importantly, what the hell is up with this infection?"

Komui started to sweat nervously and then said, as Ace let go of him and he put his face in a pout:

"I should be asking you. You're the ones who took it and hid it from me."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. There's been so many things that we've taken from you." Reever said, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember, back when we were working late a bunch of nights in a row." Komui still pouted. Reever suddenly looked like he had seen the daylight.

"Oh! That! 'Komuvitamin D'"

"It was supposed to blow away any tiredness so you could work." Rob pointed out.

"But instead it was so strong, it blew away all reason as well." Johnny said.

"The stupid overtime zombie virus.." Reever sighed annoyed.

Komui placed his glasses back In order and said, all hyped up:

"Regardless of how it happened, we can't move like this! The virus can be stopped with antibodies. Somewhere is the source of the infection, inoculated against 'Komuvitamin D'. We can only make an antivirus from them!

Gentlemen, we have to find them so we can resume moving!"

"You mean you didn't make an antivirus?" Reever and Johnny asked in shock, and their face's fell.

"_I'm going to report him to Inspector Leverrier!" _Link thought angrily.

"_This is their fault after all!" _Lavi and Kanda thought pissed in union, glaring at Komui.

"_The nurse bit me, didn't she_? _Am I safe because it was my left arm?_" Allen thought and had an ominous feeling. Lenalee meanwhile held Ace back, who wanted to punch Komui's lights out.

"_Some people really are only alive because it'd be illegal to kill them. Oh, whatever, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission…."_

**...To Be Continued...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>xD YOOOSH! Like I promised, here was the first omake to my story. No worries, more will follow. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It mostly followed chapter 159160 of the manga.

I hope you'll give my review button a hug. :D Anyway, see ya next time! *waves*

* Rob: Rob is a member of the science department. I don't know exactly if he was shown in the anime... XD


	28. More Komuvitamin D And Ghost Storys!

Hey everyone! :D Here is the second part of my first omake. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes or confusions. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man.*sigh* I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 28 Omake 1 part 2: <strong>More Komuvitamin D And Ghost Storys!<strong>  
><strong>

~~~Flashback~~~

"Come back! Come back!" Johnny said to the bottle Komuvitamin D, as he dropped it on the ground and it started rolling away.

"Oi, Johnny you idiot!" Tapp yelled.

"What if someone sees us?" Rob asked, sweating nervously.

Suddenly, someone picked the bottle with the virus up, much to the science department members shock.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked, eyeing the bottle in his hand.

"_Oh shit! Lavi…!" _They thought in union in shock.

"Nothing!" Johnny said, snatching the bottle out of his hand. Then all tried to hide the stuff they were carrying behind their backs, trying to act innocently.

"Doing some late-night reading?" they asked Lavi, who was carrying two big, heavy looking books, and wanted to change the subject.

"Gramps said that I have to memorize it by tomorrow." Lavi answered with a bored face.

"I see. You just got back from a mission, so don't over do it." they said to Lavi, sweating nervously.

"_Shit! Not Lavi of all people. Please just leave… Where is Ace when you need her!" _they thought. Now they wanted to turn on their heels, but Lavi wouldn't let them off like that.

"Just a sec." he said and the science department member's twitched.

"_Oh shit…"_Lavi smiled like a little child and asked innocently:

"Are you doing something interesting"

"_AHH!"_

"Well yeah… We hid some dangerous stuff Komui made. We waited till late at night so no one would be around." Reever said.

"Gotcha. So what kind of dangerous stuff is it?" Lavi asked, still wanting to know more and thought:

"_The science team is fun."_

"Stuff that's not dangerous enough to get rid of people.!" Reever said annoyed."D-Don't ask anything more!" Johnny said.

"_Lavi's like a dog with a bone sometimes…" _they they walked in a room, full with boxes.

"What, here? This is the science equipment room. Where're you gonna hide it in a wide-open place like this?" Lavi asked, eyeing the room.

"Hehe. You don't know anything, Lavi!" Johnny and Tapp said, a sparkly aura surrounding them.

"You may have been here for 2 months, but as an assistant Bookman, you should know better."

"What?" Lavi asked in disbelief. Suddenly, Johnny and Tapp went over to Lavi and said, making scary faces:

"It's haunted!"

"Haunted?" Lavi looked at them as if they were nuts.

"Long ago, this room was used experiments! Supposedly someone died during one of them." Tapp said, trying to scare Lavi.

"Ever since then, any experiment done in here goes wrong, and no one will come near the place!" Johnny said, with a 'scary' face.

Then the air around them became sparkly again, and Johnny said:

"How's that? Great place to hide stuff, right?" Then Tapp said:

"Now we've to watch out for the boss." Then both said happily in union:

"Ghosts~!"

They have proof of the existence of the supernatural thanks to their job, and yet…

"You guys…" Lavi shook his head in disbelief and looked at them, doubting their mentality.

None of them could have known, that someone eyed them, hiding in the shadows of the room…

~~~Flashback end~~~

**…**

Outside was stormy. Inside was a mountain of ghosts...

Or not.

After all, they were not dead...

The place was overflowing with zombiefied Order members, who'd been infected with Supervisor Komui's anti-overtime virus, 'Komuvitamin D'.

In order to be able to rescue packing, they needed to find the source of the infection and create a vaccine from their inoculated blood.

Furthermore, **the very person responsible, showed not a whit of remorse.**

**...  
><strong>

Ace, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Komui, Link, Reever, Rob, Johnny, Bookman and Lenalee and Komurin Ex, eyed the situation, looking out of the window that showed the stairway, which was full with zombies.

"They're all over the place." Reever said, eyeing their situation sceptically.

"Looks like we're the only ones alive."

"They're not dead."

Meanwhile Komurin Ex started to eat Link's notebook.

"How are we supposed to find the source anyway, Supervisor?" Reever asked Komui.

"How? Sixth sense or something I guess." Komui answered innocently, as if it was clear that they would do it like that.

"Or something?" Reever glared at Komui.

"Or like ESP or what a veteran detective relies on as a last resort, when they're stumped or something?"

"So you're talking about intuition?" Reever asked annoyed.

"Huh? You mean, you haven't got a clue! Nothing?" Lavi asked pissed off.

"Meow?" Bookman was _obviously_ pissed, too.

Komui just sighed and said:

"I sure wish I did… This is the sad reality…"

"Should I make your reality sad, stupid? Or maybe bloody?" Ace asked him irritated.

"I'm seriously gonna kill you!" Kanda hissed pissed, struggling against Reever's grip, who held him down.

"You don't know how much I want to say go ahead, but just wait a minute Kanda." Reever said, while holding Kanda down.

"Anyway, it's all your fault, Reever. For not keeping an eye on my Komuvitamin D after you had confiscated it. Don't blame me." Komui said to Reever, honestly believing what he was saying.

"Y-You're shameless! You have no idea what we've been through!" Reever shouted.

"Sir, stop! Calm down!"Meanwhile Allen felt a little weird.

"_This… could it be? I'm feeling a little strange… _" he thought, while Reever and Komui started shouting at one another.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Err, actually…"

"You got bitten, didn't you?" Johnny said. Allen started to sweat nervously and fought with himself, saying:

"No! I have too much pride to turn into one of those slobbering zombies…!"

"Well, you are quite the gentleman…" Johnny pointed out, then added:

"Cheer up. Once we get the vaccine, things will be fine.

"Really?"

"Of course." Suddenly, someone said, being next to them, but then disappeared:

"You think so, do you?"

Allen and Johnny looked at each other, not knowing who just said that. Then, not a second later, they heard someone shouting:

"TIME FOR BAD KIDS…. TO DIE!"

Then the wall crumbled open and someone attacked Allen. Allen however, activated his Crown Clown and blocked the attack.

When the attacker jumped back a little they saw who it was, much to their shock.

Their face's fell in shock and gaped at General Socalo, who was standing their with 'Madness', only dressed with a towel.

"General Socalo? Why are you naked!"

"Ace, don't look at him!" Lavi yelled and Ace just face palmed and grimaced.

"Just great..." she mumbled sarcastically, as she looked at the General.

"I won't let you get away, my prey!" he said excided.

"Even a General got infected?" Lavi shouted in shock.

"This is terrible!" Link said and his face showed that he was shocked, too. Then suddenly, someone grabbed the Inspector and they heard two screams.

WAHHHHHHHHHH

MEOOOOOOOOOOW

"What?"

"Oh, I thought you were Yu… Did the steam fog up my glasses?" General Tiedoll said, standing there only dressed with a towel and rubbed his glasses, while holding Link, whom he had bitten.

"LINK!"

"What a boneless bunny." General Klaud said, only standing there in a towel, too, and held Bookman, whom she had bitten.

"GRAMPS!" Lavi and Ace shouted in union.

"Did you guys come just from the bath?"

"Bastard… it's my duty to report the Supervisor for… this mess…" Link said, already half blacked out.

Komui stood over him, looking down on him and held a hammer in his hand, as an evil aura surrounded him, while saying:

"I wonder if a good whack will make him forget…" Reever and Rob held him down, saying:

"Supervisor, that's.." Reever stated with a nervous face.

"That's a bit unhuman..:" Rob finished, while shaking his head in disbelief.

Meanwhile Lavi cried:

"Grams.~~~"

"He's roasted rabbit…" Ace saluted briefly.

Suddenly, General Socalo started an attack, whirling Madness around and said:

"Unfortunately, I've built up a high voltage. So to cool off, I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

Allen prepared himself and tried to dodge his attacks.

The others watched in horror and in shock.

"A-A-A-Allen's a goner!" Johnny cried.

"Tsk!" Ace had enough and activated her Innocence, wanting to help Allen.

"He's a monster without his mask!"

"Dear God!"

"Ace!" Lavi shouted.

"Poor children, getting caught by that monster. Now… you'll have to prepare yourselves." Tiedoll said.

"To die with us! Klaud said.

"Hey! You've finished repairing Tessei and Mugen, didn't you?" Ace yelled over her shoulder, while Socalo attacked with his Madness.

"Really? Give it back!" Kanda yelled.

"We have, but it's still down in the lab on the science section floor." Reever mentally slapped himself.

"What!" Lavi shouted shocked. Their last hope just crumbled.

But suddenly Komui said, happily and proud of himself:

"I stopped by there when I was escaping with Komurin!" Everyone looked hopefully and were relieved.

"Really?" Reever asked hopefully.

"Then Mugen…?" Kanda yelled.

"Of course!" Komui smiled, then said:

"I wanted to get it, but the place was full of zombies, so I did a turn.."

"SMACK*

Kanda had hit Komui on the head, being completely pissed off.

"You really did just stop by!"

Suddenly, they were attacked from behind from Lau Shimin and Maker of Eden, but they jumped out of the way.

"We're gonna die! Do something, Komurin Ex!" Komui commanded his robot.

"Roger."

It opened its metallic stomach and got out some rockets, shooting at the General's. They wanted to be happy for a second, but Komurin Ex missed its targets and instead, hit Allen.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*BOOOOM*

~~~A little Later~~~

"Krory!" Allen shouted all of a sudden, but Ace, Lavi, Kanda and Johnny covered his mouth, not wanting to get caught.

"SHHH!"

Allen looked around. They were in a little room full with boxes, then Lavi suddenly said:

"You sure were out cold, Allen. It was hard to carry you like this."

"I carried him, you know…" Ace sighed, stretching her back.

"W-Where are the others?" Allen asked.

"We all got separated in the explosion. It's just the six of us now." Johnny explained.

"Six?" Allen asked, and the others pointed rather unenthusiastic at a sobbing Komurin Ex, which was sitting in the corner, a gloomy aura surrounding it.

"I couldn't safe my Master… I'm just an ordinary man…"

"Oh yeah, six…" Allen said and gaped at the picture of misery.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. They jumped away from it, and made themselves ready to fight, being an alert.

"Allen… Lavi… Ace…" Someone behind the door whined suddenly.

"_That voice_…!" Allen knew who it was.

"It's me…It's me… open the door…"

"Kuro-chan?" Lavi asked a little puzzled.

"Krory?" Ace asked and found it suspicious.

"Yeah, it's me, open up." Krory said.

"_But he fell unconscious again after he woke up a few day ago?" _Ace thought.

…

So Krory woke up? Which is good…

BUT

Bad feelings have a habit of being right!

…

The 6 looked at the closed door with darkened faces, having an ominous feeling about the whole situation.

"He might be infected. It would be dangerous to open the door." Komurin Ex pointed out, as he was already pushed into direction door, from Ace, Lavi, Allen and Kanda.

"What are you doing!" Komurin cried. Ace just grinned and said:

"You'll open the door for us."

"Nooooo! That's terrible! We're all scared. If this were a horror movie, we'd be killed as soon as we opened the door!" Komurin Ex complained, crying.

"No worries, no worries…" Lavi face palmed.

"This isn't a horror movie." Kanda said annoyed, then Ace added with a slight smirk:

"And if it were, then you'd be killed first and we could escape. Pretty good deal, no?"

"You're a demon!" Komurin cried.

"I know and it's feels so good to be evil. Now open the door!" Ace hissed.

"It really hurts us to ask you this, Ex." Allen said, smiling.

"_As if.." _Ace thought.

"No! I won't do it!" Komurin yelled, still crying.

"Listen to me, Ex." Allen tried to calm the robot down.

"No!"

"Now that we're separated from the others, Johnny's the only one who can make the Komuvitamin D vaccine." Allen explained.

"Oh, yeah." Johnny said.

"The only one's left here are you and me and a couple of worthless brats!" Allen said, pissing off Ace, Lavi, Kanda and Tim.

"Please, You're the only one I can rely on!" Allen said charmingly, a sparkly aura surrounding him. The cupid Yoshi* shot right through Komurin's heart.

"L-Love..? Is this love! Ahh, my heart aches!" Komurin was outta it.

"Will you do it?" Allen asked again.

"Yes." Komurin answered.

The others just gaped at them in disbelief.

"What is this farce?" Lavi asked in disbelief.

"Maybe we should get them a room?" Ace suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Robots don't figure into his love for humanity." Kanda said annoyed.

"Well, he's suffered at the hands of the Komurin series before…" Johnny pointed out, still looking at Allen and the Komurin.

Not a moment later, Komurin was hyped up and said, as he almost ripped the door out of its hinge:

"I'm opening the door! Come at us if you…"

Suddenly, Komurin's head was kicked off and the others looked shocked at what had happened.

"_Just like in the horror movies!"_

"You should have opened up sooner… Now I'm annoyed… kiddos!" Krory stuck his head in the room and didn't really sound or look very happy.

Then Krory attacked them, almost hitting Kanda, Johnny and Lavi. Lavi rescued Johnny, pulling him out of the way.

Now Krory grabbed Ace and Allen by their feet and started to whirl them around, then threw them across the room.

Now Lavi and Kanda attacked.

"Give us a break, Kuro-chan!" Lavi said.

"He looks weird." Kanda stated.

Lavi tried to kick him, and Kanda tried to hit him, but Krory simply grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Now Krory wanted to attack Johnny, but Ace and Allen interrupted him.

"This is nostalgic, Krory. We fought like this before when we first met." Allen said, the hit Krory in his stomach, causing him to cough and to spit something out, right in Johnny's face.

Then he hit Allen and send him flying right into Lavi and Kanda, having now knocked out all three of them. After that he ran out of the room.

"Ohhh! After him guys! This! What Krory just spit out! This lid!" Johnny showed them a lid, which had landed in his face.

"It's the lid to the bottle the Komuvitamin D was in!" Johnny explained.

They just stood there, looking at the lid in Johnny's hand.

"So that means… "

…

Krory

plus Komuvitamin

equals

*The source of the infection*

…

They stood up and ran out of the room, only to notice that the zombies were already after them.

"Wait! I can't run yet!" Johnny yelled after them. They ran back, grabbed Johnny and started running away again.

"Like I said, this is a damn long night" Ace snorted annoyed and started running faster, grabbing Lavi and Kanda.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Reever tied up Komui, Rob and Lenalee.

"Ow, ow ow!" Komui cried. Then he looked at Lenalee, seeing that his sister was tied down, too and asked:

"What sort of game is this…!" Then he looked down on himself and said:

"Oh, me too?"

"S-Sorry… I did it." Reever said with a blue face.

"Reever?" Komui was shocked.

"My body… is moving on its own…" Reever managed to say, trying to stop his bodies movements.

"What! You hate me so much that your body automatically tied me up?" Komui asked, shouting in shock.

"No.. that's not it. Supervisor, please take me seriously when I tell you this…" Reever started shaking and his face turned even more blue.

"W-What is it?" Komui was scared to ask.

"T-There is something… inside me… ugh!" Reever said then started screaming all of a sudden, then fell on the ground.

Komui cringed in shock, the noticed that Reever stood up again.

"Are you tired?" Komui asked and had an ominous feeling.

Suddenly, Komui was shocked at what he saw. A head appeared out of Reever's stomach and started talking.

"Just do as I say now, Supervisor. If you don't listen to me, I'll ´cut his throat.-"

Komui was so shocked, that he couldn't say anything, turned white and huis jar almost dropped on the floor.

Then the Ghost simply hit Komui, controlling Reever's body.

"Listen!" Now Komui snapped out of it and started talking:

"Can I ask you one thing?""Yes?"

"Are you Reever's secret love chil-"

"SMACK*

The ghost made Reever hit him, again.

"Wake up and realize the situation!" Reever shouted. Not a second later, Reever held a knife on his throat and the ghost said to Komui:

"Do I look human?"

"You are not human?" Komui shouted.

"Took you long enough!" Reever and the ghost shouted in union, then the ghost added:

"Stop your move. If you refuse, I'll kill him. Now… what will you do, Supervisor?" the ghost asked.

"I can't do it." Komui simply said, with a blank face, then added:

"Don't you get it? This move was decided by people way~ higher up the me. If you're gonna threaten someone, don't threaten the middleman, go to the top, the top!"

"…You sure answered quickly considering someone's life is one the line…" the host slowly said, looking at the Supervisor,

"What are you talking about? Can't you see the tears behind the glasses?" Komui asked, pouting.

"Please, shut up. I'm the one that one's to cry." Reever said.

Suddenly, the ghost made Reever dropping the knife, much to Reever's' and Komui's surprise, but then the Ghost said:

"I can never leave this castle."

"Did you die here?" Komui asked, being serious this time.

"I've forgotten my own name. Long, long ago, I was brought here. They did things to my body. Day after day, they locked me up and 'experimented' on me. I was so lonely and the I died." the ghost explained, shocking everyone.

"_The experiments to create disciples. She's related to the compatible users_." Komui thought.

Then the ghost looked at them and said:

"There was no one to sacrifice themselves for me." Komui and Lenalee looked at the ghost, remembering what had happened when the level 4 appeared in HQ:

Stop it. It's not a sacrifice. We're helping each other. So we can live." Komui said, then turned to Lenalee and smiled.

"Right?"

Lenalee's eyes filled with tears and she was happy what her brother had said. Suddenly, the ghost went out of Reever's body and stepped closer to Lenalee.

"Are you happy? I want to be happy, too!"Suddenly, everything began to shake and the ceiling collapsed, and the zombie army, led by Socalo, appeared, right after Ace, Lavi, Allen, Kanda and Johnny fell next to Komui and Reever.

"Ugh… my head's spinning…" Ace managed to say, as she saw to rabbits lying on top of her. Then she shot her eyes open and noticed that there were two rabbits on top of her.

The first was Lavi, and the second was Bookman, who now tried to bite Lavi like a killer-rabbit.

"Wahhh! Stay back! Stop it panda!" Lavi yelled as he tried to push the killer-Bookman-rabbit away.

Ace grabbed Lavi, rolled over and kicked Bookman away, sending him flying.

"Sorry gramps!" Ace shouted, not letting go of Lavi. Next to them, Kanda had troubles fighting against Tiedoll's grip, who said to the grumpy chibi-samurai:

"Let's play, Yu."

"DAMN IT!" Kanda yelled furiously.

Now Bookman came jumping at Ace and Lavi and bit in Lavi's head, while Tiedoll bit Kanda's arm.

"CHOMP*

Hey! Hands, err, teeth off him, gramps!" Ace yelled, but had now troubles preventing to get bitten by Socalo.

She was lying on her back, her Innocence activated, shielding herself with her boomerang, then kicked Socalo in his stomach and send him flying over her head.

"Get lost!"

Unfortunately, she send Socalo flying directly into Allen, who now got bitten by the General.

"Oops…"

"Allen!" Johnny shouted worried, then turned to Komurin Ex.

"Komurin… help…." Johnny said to the robot, which was playing dead.

"Allen! Allen!"

"Looks like I'm a goner…Sorry Johnny." Allen said.

"What are you talking about! I'm part of the science team, but I still couldn't safe you guys. I thought I'd give it a try… hard enough for Tapp, too!" Johnny sobbed, while the zombies came nearer, now drooling on their heads.

"I won't let you leave this castle. You'll all live here with me, infected by Komuvitamin D." the ghost, that was now inside of Lenalee's body, laughed evilly.

"Stop that unladylike laugh when you're in Lenalee's body! Komurin complained while crying.

Ace, who was now tied up, too, just looked at the Supervisor and didn't know if she should glare at him, or just shake her head at his behaviour.

Then she looked at Lenalee, and because she didn't know what exactly was going on, not knowing that a ghost possessed her, looked a little bit puzzled at her friend, then at the ropes that held her down.

"Poor Allen. I didn't know you liked games like this." Ace joked with a slight mischievous grin.

"Do you even know what you're talking about!" Komui, cried and Reever and Rob shouted at her. Her ears rang and she hissed:

"It was a joke! No need to make me deaf!"

"Now we'll be together forever…" Lenalee said, as the zombies came nearer.

"Guys…!" Reever said as he saw Allen's scary face.

"I thought he had to much pride to turn into one of them ~!" Ace didn't know if she wanted to cry or make fun of Allen.

"Have you all been infected…?" Reever asked and was shocked.

"There must be a way to help them!" Ace said, but not a second later, the zombies were up close and Reever and Rob pushed Ace and Komui out of the way, only to get bitten themselves.

"Reever, Rob!" Ace and Komui shouted.

"Never mind the ghost! I'm particular responsible for Komuvitamin D…! I was too easygoing…! If I'd only been harder on you, Supervisor! If I'd only stopped you from skiving off work to make these stupid things…" Reever cried.

"Don't say that! You did your best!" Rob shouted, crying, too, as both off them got gnawed off by the zombies.

"No! I was too easy on him! That's my biggest regret! Next time, I'll be harder on him!" Reever shouted, then all zombies jumped at Reever and Rob.

"You guys made all sorts of weird stuff as well! You pushed me over just so you could complain, don't you!" Komui complained, crying, while watching Reever and Rob disappear in the zombie crowd.

Ace just sat there, staring at them with a blank expression.

"Err, may I interrupt your dramatic scene for a second?"

Suddenly, Krory appeared behind them, almost biting Komui, but Komurin Ex interfered, and now, both of them wrestled on the ground.

"He's the source of the infection, Master!" Komurin Ex cried.

"What! The source?" Komui asked shocked.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot to tell you…" Ace said deadpan.

"You…!" Komui glared at her, but she just shrugged, then he turned to Krory and Komurin Ex, that were still fighting with each other.

Now the ghost, which was still inside of Lenalee, pushed Komui down.

"Time out, time out! Ace, help me~!" Komui cried.

"Sorry, but I'm tied up, ya know?" Ace said.

"You demon!"

"Shut up! It's your fault for trying to leave me! Thanks to Komuvitamin, you'll all live with me until you die!" the ghost said.

Meanwhile the zombies tried to bite Ace, who defended herself with her legs. She caught Lavi with her legs, who was trying to bite in her neck.

"Wah! That's bad…!" Ace said and struggled against the chibi-Lavi, not wanting to hurt him.

Meanwhile Komui began to list a lot of names, and the ghost seemed to hesitate.

"You… Stop, don't bite him!" the ghost said and threw herself on top of Komui, protecting him from Krory.

"You said you'd forgotten your own name. I haven't seen all the Leverrier records yet. But I remember all the other experiments that went on here… If you're not from the Leverrier family, then your name must have been one of those.

Or are you… actually all of them together…?" Komui said to the ghost, slowly sitting up again. The ghost seemed shocked, then tears filled her eyes.

"The… the names… for 100 years? You remember all of them?"

"I don't plan to leave you behind. And not just you. As Supervisor, I plan to take on the burden of all those who have been sacrificed to this cross. That's all I can do, but at least I can do that much." Komui said, with a pained expression.

"So you don't have to haunt us for me to remember you." Komui said, smiling at the ghost.

The ghost started crying.

"You will remember? Really, really?"

"Yes!" Komui answered, then thought:

"_Lenalee is so cute."_

Suddenly Krory attacked them, but Komurin jumped at him, giving him the injection with the vaccine right in his neck, while crushing his face in the ground.

"Vaccine shot complete!" Komurin Ex said.

"Huh? Where am I?" Krory asked puzzled.

"Heh! Of course my Komurin made the vaccine, how could he not?" Komui said, sparkling.

"When?" the ghost asked stunned.

"I just took a sample of Krory's blood during our battle!" Komurin answered.

"Oh yeah, some girl made me drink a strange medicine… and then… err?" Krory was still puzzled, sitting on the ground.

"With the vaccine, we have the upper hand now! Go, Komurin Ex!" Komui commanded hyped up.

"Come on!" Komurin shouted.

"Yeah! Show them which way the cat jumps!" Ace yelled encouraging, jumping on her feet and ran over to Komui and Krory.

But suddenly Madness flew straight into Komurin, causing the robot and the vaccine to explode.

*Silence*

Their face's darkened, having an ominous feeling.

"Komurin Ex~!" Komui cried.

"I don't know whether you're amazing or not…" the ghost said in disbelief.

"You don't wanna know…" Ace eyelid began to twitch annoyed.

Suddenly, Krory jumped on his feet, first hugging Ace, then running over to Lavi and Allen, hugging them, which wasn't such a good idea.

"Krory! You fool! Oi, come back, you fake oversized bat!" Ace yelled, knowing what would happen next.

"You're safe! Thank God!" Krory cried, as he still hugged them. Not a second later, both bit him and Krory turned into a zombie again.

"AHHH!" Komui cried and Ace mentally face palmed.

Then they got attacked. Komui by most of the science department members, Lenalee got bitten by Kanda and Ace struggled against Lavi.

"Kanda, I'm gonna kill you!" Komui shouted pissed, despite Reever chewing on his head.

"_Damn you sister complex, Supervisor…!_" Ace thought, then got almost bitten by Lavi. She looked at the little redhead and thought, not wanting to do it:

"_Alright, I'll use that tactic… does that even work against a zombie..?"_She made a cute face and her eyes turned sparkly, then asked:

"Will you really bite me~?" the chibi-Lavi-zombie blushed slightly, then hugged her, but bit her anyway, right in her neck.

"At least you bit me gently…~" Ace sighed distressed, then started to feel weird.

"No! I have to much pride! I don't wanna start drooling like a brainless idiot…!" she could have cried.

"Supervisor… your words made me happy…" the ghost said, lying in Komui's arms, then added:

"Thank you…"

NOOOOOOO

*The End Of The Mayhem!*

The next day, Bak came to help move and after much suffering, finally, made a new vaccine for Komuvitamin D.

**And that was the story, how HQ got destroyed completely.**

* * *

><p>LOL xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D It mostly follows chapter 161-164. Please give my review button a hug. :D Until next time, with a new omake. *waves*<p>

*** **Cupid Yoshi: Mostly everyone knows that the rabbit Hoshino always draws is named Yoshi. XD **  
><strong>


	29. The Armageddon? Kill the Octopus!

Hey everyone! This will be the last chapter of my story, well, for now. Like I said before I'm planning on making a sequel, as son as the manga progressed more (which will probably take a while, since the manga is only released once a month -.-). But now worries. I already planned another DGM story until then. More about that, is at the A.N. at the bottom. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any confusions or mistakes. Also, this chapter will mostly follow episode 18.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. *sigh* I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt &amp; Trust - DGM 29 - Omake 2: The Armageddon? Kill the Octopus!<strong>

_It would have been a normal day in the Black Order, if a tragedy wouldn't have occurred…_

…

"If I can finish it, everyone will be so surprised!" Komui said with a sing-sang voice and jumped happily up and down, while running down the hallway.

Then, suddenly, he stopped, seeing his sister, and Russel from the science department talking with each other.

"I see, I see. That's nice!" Russel said and Lenalee started giggling.

"LENALEEEE!" Komui shouted cheerfully and came running over to them.

"Brother…"

"Lenalee! You look like you're having fun! Your brother wants to be involved in the conversation, too!" Komui said happily and hugged his sister.

"Well then, I'll take my leave." Russel said and left.

"Thank you, Mr. Russel!" Lenalee said and waved after him.

Komui looked at Russel, who was almost gone and then at Lenalee, who smiled.

"Lenalee, what were you and Russel talking about?" the Supervisor asked.

"I forgot. Bye, brother!" Lenalee said and left quickly. Komui's face darkened and he said:

"Suspicious… What are you hiding from me, Lenalee…?"

~~~In the science department office~~~

"Reever?" Allen asked, as he and Lavi came visited the science department.

"Yeah?

"You seem busy as usual." Allen said, looking at the tired Reever.

"Oh Allen, the Supervisor's let the work pile up for a while now… "Reever started, but then they heard the Supervisor complaining:

"Lenaleeee~ You're really going?"

"Yes, it's been such a long time since I've had a break." the teal haired girl answered, who wore a blue miniskirt, a white blouse and a red necktie.

Allen looked at her and started blushing, and the other science department members gaped at her, too.

"Lenalee…" Allen said and Lavi appeared behind him, saying, with a big, mocking smirk:

"Oh, have ya fallin' for her?"

Allen held his hands up in a defending position and spluttered, as if he was busted just now:

"N-No, I'm… " Lavi snickered, then asked Lenalee:

"Oi, where are ya going?"

"I'm going to town to shop. But brother is objecting…" She answered, then looked at her desperate brother, who now tried to pull her back on her brown handbag.

"You're better not going! There are many dangers in the town!" Komui said, still pulling on the bag.

"You don't have to worry about a strong girl like her!" Lavi said to Komui, placing his arms behind his head.

"That's right, brother! Well, I'm off!" Lenalee said and finally freed herself from Komui's grip.

"See you later!" Everyone waved after her, jut Komui needed to be held down by Lavi.

"Lenalee!" he cried and struggled against Lavi's grip.

"C'mon, Supervisor! Let's get back to work!" Reever said and grabbed Komui by his collar, pulling him back. Then he dragged Komui back in his office, much to said Supervisor's dismay.

"Let me go, Reever Let go of me!" he shouted and cried.

"Now it will be quiet." Lavi said and smiled, looking after Komui and Reever. Then Allen looked around, noticing that someone was missing.

"Huh? Where is Mr. Russel?" he asked.

"Ah, he has the day off today. Now that you mention it, he's said that he's going to town today, too." Reever said.

"Russel's going to town, too?" Komui raised his head, then remembered the conversation his sister and Russel had earlier.

"C-Could those two…!" Komui cried, freed himself from Reever's grip and yelled through the loudspeaker:

"FARRON! FARRON, COME HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY"

Everyone covered their ears, and his shout echoed through the whole Order. Ace, who was in one of the trainings rooms, shot her head up, thinking of the worst possibilities.

"_Is it an Akuma? A mission? Oh no, what if someone is hurt?"_Ace grabbed the jacked from her third uniform, which she had taken off, and ran as fast as she could in the science department office. She kicked the door open and came in, panting .

Everyone gaped at her for a sconed, since her tight uniform revealed her very good curves, but Lavi started throwing a fit, not wanting everyone to look at his girlfriend in this kind of way.

"Lavi? What are you doing here? What happened? Is someone hurt?" she asked and ran over to Lavi and Allen, worry in her eyes. Lavi felt uneasy. He knew what would happen next…

"Nothing much… but Komui-" he started but Ace tripped all of a sudden, and landed flat on her face. She jerked her head around and looked at a hysterically crying Komui, who held her legs.

"What the..?" Ace started annoyed, but Komui stopped crying all of as sudden and his face darkened as he looked at Ace.

"Lenalee is on a date, isn't she?"

*SLAM*

Ace had kicked the Supervisor off her, stood up and tried to get rid of the dust of her clothes.

"You demon!" he yelled. Ace slowly turned around, looking at him and her eyes glittered with anger.

"I'm not in the mood for your pranks, bastard…" she hissed, then sighed and looked at Lavi and Allen.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked and Komui jumped at her again, hugging her and cried, while saying:

"What is my Lenalee doing today? I know you know something!"

"Stop it Komui! Let go of her!" Lavi said angrily and grabbed her, hugging Ace himself now.

"Tell me what Lenalee's doing today! I know she's on a date today!" Komui yelled like a little child.

Ace face palmed, then wanted to explain.

"Date? Ah, you mean that. Yeah, Lenalee and Russel are meeting up today. However-" she started, but a dust cloud already surrounded them and the Supervisor ran of in the speed of light. Flames of rage surround Ace, as she yelled after him:

"AT LEAST LET ME FINISH TALKING, DAMN SUPERVISOR!"

"What is going on with him?" Lavi just gaped after him in disbelief.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Ace eyelid began to twitch nervously, as she stared after Komui.

~~~A little later~~~

"Supervisor?" Reever asked and eyed his office with Allen, looking for Komui.

"Komui?"

"Where did he run of to?" Reever asked himself annoyed.

Suddenly, Johnny came running and yelled panicked:

"This is bad! The seal on the basement warehouse was removed and Komurin Ex 2 has gone missing!"

AHHH

"Could it be…!" Everyone had a very ominous feeling about this.

Ace, who decided to stay in the office to help its members clean it together with Lavi and Allen, placed her hand over her eyes.

"This is not good… I hate Komurin's…" she mumbled.

~~~Meanwhile in the waterway~~~

"That octopus* Russel! That time when they were talking together, and they left on the same day for town! There's no mistake! The two of them must be dating! Farron said it, too! Lenalee, your brother is shocked!

On top of that, dating without letting me know? Didn't I raise her like my own daughter?" Komui was riding on his huge Komurin Ex 2 and cursed Russel, then began to cry hysterically and threw a fit like a 3 year old child, who's lolly was stolen.

"Hurry Komurin Ex 2! Let us put an end to them sneaking around!" Komui commanded his robot.

~~~ Meanwhile in town~~~

"Exorcists… Where are you?" the tiny, ugly Akuma yelled, only to get smashed against a wall by a man-woman.

Then a flower pot smashed on its head, and a dog bit him in his butt. The Akuma screamed in pain, jumped up because of the shock, and hit his head on a roof. After that, it landed flat on its face, only to get overrun by a bunch of kids.

"I'm an Akuma! Why is this happening? When I was level one, I could kill humans with ease! What's wrong with me? Ever since I became level 2, I can't kill anyone! I've gotta get a hold on myself! I've got a perfect transformation ability!" the Akuma first cried,

then yelled furiously. After that, it transformed itself in a blond, young man. When the Akuma walked past the man-woman from before and winked at her, her eyes got a heart shape and she fell unconscious.

"There's no way humans will notice… My transformation ability is perfect. Anyway, I've finally got the picture of the Exorcists! I'll defeat the person and get rid of my useless self!" the Akuma said and a sparkly aura surrounded it.

Then he looked at the picture, where he could see a certain female Exorcist…

The teal haired girl, who could bee seen in the picture, walked past him in that second.

"I wont be flippant any longer! The Akuma said with an evil expression.

It fired a bomb and wanted to threw it at Lenalee, but suddenly, Komui and Komurin Ex 2 appeared under it, breaking through the ground and send the Akuma flying, causing it to explode itself.

*BOOOM*

Meanwhile Komui and Komurin looked around the corner, eyeing Lenalee and Russel, which wasn't' the least bit inconspicuous...

"I've found you, Lenalee, Russel…" Komui said with a dark face and an evil grin.

"Mama, what's that thing?" a young boy pointed at Komurin Ex and his mother pulled the kid away, saying:

"Don't look at it!"

"Russel, you octopus! That friendly with my cute, little Lenalee!" Komui cried, as he saw his sister and Russel laughing. Then he started to grin evilly again and commanded his robot:

"Komurin Ex 2! Obliterate that dammed octopus Russel!" The huge robot started running on the wall and almost reached them, but someone else interfered.

Lavi and Allen, as well as Ace and the science department members came running, pushing Komui and Komurin in a site street, damaging a few buildings.

"LET GO! I need to annihilate that octopus!" Komui yelled hysterically, while being held down by Allen and Lavi.

"Don't say stupid things like that! On top of that, by using something like Komurin here, the town will get destroyed!" Allen scolded.

"I don't mind destroying a town or two for my Lenalee!" Komui cried. Lavi just gaped at him in disbelief and kinda disgusted.

"I can't believe is complex runs so deep… he's a sicko…" Lavi said.

"Do it, Allen!" Reever said and Allen chopped Komurin's head off, causing Komui to fall flat on his face.

"Komurin Ex 2!" Komui cried, as the robot began smoking. Ace just face palmed and then yelled:

"Gosh, shut the hell up! I already said that this is not a date! It is-" But Komui interrupted her and didn't let her finish speaking, again, probably not even listening to her in the first place.

"Allen, you octopus!" he yelled hysterically. Then his face turned evil, again, and he took out a gun, then shot at Allen. When the dust cloud vanished, Allen stood there, wearing an octopus hat, which surrounded all of his head.

"W-What is this? I can't take it off!" Allen yelled and pulled on the octopus hat.

Lavi started laughing and said:

"He really is an octopus!" Then Komui got out all of his armoury, which included tiny octopus bombs and more.

"Now I'll annihilate that Russel-octopus!" the Supervisor said evilly, having an demonic face and flames of rage surrounding him. The science department members surrounded him, trying to hold him back, while Allen still tried to get rid of the octopus helmet,

Lavi just stood there, with his arms behind his head and Ace just wanted to go home.

"Supervisor, calm down! We don't even know if Russel's going out with Lenalee." Reever tried to convince him.

"I already tried to say that they are just-" Ace started annoyed, but gave up when Komui started crying again.

"There's no way that this could be just a coincidence!"

"Russel has a son! If you think about it, there's no way that he would touch Lenalee! Let's just keep an eye on them." Reever objected.

"No~" Komui cried. Ace cracked her knuckles, grabbed Komui's collar and hissed:

"What the hell...? Russel's no pedobear, damn it. And they are not dating, dimwit!"

Komui became quiet and said, unwillingly:

"I got it, we'll just observe for now." But then he yelled hyped up, the flames of rage surrounding him again:

"But… when we find out that they're going out, I'm going to annihilate that octopus!"

*SIGH*

Everyone else just surrounded a gloomy aura and Ace mumbled, pouting:

"I don't care anymore. Just go and destroy the stupid town, damn Supervisor."

"What should we do now?" Lavi asked Ace and she answered:

"Leave it…" Ace grimaced.

"Huh?" Allen and Lavi looked at her.

"…to luck…"

~~~A little later~~~

"A men's clothing store?" Lavi asked, as they saw Lenalee and Russel entering the store.

"They really are going out!" Komui shouted hysterically and took out his gun.

"Don't jump to conclusions like you want to!" Ace hissed.

"It's still to early to intrude yet!" Reever held Komui down.

"Geez, why don't we just cement his feet and throw him in the river over there?" Ace suggested, while leaning her arm over Lavi's shoulder and resting her head in her hand.

"I can't do it! I can't~ get it off! Tim pull harder!" Allen still tried to get rid of the octopus helmet, now with Timcampy's help.

Now they saw that Lenalee and Russel were looking at neckties and Komui had enough. He started throwing a fit - again - and threw a table that were standing in front of them through the air.

"I can't hold it! With a bomb that could blow up the world, I'll blow up every world up that octopus Russel might be in!" Komui yelled and fired a huge bomb. On the bomb could be read the words **'The End Bomb'.**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Allen, help!" Reever shouted panicked, but Allen was till busy trying to get rid of the octopus helmet.

"Allen's engaged in a fierce battle with an octopus." Lavi said relaxed.

"Then Lavi, you…!"

"Gotcha." Lavi said and ripped off the blasting fuse with his hammer.

Everyone sighed relieved, and Ace had a hard time calming herself down.

"No, I won't kick him, 'cause I'd feel sorry for the person, who'd have to clean the mess of his splattered brain…" Ace told herself, inhaling and exhaling.

But Komui already took out a mini-octopus-bomb and fired it, evilly saying:

"I'll annihilate that Russel-octopus…" Then he wanted to throw the bomb, but Lavi interfered, extending his hammer. Komui almost fell, but just pretended it and threw the bomb, anyway.

"IDIOT!"

He threw the bomb directly into the disguised Akuma's mouth, that had meanwhile tried to kill Lenalee. Then he swallowed the bomb and not a second later, he exploded, again, blowing up half of the store.

Lenalee and Russel eyed their surroundings and Lenalee pointed out:

"Maybe the wall collapsed under its own weight…?"

"What the hell are you doing? Did you just destroy half of that store?" Russel shook Komui, having him grabbed by his collar.

"It's okay, because it was the half without Lenalee in it." Komui simply said.

"That's not the problem here!" Reever shouted.

"I can't get the octopus off…." Allen cried.

"This is a nightmare…" Ace could have cried.

~~~A little later~~~

They were sitting in a café, spying on Lenalee and Russel, who were sitting a few tables away from them.

"Supervisor, don't make a scene inside this shop." Reever begged.

"I don't wanna talk to someone wearing such a weird outfit." Komui simply answered in his 'goofy mode'.

Ace, Lavi and Allen just gaped at the science department members in disbelief.

Reever and the others were sitting next to Komui,_ cross-dressing_.

"This is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. And I've seen killer-flowers, zombies, Bookman with bunny ears, a dinosaur, and a level 4..." Ace said, not knowing if she should laugh, or if she should start wondering why the dresses fitted so perfectly...

"Who do you think we're doing this for?" Reever hissed. Komui just turned his head away and said:

"Weird~"

"Timcampy, pull harder!" Allen meanwhile said to Tim, still trying to get rid of the octopus hat.

Now Komui saw something that freaked him out. His sister's hand and Russel's hand touched when both of them wanted to take some sugar for their tea.

Komui jumped up, shouting and crying and took out some bombs that looked like Yoshi, the pink rabbit.

"Octopus-Russel's annihilation! Komui shouted and threw the bombs, which rotated with their ears.

"Lavi, Ace!" Reever yelled.

"Yes!"

"Whatever…"

Lavi activated Tessei and Ace activated Dancing Prayer and both repelled the bombs in another direction, sending them flying straight into the Akuma that had meanwhile disguised itself as a waiter, exploding right next to it and, again, blowing up half of the shop.

"Again?" Lenalee asked innocently.

"Supervisor!" Reever tried to strangle his Boss, while said Boss cried hysterically and said:

"But, but… no matter how you look at it…"

"I'll go grey when I'm 30 because of that jerk…" Ace banged her head on the table.

~~~A little later~~~

Lenalee and Russel were looking at some hats, while the others were spying on them form the other side of the street.

"Octopus Russel annihilation! Number 65!" Komui shouted furiously and stuffed a weird, purple liquid in the mechanical creatures mouth. Number 65 suddenly got muscles and was now called 'Macho Number 65'. Komui controlled Mach Number 65 with a

distant control and leaded its way over the street.

"Gimme a break." Lavi and Ace said annoyed in union, as both of them wanted to stop Komui, but he was prepared, turned around and numbed Lavi with a needle, that he blew in his neck. Ace had ducked herself just in time.

"A blowpipe? I don't feel so good…" Lavi said with a blue face, staying unsteady, then fell over.

"Lavi!" Ace shouted, then tried to strangle Komui, while Reever took away the blowpipe.

"You're going too far!" Ace yelled and Komui already turned blue.

"Wah, Ace, don't kill him!"

"Who cares…" she said,_ too calmly._..

Meanwhile Tim still pulled on Allen's octopus helmet, then suddenly, one of the octopus legs ripped off and Tim was send flying, breaking the distant control from Komui in the process.

Mach Number 65 went straight into the shop, damaging half of it.

"All shops today keep doing this…" Lenalee said slowly.

Meanwhile Number 65 flew through the air up and down, like a balloon, then crushed into the ground, burying Komui, Reever and the rest of the science department members under it.

~~~A little later~~~

They had leaned Lavi on a tree, who was still not feeling well, Ace kneeing beside him. Allen still tried to get the hat off and the science department members watched Komui, while said Supervisor was being held down by Reever.

Suddenly, the light inside of the shop where Lenalee and Russel were in died.

Komui ran into the store, Reever following him and found…

Russel on top of Lenalee.

Flames of rage surrounded him and let out a war cry:

"Russel you octopus… I won't forgive you! Come, Komurin Ex 3!"

Not a second later, the huge, VERY HUGE robot appeared, smashing the roof from the shop they were standing in.

The robot picked Komui up, placing him on top of itself.

"Komurin Ex 3, destroy that octopus! Komurin PUNCH!" Komui commanded evilly and smashed the whole store with the punch.

Russel started running away, but Komui was close behind him, chasing him through the town, destroying everything that came in his way.

"I won't forgive you! You can't run away, octopus! GO KOMURIN EX 3!"

Then the robot jumped and threw a kick at Russel.

"I'm not Russel! I'm an Akuma!" the Akuma that had disguised itself as Russel shouted.

"That's right! Anyone who lays a hand on Lenalee is and Akuma!" Komui said with and demonic face. Then Komui pushed a button and Komurin attacked with a laser beam, causing an explosion.

"Hey, Lavi! Wake up! Stop the Supervisor!" Reever shook the redhead, but Lavi I just dropped his hand on his chest and said:

"I-Impossible…."

"Ace then you do something!" Reever shouted at Ace.

But Ace was already on her airboard, chasing the robot and the loopy Supervisor.

Allen meanwhile finally got rid of the octopus hat, only to notice that a second hat was hiding under the first one.

"Come back here, you damn muppet!" Ace yelled after the Supervisor and avoided the laser beam. Suddenly, she noticed Lenalee next to her, saying:

"We need to stop my brother."

"Well, I didn't plan on letting him play King Kong for longer…" Ace shrugged. Now both landed behind Komui, Ace changed her airboard into the boomerang and hit Komui on the head, Lenalee kicking him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Geez, brother…"

"But I thought that octopus …" Komui managed to say, while still being hit and kicked on the head.

"He thought that Russel is your boyfriend." Ace grimaced annoyed.

"Boyfriend? What the heck are you thinking?" Lenalee asked yelling.

"But you guys were on a date! Your brother saw the whole thing!" Komui cried.

"I told you the whole time that this isn't a date, you retard!" Ace yelled and hit him another time. "Why the heck do you never listen!"

Then Lenalee gave Komui a box.

"Huh? That is…!"

"It's a present. From me for you, brother. I was asking Russel what I should get for you, and he's helping me out in exchange for me helping him picking a gift for his son." Lenalee explained.

"Is that so? You should have said so earlier!" Komui said blushing and began to snuggle with his present.

"I was trying to tell you from the beginning, you damn…!" Ace wanted to punch his lights out, and was completely pissed off.

"Don't be like that, you demon! Komurin Ex 3, stop the attack!" Komui said to Ace, putting his face in a pout, then commanded Komurin to stop.

"Seems like the case finally has been solved…" Reever sighed and Komurin let Ace and Lenalee down. Then Lenalee went over to 'Russel', apologizing for the trouble her brother had caused and Ace over to Lavi, kneeing beside him, again.

"Well, as promised, shall we go and search for a present for your son?" Lenalee suggested. Both wanted to leave, then Russel turned into the Akuma, that chased them all day and tried to kill Lenalee.

"Huh?"

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted, but before someone could do something, Allen destroyed the Akuma.

"I'm glad I made it in time!" Allen said.

"Thank you, Allen!" Lenalee said, then all of them started laughing at him, seeing the smaller octopus hat on his head.

"Oh? Where is Mr. Russel?" Lenalee suddenly asked, but Reever pointed over to Ace and Lavi, where Russel asked how Lavi was feeling.

Suddenly, Komui started to sing happily and his Komurin began to dance, causing an earthquake and destroyed more buildings.

"A present from Lenalee~~~!"

"Wait a second, I'm right back." Ace said to Lavi, then flew up in the air with Lenalee.

"Why don't you drop dead already." Ace said, with a bored expression and attacked with Lenalee, sending Komui flying with his Komurin and dumping the robot in the river. Komui fell on the ground right next to Reever.

"Komurin~~~" Komui cried, but the others were just worried about the mess that Komui had caused.

"We'll all fix it together." Komui said, seriously, the switched over in his goofy mode and said:

"I'll repair Komurin! See you guys later!" Then ran away as fast as he could.

"Shall we plug up the wall with him as human sacrifice?" Reever suggested pissed off.

"Agreed." everyone said. While they chased Komui, Ace went over to Lavi, again.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked Lavi, who still was feeling dizzy.

"Somehow…" he said, but then grinned mischievously at her and added:

"I'll feel even better, if I could hug you~!" Then he held his hands up in a defending position, thinking that Ace would hit him on the head because she was embarrassment. But, much to his surprise, she hugged him and said, sighing:

"I'm sorry, I should have made that idiot Supervisor listen to me. But now, you got hurt." He hugged her back and said, leaning his hand on her shoulder:

"Well, it's not that bad, you're hugging me, ya know?"

"S-Shut up, stupid rabbit…" she mumbled, but was happy. He snickered, then said, looking up:

"The sun is already setting."

"Yeah, time sure passes when you try to stop a psychotic Supervisor and try to get him back into an asylum…" Ace mumbled.

Suddenly, they heard someone screaming.

"What the hell was that?" Lavi asked.

"Hmm, well at least it sounds as if its about to die.." Ace joked deadpan.

"Reever and the others got Komui, eh?"

"Seems so… Glad someone killed him, just sorry it wasn't me.." Ace said and both had to hold in a laugher.

Now Ace sat beside him, holding hands with Lavi. He leaned his head on her head, while she rested her head on his shoulder, as both of them watched the sunset and heard Komurin's cries of pain.

~~~Meanwhile… Komui should have picked out a coffin before going out to demolish the town…~~~

"Huh? Everyone, what's wrong? Huh. Huh, huh? What have you got there?" Komui asked Reever and the others innocently, but then….

WAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHH

…

And they all lived happily ever after…

Or not.

After all, Komui is still alive.

…

* * *

><p>A.N: * In Japanese, 'tako' , or 'octopus', can also refer to someone who is a womanizer. Think of someone with all of their 'tentacles' all over a woman. xD Also, I really want to know how many Komurin's Komui already build o-O lol xD<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was the last one for this story, but like I said above, I plan on making a sequel sometime. (maybe a oneshot at some time, too xD)

**Also**, I will write another story about DGM, this time however, it will be an Allen x OC.

But no worries. I will not forget about Lavi, since I'm planning on letting **Ace*** appear again. Only that the story will focus on Allen x OC. ^^ The only thing is, that I don't know if I should write about DGM right away,

because I actuall planned two other stories as well. (More infos about them in my profile)

Anyway, please give my review button a hug. :D If you have any questions, just PM me. :D Also, if you wanna know when I'm gonna start my next DGM story, just PM me and I'll send you a message. :D Please support my next story, too, if you want to. xD

Thank you for all of your reviews, I always love to read them. :DDD

* Ace: Well, I have an account on deviant art now, so, if you wanna know what Ace looks like, just visit my profile and search for the link.^^

Until next time! (Which will be in about 1-3 days, with a new story^^ well, if you want to :D) *waves and bows*


End file.
